The Heart In The Whole
by Shima-chan
Summary: Traduction de la fic de verityburns - Les événements de The Great Game laissent Sherlock dépendant de son meilleur ami et collègue. Mais John aussi a un secret...
1. Aftermath

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

**Note**** de ****la**** traductrice :** Comme annoncé il y a quelques semaines maintenant, voici une traduction de l'excellente fic de _**verityburns**_. Celle mentionnée dans la note juste au-dessus est traduite par _**peneloo**_ que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Je vous conseille également ses traductions sur le fandom _Supernatural_, tant qu'à faire !

Cette histoire sera updatée une fois par semaine, tous les dimanche , sauf cas de force majeure. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Mais n'oubliez pas, la version originale est toujours meilleure :) Merci _**verytiburns**_ pour ton aimable autorisation à traduire cette petite merveille !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 1 - Aftermath**

Deux coups de feu.

Il y avait eu deux coups de feu.

Retour en arrière…

Attendre, les bras fermement serrés contre la paroi de la cabine, les jambes tendues et prêtes.

Attendre, l'énergie bouillonne dans son corps, son regard acéré, concentré sur l'arme dans la main de Sherlock et sur le doigt de Sherlock comme il commence à presser la détente.

Attendre, passer le moment où il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que Sherlock change d'avis ou n'interrompe ce qu'il fait, jusqu'au moment où le coup de feu devient inévitable.

Alors seulement, il bouge, relâchant toute cette énergie dans une brusque accélération qui l'envoie voler au-dessus du sol carrelé et percuter Sherlock, les bras tendus pour s'enrouler autour de lui, son corps se tournant pour augmenter au maximum son mouvement comme il les envoie tous les deux dans la piscine alors que la boule de feu venant de la veste piégée brûle au-dessus de leurs têtes, la force de l'explosion les envoyant profondément au fond de l'eau.

Bruit, lumière, pression, manque d'air, toutes ces sensations inondent son esprit, mais aucune n'atteint l'horreur sous-jacente qui le saisit quand son cerveau enregistre ce que ses oreilles ont entendu. La non réactivité de Sherlock, le souvenir de son corps pris de violentes convulsions alors que John le retourne, et la conscience écrasante, pétrifiante, qu'il a entendu deux coups de feu.

Deux coups, quand il aurait dû n'y en avoir qu'un…

* * *

John se réveilla dans un sursaut, raide et courbatu sur la chaise d'hôpital, son regard se portant immédiatement sur la silhouette immobile sur le lit, puis sur les extractions des machines branchées de chaque côté du lit.

Aucun changement.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main qu'il tenait serrée dans la sienne. La main forte, habile qui bougeait normalement avec une telle précision, une telle détermination. Les longs doigts qui pouvaient apprivoiser un violon jusque dans ses notes les plus exquises. Elle paraissait si fragile, maintenant, si immobile, les veines bleues bien trop visibles à travers la peau pâle, si pâle.

Il sourit presque, pensant à la réaction de Sherlock s'il ouvrait les yeux et voyait John lui tenant la main. Ses sourcils s'arqueraient certainement devant une telle démonstration, il le savait.

Il remonta son regard, comme si, en regardant les sourcils de Sherlock, il pouvait les encourager à bouger, mais il n'y avait rien. Son regard erra sur les pommettes hautes, la longue mâchoire, les lèvres étonnamment pleines. La personne la plus vivante, la plus consciente, la plus vibrante que John ait jamais connue - où était-elle partie ?

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit, mais John n'y prêta pas attention. Le personnel avait essayé de le faire sortir au début, insistant qu'il n'était pas de la famille, qu'il n'avait aucun lien, aucun droit, mais John avait baissé la tête avec obstination et refusé de bouger. Mycroft était entré avant qu'ils ne cherchent à le faire sortir par la force.

Ils n'avaient qu'un seul patient grâce à John, avait fait remarquer Mycroft avec un sourire appréciateur que John avait à peine noté. C'était lui qui avait attrapé et fait tourner Sherlock, si bien que la balle qui aurait dû entrer à l'arrière de son crâne l'avait seulement traversé.

Il y avait eu une longue discussion, mais John n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait assez d'expérience avec les frères Holmes pour savoir qui gagnerait.

« Aucun changement ? » C'était Anthea qui faisait sa visite matinale de contrôle à la demande de Mycroft.

John secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas d'Anthea dans cette pièce. Anthea ne s'inquiétait pas pour Sherlock. Elle se fichait que la personne sur le lit abrite toujours un esprit, ou qu'elle soit seulement un coquillage, une maison vide. Ca ne lui importait pas ; Sherlock était juste un point dans son agenda, elle s'en fichait.

Il lança un regard à la ronde. Aucun bandage autour de sa tête. Aucune aiguille dans ses bras. Aucun ventilateur pour l'aider à respirer. Yeux ouverts, consciente, alerte, éveillée... Il ne pouvait pas la regarder plus longtemps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Sherlock qui soit allongé sur ce lit ? Tant d'autres personnes, aucune d'elles n'était aussi vive que Sherlock, aucune d'elles n'était aussi unique, aucune d'elles n'était aussi importante.

En tant que docteur, John savait que ce n'était bien de penser ainsi, bien sûr qu'il le savait. D'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre de marcher et de parler, quand Sherlock ne le pouvait pas c'était mal.

En tant qu'homme, il s'en fichait. Il aurait presque mieux valu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit Anthea, que ce soit John lui-même, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que Sherlock Holmes, qui laisserait un si grand vide dans ce monde. Quand il se souvint de se retourner, elle était partie.

* * *

Cela faisait six jours et sept nuits depuis l'explosion.

La première nuit ne fut que panique, horreur un flou artistique de mouvements et de couleurs dans la mémoire de John.

La trajet dans l'ambulance, le sang, les cris, l'activité frénétique et l'immobilité en son centre. Aucune réponse de Sherlock, aucune réaction. Toujours en vie, mais quelque part déjà absent.

Des gens poussaient John, lui mettaient de la lumière dans les yeux. « Choc, » disaient-ils. « Vous êtes en état de choc ». Assis sur un des côtés, le dos contre la paroi de l'ambulance, il regardait un homme qui n'était plus là. Impuissant.

L'hôpital. Sherlock emmené au loin, urgences chirurgicales pour soulager la pression dans son cerveau. Réparer les dommages faits par la balle qui était passée tout droit à travers l'arrière de son crâne. L'espoir désespéré qu'il pourrait survivre.

Assis dans la salle d'attente, ses mains tremblaient maintenant, des gens parlaient mais ce n'était que du bruit, sans aucun sens. Les mots dans sa tête, tournaient et tournaient... _Survis__ à __l'opération__ Sherlock,__ juste__ ne __meurs__ pas._ Tournaient et tournaient, comme une grande farandole. _Ne __meurs __pas, __Sherlock, __juste __ne __meurs __pas. _Encore et encore, jusqu'à penser qu'il allait devenir fou.

Puis le premier jour seul, à la dérive, perdu.

Un jour de cafés non bus et de questions de la police qui ne voulaient rien dire, qui n'avaient aucun sens, aucun rapport – ne voyaient-ils pas que ce n'était pas important ? Qu'est-ce qui était importait ?

Un jour à attendre que Sherlock se réveille. Qu'il se réveille et réponde aux questions, et demande à être relâché pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison – savaient-ils qu'il avait plusieurs expériences en cours ?

Un jour long, un jour sans fin, un jour qui avance et qui avance alors que Sherlock ne se réveille pas, ne saute pas du lit pour courser Mori-foutu-arty, ne crie pas sur John pour être ennuyeux et prévisible et idiot, et il ne se réveille, il ne se réveille simplement pas.

Le silence, la nuit. Le bip des moniteurs, le sifflement du ventilateur, qui se fondent dans un bruit lointain.

Le silence.

« Parfois, je ne parle pas pendant des jours, » l'avait prévenu Sherlock. « Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? »

John n'avait pas vraiment répondu à cette question, mais la réponse aurait été « Non » s'il avait eu quelque chose à dire. Ca le dérangeait, maintenant. Il ne dirait plus jamais « Non ».

Le deuxième jour, ils amenèrent plus d'experts. Pour la première fois, John aurait préféré ne pas être médecin, ne pas comprendre ce que signifiait Échelle de Glasgow (1), ne pas être familier des diagnostics de blessures traumatiques du cerveau, ne pas savoir combien les chances de Sherlock avaient diminué depuis que le délai fatidique des 24 heures était passé.

Mycroft était là, il parlait avec les médecins, posait des questions, demandait des informations que John savait qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas. Même lui n'était pas assez puissant et n'avait pas assez de poids face aux mystères du cerveau humain. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand, ou si, Sherlock se réveillerait, ni combien il en serait affecté.

Les spécialistes parlaient à Mycroft. John pouvait les entendre mentionner de possibles troubles de la mémoire, de la parole, de la vision, de l'équilibre. Sherlock pourrait souffrir de sautes d'humeur, sa personnalité pourrait être complètement altérée. Les issues les plus probables étaient les compétences cognitives – attention, concentration, traitement d'informations, toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'il était Sherlock, elles pourraient disparaître.

Le saurait-il ? se demanda John. S'il se réveillait en étant un homme différent, un homme moyen, un homme comme tous les autres, est-ce qu'il saurait ce qu'il a perdu ? Parfois les gens ne savaient pas – ils sortaient du coma en niant, incapables de comparer leur comportement post-traumatique avec leurs habilités d'avant leur blessure, ne comprenant pas ou n'acceptant pas d'avoir changé. Ce serait mieux, pensa John. Pour Sherlock, ce serait mieux. Quand il se réveillera, ils verraient. Quand il se réveillera.

Les jours passèrent, se fondant dans les nuits, et il surveillait, attendant que Sherlock revienne. Les gens venaient et repartaient, et John restait, presque aussi immobile que son ami, lui parlant tout le temps. Il lui parlait de leurs affaires, des gens qu'ils connaissaient et même de ce fichu système solaire. Il sortait seulement de courts instants et quand il n'avait pas le choix, alors Mycroft venait prendre sa place pendant qu'il se douchait, qu'il mangeait, qu'il faisait le strict minimum pour rester fonctionnel.

Mycroft parlait et, pour lui, John essayait de faire un effort. Pour le frère de Sherlock il essayait, se concentrant sur les mots, réfléchissant à quoi dire, repoussant le brouillard de déni loin dans son esprit. Le brouillard qui disait que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, qui disait « Tu seras réveillé par le violon à quatre heures du matin », qui disait que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, le pire rêve qu'il ait jamais fait une horrible affaire, sans doute, mais ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mycroft abandonna au bout d'un moment, regardant John avec de la sympathie dans les yeux, bien que ce fut son frère qui était dans le lit, sa famille qui pourrait ne jamais se remettre, il continuait de sourire à John et à lui tapoter l'épaule.

Il avait lu les rapports, dit-il, lu le comportement dont John se souvenait à peine avoir fait preuve, interrogé le sniper responsable du tir. Il savait ce que Moriarty avait fait, ce que John avait essayé de faire, combien John avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son frère. Il savait. Il savait tout.

Six jours et sept nuits. Encore un jour et John pourrait rentrer à la maison. Rentrer à la maison et tenter d'accepter le fait que Sherlock était probablement parti, que le corps dans le lit n'était que ça, un corps. Plus Sherlock. Plus jamais Sherlock.

Sept jours qu'il s'était donnés. Sept jours à espérer et à prier en un Dieu dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'écoutait, en qui il n'était pas sûr de croire, mais il priait quand même.

Après sept jours, les dix pour cent de chances de se réveiller tombaient à trois. Dix pour cent étaient plutôt bons. Dix pour cent n'étaient pas improbables. Vous pouviez espérer, avec dix pour cent, vous pouviez espérer et vous pouviez toujours croire que Sherlock ouvrirait les yeux.

Il ouvrirait les yeux et verrait John, assis là, lui tenant la main bien que Sherlock détesterait ça, le rejetterait, ne voudrait pas que les émotions et les sentiments de John ne dégoulinent sur lui.

Il repousserait sa main et lancerait à John son regard le plus dédaigneux, dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Bientôt maintenant, il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ouvrirait les yeux et verrait John attendre. Attendre que son monde revienne.

* * *

Ténèbres. Douleur. Confusion. Il flottait, déconnecté, perdu dans le vide. Souvenirs éparses, mais l'étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils des souvenirs ou des visions ? Des images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Des impressions de bruit, de lumière, de bras se refermant sur lui. Le vide s'élève pour l'engloutir à nouveau. Noirceur.

Une présence. Une voix. Les mots n'ont aucun sens, ce sont juste des sons, sans signification, mais familier. Ça ressemble à la chaleur, à la sécurité. Ça sent comme la maison. Ça s'évanouit.

Toucher. Quelque chose le touche. Quelqu'un. Une main plus chaude que l'autre. Disparité. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui le touchait ? Atteindre…

* * *

John fixa la main qu'il tenait, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Est-ce que ses prières avaient apporté un miracle ou est-ce que son désir produisait juste une illusion ?

Non, il était presque sûr. La main de Sherlock s'était contractée. Il attendit, incertain, apeuré l'espoir était une émotion si dangereuse.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs heures, puis les doigts de Sherlock se contractèrent pour de bon. John jeta un œil à l'autre main – elle bougeait aussi.

Il attrapa la commande, appuyant sur le bouton qui ferait venir la foule, qui ferait savoir à Mycroft que son frère pouvait être de retour, essayant désespérément de garder l'espoir déloyal au plus bas, se rappelant à lui-même que l'évolution au Niveau II ne garantissait pas l'avancée au Niveau III et que Sherlock pourrait resté bloqué à ce point de l'échelle, et rester là, perdu dans sa tête, pour des mois ou des années.

Le soir, Sherlock répondait encore plus, se débattant dans son lit, tirant sur ses bandages et envoyant des coups de poings si on le touchait. Il n'était plus sous respirateur, respirant seul et parlant, mais ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, il était incohérent. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, mais il ne regardait personne, son regard errait, ne se focalisant nulle part.

« Confus et agité, » dit le spécialiste à Mycroft « Niveau IV sur l'échelle de Rancho. C'est excellent. » L'homme semblait enchanté.

John autorisa l'espoir gardé dans une petite partie de sa poitrine à grandir un peu, le laissant se déployer juste légèrement, un optimisme prudent, provisoire, toujours renforcé pour la déception, mais devenant plus fort.

« Le Niveau III est le point charnière, » continua l'expert. « S'il l'a fait jusqu'ici, il va probablement progresser plus loin. »

Mycroft murmura quelque chose et John entendit le docteur protester. « Non, non, j'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive qu'à la télévision. Les gens ne sortent pas comme ça du coma le cerveau n'est pas une lumière qu'on peut allumer et éteindre, cela prend du temps pour qu'il se réoriente. »

Encore des murmures John s'en désintéressa, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Il en enregistrait chaque détail, ne ratant rien. Il regardait chaque mouvement fait par la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, mais qui était sur le chemin du retour.

Cette nuit-là, John dormit dans un lit pour la première fois de la semaine. Certes, le lit était dans une des chambres pour visiteurs de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas quitter l'immeuble, mais Mycroft était au chevet de son frère ce soir et John ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour ne pas prendre la main de Sherlock sans réfléchir, comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il ne voulait pas augmenter l'agitation de Sherlock c'était normal pour les patients atteints de blessures au cerveau de ne pas aimer être touché, spécialement au début, parfois ils perçoivent le moindre contact physique comme une douleur.

Il était trop tôt pour juger à quel point la personne qui leur revenait serait le Sherlock qu'ils connaissaient. Bien sûr, il faisait de rapides progrès –forcément, Sherlock étant Sherlock, il était pressé. Le sourire de John s'étira presque en entier cette fois et il dormit profondément, épuisé par sa surveillance, pour une fois ne rêvant pas d'explosions ni de gilets piégés, mais des yeux de Sherlock et de ce regard pénétrant qui vous transperçait et connaissait tous vos secrets – il devrait faire attention à ce regard fixe, pensa-t-il en dernier avant de somnoler il devrait remontait sa garde, ou Sherlock verrait… Sherlock saurait… John s'endormit.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin, sachant qui il était. Il écouta les bips des machines et le ronflement de quelqu'un croisant les jambes sur une chaise près de lui. Il pouvait sentir une aiguille dans son bras et sa tête lui faisait mal. Hôpital, donc. Il ouvrit les yeux c'était la nuit.

Encore des ronflements, puis une voix. Mycroft, mais il disait des bêtises – rien de neuf, alors. Sherlock sourit pour lui-même.

Il entendit une porte, des bruits de pas. Est-ce que personne n'allait allumer la lumière ?

Quelqu'un approchait, le grand pas bien connu et qui lui faisait penser à la maison. « John ? »

La voix de John lui répondit depuis sa gauche, mais les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Sherlock tourna la tête.

John n'errerait pas dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ? Sa tête était-elle bandée ? Il leva une main pour vérifier. Il y avait un bandage, mais son visage n'était pas recouvert.

Sherlock tendit une main, qui fut prise doucement dans une poigne familière.

« John, pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir ? »

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_

(1) L'échelle de Glasgow : échelle permettant de mesurer l'état de conscience des patients, le plus souvent pour ceux plongés dans le coma. L'échelle de Rancho en est l'équivalent mis en place par un hôpital américain.


	2. Home Again

**Auteur :** Verityburns  
**Titre ****original :** The Heart In The Whole  
**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée  
**Traduction :** Shima-chan  
**Note ****de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__Great__Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__Road__Less__Traveled_.

**Note ****de ****la ****traductrice : **Merci TheLauloo, anksenamoon, ARnoFool, Petite Amande, Jessicao630, bruderlein et Clina9 pour leurs commentaires. Je suis ravie de voir que cette traduction était aussi attendue et qu'elle reçoit donc un accueil très chaleureux.

Le deuxième chapitre est là, désolée pour les quelques heures de retard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapite 2 – Home again**

« Encore une marche, » murmura John. « Voilà, c'est ça. »

« Je sais combien de marches il y a jusqu'à mon propre appartement ! » aboya Sherlock avec irritation, repoussant la main de John qui le guidait dès qu'ils atteignirent la porte.

L'irritabilité semblait être son principal défaut à l'heure actuelle, pensa John. C'était compréhensif, bien sûr, mais John avait vraiment du mal à compatir, pour tout dire. Il flottait toujours sur un nuage de soulagement et d'euphorie d'avoir Sherlock de retour, et qu'il soit tellement lui-même, sa personnalité, son intelligence, son caractère… bon, il pouvait faire avec l'irritabilité, il ferait avec et s'en réjouirait chaque jour.

Sherlock tâtonnait partout et John se dépêcha de le rattraper encore quelques pas qui l'éloignaient un peu plus de son réveil, trois semaines avant.

L'aphasie avait été inquiétante, mais heureusement de courte durée. Quand il était finalement revenu à lui, Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait, alors qu'il reconnaissait clairement les différentes voix, et il était incapable de parler lui-même. Il avait été très difficile à calmer, bien que la présence de John avait beaucoup aidé il avait serré très fort la main de John depuis l'instant où il l'avait saisie.

Dans l'après-midi, au plus grand soulagement des personnes concernées, il avait commencé à sortir certains mots, puis des phrases, jusqu'au soir où il comprenait et communiquait relativement normalement, et le problème ne s'était jamais représenté. Vraiment, ils étaient chanceux, pensa John. Très chanceux, en fait. Ca aurait pu être bien pire.

Sherlock s'était jeté sur le sofa dans son habituelle pose dramatique, bras et jambes écartés comme une araignée géante.

« Je vais devenir fou ! » déclara-t-il en se rasseyant et en pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux.

John s'assit sur la table basse face à lui et éloigna gentiment ses mains, les gardant dans les siennes alors qu'il plongeait dans les yeux de Sherlock d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, John ? » demanda Sherlock, n'essayant pas de récupérer ses mains, au lieu de quoi il baissa la tête et se pencha simplement jusqu'à ce que son front repose sur la poitrine de John.

Le respect déjà minimal qu'il avait eu pour des frontières spatiales et physiques personnelles avait maintenant complètement disparu, du moins tant qu'il s'agissait de John. John n'avait pas encore déterminé si c'était du à la commotion cérébrale, qui pouvait très certainement provoquer une réduction des inhibitions, ou si c'était à rattacher à la dépendance croissante forcée de sa situation actuelle.

Indépendamment de la cause, Sherlock semblait presque considérer John comme une extension de lui-même à cet instant, acceptant son aide quelle que soit celle dont il avait besoin, alors qu'il continuait de fuir tout autre personnel médical avec une dignité outragée.

John baissa les yeux. Les cheveux de Sherlock repoussaient, mais ils restaient court à l'arrière, et plus longs sur les côtés, même si le même désordre familier régnait au sommet. Ils avaient été coupés proprement une semaine avant qu'ils ne quittent l'hôpital, sans doute à l'instigation de Mycroft, la partie rasée pour l'opération n'était donc plus visible.

Sa main recouvrait l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock et il l'abaissa, le repoussant gentiment. « Tu vas être heureux d'être en vie, » dit-il. « Heureux d'être là, heureux d'être toi. »

Sherlock émit un petit bruit et s'adossa, libérant ses mains et y plongeant sa tête. « Mais ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui je suis, sans le travail ? » Il redressa à nouveau la tête. « Le travail, John, ce qui m'importe c'est le travail - sans ça, ce qu'il reste de mon cerveau va pourrir ! Si je ne peux pas travailler, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours là ? Je serai aussi bien... »

« La ferme ! » ordonna John trop fort, faisant tressaillir Sherlock, mais il y avait des limites qu'il pouvait supporter. « Ne pense même pas à finir cette phrase. » Il se leva.

« Tu es une vraie putain de diva, Sherlock. » Il avait été plus que patient et compréhensif jusque là, mais il n'écouterait pas ça - ça avait besoin d'être dit, et d'être dit durement. « Vas-tu penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute à ce que tu es en train de dire ? » Sa voix s'abaissa. « Et à qui tu le dis ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme, puis se détourna automatiquement, quand bien même il n'y avait plus besoin de cacher son visage.

« Je suis aveugle, John. » La voix basse venait de derrière lui. « Endommagé et inutile. Dépendant de toi plus bon pour personne. »

John soupira lourdement, puis revint à la table basse, s'assit et reprit les mains de Sherlock. « Tu n'es pas endommagé, » dit-il, non pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas si Sherlock avait des problèmes de mémoire, ou s'il ne le croyait simplement pas.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec tes yeux ils sont juste comme... » il rattrapa les derniers mots. « Ils sont en parfait état, tout comme tes nerfs optiques. »

Il leva une main jusqu'au côté de la tête de Sherlock. « La balle a endommagé l'arrière du crâne, causant des problèmes mineurs à ton lobe occipital, qui abrite le cortex visuel. » Il se rendit compte que sa main caressait les cheveux de Sherlock et il la retira, quand bien même Sherlock ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

« La cécité corticale est toujours une cécité, » répliqua Sherlock.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » insista John, bougeant pour attraper ses épaules. « Tes yeux sont toujours parfaits. » Il les regarda à nouveau, si proches, bien plus proches que ce à quoi il s'était habitué à les voir. « C'est juste que les informations ne vont pas jusqu'à ton cerveau pour le moment. Ta vision reviendra, au moins à un certain degré. »

« Devrait probablement revenir, » corrigea Sherlock en citant le spécialiste. « Et quel est l'intérêt d'un certain degré pour un homme comme moi ? Mes déductions reposent sur mes observations. La capacité limitée d'éviter de marcher sur les feuilles n'est pas vraiment une aide dans mon métier. »

« Est-ce que tout doit se faire ici et maintenant, avec toi ? » John était fatigué et ça s'entendait dans sa voix. « Ca ne fait qu'un mois que l'on t'a tiré dans la tête ! Je ne crois pas que personne ne s'attende à ce que tu te remettes déjà au travail. »

« Tiré à travers la tête, grâce à toi, » fut la réponse. Sherloch ne se souvenait toujours pas de la confrontation à la piscine, mais Mycroft l'avait renseigné sur ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu le droit de savoir avant que le sujet ne soit levé, mais John ne voulait pas en resté là.

Il sembla que Sherlock fut d'accord avec cela car il poursuivit, « Tu es fatigué, c'est l'heure de se coucher ? »

John se rendit compte qu'il bâillait et il délaissa son siège inconfortable pour s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé. Il avait voulu que Sherlock ait une montre parlante, mais il était très résistant à tout ce qui était « attirail d'aveugle », comme il disait, et encore plus à tout ce qui était relatif à sa blessure.

La convalescence de Sherlock était tout de même remarquable, de l'avis de John qui n'était peut-être pas un expert mais qui en savait suffisamment. Sa personnalité et son acuité semblaient majoritairement intactes - son comportement légèrement dépendant pouvait aussi bien venir de son manque de vue que du traumatisme crânien lui-même..

Il n'avait plus eu aucun problème de compréhension du discours des autres, bien qu'il souffrait encore souvent d'aphasie nominale, ce qui lui causait une grande frustration. Ce devait être particulièrement difficile pour quelqu'un comme Sherlock, qui avait toujours été si éloquent, de se retrouver incapable d'identifier le mot qu'il voulait dire, pensa John. La plupart des gens étaient coutumiers de ce sentiment de « Oh, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue », tout comme presque tout le monde souffrait d'aphasie nominale occasionnellement, mais c'était de toute évidence un phénomène neuf et très inconfortable pour Sherlock.

C'était la persévérance qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être laissé seul, en fait. Parfois, Sherlock restait juste bloqué ; il était alors incapable de laisser de côté un sujet de conversation en particulier, ou il répétait sans fin une action bien après qu'elle ait été faite. Quand John l'avait trouvé avec les gencives saignantes, après qu'il se soit brossé les dents pendant plus de quinze minutes, il avait rapidement pris la décision de rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

« Tu ferais aussi bien de dormir avec moi, » annonça Sherlock, et la mâchoire de John tomba sous le choc. La désinhibition sexuelle était une des possibles séquelles du trauma-crânien, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que cela affecte Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien sensé foutre avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand on vous offrait le ticket gagnant, mais que vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas le prendre ?

« Je sais que je tu ne montes pas dans ton lit, » continua Sherlock, inconscient que la confusion de son meilleur ami montait actuellement en flèche. « Je sais que tu as dormi sur le canapé au cas où je reste bloqué en faisant des toasts et que je déclenche un feu, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse bien t'inquiéter. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu ferais aussi bien de dormir dans ma chambre, le lit est assez grand pour que je le partage et au moins tu pourrais te reposer, ce dont tu as très certainement besoin. »

Lentement, le rythme cardiaque de John commença à se rétablir, alors qu'il comprenait ce que Sherlock essayait de dire. « Comment sais-tu que je dors sur le canapé ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité - il avait tenté de le cacher, ne voulant pas que Sherlock se sente étouffé.

« C'est évident ! » râla-t-il. « La troisième marche grince et je l'entends deux fois le matin, au lieu d'une lorsque tu descends - la première c'est donc toi qui montes te changer après avoir passé la nuit ici. »

Il s'adossa sur son siège, croisant ses doigts sous son menton dans une pose familière qui serra le cœur de John. « Le canapé porte plus ton odeur que d'habitude, particulièrement l'accoudoir près de la porte, où j'imagine que tu poses ta tête, ce qui est le plus indiqué pour m'entendre si je me réveille dans la nuit. »

Un sourire s'étendait sur le visage de John alors qu'il continuait.

« Quand tu me conduis, je peux sentir que tu bouges comme si ton dos était raide, ce qui arrive généralement quand tu t'endors sur un support inconfortable, ce qui aurait donc dû diminuer si tu avais passé la semaine dernière dans ton propre lit. Enfin... » Il fit une pause, semblant presque embarrassé de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je te connais, John, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi et pour ma sécurité. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tenant compte de ce fait, de considérer le fait que tu montes te coucher à l'étage dans un lit confortable en me laissant ici sans surveillance. »

John laissa échapper un petit sifflement. « C'était, » dit-il « épatant ! »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent au souvenir de ces mots. « Ce n'était pas épatant, John, » nia-t-il avec exagération, « et ce n'était certainement pas extraordinaire. » Il semblait dégoûté de lui-même. « Si je pouvais te voir, j'aurai su tout cela en quelques secondes. »

John écarta cette déclaration avec un reniflement. « Oui, mais tu viens de faire une déduction exactement de la manière dont je t'ai entendu le faire des centaines de fois avant, sauf que tu t'es basé sur tes autres sens ; le bruit des escaliers, l'odeur du canapé - merci pour ça d'ailleurs, je vais prendre une douche si je sens autant - ce que tu as appris en étant en contact avec moi alors que je bougeais et tes connaissances précédentes du sujet. »

Il se tourna et tendit la main, la posant sur le bras de Sherlock. « D'accord, peut-être que là où je dors n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, peut-être que c'était un exemple trivial, mais c'est ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu es toujours toi, » expliqua-t-il. « Ton cerveau est toujours extraordinaire... tu comprends ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu aurais pu être un légume ! » Il recula comme le mot lui échappait : ce n'était pas une manière très professionnelle de décrire la tragédie d'un esprit réduit à un perpétuel état végétatif.

Sherlock semblait toujours profondément sceptique, alors John insista. « D'accord, et si ton intelligence avait juste diminué quelque peu ? Et si tu n'étais plus du tout un génie ? Imagine que tu serais juste comme le reste d'entre nous, un autre idiot peuplant la masse - est-ce que cela aurait été pire que de perdre la vue, qui reviendra fort heureusement de toute façon ? »

« Tu insinues sérieusement que quelques points de QI en moins sont plus importants qu'une cécité totale ? » Le ton de Sherlock était caustique, mais il ne trompa pas John.

« Pas pour tout le monde, mais pour toi, Sherlock ? » John avait mieux. « Sois honnête avec toi-même, même si tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi, » exigea-t-il. « Tu as dit plus tôt que tu me connaissais. Alors je n'ai peut-être pas ton intelligence, mais je te connais aussi. »

Sherlock resta obstinément silencieux. « Je te connais, Sherlock. Je te connais et j'ai eu une semaine pour ne rien faire d'autre que de penser à ce qui arriverait et à la manière de gérer ça, une semaine avec rien d'autre que mes peurs pour passer le temps. Voyons voir qui connaît mieux l'autre... Dis-moi quelle était ma plus grande peur ? »

« Que je ne me réveille pas, je présume, » fit Sherlock avec dédain.

« Raté ! » le défia John avec une certaine satisfaction. « Essaie encore. »

Sherlock commençait à avoir l'air ennuyé, mais c'était mieux qu'abattu. John pouvait avancer avec l'ennui.

« Bien, » aboya Sherlock sans vraiment réfléchir à tout ça.. « Que je serai différent. Plus moi-même. Que le dommage cérébrale affecterait ma personnalité et mes fonctions cognitives. L'amnésie était possible peut-être que tu pensais que je ne me souviendrai pas de toi. »

John resta silencieux un moment. « C'est ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-il doucement, la déception si lourde dans sa voix qu'il était impossible que Sherlock ne l'entende pas. « Tu as été dans le coma pendant une semaine. Nous ne savions pas quand, ou si, tu allais te réveiller, ou à quel point tu en serais affecté, et tu penses sincèrement que ma plus grande peur aurait été que tu te souviennes ou non de moi ? »

Il lutta pour garder un ton de voix régulier, même en se mettant debout. « Je pense que je vais aller prendre ma douche maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser ? Tu peux rester là quelques minutes ? Je ne serai pas long. »

Il se détournait, sans attendre de réponse, quand la main de Sherlock se tendit vivement et attrapa sa manche.

« John, » dit-il. « John, je suis désolé. C'était irréfléchi. Je ne le pensais, je suis juste si... » Il soupira. « Je ne veux pas passer ma frustration sur toi, s'il te plaît... assis-toi. » Il tira sur le bras de John jusqu'à le rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé de tout ça, » continua Sherlock. « Ce qui s'est passé avec Moriarty, ou la semaine que j'ai manquée. Il s'est passé tellement de choses à l'hôpital, puis il a fallu qu'on s'adapte une fois rentrés à la maison, de ne pas pouvoir voir, les problèmes avec les mots, de rester bloqué sur les choses, tout ça est frustrant et difficile et... »

« C'est effrayant, » termina John gentiment. « Je sais, c'est bon. Je te pousse sûrement trop, je suis désolé ». John essayait de calmer Sherlock pour pouvoir partir il essayait de se calmer lui-même, mais c'était difficile. Toutes les émotions du dernier mois remontaient, tout ce qu'il avait mis de côté remontait à la surface, comme si cette remarque irréfléchie de Sherlock avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge et qu'il était maintenant impossible d'empêcher l'explosion.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré à l'hôpital. Il avait été trop engourdi, supposait-il. Puis toutes ces heures interminables durant lesquelles il avait à peine quitté Sherlock et on ne sait jamais jusqu'à quel point les patients dans le coma sont conscients de ce qui les entoure, de ce qu'ils peuvent entendre. Il n'avait pas voulu que le seul son que puisse entendre Sherlock soit celui de ses pleurs.

Après que Sherlock se soit réveillé, le temps des larmes était passé. John était si content, tout le reste s'était envolé, mais maintenant... maintenant, les peurs qu'il avait enterrées refaisaient surface et il pouvait sentir que ses larmes arrivaient, qu'il soit prêt à les accueillir ou non. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, et rapidement.

Il essaya de se lever une nouvelle fois. « C'est bon, Sherlock, » sa voix était étonnamment stable, pensa-t-il. « On peut parler de ça demain, si tu veux. Je veux juste... »

« John. » Sherlock ne le lâchait pas, tenant toujours sa manche, et maintenant il montait son autre bras aussi, se tournant de sorte qu'ils étaient face à face et qu'il gardait John en place. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ta voix est bizarre. »

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir, Sherlock. » Sa voix était aussi calme qu'il pouvait. « J'ai juste besoin de partir quelques minutes. Je vais prendre une rapide douche, puis je reviendrai, d'accord ? On pourra parler alors, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

* * *

Sherlock ne comprenait pas. John s'éloignait de lui, essayant de se lever, tentant présentement de défaire la pris de Sherlock de sa manche. Il avait quelque chose de vraiment pas bon.

John était toujours là, à ses côtés, une présence constante qu'il avait simplement acceptée depuis la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le noir.

Maintenant, John essayait de s'éloigner de lui et Sherlock se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il resserra sa prise, puis remonta ses mains sur les épaules de John. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » insista-t-il. « C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Je pensais... écoute, je me suis déjà excusé et on sait tous les deux que je ne m'excuse jamais, » il essayait d'alléger la situation.

La respiration de John s'accéléra et il essayait toujours de s'éloigner. Si seulement il pouvait le voir ! S'il pouvait seulement jeter un coup d'œil au visage de John, il saurait exactement ce qu'il y avait. John était clairement agité. C'était si frustrant... Sherlock pressa ses épaules plus étroitement et le secoua. « Dis-moi ! »

Il y eut une sorte d'étranglement choqué puis John changea brusquement de direction. Au lieu de s'éloigner, il se jeta en avant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock et s'y accrochant avec force.

Sherlock pouvait sentir que le corps de John tremblait et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'humide contre son cou... John pleurait, réalisa-t-il.

John qui était toujours l'optimiste de première, constamment en train de remotiver Sherlock, qui lui disait combien il était chanceux, que les choses allaient revenir à la normale, que tout irait bien.

Son ami John, qui avait été là pour lui presque chaque minute depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, qui l'avait sauvé d'un paquet de situations honteuses, qui était presque devenu une part de lui, toujours là, une présence constante, chaude et rassurante, juste John.

Juste John, dont la poitrine était maintenant secouée de grands sanglots déchirants alors qu'il se retenait à Sherlock et qu'il pleurait dans son cou.

Précautionneusement, Sherlock leva ses bras et les reposa sur le dos de John, le caressant doucement, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait ? Son commentaire n'avait pas été aussi blessant que ça ? En fait, si, admit-il, mais pour que John craque à ce point...

Réfléchis ! se dit-il. John dit que ton cerveau est toujours extraordinaire, alors utilise-le. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Sherlock commença à prendre en compte autre chose que sa cécité, sa frustration, ses peurs. Il commença à penser à toutes ces choses du point de vue de John.

Qu'est-ce que cela avait dû être pour John au moment du coup de feu ? Avoir écouté Mycroft lire le rapport ne lui avait pas vraiment appris comment John avait fait face à tout ça, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il savait que c'était très important pour les gens - ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il souhaita pouvoir se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'y avait rien dans sa tête après son départ pour la piscine.

Il savait que John avait été obligé de porter une des vestes piégées de Moriarty - qu'il l'avait portée la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus là-bas. Un frisson remonta l'échine de Sherlock et ses mains se posèrent contre le dos de John alors qu'une nouvelle pensée s'imposait à lui... et si tout avait été inversé ?

Et si c'était John qui s'était fait tirer dessus et qui était resté une semaine dans le coma pendant que lui, Sherlock, n'était qu'à peine blessé ? Et si c'était lui qui avait passé une semaine aux côtés de John, sans savoir s'il se réveillerait ou s'il serait comme avant ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il aurait maintenu une surveillance constante, comme John l'avait fait pour lui ? Une semaine entière de perdue, sans garantie de résultat à la fin. Sept jours et nuits sur une chaise inconfortable, à penser seulement à tout ce qui pouvait encore être pire, même si les choses étaient allées mieux...

Oui, il l'aurait fait, réalisa-t-il avec une certaine surprise. Si ça avait été John, allongé sur sur ce lit, alors lui, Sherlock, se serait assis dans cette chaise. C'était intéressant.

Il resserra ses bras autour de John qui sanglotait toujours de manière incontrôlable, et commença à lui caresser le dos d'une manière qu'il espérait être rassurante.

Alors, quelle avait été la plus grande peur de John ? Selon le rapport de Mycroft, il savait que John avait offert de se sacrifier pour que Sherlock ait une chance de s'échapper. Clairement, sa peur n'était pas une peur égoïste. Il repensa aux mots de John, le serrant plus fort et tentant de lui offrir autant de réconfort que pouvait le faire un sociopathe aveugle.

Après quelques minutes, John commença à se calmer et Sherlock put entendre des mots murmurés contre le col de sa chemise. Ils étaient assourdis, mais il lui semblait que c'était... des excuses ?

Il remonta ses mains jsuqu'aux épaules de John et le rassit doucement, avant d'étendre la main vers la table et de lui tendre la boîte de mouchoirs en papier.

Avec un « Merci » murmuré, John s'éloigna et se moucha, avant de recommencer à s'excuser. « Désolé. Désolé pour ça, je ne voulais pas... Ca va, maintenant, juste un peu de stress, je pense. Ca va maintenant. Désolé. »

« Ferme-la, John, » intima durement Sherlock. Comme il aimerait voir, juste un instant, voir l'étrange créature qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais qui s'excusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

« Ta plus grande peur était exactement celle qu'aurait été la mienne, pour autant que l'on m'ait présenté ce scénario comme un hypothétique cas, et que je n'aie pas été distrait par la cécité ou par d'autres facteurs. »

Il étendit le bras pour toucher le visage de John, vérifiant son expression.

« Tu avais peur que je devienne banal, mais que je me souvienne d'avoir été unique. Tu me connais assez bien pour comprendre que ça aurait été la seule chose que je n'aurai pas supporté. Me souvenir de la lumière, mais de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. D'être lent. »

Il y eut un court silence avant que John ne réponde.

« Merci, » dit-il.

Et, même à travers les ténèbres, Sherlock sut qu'il souriait.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	3. Under The Microscope

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Cicou, ARnoFool, Clina9, wisnape, Jessica630, Petite Amande et anksenamoon pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 3 – Under The Microscope**

C'était le matin. Sherlock pouvait entendre le fracas du camion de recyclage communal alors qu'il tournait au coin de York Terrace. Cela signifiait qu'il devait toujours faire assez sombre dehors, alors le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière filtrant à travers ses paupières ne voulait rien dire et ne prouvait pas non plus qu'il était toujours aveugle.

Il attendit un moment, essayant de distinguer le moindre changement d'intensité dans l'obscurité, sans ouvrir vraiment les yeux. La cécité corticale était imprévisible il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si sa vision allait revenir, ni même jusqu'à quel point. Alors, tous les matins, il y avait cette question suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

John devait toujours dormir car l'appartement était silencieux. Il devait être sur le canapé, dans cet état que Sherlock appelait « le mode soldat », ne dormant que d'une oreille au cas où il aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit – c'était étonnant la vitesse à laquelle il apparaissait quand Sherlock l'appelait, mais il ne restait jamais, retournant toujours dans le salon dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ce n'était pas pratique, ce qui était irritant, et John n'expliquait rien, ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux. Il avait juste dit que c'était inapproprié pour lui de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il disait ça depuis une semaine maintenant, et Sherlock n'était pas content.

Il acceptait le fait qu'il ait besoin de John à ses côtés pour le moment, mais l'arrangement actuel n'était pas du tout satisfaisant. Ça n'était pas bon pour le dos de John de dormir sur le canapé chaque nuit, et le repos qu'il prenait n'était pas complet, ce qui le perturbait.

Ce serait bien plus logique pour eux de partager le lit. Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi John était si entêté. Ce serait bien plus facile pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux si John était là.

C'était peut-être après sa chambre que John trouvait à redire, ou même le lit ? Il y avait eu cette expérience avec le rat, qui s'était décomposé avec une rapidité inhabituelle, mais il avait retourné le matelas depuis. Enfin, les gens pouvaient vraiment faire un cas de ce genre de chose...

Ce serait son prochain plan d'attaque, décida Sherlock. Si on ne va pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à nous - ils pouvaient tous les deux dormir dans le lit de John. Il ouvrit les yeux. Rien.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, remonta ses genoux et drapa sa robe de robe autour, son esprit errant. Au moins, la blessure au crâne avait augmenté son besoin de sommeil, ce qui lui laissait moins de temps pour s'ennuyer en attendant que sa vision revienne. Alors seulement il pourrait reprendre sa vie.

Il pouvait entendre John ranger la cuisine - pas que ça en ait vraiment besoin, nul doute que ses expériences étaient parties depuis longtemps. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « John, » appela-t-il. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la tête ? »

« Oh, Molly l'a reprise, » lui dit John, criant légèrement par dessus le bruit de la bouilloire. « Apparemment, Mme Hudson a posé une limite à tout ce qui a un visage. »

« Mme Hudson ? »

Il attendit, écoutant le son de l'eau bouillante, de la porte du frigo qui calquait, de la cuillère qu'on remuait, puis John revint, déroulant une de mains de Sherlock d'autour de ses genoux pour y placer une tasse de thé.

« Oui, » dit-il, sa voix s'éloignant alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil d'en face. « Elle est venue à l'hôpital, mais il ne l'ont pas laissé te voir. C'était sûrement aussi bien. Elle est très attachée à toi, tu sais, ça l'aurait sûrement attristé de te voir si... »

« Endommagé ? » interrompit Sherlock.

« J'allais dire "immobile" » dit John. « Enfin bref, Mycroft était avec toi alors je l'ai emmenée prendre un café et je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir retirer du frigo tout ce qui ne tiendrai pas une semaine. »

« Tu as oublié de la prévenir pour la tête ? »

« J'étais inquiet pour une autre tête à ce moment-là, » répliqua John d'une manière significative. « Enfin, je ne sais pas si le froid invalidera quoi tu étais en train de faire, mais on peut décongeler quelques choses si tu veux ? Remettre quelques expériences en route ? Tu peux me dire quoi faire, puisque tu aimes tellement ça. »

Sherlock trouva qu'il avait une curieuse sensation dans l'estomac. Il se redressa, roulant sa tasse entre ses mains et la buvant à petites gorgées. John et Mme Hudson s'étaient tous les deux plaint à plusieurs reprises au sujet de ses expériences. Le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux essayé de sauver on travail était plutôt inattendu, surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée à ce moment-là s'il se réveillerait. Ca n'avait pas vraiment été une bonne idée de tout congeler, bien sûr, mais bon, c'était... bien.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « La plupart doit être foutu, » indiqua-t-il. « Mais je suppose qu'on peut y jeter un coup d'œil... » Il s'arrête. « Je veux dire, peux-_tu_ jeter un coup d'œil aux doigts ? »

« Ceux dans le pot de margarine ? » Sherlock acquiesça, et le fauteuil craqua alors que John se levait. « Je vais les sortir maintenant. Tu peux aller te préparer pendant que je mets tout en place. » Sherlock grogna. John le faisait toujours s'habiller - quel intérêt ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, John était à la table de la cuisine, penché sur un microscope, étiqueté « Propriété de Saint Barts » sur un des côtés, alors que Sherlock se tenait derrière lui, assumant de toute évidence que s'il mettait sa tête assez près de celle de John, les informations requises sauteraient tout simplement le fossé entre les deux.

« C'est encore trop gelé, » dit John, « et non, je ne les mettrai dans ce foutu micro-ondes. »

Il se redressa. « Nouvelle règle : plus de morceaux de corps dans le micro-ondes. Tu les mets toujours trop fort, alors ils explosent et tu ne nettoies jamais correctement. Je ne veux plus trouver d'ongle d'orteil au fond de mon bol de soupe, plus jamais. »

Sherlock râla. « Mets-y un peu du tien, John, tu es trop sensible. » Il poussa le doigt résistant sur le côté, puis tendit sa main pour réclamer le scalpel. « Donne-moi ça. »

John retira rapidement son bras. « Non, Sherlock, sois gentil. » Il mit la lame hors de portée. « C'est solide comme un roc, tu dois juste attendre. »

« Youhouu, » fit quelqu'un pour attirer leur attention depuis la porte d'entrée. « Vous êtes visibles, les garçons ? »

Sherlock se détourna en grommelant et retournant à sa chaise, se laissant tomber dedans alors que Mme Hudson entrait. Elle avançait un peu plus doucement que d'habitude et semblait faire porter son poids sur son côté gauche - elle portait des courses.

Il y eut un bruissement de sac plastiques contre le dossier de la chaise de John alors qu'elle passait, elle avait donc des sacs dans la main droite aussi. Ce devait être un sacré ravitaillement.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. Bonjour, docteur Watson » salua-t-elle, avançant dans la cuisine et posant les sacs sur la table. Sherlock s'amusa à essayer de deviner ce que contenait les sac alors qu'elle commençait à ranger. Il était très bon à ça, notamment grâce à John qui l'aidait avec les repas en lui disant où se rangeaient les ingrédients.

« Merci pour tout ça, Mme Hudson, » la voix de John venait de l'évier. « C'est très gentil à vous. La bouilloire chauffe, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Et nous y revoilà, pensa Sherlock. Il commença le compte à rebours dans sa tête.

_Dix,__ neuf..._ « Oh, je ne dis pas non, mon chéri. Merci. » Bruit de la bouilloire, la porte du frigo s'ouvre.

_Huit, __sept..._ « Pourquoi ne vous asseyiez vous pas une minute, Mme Hudson ? » Le son du coussin qui se fait écraser. « Voilà, prenez ma chaise. »

_Six,__ cinq..._ « Alors comme allez-vous les garçons ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? » La tasse de thé tendue par-dessus la table. « Oh, merci docteur. »

_Quatre,__trois..._ La tasse de John posée dans l'évier. « Et bien, il y a bien deux ou trois choses que je dois faire, maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une demi-heure je pense. »

_Deux, __un..._ « Oh, vous voulez y aller maintenant, mon chéri ? Je peux discuter un peu avec Sherlock pendant que vous y allez. »

_Et...__ Décollage_. Avec une main rapidement posée sur son épaule et la promesse de ne pas être long, John était parti, laissant Sherlock avec sa baby-sitter de substitution.

Il épingla un sourire peu convaincant sur son visage et se tourna vers Mme Hudson.

« Aucun changement, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle sur un tout autre ton.

« Je suis toujours aveugle, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, » répliqua Sherlock abruptement, puis il le regretta - il était supposé la remercier pour avoir essayer de sauver ses expériences, non sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était montée le voir spécialement pour que John puisse sortir, ce qu'il supposait être gentil, bien qu'il ait du mal à se sentir reconnaissant.

Mme Hudson ne s'en formalisa pas. « Comment vont les choses entre le Dr Watson et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous aviez l'air très... amicaux à l'instant. »

Tellement facile, tellement évident, pensa Sherlock. « Nous _sommes_ amis, Mme Hudson. »

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle le fixait.

« Il est gentil avec toi, tu sais, » dit-elle finalement. « Il l'a toujours été, bien sûr, mais c'est plus évident, maintenant. »

« Plus évident comment ? » demanda Sherlock avec intérêt. Autant qu'il pouvait en dire, le comportement de John depuis l'hôpital avait été strictement professionnel, sa petite crise de la semaine dernière mise à part.

« Il est moins prudent maintenant que tu ne peux plus le voir, » répliqua-t-elle. « Désolée, chéri, » ajouta-t-elle, sentant qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu loin.

Sherlock eut un geste de rejet. « Pourquoi être désolée ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez parfaitement raison. Continuez, » l'invita-t-il, intrigué de voir jusqu'où les perceptions de Mme Hudson différaient des siennes. Habituellement, il aurait prêté moins d'attention aux observations de quelqu'un d'autre, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Il voulait savoir ce que Mme Hudson avait vu.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit-elle. « Peut-être que c'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Sherlock soupira. Apparemment, Mme Hudson ne faisait pas exception à la règle qui disait que les gens n'aimaient pas répondre à des questions directes. Il devait adopter une toute autre approche.

« John ne me considère que comme un patient, » dit-il. « Il est médecin : c'est naturel qu'il se sente davantage concerné par mon état étant donné ma nouvelle infirmité. »

« Humph. » Il y eut un délicat reniflement depuis l'autre chaise. « S'il regardait tous ses patients de la façon dont il te regarde, il serait dans un sacré pétrin, je peux te le dire. »

Intéressant. Peut-être pouvait se risquer à poser une autre question. « Comment me regarde-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Mme Hudson soupira. « Comme si tu étais son monde, » dit-elle.

* * *

Alors que John marchait vivement jusqu'au distributeur automatique, il repensa aux progrès de Sherlock faits sur la dernière semaine. Physiquement, il s'améliorait grandement. Il n'y avait plus eu de blocages depuis l'incident du brossage de dents, ce qui était un grand soulagement, et son intelligence et ses capacités mentales semblaient être revenues à la normale. Son attitude, par contre, commençait à inquiéter John.

La première semaine qu'ils avaient passé à la maison, Sherlock avait navigué entre frustration, colère et désespoir ; toutes étant des réactions parfaitement compréhensibles. Maintenant, cependant, il semblait avoir décidé que sa vue reviendrait bien à un moment ou un autre, et il se contentait d'attendre - comme s'il allait se réveiller un matin en étant redevenu normal et qu'il supprimerait simplement cette partie de sa vie, continuant comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Il était un peu loin des réalités, pensa John, ce qui n'aurait aucune importance si sa vue revenait rapidement, mais ça pouvait prendre des mois... comme ça pourrait ne jamais arriver. D'une façon ou d'une autre, John avait besoin qu'il se sente engagé dans sa vie telle qu'elle était maintenant.

L'expérience du dîner avait eu un certain succès. Sherlock ne faisait jamais les courses, ni ne s'ennuyait à cuisiner, alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans les placards de la cuisine. John lui avait confié la tâche de sortir tout ce qu'ils contenaient, ce qui avait semblé être un projet tout à fait ridicule, mais cela demandait l'aide de ces autres sens et John voulait qu'il s'entraîne à les utiliser et à leur faire confiance avec le temps.

Sherlock s'était d'abord montré réticent, mais quand John s'était montré clair sur le fait qu'il cuisinerait tout ce que Sherlock considèrerait comme des ingrédients valables, qu'ils soient bons ou non, il se montra plus investi et passa l'après-midi à secouer, frapper, renifler, goûter et en général à mettre un bazar sans nom.

Bien sûr, il avait été brillant et les repas s'étaient plus ou moins passés comme prévus, l'expérience du dessert sur le toast mise à part - il était ressorti qu'il était plutôt impossible de différencier les haricots cuits du riz au lait en conserve, seulement en secouant les boîtes.

Du distributeur automatique, à la poste, puis à la maison, John mit moins de 25 minutes et son pas accéléra alors qu'il approchait du 221b. Évidemment, Sherlock était au courant du petit jeu que lui et Mme Hudson jouaient pour ces occasions, mais ils continuaient malgré tout. C'était vraiment ridicule d'essayer de protéger la fierté d'un homme pour qui ils étaient si transparents, mais ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Il pouvait entendre des voix alors qu'il montait les escaliers, mais elles se turent rapidement et Mme Hudson sortit de l'appartement, visiblement ennuyée. Elle sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, mais évita son regard. John s'arrêta et la regarda alors qu'elle se précipitait au bas de l'escalier avant de tourner et d'enter dans son salon, un étrange sentiment le saisissant. Il se passait quelque chose.

Sherlock était debout devant la fenêtre, mais alors que John entrait il se retourna lentement et leurs yeux semblèrent s'accrocher, envoyant un éclair à travers le corps de John qui le laissa tremblant et déséquilibré, bien qu'il sache que la connexion visuelle n'était due qu'à son imagination.

Sherlock tendit une main et John avança automatiquement pour la prendre, assumant qu'il voulait quelque chose. Sherlock, cependant, monta rapidement son autre main jusqu'au visage de John comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand il voulait vérifier son expression.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, John ? » demanda-t-il.

L'éclair de panique fut automatique, incontrôlable et clairement immanquable.

Sherlock sourit et remonta son autre main, ce qui rappela immédiatement à John la nuit passée sur les voies ferrées, après qu'il ait trouvé le mur de graffiti. Sherlock avait saisi son visage, juste comme il le faisait maintenant, avant de tourner sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que son vertige soit encore pire que ce que ce simple contact avait déjà provoqué. C'était cette nuit-là qu'il s'était persuadé de demander à Sarah de sortir avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il nerveux. C'était comme si tous les efforts qu'il avaient mis à maintenir la relation médecin/patient toutes ces dernières semaines venaient juste d'être balayés et qu'il était revenu là où tout avait commencé.

« J'attends une réponse, John, » répliqua-t-il. « Et je veux voir ta réponse autant que je le peux, compte tenu des circonstances. » Il bougea ses doigts pour illustrer son propos. « Ça ne t'ennuie pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

John pensait rapidement ; le terrain devenait dangereux. « Je parie que les doigts se sont un peu ramollis maintenant, » indiqua-t-il avec espoir. « Autant continuer avec l'expérience, avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop... » Les mains de Sherlock bougeait sur son visage alors qu'il parlait, le distrayant, « ... spongieux, » finit-il, se frappant mentalement pour la pause. Sherlock pouvait entendre bien plus dans une pause que la plupart des gens pouvaient deviner du contenu d'un paragraphe.

« Est-ce un terme médical, Docteur ? » demanda Sherlock, en faisant un pas en avant.

John trébucha d'un pas en arrière pour compenser. Tout ça commençait à ressembler drôlement à la semaine dernière, pensa-t-il avec frénésie. Est-ce que ça allait devenir la nouvelle technique de Sherlock à partir de maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus observer à distance alors il s'attachait à sa proie jusqu'à obtenir l'information qu'il voulait ?

« L'expérience ira bien, tu a mis les doigts dans le tiroir à salade dès que Mme Hudson est arrivée, j'ai entendu le claquement du pot de margarine et ce tiroir couine toujours quand on le ferme parce que j'ai utilisé le joint en caoutchouc comme ligature il y a des mois. »

Sherlock se penchait en avant maintenant, ses longs doigts explorant le visage de John intentionnellement. « As-tu pitié de moi, John ? » demanda-t-il.

John prit une inspiration choquée. « Pitié de toi ? » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que j'ai _pitié_ de toi ? Pourquoi me demanderais-tu ça ? »

« Et bien, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, alors je fais des suppositions, » répliqua Sherlock. « Vois ça comme un QCM. »

John avait un mal incroyable à se concentrer. Sherlock l'avait reculé jusqu'à la table et se penchait sur lui, leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres... Ce serait si facile... _Non !__ Pense__ à __lui __comme __à__ un __patient, __c'est __un __patient_, se dit John, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile à mesure que Sherlock s'approchait.

« C'est peut-être la culpabilité du survivant, » musa-t-il. « Tu te sens responsable de moi parce qu'on m'a tiré dessus et pas toi. »

John hoqueta. Une telle pensée ne lui avait jamais traversée la tête. Il savait parfaitement bien qui était responsable des blessures de Sherlock et, alors que Mycroft s'occupait très certainement du tireur qui avait tiré le coup de feu, John avait bien l'intention de faire payer à Moriarty ce qu'il avait mis en route.

« Tu n'iras pas courir après Moriarty, John, » insista-t-il, laissant John avec le sentiment que les doigts de Sherlock étaient en quelque sorte en train d'aspirer ses pensées hors de sa tête. Il tenta d'éloigner son visage, mais Sherlock resserra sa prise.

C'est le moment d'attaquer, décida John. « Peut-être que tu parles de tes sentiments plutôt que des miens, » défia-t-il. « Peut-être que _tu_ penses que je suis responsable. Peut-être, au fond de toi, que tu penses que j'aurai dû être plus rapide ? Que j'aurai dû te tourner plus vite ? Prendre la balle à ta place ? »

Sherlock se tendit à cette dernière question. « Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, John, » dit-il. « Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne pense rien de la sorte. »

« J'aurai dû. » John se figea. Il pouvait presque voir les traîtres mots comme s'ils étaient encore attachés à ses lèvres par une bulle, mais il ne pouvait plus les ravaler ils s'étaient déjà échappés, emmenant une bonne partie de ses résolutions avec eux.

La frustration de Sherlock était palpable alors que le bout de ses doigts passaient sur la bouche de John, qui était étroitement fermée pour empêcher le moindre mot de s'échapper à nouveau. Il était clair qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir reprendre son souffle à cet instant.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, John ? » demanda-t-il encore. « Pourquoi me supportes-tu ? Surtout maintenant, alors que je ne peux plus faire les choses pour lesquelles tu m'admirais. Est-ce que c'est juste parce que j'ai besoin de toi ? Parce que ça ressemble à de la pitié, pour moi. »

Ses mots furent à peine enregistrés alors que l'attention de John était maintenant concentrée bien davantage sur la bouche qui parlait que sur les mots qui en sortaient. Le bord de la table se pressait contre ses cuisses et Sherlock ne reculait pas, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la situation présente était au plus haut degré de l'inapproprié.

John était conscient de chaque point où le corps long et raide de Sherlock se pressait contre le sien et toute velléité de fuite s'était envolée de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir ses défenses se fissurer, les murs construits avec prudence depuis les premiers jours après sa rencontre avec Sherlock, et qu'il avait renforcés et soutenus rigoureusement ces derniers mois, tout le temps où Sherlock avait été son patient.

Son visage rougit, ses lèvres s'ouvrant alors que le pouce de Sherlock passait sur elles et il se battit pour ne pas réagir. Il pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'odeur qui appartenait uniquement à Sherlock et qui semblait emplir sa tête. Ses propres mains bougèrent pour attraper les avant bras de Sherlock, essayant de repousser les mains qui erraient toujours sur son visage, mais son cœur n'y était pas.

Ses yeux prenaient connaissance avec appétit des traits de Sherlock, les cheveux noirs, toujours assez longs pour retomber sur son front, la peau pâle, les lèvres pleines, et ces grands yeux qui, même aveugles, étaient hypnotiques. John n'était pas aussi superficiel que ça pour être seulement attiré par l'apparence, mais il devait admettre que l'apparence de Sherlock avait attiré son attention immédiatement. Il ne ressemblait à personne d'autre vraiment unique dans tous les sens du terme.

Leurs visages étaient si proches maintenant que John pouvait discerner les différentes tâches de couleurs dans les yeux de Sherlock, celles qui leur donnaient cette aspect si changeant, semblant parfois bleus, d'autres fois gris ou encore verts. Il attendait clairement une réponse, mais John avait depuis longtemps passé le moment où il pourrait en donner une, et Sherlock recommença à parler, sa voix s'enroulant autour de John comme une sombre et profonde rivière, les mots n'ayant aucun sens, mais toujours hypnotiques.

Les murs de John tombèrent en poussière, tout ce qu'il avait bloqué et enterré depuis que Sherlock l'avait prévenu et lui avait dit qu'il était « marié à son travail » se déversait, d'autant plus fort qu'au cours du mois écoulé il avait lutté avec une détermination croissante pour ne jamais laissé de pensée déplacée traverser son esprit à propos d'un homme qui était dépendant de lui, son patient.

La discussion continuait, le sujet lui étant toujours inconnu et inintéressant, alors que les yeux de John se rivaient sur la bouche de Sherlock, son esprit rempli des fantasmes qu'il s'était tant acharné à supprimer. Il se rendit compte qu'il bandait et cessa tout mouvement brusquement. Il ne serait jamais assez stupide pour prendre un baiser à quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas vu venir, qui ne pourrait pas choisir de l'éviter, alors il se retint fermement, mais même la meilleure des volontés ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à la proximité écrasante de Sherlock.

Ce n'était plus qu'une questions de seconde maintenant, réalisa-t-il, avant que le jeu ne soit découvert et que Sherlock ne connaisse la vérité...

Le flot de mots se tarît soudainement et Sherlock se raidit. _Pas__ autant__ que __moi_, siffla une petite voix hystérique dans la tête de John.

« Donc, » fit Sherlock, et sa voix semblait avoir baissé d'un demi-ton. « Pas de pitié, hein ? »

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	4. Flattered By Your Interest

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Jessica630, Sissi83, Clina9, Élodie et Petite Amande pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Avec ce chapitre, je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 4 – Flattered By Your Interest**

« Sherlock, je suis désolé, » fit John dans un souffle. « S'il te plaît, ne pense pas que j'ai jamais... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas... Enfin... » Il s'arrêta, puis essaya de nouveau.

« Écoute, je te jure que je n'ai pas pensé à toi de cette façon depuis l'hôpital... Tout ce temps, je n'ai fait que prendre soin de toi, je ne me suis jamais laissé... Je n'ai pas... Je te promets... »

Sa voix se fana alors qu'il se détournait et il y eut un léger craquement provenant de la table alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus, suivi d'un murmure, « Merde. »

Sherlock s'était reculé dès qu'il avait réalisé exactement contre quoi il était pressé et il se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce, se sentant, il devait l'admettre, plutôt déconcerté.

Cependant, John était clairement affligé, ce qui était injuste considérant le fait que Sherlock l'avait poussé. Il tendit sa main et avança jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de John.

« C'est bon, » dit-il. « Je ne suis ni en colère, ni ennuyé, ou quoi que ce soit qui t'inquiète. »

John avait tressailli au contact, et Sherlock laissa tomber sa main. « Mais je ne comprends pas, » ajouta-t-il.

John fit un petit bruit presque un rire, mais il n'avait rien de drôle. « Non, je suppose que non, » concéda-t-il. « Tu pensais que j'étais passé à autre chose ? »

« Passé à autre chose ? » questionna Sherlock, encore plus confus.

« Allons, ça ne peut pas être _complètement_ un choc, pas vraiment, » indiqua John en regardant toujours ailleurs. « Tu savais forcément que j'étais attiré par toi, ou tu ne m'aurais jamais averti, cette fois-là chez Angelo. »

Sherlock repensa à ce soir-là. « Cela aurait pu être une simple incompréhension je ne te connaissais que depuis très peu de temps, après tout. »

John renifla. « Oui, et tu m'avais déjà presque tout dit sur moi-même. Le seul sujet que tu évitais était mon orientation sexuelle – une omission toute indiquée, j'ai pensé bien plus tard. »

« Peut-être que j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, » suggéra Sherlock. « Pour être sûr que nous savions tous deux à quoi nous en tenir. »

« Oh, tu as été très clair, pour sûr, » accorda John. « Je peux même te citer, parce que j'ai rejoué cette conversation dans ma tête une bonne centaine de fois. » Il s'arrêta. « Après que tu m'aies dit tu que tu étais marié à ton travail, et avant d'établir le fait que tu ne voulais définitivement rien avoir à faire avec moi, tu as dit, et ce sont tes mots exacts, tu as dit : _Bien que je sois flatté par ton intérêt…_ »

La table craqua encore alors que John s'en détachait et se retournait, sa voix résonnant plus clairement alors qu'il continuait. « Pourquoi l'aurais-tu dit si tu ne l'avais pas vu ? Suggères-tu honnêtement que le grand Sherlock Holmes a fait une erreur ? Qu'avec tout ce que tu avais pu déduire d'autre sur moi, ce n'était pas parfaitement clair pour toi que j'étais bi et que tu m'attirais ? »

Il y eut un autre craquement ; il avait dû se rappuyer contre la table. Sherlock l'imaginait avec ses jambes croisés au niveau du genou et ses bras repliés, ce regard familier rempli de frustration.

« Allez, Sherlock, » insista John. « Tu n'aurais jamais perdu de temps à avertir un homme désintéressé et "dans le droit chemin" – à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? »

Sherlock se demandait pourquoi il s'ennuyait à discuter de ça. Ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne chose, en regardant en arrière, la façon dont il avait été si brutal avec John. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait rien dit ? Est-ce que John lui aurait fait des avances ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné ?

« Oui, d'accord, » admit-il. « J'ai voulu t'avertir, comme tu dis. Mais j'ai pensé que j'avais réussi – tu n'as rien fait depuis qui suggères que tu étais toujours... et puis il y avait Sarah. »

John soupira. « Pauvre Sarah, » dit-il. « Elle était supposée être un moyen de ne plus penser à toi, mais tout ce à quoi elle a eu droit c'est de se faire kidnapper, menacer puis larguer chez elle. Je ne pense pas que je sois la personne qu'elle préfère, pour être honnête. »

« Larguer ? » répéta Sherlock.

« Tu es réveillé depuis un mois, » indiqua John. « Combien de fois suis-je sorti pendant ce temps ? »

Sherlock pouvait presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. « Tu ne m'as presque pas quitté, » reconnut-il. Une autre pensée le frappa. « Et ton travail ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant, quand était-il devenu aussi égoïste ? « John, tu n'es pas allé à la clinique ! »

John rit pour de bon cette fois. « Je suppose que tu avais beaucoup à penser, » dit-il. « J'ai démissionné. Enfin, c'est-à-dire que j'ai démissionné dans le sens où je n'y suis pas retourné et où je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine qui, il faut le dire, fut plutôt bien occupée. » Il s'arrêta. « Écoute, est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ? Cette conversation va clairement durer plus de cinq minutes et on doit discuter du fait de te trouver un nouveau médecin, entre autres choses. »

« Je ne veux pas de nouveau médecin, » répliqua immédiatement Sherlock. « Tu es mon médecin. »

Un frisson l'avait saisi aux mots de John, et il commença à regretter d'avoir écouter Mme Hudson. Une information était toujours utile, mais si cela devait lui coûter John, alors il ne voulait pas savoir.

Un nouveau soupir, puis John lui prit le bras et le poussa jusqu'à sa chaise, et il s'y assit de mauvaise grâce. Que ferait-il si John le laissait maintenant ?

* * *

John commençait à se calmer, mais il se sentait toujours très bizarre. De toute évidence, Sherlock n'était pas aussi horrifié et dégoûté que ce qu'il avait craint, alors la panique première qu'il avait ressenti quand Sherlock avait reculé s'était évanouie.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'ils parlaient de ça à l'instant, en fait. Après tout ce temps, presque la totalité de leur relation, à tout faire pour que son secret ne soit pas connu de la seule personne qui pouvait vous comprendre avec un seul regard, c'était ironique de penser que c'était maintenant, alors qu'il était aveugle, que Sherlock découvrait la vérité.

John s'assit dans son fauteuil, se penchant en avant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda Sherlock, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Sherlock, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas approprié pour moi de continuer à être ton médecin, » commença-t-il. « Je ne peux plus prendre soin de toi médicalement, quand je m'inquiète pour toi... » il s'interrompit dans un accès de colère.

« Quoi ? » exigea Sherlock.

John secoua sa tête avec incrédulité. « C'est juste si étrange de parler de ça, » expliqua-t-il. « Normalement, je ne me laisse même pas y penser quand tu es dans la pièce, et puis ces dernières semaines, je ne me suis pas laissé y penser du tout. »

« Comment t'empêches-tu de penser ? » demanda Sherlock avec curiosité. Visiblement, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'essayer, à en juger par les impacts de balles dans le mur.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » John hausse les épaules. « Je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autre. Je compte jusqu'à cent, je pense au football, je compte jusqu'à cent en français. » Il rit doucement. « Tu vois, être un idiot peut avoir ses avantages. Une seule pensée sur laquelle se pencher à la fois je n'en ai pas douze qui m'occupe en même temps, comme toi. »

Il baissa la tête. « Parfois je n'y arrive pas, alors j'ai besoin de partir, de m'éloigner, je dis que j'ai... »

« _Besoin de prendre l'air_, » interrompit Sherlock en le réalisant. « Alors toutes ces fois... Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi. »

John renifla. « Je l'étais souvent, » confirma-t-il. « Mais c'était dangereux pour moi d'être près de toi quand mes émotions étaient si visibles – ma garde aurait pu baisser et tu aurais tout vu. » Il baissa la tête à nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Et puis, j'étais parfois tellement en colère que je voulais te secouer, et ça aurait très certainement été dangereux. »

« Dangereux, comment ? » demanda Sherlock.

John grogna. « Seigneur, Sherlock, tu rends tout ça tellement difficile ! Dangereux, parce que la colère et la proximité physique peuvent mener à d'autres choses... Dangereux parce que les émotions fortes ne restent pas toujours bien séparées dans leurs petites boîtes – n'as-tu donc jamais baiser en étant en colère, pour l'amour de Dieu ? »

Sherlock semblait ahuri. « Être en colère te donne envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? » demanda-t-il douteusement.

« Non ! » protesta John, puis il s'arrêta, voulant être honnête. « Parfois, » admit-il plus doucement. « Oh, j'en sais rien. » Il se rejeta contre le dossier du fauteuil, étirant ses jambes et frottant ses mains sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu pour en arriver là ? »

« Tu disais que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau médecin et j'indiquais que j'en avais déjà un, » lui rappela Sherlock, sa voix clairement désapprobatrice et sur la défensive.

John se redressa à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas continuer à prendre soin de toi, Sherlock, c'est évident, non ? Tu ne peux pas craindre que quelqu'un qui est supposé veiller sur toi de manière professionnelle ait en réalité des pensées inappropriés à ton égard, c'est parfaitement inacceptable. »

« Mais c'était... » Le démenti de Sherlock s'estompa, puis ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Tu as dit que tu ne pensais plus à moi de cette manière depuis l'hôpital. Alors quelle importance que tu aies été attiré par moi avant ? » Le volume de sa voix baissa et il ajouta doucement, « Tout est différent maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » John était abasourdi. « Tu penses que... Non ! » Il secouait la tête, même en sachant que Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tu prétends que le fait que tu aies été blessé a changé mes sentiments pour toi ? » Sherlock le pensait-il donc si superficiel ?

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu, » nia Sherlock avec obstination. « C'est évident. »

« Si, tu l'as prétendu et non, ça ne l'est pas, » insista John. « J'ai dit que je ne m'étais pas laissé penser à toi, pas que je ne le voulais pas. As-tu donc oublié ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? »

Il observa avec inquiétude Sherlock remonter ses genoux et les entourer de ses bras, son menton prenant un air borné. « Tout est différent, maintenant, » dit-il encore. Il semblait avoir décidé que la précédente réaction de John n'était qu'une question de proximité physique et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui personnellement.

John ne pouvait supporter de voir cet homme si fier être si évidemment convaincu que personne ne voulait de lui. Il savait qu'il devait maintenir une certaine distance après ce qui s'était passé, mais rien ne pouvait le retenir à ce moment et il s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour aller s'agenouiller devant Sherlock il posa une main sur son avant-bras qui lui paraissait être l'endroit le moins menaçant.

« Sherlock, en ce qui me concerne, rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que tu as juste détruit les défenses que j'avais construites pour lutter contre ça. » Sa main caressait automatiquement son avant-bras de haut en bas, dans un mouvement relaxant. « Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que ça aurait eu de l'importance si tu avais été différent quand tu t'es réveillé, je pense que c'était déjà trop tard pour moi. »

Sherlock baissa la tête, se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, si c'était possible, et ses mots émergèrent légèrement assourdis. « Je suis aveugle, John, » dit-il avec fatalité, son ton impliquant qu'il n'était plus humain, qu'il n'était plus un homme.

John se redressa sur ses genoux et monta ses mains jusqu'à la tête de Sherlock, lui relevant la tête pour qu'ils soient face à face. « Mais moi je ne le suis pas, » répliqua-t-il. « Et tu me coupes le souffle. »

Ses yeux errèrent sur le visage de Sherlock alors qu'il parlait, et il discerna les faibles étincelles d'une expression fermée et défensive, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Malgré toute sa confiance habituelle, son arrogance même, Sherlock ne semblait jamais s'attendre à ce que les gens l'apprécient. En vérité, il se fichait pas mal de savoir si c'était le cas ou non, à moins qu'il ne veuille quelque chose, mais sa propre estime de lui était basée presque entièrement sur son intelligence et ses compétences, qui étaient maintenant réduites, et il avait clairement l'impression que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui avait été réduit avec elles.

John voulait le rassurer et, étant un homme direct, il opta pour l'approche simple. Il avait résisté à cette forte envie plus tôt de peur de prendre trop de liberté, de s'imposer, mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune passion d'impliquée, il n'était pas question que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne se passe, c'était simplement un geste... d'affection.

Il s'approcha lentement, très lentement, expirant gentiment pour que Sherlock puisse sentir son approche, pour qu'il ait la chance de l'arrêter s'il le voulait. Même aveugle, les yeux de Sherlock restaient grand ouvert, mais il ne tressaillit pas, ne recula pas alors que John se rapprochait. Quand seulement quelques centimètres les séparèrent, et que son intention était suffisamment claire, John s'arrêta. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock sourit. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu dormiras avec moi ? »

* * *

Il faisait froid dehors.

Sherlock remonta le col de son manteau de la main gauche, protégeant ainsi l'arrière de son cou. Ça lui faisait bizarre, depuis que ses cheveux avaient été coupés, il se sentait nu et exposé il n'aimait pas ça. Tout comme il n'aimait pas porter ces ridicules lunettes de soleil que Mycroft avait amenées lors de sa dernière visite, avec une montre parlante et divers autres attirails ennuyeux, que Sherlock avait refusés de seulement penser à porter.

Il avait accepté les lunettes avec réticence cependant – les gens avaient toujours trouvé son regard déconcertant, mais quand il était fixe, ils semblaient trouver cela encore plus dérangeant. John lui avait dit que c'était une belle journée ensoleillée, alors au moins il n'aurait pas l'air trop bête.

C'était bizarre, pensa Sherlock il n'avait jamais été embarrassé auparavant, mais maintenant, il avait parfois l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait. Il avait l'habitude d'être de loin la personne la plus consciente dans n'importe quelle situation, mais actuellement, même le plus idiot verrait plus de choses que lui. Cela le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Sa prise se resserra sur John à cette pensée.

Le bras de John se replia, retournant la pression pour le rassurer. Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'il soit conscient de faire une telle chose ce genre d'actions étaient automatiques. Il lui avait été difficile d'admettre que John ait été attiré par lui pendant tout ce temps, et capable de le cacher. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que John soit capable d'une telle astuce et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé.

En y repensant maintenant, cependant, alors qu'ils marchaient vers Regent's Park, il réalisa que John n'avait pas caché ses sentiments tant que ça, alors qu'il avait essayé de tourner la page, pour que Sherlock ne se sente pas mal à l'aise ou ne risque leur amitié.

Sarah n'avait pas été qu'une couverture, John l'avait véritablement aimée mais en regardant en arrière, il pouvait voir que John l'avait toujours fait passer en premier, même depuis les toutes premières semaines.

Plus il y pensait, plus les indices lui revenaient en tête, surtout la nuit où Soo Lin avait été tuée. Cela aurait sûrement dû être l'instinct naturel de John, autant celui de l'homme que celui du soldat, que de rester et de protéger la fille, la cible de l'assassin ? Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissée pour partir à la poursuite de Sherlock. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ça plus tôt ?

Le genre de relation que John semblait vouloir n'avait jamais intéressé Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre inclination à s'impliquer personnellement et si profondément avec un autre être humain, sa nature minutieuse reculant devant certaines pratiques sordides auxquelles les gens semblaient tenir pour s'engager. Il avait toujours considérer cela comme étant profondément non sanitaire et, sauf pour des buts procréatifs, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Ayant dit ça, John s'était brutalement éloigné de lui plus tôt, avec un « Bordel de merde ! » murmuré, le laissant à se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé autrement qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si John l'avait embrassé, au lieu de sauter sur ses pieds et de suggérer qu'ils sortent se balader parce qu'il « avait besoin d'air » ?

Ils devaient être au parc maintenant, parce que les bruits avaient changé, moins de trafic et plus de gens, de brouhahas de conversations. Les londoniens comme les touristes étaient sortis pour profiter d'une rare belle journée. Quelqu'un passa près de lui, frôlant son épaule gauche, et il se rapprocha de John.

Il réalisa que toucher John n'était pas comme toucher d'autres personnes – John était différent. Il n'y avait pas ce malaise déplaisant lié au contact physique quand il touchait John cette légère nausée produite par le contact de la peau de quelqu'un contre la sienne. Il touchait John tout le temps et il se fichait que John le touche. Peut-être que, si c'était John, les activités qu'il avait toujours considérées comme dégoûtantes ne seraient pas si mauvaises ? Il ne voulait vraiment plus se réveiller tout seul.

Il prit une grande inspiration, absorbant tout ce qu'il pouvait du monde autour de lui. John était très calme, pensa-t-il, s'inquiétant sans doute de ce qu'il s'était passé et embrouillant ses pensées. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, « Prenons un... » Son esprit était devenu blanc.

John avait du noter son grognement d'ennui, parce qu'il avait fléchi son bras, serrant les doigts de Sherlock. « Explique le mot, » le poussa-t-il, ce qui était la meilleure méthode qu'ils avaient trouvée pour gérer l'aphasie nominale.

Grommelant toujours, Sherlock s'exécuta. Cette technique était appelée la paraphrase il pouvait se souvenir parfaitement de _ce_ mot... « Chaud, doux, noir, dans une tasse... »

« Café ? » proposa John.

« Café, merci. Il y a un vendeur pas loin, je peux le sentir. »

John renifla. « Je ne sens rien. »

« Faux, » déclara Sherlock. « Le nez humain peut distinguer près de mille senteurs différentes. Tu peux sentir des centaines de choses tu ne peux juste pas identifier le café parmi elles. »

Il s'arrêta, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu n'en as pas besoin, d'ailleurs, » indiqua-t-il. « Tu peux utiliser tes yeux. »

John releva les yeux et sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac. La tristesse dans la voix de Sherlock sonnait comment une acceptation, ce qui était à la fois une nécessité et un crève-cœur. Il tendit une main, mais la laissa retomber Sherlock ne voulait pas de sa compassion.

Regardant autour d'eux, il repéra le vendeur de l'autre côté du lac, mais ce côté était dans l'ombre et il faisait froid. Il y avait un banc près de l'endroit où ils se tenaient alors il y entraîna Sherlock et le fit s'y asseoir au soleil, lui promettant de revenir dans quelques minutes avec le café.

Il regarda en arrière plusieurs fois alors qu'il descendait vers le pont et le traversait. Sherlock avait levé son visage vers le soleil et John se demanda soudain à quoi il ressemblerait avec un teint hâlé, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'imaginer. Ses pensées virèrent dans de dangereuses directions et il se remit dans l'axe immédiatement, comme il s'était habitué à la faire durant les dernières semaines.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du prendre en charge les soins médicaux de Sherlock, ayant les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, mais il semblait n'y avoir pas d'autres choix à ce moment-là. Sherlock s'était désespéré de rentrer à la maison et de s'échapper de l'hôpital, et ça avait été le seul moyen pour qu'ils acceptent de le laisser partir.

D'une certaine façon, c'était un soulagement d'avoir pu laisser sortir tout ça, maintenant que le choc initial était passé, car c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de garder des pensées correctes. Plus Sherlock devenait fort, fin, moins dépendant, plus c'était difficile pour John de ne le voir que comme un patient. Il aurait eu quelque chose à dire avant longtemps, seul Dieu savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait fait.

Il atteignit le vendeur et passa commande, son esprit errant alors qu'on lui préparait le café.

Il aurait dû insister sur le problème du médecin. Maintenant que Sherlock avait détruit sa défense, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la reconstruire complètement. S'ils continuaient en tant qu'amis, colocataires et collègues, alors John aurait à faire marche arrière.

Il lui avait toujours semblé clair que Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par une quelconque relation, il n'avait jamais été attiré par ça, et John l'acceptait. Il n'attendait rien, il ne demandait rien, bien qu'il serait heureux quand Sherlock arrêterait avec cette obsession sur leur arrangement pour dormir. Il semblait étrangement opposé à ce que John occupe le canapé et ne voulait juste pas se la fermer à ce propos.

Même aujourd'hui, après avoir découvert ce que John ressentait pour lui, il voulait toujours qu'ils partagent le lit. Vraiment, pensa John alors qu'il payait pour les cafés, cet homme avait moins de notions de bienséance qu'un enfant de deux ans. Il soupira ça avait déjà été une longue journée, et elle ne montrait aucun signe pour que ça s'améliore.

John s'en retourna, une boisson dans chaque main, ses yeux cherchant automatiquement Sherlock de l'autre côté de l'eau. Il était toujours assis sur le banc, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui, ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Sa tête était baissée, son menton posé sur sa poitrine et les yeux perçants de John pouvaient détecter la petite brise qui faisaient voleter les boucles reposant sur son front.

Le regard de John regarda au-delà, puis s'écarquilla, et il se figea, les cafés tombant de ses doigts soudainement détendus. Pendant un bref, un horrible moment, il resta paralysé, puis son entraînement militaire balaya tout ça et il se jeta en avant, sa main cherchant en vain le pistolet qu'il avait laissé à la maison, avant d'attraper son téléphone portable à la place. Regardant à peine la touche d'appel rapide 2, il courut le long du chemin jusqu'au pont, essayant de coller le téléphone à son oreille.

« Regent's Park, York Bridge, MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-il dedans, slalomant entre les touristes et les familles qui s'écartaient devant lui avec empressement alors qu'il sprintait à travers eux, ne quittant jamais sa cible des yeux.

Assis de l'autre côté du banc, regardant avec une fascination morbide un Sherlock complètement oublieux, il y avait Moriarty.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	5. The Man On The Bench

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Jessica630, Egwene Al' Vere, Clina9, Yumi-chan, Petite Amande et anksenamoon pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

N'oubliez pas que la saison 2 de _Sherlock_ commence demain. Personnellement, je ne tiens plus !

Avec ce chapitre, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon du Nouvel An et une excellente année 2012 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 5 – The Man On The Bench**

Alors que John s'éloignait pour aller chercher le café, Sherlock tourna sa tête vers le soleil, laissant les rayons réchauffer sa peau. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, parce qu'il était ordinairement plus intéressé par le fait d'observer les alentours que de les absorber.

Il y eut un cliquetis de talons alors que quelqu'un approchait puis s'asseyait à l'autre bout de son banc, suivi par le bruissement d'un sachet que l'on ouvrait. Une soudaine odeur de cacahuètes assaillit son nez, puis la femme commença à mâcher bruyamment.

Sherlock tourna la tête, fixant son regard depuis derrière ses lunettes dans la direction où il estimait que se trouvait la tête de la femme, d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit de la longueur de son pas et de l'impact qu'elle avait produit en s'asseyant sur le banc. Après environ une minute, il y eut un soupir de colère suivi par un nouveau bruissement puis le banc craqua alors qu'elle se levait. Il se permit un petit sourire alors que ses talons cliquetaient en descendant l'allée.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il y eut de nouveaux pas et un autre intrus prit sa place. Un homme cette fois, à en croire sa taille et son poids, portant une paire de baskets très neuves à en juger par leur couinement. Il sentait très fort les cigarettes au menthol avec, Sherlock renifla doucement l'air, un parfum sous-jacent de savon bon marché. N'y avait-il donc pas d'autres bancs dans ce parc ? Est-ce que tout le monde devait venir et s'asseoir sur _son_ banc ?

Il fallait que John écrive là-dessus, décida Sherlock. Clairement, Regent's Park avait désespérément besoin de bancs supplémentaires. Il baissa son menton sur sa poitrine d'un air maussade et décida d'ignorer l'autre homme apparemment, avoir un banc entier pour soi en cette belle journée était trop demander.

Il y avait de l'agitation venant du pont, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il tournait la tête dans cette direction. Il pouvait entendre des « Hey ! » et des « Faîtes gaffe ! », comme si quelqu'un traçait sa route au milieu de la foule. Peut-être que c'était un pickpocket qui avait été pris sur le fait ? Sherlock se demanda s'il viendrait par ici, et si oui, s'il serait capable d'anticiper son temps de parcours assez précisément pour tendre son pied et le faire trébucher. Puis il se demanda où était John il ne laisserait pas un criminel s'échapper s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Il se redressa et concentra son attention vers le pont, notant à l'arrière de son esprit que l'intrus sur son banc se levait.

« Sherlock ! » C'était la voix de John, et maintenant il y avait des bruits de course en approche, mais seulement une paire de pieds, alors John ne pourchassait personne. Non il courrait, se précipitait même – pourquoi se précipitait-il ?

Il commença à se lever, mais la voix de John s'éleva à nouveau, plus proche cette fois. « Sherlock, reste assis ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, John était là, s'arrêtant devant lui et le maintenant en place d'une main ferme sur son épaule. John commença à parler, mais de toute évidence à quelqu'un d'autre – il était au téléphone.

« Parti vers l'ouest depuis York Bridge, rive sud du lac. Bougez-vous ! »

Il avait une forte odeur de café. Sherlock tendit la main – le jean de John était humide, juste au-dessous des genoux, le tissu était encore chaud.

« Où sont vos putain d'agents ? » Il n'avait jamais entendu John être aussi en colère. « Non, je ne le laisse pas. Attendez. »

La main de John descendit jusqu'à son coude. « Debout, Sherlock ! » Ce n'était pas une demande la main le mit sur ses pieds, puis le tira de côté, tournant autour du banc. « Recule. » John commandait, le poussant et le tournant, de sorte que Sherlock s'éloignait de l'eau, John continuant à le pousser, vers l'avant maintenant, vers les arbres qui bordaient le parc.

« John, qu'est-ce que... »

« Dans une minute, Sherlock, contente-toi d'avancer ! »

Il n'aimait pas ça. John ne le guidait pas comme d'habitude, il le poussait juste devant lui. Il trébucha, il ne savait pas où il allait. « John... »

« Fais-moi confiance, Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Continue d'avancer, on y est presque. »

John jouait les boucliers, réalisa Sherlock. Il utilisait son corps comme un bouclier, c'est pourquoi il ne se plaçait pas à côté de lui comme d'habitude. Sherlock se figea.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, » exigea-t-il, se tournant pour lui faire face. Un instant après, il était déséquilibré comme John lui rentrait dedans, son élan le forçant à reculer de quelques pas supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que son dos ne cogne contre un arbre avec un bruit sourd, bien que la main de John se soit levée pour protéger l'arrière de sa tête. En le réalisant, il se redressa pour alléger immédiatement la pression sur les doigts. Ça avait dû faire mal.

John ne donna aucune indication, se contentant de lui faire faire le tour de l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé de l'autre côté.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? » demanda-t-il, avec urgence. « Sherlock, l'homme sur le banc, est-il entré en contact avec toi ? T'a-t-il approché ? Donné quelque chose ? »

La main de John était partout sur lui, lui retirant ses lunettes de soleil, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, vérifiant le côté de son cou puis courant sur son visage et descendant sur sa poitrine.

« Sherlock, parle-moi. As-tu senti quelque chose, comme une morsure d'insecte, un spray, quelque chose ? »

La panique de John lui parlait plus que n'importe quel mot.

« C'était Moriarty, » réalisa-t-il en repoussant les mains de John. « Moriarty était l'homme sur le banc. John, tu aurais dû l'attraper ! »

Il y eut un court silence. « Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, Sherlock. Notre équipe de surveillance ne répond pas... J'aurai pu le suivre dans un piège. »

Le téléphone de John vibra et il se détourna, sa main gauche repoussant Sherlock contre l'arbre. « Oui ? » grogna-t-il.

Ce devait être Mycroft ou un de ses sbires au téléphone, pensa Sherlock. De toute évidence, il y avait bien plus en jeu que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire – plus de secrets que John lui cachait.

John parlait encore. « On est bon ? D'accord. L'appartement est sécurisé ? Vérifiez. Oui, on rentre maintenant. » Il écouta pendant une minute. « Ils vont bien ? » Une pause, puis John se remit à parler, sa voix un poil plus légère. « Dix minutes. »

Il referma rageusement le téléphone. « Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que tu as déjà déduit depuis que je t'ai rejoint, » dit-il. « Ce n'était pas un secret, juste une précaution, et tu avais assez à t'inquiéter le mois dernier. »

« Et le tireur ? » défia Sherlock.

L'hésitation de John fut passagère. « Il n'y avait pas de tireur, on est en sécurité, » répliqua-t-il.

Sherlock n'était pas dupe. « Mais tu pensais qu'il y en avait un, ou qu'il pourrait y en avoir un, » rappela-t-il. « Mycroft m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine. Tu pensais qu'il pourrait encore y avoir un tireur et tu es un très bon tireur. Tu as déduit où il aurait pu se trouver s'il y en avait eu un et tu as bloqué sa ligne de mire jusqu'à moi... c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas poursuivi Moriarty, pas parce que tu avais peur de tomber dans un piège. »

John ne dit rien et Sherlock put sentir qu'il hésitait. « Tu es prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« John... » commença Sherlock avant d'être interrompu.

« On pourra en parler quand on sera à la maison, si tu veux, » dit John. « Mais il faut y aller... Je veux te mettre sous la douche, juste au cas où. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil suggestif.

« Oh, putain de merde ! » s'exclama John. « Tu vas me torturer avec ça, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock grimaça mais prit son bras sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, John était dans leur salon, sirotant une tasse de thé et rejouant ce qu'il s'était passé. L'équipe de surveillance avait été retrouvée, heureusement seulement inconsciente, mais Moriarty était parti avant que l'équipe de secours n'arrive. Ils avaient trouvé le manteau long qu'il avait porté dans une poubelle, mais l'homme s'était évaporé.

Sherlock maintenait que Moriarty n'était pas entré en contact avec lui, qu'il était resté sur son bout du banc, alors les pires craintes de John s'étaient quelque peu apaisées, mais il avait quand même insisté pour la douche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Moriarty en était arrivé à de telles extrémités, pourquoi il s'était mis en danger sans raison apparente. Après tout, John aurait certainement pu l'attraper aujourd'hui – pourquoi avait-il pris un tel risque ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il but une autre gorgée de thé et regarda par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit derrière lui ne le fasse se tourner. Il s'étrangla et toussa, le thé éclaboussant partout et faisant une tâche sur son pull.

Sherlock se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

Une petite serviette, nota John, et qui pendait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches pointues. Si John s'était raccroché à l'espoir d'être capable de remettre ses sentiments dans leur boîte et de revenir au « mode médecin », cet espoir était maintenant bel et bien brisé.

« Sherlock ! » protesta-t-il en pressant ses jambes de faire demi tour pour se remettre face à la fenêtre. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir obtempérer. « Bordel, tu essaies de me tuer ? »

Ses yeux étudièrent la grande et fine silhouette face à lui, s'imprégnant de chaque détail. Il avait déjà vu Sherlock à moitié nu, bien sûr, l'aidant même à faire sa toilette plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, mais il avait fait scrupuleusement attention à ne _pas_ regarder, à ne même pas _penser_.

Cette fois, cependant, Sherlock savait ce qu'il ressentait et restait malgré tout devant lui en ne portant qu'une serviette. Une petite serviette. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock parut surpris. « Non, John, » dit-il. « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? »

« Ce que je... » répéta John en secouant la tête. « C'est une récompense, alors ? Une manière gratuite de me remercier pour avoir empêché un tireur imaginaire de te tuer ? »

Sherlock pencha sa tête sur un côté. « Tu es fâché. »

John soupira, se sentant soudainement très fatigué. « Tu as raison. » Sa main l'élançait depuis le choc contre l'arbre et ses jambes le cuisaient là où le café les avaient brûlées. Il avait vécu l'une des expériences les plus terrifiantes de toute sa vie en voyant Moriarty aussi proche de Sherlock et en étant trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit, et maintenant que le danger était passé, l'adrénaline était repartie, laissant son corps épuisé et meurtri.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et s'assit lourdement, posant sa tête dans ses mains et frottant ses yeux.

« C'est ton tour de prendre une douche, maintenant. » La voix de Sherlock venait de plus près que ce à quoi John s'était attendu et il leva les yeux, effrayé. Vraiment, cet homme bougeait comme un chat, il était déjà près du fauteuil de John et il se percha sur l'accoudoir, la serviette s'écartant distraitement.

« Tu as du café sur ton jean et, » il se pencha un peu en reniflant, « du thé sur ton pull. Donne-moi ta main. »

John obéit automatiquement, une partie de son esprit ce demandant ce que Sherlock allait bien pouvoir faire encore, l'autre partie acceptant tout simplement l'ordre avec comme du soulagement. Les doigts de Sherlock couraient délicatement sur ses articulations blessées, s'arrêtant sur les endroits où la peau avait été arrachées, sur les articulations gonflées.

« Ca ne nécessite pas de soin ? » Demanda-t-il avec une note évidente d'inquiétude dans la voix.

John secoua la tête, puis se reprit. « Non, ça ira, il n'y a rien de cassé, » dit-il. « Je vais mettre du désinfectant plus tard. »

« Et tes jambes ? Elles sont brûlées ? Tu as renversé les cafés ou tu les as laissés tomber ? »

« Honnêtement, je crois que je les ai juste laissés tomber, » répliqua John, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet plus longtemps.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. « Va prendre ta douche, une bonne douche, pendant que je m'habille, » conseilla-t-il. « Puis tu reviendras ici et on s'occupera de tes jambes et de ta main. »

Ses doigts caressaient doucement les articulations de John alors qu'il continuait. « Après on pourra commander à emporter et mettre une de ces émissions ridicules et tu me décriras ces exemples de bizarrerie humaine qui se placent volontairement en sujets de moquerie. »

Il sourit à John. « Ça te paraît bien ? »

John expira avec un soupir, laissant une bonne partie du stress de la journée s'évaporer. « Ça me semble parfait, » dit-il.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	6. Motivations

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Jessica630, Petite Amande, AnthaRosa, Dupond et Dupont, Clina9, Egwene Al' Vere, P'tite-Yume, . et Mimy111 pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Alors, ce premier épisode de la saison 2 ? Êtes-vous aussi hystérique que moi ? :D

Oups, désolée pour l'oubli de publication hier soir : vous pouvez remercier . qui vient de me reprendre à l'ordre sur MSN xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 6 – Motivations**

Il faisait plus chaud que d'habitude, réalisa John, son cerveau faisant lentement surface depuis les profondeurs du sommeil. Comme toujours, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre le moindre son provenant de la chambre de Sherlock, mais tout était silencieux.

Un moment plus tard, il eut l'explication à ces deux faits.

Il était allongé sur son côté gauche sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers la pièce, position qu'il avait adoptée pour dormir depuis deux semaines.

Ce qui n'était pas habituel cependant, et qui était, en fait, parfaitement inattendu, c'était le bras passé sous son cou et qui reposait en travers de sa poitrine, sans parler de la main posée sur sa hanche et en parlant encore moins du corps pressé tout le long de son dos, ou des longues jambes appuyées derrière les siennes.

Il était pris en otage par Sherlock Holmes.

Vraiment, ce devait être la semaine nationale de « Torturons John Watson », et personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

Il repensa à la soirée précédente, essayant de se rappeler comment il avait pu en arriver à cette situation. L'émission qu'ils avaient regardée s'était transformée en une leçon d'observation comme Sherlock demandait des informations de plus en plus bizarres à propos des invités, jusqu'à ce que John en ait marre et ne change de chaîne, juste pour pouvoir manger son dîner en paix.

Ils étaient arrivés sur un jeu de questions dans lequel John avait essayé de s'absorber pendant que Sherlock déclarait que les questions étaient « évidentes » ou « inutiles » suivant, bien sûr, s'il connaissait les réponses ou non.

John se souvenait de s'être senti somnoler, sa tête s'inclinant comme il était assis sur son fauteuil. La seconde fois qu'il n'avait pas répondu, Sherlock lui avait dit d'aller dormir, ne protestant pas pour une fois alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé, lui demandant seulement si cela le dérangeait si la télé restait allumée pour un petit moment encore et lui affirmant que, bien sûr, il pourrait aller se coucher tout seul, ne le faisait-il pas habituellement ?

Après ça... plus rien. De toute évidence, à un moment, Sherlock s'était installé derrière John et s'était endormi. Il baissa les yeux sur le bras reposant en travers de sa poitrine, à peine visible dans la lumière du petit matin. Il était vêtu de la robe de chambre bleue, alors Sherlock avait dû être prêt à se coucher ; ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu s'allonger pour écouter la télé.

Prêt à se lever, John s'arrêta soudainement en tendant l'oreille. D'après le léger ronflement contre l'arrière de son cou et l'attitude relâchée des membres autour de lui, il semblait que Sherlock dormait encore.

Serait-ce si mal, se demanda-t-il, de juste se relaxer et de profiter de ces quelques minutes ? Après tout, Sherlock savait ce qu'il ressentait, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de sournois là-dedans.

John n'allait pas faire une habitude de dormir avec Sherlock, aussi tentant que ce soit, ou même pratique sur le moment, d'autant que cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

S'autorisait-il le petit plaisir, juste pour quelques minutes, en cette unique occasion, de rester où il était dans les bras de Sherlock et d'imaginer que c'était ainsi qu'il se réveillait chaque matin ?

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, il le savait. La chose la plus raisonnable à faire aurait été de se lever – c'est ce que la voix dans sa tête lui disait, que c'était hors de question. Seulement se lever, mettre la bouilloire en marche et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé résister à la tentation et continuer comme d'habitude, garder tout ça hors de son esprit et sortir du canapé... sortir du canapé maintenant... John ferma les yeux.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. La force raide du bras enroulé autour de lui, la façon dont il trouvait parfaitement sa place entre son épaule et son cou. Le poids de la main posée sur sa poitrine, d'une manière qu'il pourrait presque croire comme étant possessive. L'autre main sur sa hanche était juste posée là – il pouvait sentir chacun de ces longs doigts, pouvait les imaginer très clairement tant il les avait regardés bouger, seulement séparés de sa peau nue par une ou deux couches de vêtements, le touchant comme il avait tant voulu être touché par cet homme.

La chaleur du corps de Sherlock était surprenante, et il pouvait la sentir depuis sa tête jusque dans ses pieds. La respiration de Sherlock soufflait doucement sur l'arrière de son cou. John frissonna et la prise de Sherlock se resserra, les doigts sur sa poitrine s'écartant et le ramenant en arrière alors que la main sur sa hanche glissait sur son ventre et s'enroulait autour de sa taille, s'installant là, agrippant le tee-shirt qu'il utilisait comme haut de pyjama.

John aurait pu pleurer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce à quoi il avait rêvé, était drapé autour de lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder. Sherlock n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il ne mélangeait pas le travail et le plaisir et ne s'enlisait surtout pas dans les relations humaines, ce n'était pour lui que des émotions inutiles et il était bien au-dessus de ça.

Ça avait été une mauvaise idée.

Il supposait qu'il devrait vraiment partir, dès que Sherlock pourrait se débrouiller seul. S'il avait un tant soit peu d'instinct de conservation, il serait parti depuis des mois, dès qu'il avait compris que son attirance s'était transformée en quelque chose de bien plus futile.

Cependant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'avait jamais été capable de le faire. Même dans ses plus grands moments de désespoir, quand il reconnaissait qu'il avait accepté la douleur qu'il s'infligeait de lui-même, il avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, qu'il était connecté à cet homme d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qui n'était pas logique. Il y avait un lien entre eux dont même Sherlock semblait être conscient, à sa façon, d'où le fait qu'il acceptait l'aide de John quand il refusait celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, John se reprit et commença à sortir doucement du canapé.

Immédiatement, il y eut un grognement de protestation et les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent, le retenant prisonnier.

« John. » La voix rendue rauque par le sommeil sembla mettre le feu aux terminaisons nerveuses de John. Il s'éloigna à nouveau, mais les bras le retinrent fermement.

« Dis quelque chose, John, » exigea Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sherlock sembla se détendre à ses mots. « Et bien, je _dormais_, jusqu'à ce que tu commences à te tortiller, » répliqua-t-il, son souffle chaud sur la nuque de John ne faisant rien pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

« Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dors _ici _? » insista John. « Je pensais que ton objectif était de me faire _sortir_ du canapé, pas _d'y_ dormir à ton tour ! »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, » dit Sherlock énigmatiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda John en essayant de tourner la tête, mais incapable de le faire. Que faisait Sherlock exactement ? S'était-il passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? Il se creusa la tête mais il ne se souvenait de rien après s'être couché sur le canapé.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi, John, » répliqua Sherlock en ignorant la question. « Je suis fatigué de toute cette discussion comme quoi j'ai besoin d'un nouveau médecin je ne veux personne d'autre pour me titiller et me pousser. »

Les yeux de John se firent rêveur à la pensée de titiller Sherlock, mais il essaya de se concentrer sur le sens.

« Je veux que tu sois mon médecin, » insista Sherlock. « Et je veux que tu dormes avec moi. Ou... » il baissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de John, le coupant dans sa tentative de focalisation. « Ou alors, je peux venir dormir avec toi. Les deux me vont. »

John grogna de frustration, roulant des épaules et jouant du menton dans une tentative pour échapper à la bouche de Sherlock. Il essaya de se retourner une nouvelle fois, mais Sherlock serra plus fort – il pensait peut-être que la conversation irait mieux si aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se reposer sur les indices visuels.

« Sherlock, combien de fois devrai-je te dire que ce n'est pas faisable ? » plaida-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas avoir un médecin qui est... et bien... »

John hésita un peu, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de crever l'abcès. « Qui a, très franchement, envie de toi, » finit-il en grinçant des dents. « C'est juste très mal ! »

Sherlock soupira. « Tu me traites comme si j'étais normal, » indiqua-t-il.

« Tu es normal, Sherlock, » répliqua John. « Je te le redis, que tu sois aveugle en ce moment ne veut pas dire que... »

« Non John, » l'interrompit Sherlock. « Je ne parle pas de mes problèmes actuels. Je veux dire, tu agis comme si je réagissais à ces situations comme les autres gens le font. » Il caressa le bras de John, descendant jusqu'à attraper la main blessée qu'il caressa doucement du pouce.

« Pourquoi serait-ce important à mes yeux ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu me regardes ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que cela ferait la moindre différence dans le traitement ? »

John était sans voix, d'une part à cause des mots de Sherlock, d'autre part à cause de la caresse sur ses doigts, et enfin à cause de la façon dont sa cage thoracique résonnait à chaque phrase, envoyant des vibrations tout le long du dos de John.

« Je sais que Sally t'a dit que je "prends mon pied" sur les scènes de crime, » poursuivit Sherlock, les guillemets audibles dans sa voix. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne devrai pas enquêter ? Les victimes seraient-elles mieux défendues par un enquêteur qui n'aimerait pas ce qu'il fait ? »

John essaya de réfléchir à ça pendant un moment, puis abandonna – la logique de Sherlock n'était vraiment pas une logique humaine normale, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de démêler ça.

« Ce n'est pas bien, » répéta-t-il obstinément. « Surtout dans ta situation présente. » Sa voix avait adopté un ton buté que les membres de sa famille auraient de suite reconnu.

« Pourquoi surtout dans ma situation ? » Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber.

« Tu ne peux pas voir ce que je fais, » expliqua John. « Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais ça te rend vulnérable. Je pourrai prendre l'avantage sur toi. »

Sherlock renifla, libérant la main de John pour mieux enrouler ses deux bras autour de lui à nouveau dans ce qui était immanquablement un câlin. « Je ne pense pas que tu le ferais, et je m'en fiche si tu le fais, » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu t'en fiches si je... » John était déconcerté. Il arrêta de tourner autour du pot, pensant que c'était peut-être aussi bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir Sherlock, c'était moins embarrassant, vraiment. Une idée lui vint, qu'il trouvait peu crédible, mais il devait savoir...

« Sherlock, pourquoi es-tu entré dans le salon en serviette hier ? » demanda-t-il.

Il put sentir le haussement d'épaule, même sans le voir. « Pour te montrer que tu pouvais avoir ce que tu voulais, » répondit Sherlock, murmurant les mots si près de son oreille que John pouvaient les sentir contre sa peau, tout comme ils trouvaient échos dans son esprit.

« C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Une relation physique entre nous ? » demanda Sherlock, comme s'il offrait une tranche de pain gratuite, ou la page sports du journal.

John était conscient que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, mais il ne pouvait prononcer aucun son. Ce n'était pas bon il devait voir le visage de Sherlock pour donner un sens à tout ça.

Sherlock avait relâché son étreinte quand John s'était détendu, alors il put se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, bien que Sherlock ait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » demanda John en gardant une certaine distance en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock, de sorte que son coeur qui battait aussi fort que le tonnerre n'abandonne pas l'espoir fou qui courait dans ses veines. L'espoir qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur le comportement de Sherlock, qu'il avait fait une trop grande supposition de son manque d'intérêt.

Sherlock haussa encore les épaules. « Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais, » dit-il. « À plusieurs reprises, » ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Les relations physiques ne m'ont jamais attiré, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai autant d'objections avec toi. » John pensa que c'était probablement aussi bien que Sherlock ne puisse pas voir son visage.

« Je suis conscient que nous avons une connexion, » poursuivit-il, les yeux toujours fermés dans la faible lumière. « Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, et tu as risqué la tienne pour moi bien plus de fois encore. Si c'est une relation physique que tu veux, alors je n'y suis pas opposé. »

John sentit son espoir se faner, laissant son coeur lourd et son corps froid. Il s'éloigna de Sherlock, qui le laissa partir cette fois, jusqu'à descendre du canapé et s'asseoir à côté, remontant ses genoux et posant son front dessus.

« Tu ne peux pas te donner à moi comme tu jetterais un os à un chien juste pour qu'il arrête d'aboyer, » dit-il avec tristesse. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié plus que tu ne veux de la mienne. »

Sherlock se leva, apparemment frustré. « Ce n'est pas de la pitié, John, » insista-t-il. « Est-ce que tout le monde doit avoir les mêmes raisons pour faire quoi que ce soit ? » Il agita ses bras pour accentuer ses propos. « Tu veux dormir avec moi, je veux me réveiller avec toi je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

Il y eut un silence. Sherlock avait refermer la bouche prestement, comme s'il regrettait ses mots et John y prêta immédiatement attention. Il n'aurait jamais des capacités de déduction comme Sherlock, mais il en avait assez pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette phrase.

« Donc, ce n'est pas de dormir qui te pose problème, malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire à propos du mal de dos causé par le canapé, » théorisa-t-il. « C'est le réveil. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étrécirent, mais il ne dit rien, ce que John prit pour une affirmation.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans le fait de te réveiller seul ? » réfléchit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse, ce qui était aussi bien puisque aucune ne vint. Il regarda Sherlock avec précaution.

« Sherlock, vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? »

S'il n'avait pas regardé d'aussi près, il aurait raté le tic nerveux dans la main droite de Sherlock, mais il n'y avait personne qui regardait Sherlock d'aussi près que John Watson, alors il le nota immédiatement.

Il tendait la main et la posa sur celle de Sherlock qui, après un moment, ouvrit les yeux puis secoua la tête. Rien.

« Tous les matins, tu penses que ta vue pourrait être revenue, » réalisa John. « Tous les matins, tu espères être à nouveau capable de voir. » Il aurait pu se frapper. C'était de l'espoir. De l'espoir traître et dangereux. La même émotion qui l'avait étranglé quand Sherlock avait commencé à sortir du coma. Une émotion contre laquelle Sherlock n'était pas immunisé.

En tant que médecin, John avait traité des femmes qui essayaient d'avoir des enfants, et il avait vu par quoi elles passaient chaque mois. Il avait analysé chaque sentiment pour les convaincre que ce n'était pas écœurant, qu'elles pouvaient croire que ce mois... ce mois-ci serait différent, ce mois-ci serait le bon.

Sherlock traversait ça tous les matins et il ne voulait pas le faire seul.

« Je suis désolée, Sherlock, » dit-il. « J'aurai dû comprendre. » Encore une fois, seule son attention toute particulière attrapa le presque imperceptible pincement de lèvres de Sherlock, mais il le vit et cela le fit s'arrêter.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Silence.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » pressa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête, sentant clairement qu'il avait déjà admis bien assez de faiblesses pour un seul matin, mais John était comme un terrier, il n'allait pas laissé tomber. Il reprit depuis le début. Quels étaient les problèmes que Sherlock avaient maintenant et qu'il n'avait pas eu avant ? Juste sa vue, franchement. L'utilisation du mot cécité semblait lui poser problème, plus que lui faire peur, et ce n'était pas plus susceptible de se produire le matin qu'à n'importe quel autre moment.

Donc il avait peur que quelque chose revienne ou ne se passe, qui l'affecterait le matin en particulier ? Ou est-ce que c'était vraiment le réveil...

« Sherlock, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que l'aphasie reviendra, tu sais, » tenta-t-il.

« Je le sais, » grogna Sherlock.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu que je dise quelque chose, quand tu t'es réveillé ? » demanda John. « En y repensant, pourquoi sembles-tu toujours un peu tendu le matin, avant que je ne dise quelque chose ? »

Sherlock avait l'air de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son, mais John lui tenait toujours la main, la gardant en place et il n'allait pas laisser tomber avant longtemps. Après un moment de débat interne, il sembla accepter l'inévitable et se rassit, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière et la laissant reposer contre le dossier du canapé.

« Au début, j'ai pensé que Mycroft se jouait de moi, quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, » dit-il. « Je reconnaissais sa voix, mais ses mots n'étaient qu'un brouhaha indistinct, pas même une autre langue, juste du charabia. » Il expira brusquement. « J'ai même pensé que c'était marrant parce que je l'accuse souvent de parler pour ne rien dire. »

Il retourna sa main sous celle de John de sorte que leurs paumes étaient l'une contre l'autre. « Mais tu es entré et c'était la même chose. Tes pas, ta voix, ta main, » il serra la main de John, « mais tes mots n'avaient aucun sens et alors j'ai su que c'était moi. »

John se releva du sol et revint sur le canapé, repliant une jambe pour être assis de côté, et passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

Il eut un petit sourire. « Tout était noir et rien n'avait de sens. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait – ce qu'il _s'était_ passé ni combien de temps ça durerait. » Sherlock déglutit, baissant la tête et la main de John glissa dans le creux de son cou. « J'étais... » Il s'arrêta, puis réessaya, « C'était... » Il luttait clairement pour trouver ses mots.

« Pas bien ? » suggéra John avec tact.

Sherlock sourit brièvement pour acquiescer. « Pas bien, non. »

Il ne résista pas quand John le tira sur le côté et il restèrent assis calmement pendant quelques minutes, leurs mains droites toujours collées l'une à l'autre, John assis sur une jambe repliée sous lui et la tête de Sherlock reposant dans le creux de son cou.

Finalement, John reprit la parole. « Tu sais, » indiqua-t-il. « Si tu avais ouvert cette montre parlante que Mycroft a apportée, tu aurais pu l'utiliser pour vérifier tout ce que tu voulais. »

Sherlock se contenta de grogner, ce qui était sa réponse habituelle à la mention de la montre, de tout « l'attirail de l'aveugle » et même de son frère.

John le serra plus fort, puis céda à son impulsion et l'embrassa sur le front. « Foutu âne bâté, » dit-il. « Allez viens, il faut qu'on se prépare. » Il commença à se lever.

Sherlock ne relâcha pas sa main. « John ? » demanda-t-il sans rien dire de plus.

Avec un soupir, John se rassit. « Je ne dis pas que je dormirai avec toi, Sherlock, » le prévint-il. « Mais j'y réfléchirai. »

Sherlock ne semblait pas impressionné.

« Oh, et une dernière chose, » poursuivit John en libérant sa main et en l'utilisant pour tourner Sherlock face à lui. « Si je dois être ton médecin, alors tu devras me dire immédiatement si tu as un quelconque problème médical, tu comprends ? » Il n'attendait pas de réponse. « Même si ce n'est qu'une peur irrationnelle, tu me le dis, Sherlock, ou alors je te trouverai un nouveau médecin et ce sera tout. On est d'accord ? »

« Oui, John. » Le sourire de Sherlock était celui d'un homme qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait évidemment de ne pas paraître suffisant, mais le début d'un petit sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres était la preuve d'un bien piètre effort, de l'avis de John.

Cette fois, il se mit debout. « Il faut qu'on s'habille, » annonça-t-il. « Mycroft vient plus tard pour nous donner des nouvelles. »

« Ô, joie, » murmura Sherlock.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, » déclara John quelques heures plus tard.

L'appartement sentait la cigarette mentholée, l'odeur émanait du manteau que Mycroft avait ramené avec lui, étroitement scellé dans un sac de preuve. Il était maintenant étalé sur leur table de cuisine, tous trois groupés tout autour. Sherlock était plié en deux, le dessinant du bout des doigts après avoir demandé à John de le lui décrire jusqu'au moindre détail de la couture.

Sherlock était profondément absorbé, alors Mycroft parla plus fort. « Moriarty a utilisé le manteau pour s'assurer que Sherlock ne reconnaîtrait pas son odeur, » expliqua-t-il. « Surjoué, sans doute, mais il semble être un garçon méticuleux. »

« Non, ça j'avais compris, » dit John. « C'était plutôt évident, » ajouta-t-il, n'appréciant pas sa position de personne la moins rapide de cette pièce.

« Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce que Moriarty faisait là dans un premier temps. Comment savait-il où nous serions, pour être prêt avec le manteau ? Et Sherlock dit avoir senti l'odeur d'un savon bon marché, et je ne peux imaginer qu'il en utilise en temps normal, ce salopard. »

Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. « Et comment savait-il que je laisserai Sherlock seul ? » Il se demanda si ce remord partirait un jour. « Et pourquoi s'est-il donné toute cette peine, en fait ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Dans quel but ? »

À ce moment-là, Sherlock avait le nez si près du manteau qu'il paraissait vouloir sentir l'intérieur de la poche, alors ce fut encore à Mycroft de parler.

« Votre notion des "logiques" est bien établie, John. Mon frère n'a jamais autant marché dans sa vie. » Cela fit sourire Mycroft. « Le temps hier était inhabituellement beau, il n'était donc pas irraisonné de penser que vous seriez sorti à un moment de la journée. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, levant le nez à l'odeur et s'assit dans le fauteuil de Sherlock avant de continuer.

« On peut présumer qu'il a quelqu'un pour surveiller l'appartement et qu'il a été prévenu dès que vous êtes sortis. Vous allez presque toujours vers le parc, c'est tout près, mais il pourrait, bien évidemment, s'être préparé pour d'autres destinations. »

John bougea jusqu'à la porte entre la cuisine et le salon, ce qui était la meilleure place pour garder un œil sur les deux frères, et essaya d'être logique. « Donc, ses efforts avec le manteau et le savon suggère qu'il voulait se retrouver près de Sherlock mais qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas, » dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de poser une question. « Voulait-il juste vérifier que Sherlock ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir ? Et pourquoi aller à l'encontre de tels problèmes ? »

Sherlock se redressa. « Je suis sûr qu'une personne avec les ressources de Moriarty aurait déjà vu mon dossier médical, » dit-il. « Je pense qu'il voulait savoir qu'il pouvait marcher tout près de moi, s'asseoir juste à côté de moi et que je n'en sois même pas conscient. Il voulait que je sache que je n'étais plus une menace pour lui, qu'il a gagné. »

C'était intéressant, pensa John, bien que terrifiant aurait peut-être été plus approprié, mais bien qu'il dise que Moriarty avait gagné, Sherlock n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir perdu – il y avait une note bizarre dans sa voix que John ne pouvait pas identifier, mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« C'est pourquoi _tu_ devais être dans les parages, John, » poursuivit Sherlock. « Tu l'as vu avant. Tu l'aurais immédiatement reconnu et m'aurais dit ce qu'il se passait. Sa victoire aurait été inutile si je n'avais pas été au courant de ça. Il avait besoin de toi comme témoin. »

John était sur le point de laisser de côté ses questions quand Mycroft reprit la conversation en mains.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien indiqué, mon cher John, » dit-il avec un sourire, « Moriarty n'aurait pas pu se reposer sur le fait que vous vous sépariez, surtout qu'il est très rare que vous laissiez mon frère. » Son sourire se fit encore plus approbateur et John se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise, avant de continuer. « Il devait avoir un quelconque plan pour vous séparer, mais vu comme les choses ont tourné, il n'a pas eu à le mettre en place. »

Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous à ça, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait une soudaine exclamation et retourna au manteau, souleva poignet gauche et inspira profondément. « _Happy_, » annonça-t-il.

John et Mycroft se regardèrent et John fut content de ne pas être la seule personne dans cette pièce à ne pas comprendre.

« Je n'arrivais pas à le remettre avant, c'est très ténu, mais c'est _Happy_, » répéta Sherlock, sa tête pivotant entre eux deux il semblait déçu par le manque de réaction.

« La femme, John, » lâcha-t-il. « As-tu vu la femme qui était assise sur mon banc ? Elle portait _Clinique Happy_. » Il attendit une réponse. « Les cacahuètes ! »

John avança sur le bord de sa chaise, mais Sherlock tendit une main exigeante, et il rebroussa chemin à contrecœur.

« John, » dit-il, « quel est le meilleur moyen de distraire un médecin ? »

« Euh... » John ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, alors il se concentra juste sur la question. « Urgence médicale ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Exactement ! » déclara Sherlock. « Qu'aurais-tu fait si, pendant qu'on marchait le long des allées, une femme avait commencé à s'étrangler avec une cacahuète ? » demanda-t-il. « Si un cri "Y a-t-il un médecin ici ?" avait retenti alors qu'on passait ? »

« Et bien je suppose que je serai allé aider, » dit John.

« Bien sûr que tu aurais aider, évidemment que tu aurais aidé – et j'aurai été seul, n'est-ce pas ? » Il souriait maintenant. « Alors, Moriarty pouvait s'approcher et quand tu te serais retourné après en avoir terminé avec la miraculée, tu l'aurais vu debout juste à côté de moi. Voilà : mission accomplie. »

« Bien sûr, vu comme les choses ont tourné, » ajouta-t-il, « ils n'ont pas eu à jouer la comédie, puisque nous leur avons facilité les choses. »

John était toujours perplexe. « Et donc, comment sais-tu pour le plan avec les cacahuètes, déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« La femme, John, » Fit Sherlock avec exaspération. « La femme dont le parfum est sur le poignet de Moriarty, la femme qui était assise sur mon banc avant lui, elle mangeait des cacahuètes. Ca sentait fort, c'était dérangeant. Elle est partie après que j'ai eu l'air de la fixer – puis Moriarty est arrivé. Tu comprends ? »

John avait toujours l'air ahuri, mais Mycroft hochait la tête. « Tu as porté moins d'attention à l'homme, à cause de la femme, » dit-il. « S'il s'était juste assis sur le banc de façon impromptue, tu auras été bien plus intéressé par lui mais, à cause de la femme, tu as eu l'impression que c'était juste un jour où le parc était très fréquenté."

« Je l'ai ignoré, » accorda Sherlock en semblant finalement en colère contre lui. « J'en ai eu marre de ces intrusions et je l'ai simplement ignoré, comme il savait que je le ferai. » Il sourit avec réticence. « Oh, il est _doué_. »

John désapprouvait profondément cette déclaration et il s'éloigna de Sherlock pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a pris de tels risques, » murmura-t-il d'un ton maussade. « S'ils avaient utilisé le plan des cacahuètes, je n'aurai pas été très loin, j'aurai pu l'attraper. Je _l'aurai_ attrapé. »

Mycroft décroisa ses jambes et s'assit plus en avant sur son siège. « Pardonnez-moi John, mais Moriarty sait-il ce que vous ressentez ? »

« Ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident ! » répondit John. « J'estime que c'est un homme qui serait grandement amélioré avec une balle dans le cerveau. »

Mycroft secoua la tête doucement. « Non, John, je suis désolé, » éclaira-t-il en baissant la voix. « Je veux dire, sait-il ce que vous ressentez pour mon frère ? »

John pouvait entendre l'exaspération de Sherlock depuis la cuisine où il était retourné et des « Est-ce que _tout le monde_ savait ? » et « Étais-je donc le _seul_ à ne rien voir ? » s'élevaient derrière lui.

Il repensa à la rencontre à la piscine et à Moriarty lui disant « Vous avez joué toutes vos cartes, Dr Watson. »

« Oui, » répondit-il doucement. « Oui, je pense qu'il le sait."

Mycroft écarta largement ses mains. « Alors c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, » dit-il. « S'il avait eu un couteau, par exemple, ou un revolver, et qu'il avait menacé Sherlock avant que vous ne l'atteigniez, auriez-vous continué ou l'auriez-vous laissé s'échapper ? »

John grogna et laissa retomber sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Mycroft tapoter son genou.

« En parlant de ça, » poursuivit-il en parlant vers la cuisine. « Comment penses-tu qu'il se soit échappé, Sherlock ? » John était sûr que les deux frères Holmes avaient déjà réfléchi à la question depuis un moment, mais il appréciait la tentative de distraction et offrit un petit sourire à l'autre homme.

Sherlock émergea de la cuisine et se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de John, posant une main sur son épaule. Les sourcils de Mycroft se soulevèrent légèrement et John rougit, ce qui l'ennuya – s'il devait se sentir embarrassé, il devait au moins avoir quelque chose de décent à propos de quoi être embarrassé, pas juste quelques câlins sur le canapé qui tenaient plus de la contrainte que de l'affection. Il ne retira pas la main de Sherlock, malgré tout.

« Il portait des baskets, » répondit Sherlock. « Des neuves, elles grinçaient. Le parc était plein de coureurs. Il a enlevé le manteau dès qu'il a été hors de la vue de John il portait probablement un survêtement dessous, peut-être une casquette dans sa poche instantanément il n'était plus qu'un parmi d'autres, il n'avait plus qu'à courir en sortant du parc avec les autres. »

Mycroft acquiesça et se leva. « Bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller, » dit-il.

« Encore des gouvernements à détruire ? » s'enquit Sherlock avec ce que John considéra comme du sarcasme inutile. Il se leva aussi, bousculant délibérément Sherlock dans le mouvement, si bien qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre.

Mycroft les regardait en souriant, ne tenant clairement pas rigueur à John de ses insultes de la veille. « La surveillance continuera, bien sûr, » prévint-il. « Bien que je pense que la menace pourrait être réduite à partir de maintenant. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Sherlock qui semblait ravi de cette évolution.

Après avoir raccompagné Mycroft à la porte, John revint auprès de Sherlock qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

« De quoi es-tu si content ? » demanda-t-il. « J'aurais pensé que tu serais découragé par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Sherlock se retourna et lui sourit. Cela faisait des semaines que John n'avait pas vu ce sourire en particulier et il se sentit plus léger.

« Moriarty voit la connexion qu'il y a entre nous comme une faiblesse, » dit Sherlock. « Il l'a utilisée contre nous cette fois, et oui, il a gagné cette partie. Mais te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit hier, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais aveugle ? »

John réfléchit. « J'ai dit "Mais moi non", » répondit-il, assumant que le reste de sa phrase n'avait aucun rapport avec la discussion en cours.

« Exactement ! » s'écria Sherlock avec jubilation. « Tu ne comprends pas, John ? Tu ne vois pas ? Après hier, il ne s'attend plus à rien de ma part - il me considère comme quantité négligeable. Nous avons l'avantage sur lui ! »

John était perdu. « Je ne comprends toujours pas, » dit-il.

« John ! » C'était l'ancien Sherlock, et ça réchauffa le cœur de John de le voir, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir. En fait, ça devait être pour ça, pensa-t-il – le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas rendait tout ça bien plus réel.

Sherlock attrapa ses épaules et les serra fortement. « Je n'ai peut-être pas l'usage de mes yeux en ce moment, mais je t'ai toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

John déglutit. « Tu m'as moi, » confirma-t-il.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	7. Should It Be This Hard?

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont, Jessica630, Yumi-chan, Rei Li-chan, Petite Amande, Mimy111, Clina9, Egwene Al' Vere, klipotitatum, love FMA, Ondatra zibethicus et Sissi83 pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Je me rends compte en mettant ce chapitre en ligne que FFnet ne prend à nouveau plus en compte les points-virgules, d'où les possibles problème de syntaxe sur les chapitres précédents. Il y en avait peu, mais je les ai remplacés, dans ce chapitre-ci, par des virgules.

Prêts pour l'apothéose de l'épisode 3 ? :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 7 – Should It Be This Hard ?**

Sherlock était allongé dans son lit et contemplait l'échec total de son dernier plan.

Qui aurait imaginé que John serait aussi ridiculement têtu ?

John, qui pouvait traverser la moitié de Londres pour envoyer un texto pour lui, qui avait abandonné son boulot et sa petite amie pour prendre soin de lui, qui avait risqué sa vie et son corps pour lui à plus d'une occasion, qui avait tué un homme pour lui sauver la vie, pour l'amour de Dieu !

John, qui le voulait, qui l'aimait même probablement. Le même John qui refusait maintenant catégoriquement de « prendre avantage » sur lui.

Sherlock se retourna et frappa son oreiller, ce qui produisit un petit reniflement de l'autre côté du lit. De l'autre côté de _La Grande Muraille de Coussins_, plus précisément.

Certes, il n'avait aucune expérience personnelle dans ce genre de choses, mais Sherlock avait pensé que séduire quelqu'un qui avait avoué « avoir envie » de lui serait bien plus facile que ça.

Le plus ennuyeux était qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer dans cette affaire. Lui et sa fierté infernale, qui l'avait empêché d'admettre qu'il était intrigué par le désir de John envers lui, et que ces choses qui ne l'avaient jamais intéressé auparavant étaient soudainement intéressantes, même si pas encore tout à fait attirantes puisqu'il n'avait aucune référence, mais elles étaient certainement digne d'une enquête.

Il devait aussi admettre que se faire entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose le frustrait et il le voulait donc d'autant plus, ce que Sherlock ressentait comme une réaction humaine très irritante.

Il frappa son oreiller une nouvelle fois. C'était cette foutue nuit sur le canapé, une semaine plus tôt, qui avait causé ça. Avant cela, il aurait pensé que développer une relation physique avec John pouvait peut-être être tolérable, il voulait essayer, si c'était ce que John voulait. L'avantage en nature de dormir ensemble aurait certainement été bienvenu et aurait résolu l'ennuyeux problème du « nouveau médecin ».

Cependant, le souvenir de cette nuit, et d'une partie de celle-ci en particulier, avait continué à tourner à l'arrière de son esprit depuis, le faisant réfléchir sur des choses pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais perdu de temps avant, le faisant se poser des questions sur ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, et si ce n'était pas avec le temps qu'il les remplissait...

* * *

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller dans son propre lit cette nuit-là. Il s'assit devant la télévision, attendant que John s'endorme. Après une journée aussi stressante, ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

Sherlock éteignit la télé et avança infailliblement jusqu'au canapé. John gardait méticuleusement en place chaque objet et l'appartement était inutilement bien plus rangé qu'il ne l'était habituellement, bien que Sherlock avait indiqué qu'il aurait pu apprendre à se déplacer dans le bazar tout aussi aisément, pour autant qu'il ne bouge pas trop.

Il se baissa pour se percher au bord du siège, tendant précautionneusement la main pour vérifier la position de John. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras le long du corps, l'autre levée par-dessus sa tête, la main pendant de l'autre côté du canapé.

Sherlock savait, bien sûr, de quoi John était capable, quelle sorte d'entraînement il avait enduré et quels remarquables réflexes il possédait. Cependant, les expérimenter de première main, alors qu'il était lui-même si profondément impuissant, lui avait prouvé à quel point John pouvait être compétent et sûr de lui.

Il leva doucement sa main pour vérifier l'expression de John, se demandant s'il était détendu maintenant, ou toujours tendu, peut-être rêvait-il de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que John avait toujours des cauchemars, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en ait jamais parlé. Quoi qu'extérieurement ouvert et amical, John était très réservé sur bien des choses. Pas vraiment pudique, mais réticent, indépendant. Même maintenant, alors que son « secret » avait été révélé et que Sherlock savait ce qu'il ressentait, il ne l'étouffait pas du tout, il ne laissait juste pas ses émotions s'étaler partout. Sherlock aimait ça. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ça.

John semblait calme et Sherlock alla se préparer pour se mettre au lit, habitué maintenant à faire les choses dans le noir, à trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin exactement où cela devait être – merci John.

En retournant au canapé, il découvrit que John avait roulé sur le côté, ce qui était bien plus pratique. Avec précaution, il se glissa dans le petit espace le long du dossier. C'était un peu juste, mais il se tortilla et John bougea obligeamment, sans se réveiller. Comme il l'avait présumé, il avait déjà quelque expérience du partage de lit.

Cela laissa à Sherlock la place de s'étendre de tout son long, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ses bras. Le droit ne posait pas vraiment de problème, il était libre et pouvait juste rester le long de son corps, mais le gauche était coincé sous lui de manière inconfortable. Il plia son coude et posa sa tête sur sa main pour considérer le problème.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était probablement le plus près qu'il ait jamais été d'une autre personne durant toute sa vie d'adulte. Il était conscient du corps de John contre le sien, depuis sa poitrine jusqu'à ses pieds – en fait, les pieds de John reposaient sur le haut de ceux de Sherlock, il pouvait sentir les orteils bouger doucement alors qu'ils s'installaient dans cette nouvelle position. Sherlock tira le plaid du dossier du canapé et en couvrit leurs jambes : il ne voulait pas que John se réveille tôt à cause du froid.

Bien qu'il ait insisté pour qu'ils dorment ensemble depuis une semaine maintenant, Sherlock était toujours sujet à la claustrophobie d'avoir quelqu'un dormant si près de lui, envahissant l'espace qu'il défendait d'ordinaire avec tant de rigueur. C'était plaisant de découvrir qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment négatif impliqué dans cette expérience avec John.

En fait, être blotti contre John était, avec surprise, plaisant : il n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde. Sherlock était conscient qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans leur relation depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, mis à part le fait évident de sa dépendance liée à sa cécité. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de connexion entre eux : John était sorti de la masse presque immédiatement, mais c'était plus fort maintenant. C'était presque comme si John n'était plus n'était plus une entité entièrement séparée. C'était peut-être du à son traumatisme crânien, décida Sherlock, il semblait devenir de plus en plus imaginatif.

Il ramena son attention sur son problème actuel. Il commençait à fatiguer et il devait résoudre le problème de son bras gauche. Utilisant sa main droite pour vérifier leurs positions une nouvelle fois, il réalisa qu'il y avait un espace parfait pour son bras, juste sous le cou de John. S'asseyant presque, il supporta son poids de sa main droite sur le bord du canapé et commença lentement son mouvement.

La procédure avançait bien et il était déjà presque au coude quand John commença à remuer. Sherlock se figea sur place. Si John se réveillait maintenant et trouvait Sherlock pencher sur lui, il ne serait pas content. Pas content du tout. Après un instant, John roula lentement sur le dos jusqu'à ce que son poids appuie contre Sherlock, au lieu de seulement reposer à côté de lui. Puis, il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Sherlock attendit une minute, puis bougea son bras un peu plus loin - juste quelques centimètres de plus et il pouvait presque se rallonger. Il y était presque... John remua encore. Sherlock continua, c'était trop tard pour qu'il arrête maintenant, puis il sentit une main sur sa nuque, une main qui n'était ni hésitante ni timide, une main qui l'attrapa fermement et l'abaissa, l'abaissa encore, guidant sa tête avec précision et savoir-faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une position toute nouvelle pour lui et parfaitement inattendue.

John l'embrassait. Il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé, mais il l'embrassait quand même, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes bougeant doucement, de sorte que Sherlock pouvait sentir un parfum de dentifrice différent du sien, avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'identifier comme étant le « goût de John ». Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. Son instinct lui disait de détendre son bras droit qui le retenait en l'air, et de se coucher sur John, mais ça lui parut être une impulsion très étrange et extrêmement dangereuse, alors il y résista.

Le corps de John était détendu, son bras droit reposant sur son côté, il n'était définitivement pas réveillé, mais il embrassait toujours Sherlock, gardant sa tête en place pour que leurs bouches restent pressées doucement ensemble, le bout de sa langue frottant maintenant doucement contre la lèvre supérieure de Sherlock. Sherlock qui tenta de rendre la pression, entrouvrant ses lèvres et, oh... c'était... vraiment, très intéressant en fait.

La main de John se desserra et il s'assoupit de nouveau. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il cherchait la bouche de John, suivant sa tête alors qu'il se rallongeait et lui volant deux autres baisers, jusqu'à ce que John ne soupire et murmure « Sherlock », contre ses lèvres, avant de se tourner et de rouler à nouveau sur le côté, tombant à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

Doucement, Sherlock s'allongea derrière lui, son bras gauche maintenant fermement coincé sous le cou de John. Il plia son coude si bien qu'il reposait sur la poitrine de John et enfin il s'endormit, bercé par le battement régulier du cœur le plus fort qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, Sherlock était ennuyé de se trouver, une fois encore, à perdre un temps précieux en débattant pour savoir si oui ou non il devait parler à John du baiser.

D'un côté, s'il disait à John de ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il avait apprécié et qu'il voulait aller plus loin, alors cela l'obligerait certainement à le persuader que Sherlock ne demandait pas seulement une combinaison de pitié et de réassurance, ce dont John semblait actuellement irrévocablement convaincu.

De l'autre côté, Sherlock craignait que ce soit trop gros pour John à gérer. Savoir qu'il avait pris le premier baiser de Sherlock, mais qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas, cela l'ennuierait. Sherlock ne savait pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas important, peut-être que John s'en ficherait ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Les gens s'inquiétaient pour des choses si bizarres. Mais Sherlock sentait que ça _pouvait_ être important, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

C'était une nouvelle sensation. Il y avait d'autres personnes auxquelles il tenait, bien sûr, il n'était pas totalement inhumain. Son frère, supposa-t-il, Mme Hudson, même Maman, bien qu'elle se souvienne à peine de lui. Mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de personne pour qui il aurait volontairement censuré son propre comportement.

Rageusement, il roula sur le dos encore une fois, et ramena son esprit sur des choses plus importantes avec détermination, au moins jusqu'à ce que John se réveille.

* * *

Sherlock était déjà réveillé, John pouvait l'affirmer avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Il sentait les vagues de réflexion émanant de l'autre côté de la barricade.

« Bonjour, Sherlock, » dit-il immédiatement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Sherlock commença à s'attaquer aux coussins, les envoyant au loin. Il semblait viser haut aujourd'hui, pensant peut-être que si l'un d'entre eux arrivait sur le haut de l'armoire, John ne pourrait pas l'attraper pour le remettre en place.

Quand tous les coussins furent enlevés, il se firent face. John leva sa main jusqu'à la joue de Sherlock et Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit les yeux. Après un moment, il secoua la tête. Rien.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, Sherlock se résignant probablement à un autre jour dans le noir, et John regardant juste les jeux de lumière sur son visage. Finalement, Sherlock soupira et roula sur le dos, alors que John s'asseyait et s'étirait avant de se tourner et de se lever.

« Alors, quelle est la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton résigné.

Sherlock rit sous cape. « Est-ce que je peux avoir une pomme ? » demanda-t-il.

Quand il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à « observer », John avait réagi avec inquiétude. Il avait rappelé à Sherlock sa réponse à sa dernière tentative de la sorte et exigé que la phrase « Tu as presque raté tout ce qui est important » ne soit plus jamais prononcée.

Sherlock avait simplement ri. « Non, non, John, tu ne m'as pas compris, » avait-il dit. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu surpasses mes compétences. Moriarty n'aurait certainement pas très peur de _tes_ déductions, » ajouta-t-il quelque peu hostilement, bien que John trouve presque rassurant le fait d'être traité comme un idiot dans cette situation

« Mais tu as des yeux, n'est-ce pas, tu peux voir ? » continua Sherlock. « Si tu peux apprendre à observer précisément, et à me transmettre l'information, alors tu peux me laisser faire les déductions. »

John avait toujours des réserves, beaucoup de réserves. Il doutait de pouvoir fournir le niveau de détails requis par Sherlock et il était profondément inquiet du fait d'aller tous les deux à l'encontre de Moriarty avec seulement ses observations sur lesquelles s'appuyer. John n'avait aucun problème à mener les troupes quand c'était nécessaire, dans des situations pendant lesquelles il était confiant en ses propres capacités, mais que Sherlock compte sur lui en matière de déduction n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas leur manière de faire.

Cependant, voir Sherlock être tellement lui-même à nouveau, alerte et intéressé, John n'avait pas le cœur à refuser. Il s'était déjà inquiété de l'apathie de Sherlock, de son désintérêt général pour trouver des solutions à sa situation actuelle. Si l'apparition de Moriarty l'avait fait sortir de son inertie, alors peut-être que quelque chose de bien en sortirait. Tant qu'ils ne rencontraient pas à nouveau ce psychopathe avant un bon moment, de préférence quand John aurait son arme et qu'il aurait seulement besoin d'observer la direction du vent en alignant son tir.

Un des effets collatéraux du plan de Sherlock fut la résolution à dormir ensemble. Quand il avait promis à Sherlock qu'il « y réfléchirait », John n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire : de vagues idées de mettre son réveil plus tôt avaient traversé son esprit un moment.

Cependant, savoir que Sherlock planifiait une nouvelle confrontation avec Moriarty, même à une certaine distance dans le futur, faisait que John était à peine capable de l'avoir hors de vue. Soudain, le canapé semblait être à une distance ridicule de la chambre de Sherlock, et John l'avait suivi au lit la nuit suivante, sans un mot de protestation.

Il n'y était pas allé la tête vide, cependant. Une nuit écrasé ensemble sur le canapé n'était certainement pas une preuve définitive que Sherlock était un dormeur câlin, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que John prenne le risque de se réveiller ainsi une nouvelle fois. Sherlock avait eu l'air ahuri quand les coussins commencèrent à s'aligner sur le lit – John avait ramené tout ceux qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'appartement et avait nettoyé le salon de Mme Hudson pour finir. Le résultat final était impressionnant et une épaisse rangée de coussins séparait le lit en plein milieu.

Ils s'étaient allongés côte à côte cette nuit-là, reposant tous deux sur leurs dos.

« John ? » La voix de Sherlock était curieuse, et il avait tourné la tête sur la droite, vers John.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi mon lit s'est-il transformé en un magasin de tissus d'ameublement ? »

« Tu veux que je sois là, non ? » répondit John en fixant toujours le plafond, quand bien même il faisait si sombre qu'il le distinguait à peine.

« Oui, bien évidemment, » répliqua Sherlock immédiatement.

« Alors les coussins restent là. Tant que je dors, ou que j'essaie du moins, dans ce lit, avec toi dedans, les coussins restent. Ils ne bougeront pas, ne seront pas délogés, réarrangés ni même perturbés. On est d'accord ? »

« Mais pourquoi, John ? »

« Pourquoi ? » John commençait à en avoir marre du manque d'empathie de Sherlock. « Pourquoi ? » Son ton montait. « Je suis presque sûr que tu étais là quand on a parlé de mes sentiments pour toi. Et si je te molestais dans ton sommeil ? »

Sherlock fit un bruit étrange mais, sans pouvoir voir son expression, John prit ça avec humour.

« Tu peux rire maintenant, » dit-il d'un ton maussade. « Tu trouveras ça moins drôle quand tu te réveilleras au milieu de la nuit pour me trouver autour de ta jambe. »

Il y eut un hoquet choqué depuis le côté du lit de Sherlock, que John trouva tout à fait apaisant. Ca devrait le faire taire.

« John ? »

Il aurait dû le savoir. Rien ne pouvait faire taire Sherlock tant qu'il avait des questions à poser.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Et si je n'objectais pas ? »

John soupira. Parfois, faire un marché avec Sherlock c'était comme faire un marché avec un enfant, il ne comprenait rien du tout.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'objection, » dit-il en se rendant compte qu'attendre de l'empathie était inutile.

« Sherlock, s'il te plaît, dors. Je suis là. Je serai là demain matin. S'il te plaît, ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est. »

Il y eut un silence et John espéra brièvement que Sherlock ait vraiment prêté attention à ses mots.

« Et si ça n'avait pas à être difficile ? »

Même s'il savait que l'absence de lumière n'était pas un problème pour Sherlock, John trouvait toujours ça plus facile de parler dans le noir. C'était plus intime, plus sûr en quelque sorte de parler de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, sans se sentir embarrassé ou intimidé à ce sujet.

« C'est difficile parce que je te veux, et que tu ne me veux pas, » répondit-il. « Du moins, pas de la même manière, » ajouta-t-il. « Je sais que ce n'est pas personnel, je sais que tu ne veux de personne. Mais s'il te plaît, c'est assez dur pour moi. Cesse d'errer en serviette, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est juste cruel. »

« Mais si je te voulais ? » demanda Sherlock doucement, après une minute ou deux.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, » dit John tristement. « S'il te plaît, Sherlock. Je fais de mon mieux. Je ne peux pas... » Il s'arrêta pour se reprendre. « Je suis là. Je resterai avec toi parce que je... parce que tu as besoin de moi et qu'il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je veux être. Mais si tu t'inquiète un tant soit peu pour moi, laisse-moi dormir. »

John roula sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. La conversation était terminée.

* * *

Il y avait eu d'autres essais depuis cette nuit pour convaincre John que Sherlock était ouvert à une relation, mais John refusait systématiquement. Pour autant qu'il en sache, Sherlock avait été parfaitement clair sur ses positions et John n'était pas sur le point de profiter de n'importe quelle gratitude ou dépendance qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Au moins, son « éducation » leur avait donné quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Sherlock l'avait fait commencer avec des jeux de mémoire, indiquant que, alors que c'était son habitude de faire ses déductions tout en observant, John devrait retenir les informations assez longtemps pour lui transmettre ses observations : il avait donc besoin d'augmenter sa mémoire visuelle au maximum. Cela rappelait à John quand il regardait _The Generation Game_ avec sa mère quand il était petit. Il était sûr de gagner plus que l'animal en peluche après quelques sessions avec Sherlock.

Ensuite, ils avaient ressorti quelques vieux dossiers et John avait essayé de décrire les photos des scènes de crime pour que Sherlock identifie les affaires concernées et pour inciter John à identifier quels détails avaient été la clé de ses déductions à l'époque. Cela fonctionna bien pour les affaires intéressantes, dont il s'était souvenu avec une clarté ahurissante, mais un triste échec pour celles que Sherlock avait considérées comme inintéressante à l'époque car il les avait déjà oubliées.

Au programme d'aujourd'hui, il semblait y avoir une sortie éducative. À travers tout Londres pour la journée, pour s'exercer à observer et à décrire. Et pour profiter du temps aussi, pensa John qui n'avait pas aimé être enfermé à l'intérieur pendant si longtemps. D'un accord tacite, ils s'éloignèrent du parc et allèrent en ville, où ils passèrent la journée à marcher sans but, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre un café et regarder les gens. À sa plus grande surprise, John constata qu'il était bien plus observateur avec des personnes en chair et en os qu'il ne l'avait été avec des photographies, ce que Sherlock mit sur le compte de sa formation en médecine qui lui avait donné l'habitude d'étudier les personne dans leur ensemble dans le but d'établir un diagnostique.

Sherlock le poussait parfois à aller demander aux gens ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, où ils étaient allés en vacances, pour vérifier la précision de l'équipe qu'ils formaient. Ils s'étaient certainement améliorés pendant la journée, bien que quelques déductions se rattachent toujours à des marques, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Sherlock comme c'était normalement l'habitude. Sûrement parce qu'il imputait toutes les erreurs à son associé.

Il vint à l'esprit de John qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple comme ils flânaient aux alentours, murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre, riant parfois à certaines remarques, le bras de Sherlock passé sous celui de John qui le guidait. John aimait cette sensation, que les gens pensent qu'ils étaient amoureux. Ca le rendait un peu mélancolique, mais il se secoua, profitant seulement de la douce chaleur d'être dehors avec cet homme qui était devenu si rapidement le centre de son monde.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent à la maison, Sherlock continuant de donner des conseils le long du chemin.

« Ne me dis pas seulement que quelqu'un est bronzé, » dit-il. « Regarde toujours les poignets et la ligne du cou pour déterminer comment le bronzage a été obtenu – les voyages pour affaire laissent des marques, ceux pour le plaisir n'en laissent pas. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre à emporter, puis rentrèrent à Baker Street, et Sherlock continuait toujours de parler.

« Observer, ce n'est pas que voir – c'est ne pas faire de suppositions sur ce que tu ne vois pas... C'est la différence entre dire que "Mlle Jones a lavé ses cheveux" et dire que "Mlle Jones est sorti de la pièce et est revenu avec une serviette sur la tête". Tu vois, John ? »

« Je vois notre appartement, » répliqua John. « Et je vois notre dîner. » Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et suivit Sherlock dans les escaliers. Suivre Sherlock dans les escaliers était un petit plaisir qu'il s'accordait. C'était mieux quand il faisait plus chaud, quand Sherlock retirait d'abord son manteau. Aujourd'hui, tous ces efforts avaient clairement fait monter sa température corporelle. John entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire.

* * *

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant encore sur comment persuader John que ses mots irréfléchis de la semaine précédente n'avaient été que ça : _irréfléchis_, c'est-à-dire sans avoir été pensés, et qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de son opinion. Enfin, même s'ils les avait pensés une semaine avant, il ne les pensait certainement plus maintenant. Les gens n'étaient pas supposés avoir le droit de changer d'opinion ? Ou était-ce juste pour les femmes ?

Il avait été très content des progrès de John aujourd'hui. Il restait encore quelques points qu'il devait perfectionner, mais John en avait sûrement marre pour l'instant. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui parle alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers car il savait que John n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Sherlock avait fait attention de bien retirer son manteau avant, histoire d'encourager les pensées de John dans la direction souhaitée.

Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine alors que John finissait de tout ranger, puis il passa devant Sherlock, direction la chambre, mentionnant le fait qu'il devait nettoyer un peu. Sherlock savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il allait réinstaller la barrière de coussins. Soudain, il lui sembla impératif de l'arrêter et Sherlock tourna la tête. « John ! »

Quelque chose dans sa voix avait dû capter l'attention de John car il revint précipitamment aux côtés de Sherlock, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Sherlock passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de John et l'approcha de lui, posant sa tête contre l'abdomen de John.

John grogna de surprise et mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sherlock pour essayer de le repousser gentiment.

« Sherlock, on a parlé de ça, » lui rappela-t-il en référence à plusieurs conversations de la semaine précédente. « Pas de choix de vêtements inopportuns, pas de soudain brossage de dents alors que je suis sous la douche et pas de câlin, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. »

Sherlock le serra juste plus fort. D'une certaine manière, il lui sembla très important de réussir à faire changer John d'avis, cette fois. Il tenta une autre approche.

« John, tu te souviens d'avoir insisté pour que je m'entraîne à utiliser mes autres sens restants ? »

John sembla se détendre un peu, peut-être soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à l'argumentation réchauffée qu'ils avaient eu toute la semaine. Il se tourna dans l'étreinte de Sherlock, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, laissant reposer son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-il. « Comment oublier le riz au lait sur les toast ? »

« Bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'un d'eux, » continua Sherlock en ignorant la référence à ce qu'il voyait toujours comme une erreur personnelle.

« Mon odorat est excellent, comme tu le sais, et je n'ai aucun problème avec le goût ou l'ouïe. » Appuyé contre John, Sherlock pouvait sentir la soudaine tension de son corps, mais il persévéra.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment été touché, John, » dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais exploré le toucher avec personne d'autre, non plus. » Il haussa les épaules. « La majorité des gens avec qui j'entre en contact physiquement son déjà morts. »

Il y eut un silence. Pour la centième fois, Sherlock espéra pouvoir voir, même pour un petit moment. Juste un instantané de l'expression de John serait assez pour lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. « John ? » insista-t-il.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Sherlock, es-tu en train de me dire... » Il semblait avoir perdu ses mots. « Tu veux dire que tu es... » De toute évidence, une phrase entière peinait à sortir.

« Je t'ai dit que les relations physiques ne m'avaient jamais attiré, » indique Sherlock. « Jusqu'à maintenant, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai bien compris que toute cette partie ne t'intéressait pas, évidemment, » répondit John. « Après tout, tu as été très clair. » Il semblait très choqué. « Mais je pensais que tu avais au moins expérimenté un minimum ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme comme toi soit heureux d'avoir une part d'ignorance. Et comment pourrais-tu savoir que tu n'aimais pas ça ? »

Son bras avait glissé du dossier du fauteuil et reposait maintenant en travers des épaules de Sherlock.

« Peut-être à l'université ? » suggéra-t-il, clairement pas convaincu qu'un être humain puisse avoir près de trente ans sans avoir expérimenté un minimum de curiosité sexuelle.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Tu as rencontré Sebastian, » indiqua-t-il. « Les autres étaient tout aussi mauvais. Il me toléraient à peine et je n'avais certainement aucune envie de vouloir m'impliquer avec aucun d'entre eux. »

Il tourna un peu sur son siège, sa main glissant de la taille de John jusqu'à sa hanche, et il leva la tête. Ils avaient beau ne pas lui être très utiles pour le moment, il savait que John trouvait ses yeux très attirants.

« John, jusqu'à récemment, je n'ai jamais envisagé de devenir physiquement intime avec personne. » Il sentit un léger frisson parcourir le corps de John à ses mots, ce qu'il prit comme un signe encourageant.

« Ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière était imprécis, mais basé sur la vérité, » continua Sherlock, sa main serrant la hanche de John.

« Nous avons une connexion et tu es différent des autres personnes, du moins, tu l'es pour moi. En y repensant, je crois que je suis conscient de ça depuis plusieurs mois, bien avant que ça n'arrive. » Il eut un vague geste de la main en direction de sa tête. « Je n'y ai juste jamais pensé, il y avait toujours une affaire en cours ou autre, ça ne m'est jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit. »

Il fit une pause. « Mais il y a eu des moments, n'est-ce pas ? Des moments où l'on se regardait et où il y avait quelque chose... Je n'ai juste jamais reconnu ce que c'était. »

John resta silencieux d'abord, puis sa main glissa pour remonter autour du cou de Sherlock. « Il y avait des moments pour moi, » répondit-il d'une voix douce et presque stupéfaite.

Pour la première fois, Sherlock eut l'impression que John flanchait. Il choisit ses mots avec précaution.

« Nous avons du temps pour nous maintenant, John, » dit-il doucement. « Pas d'enquête, pas de distraction. Rien que nous deux. » Sa voix était basse et hypnotique.

John était parfaitement immobile. Désespéré de le voir, Sherlock leva une main et la plaça sur son cœur. Il battait à toute vitesse.

« Donc, » dit John, sa voix s'étant finalement stabilisée. « On essaie, alors ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Sherlock acquiesça et commença à s'avança sur son fauteuil, levant la tête avec anticipation. Il fut stoppé par la main de John sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, non, » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas t'embrasser. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil de surprise et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, de déception. Ces choses-là ne commencent-elles pas généralement par un baiser ?

« Un baiser est bien trop intime, » lui dit John. « Je ne t'embrasserai pas avant que tu ne sois absolument sûr que c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

Il se leva et prit la main de Sherlock. « Tu dis que tu as toujours évité les contacts physiques, » observa-t-il, « alors commençons avec quelques chose de simple. »

Il tira jusqu'à ce que je Sherlock sois debout. « Nous allons voir combien tu aimes être touché, » dit-il en les menant jusqu'à la chambre. « Que penses-tu d'un massage ? »

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !**  
**_


	8. An Experiment In Touch

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont, Yumi-chan, Rei Li-chan, Petite Amande, Clina9, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, Egwene Al' Vere, klipotitatum, love FMA, Sissi83 et Loow pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Je suis toujours sous le choc de l'apothéose que fut l'épisode 3 de la saison 2. Une année entière à attendre : je crois que Sherlock aura ma mort !

J'ai cependant le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette traduction (parmi celles que j'ai faites) a été recommandée par la communauté _We-Translate_ sur LiveJournal dans sa newsletter du mois de janvier. Je suis sûre que c'est en partie grâce à vous, alors je vous en remercie vivement !

Et comme pour vous remercier encore davantage, dans ce chapitre, la température monte d'un cran :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 8 - An Experiment In Touch**

L'esprit de John tournait à plein régime alors qu'il guidait Sherlock jusqu'à la chambre.

Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Si quelqu'un d'aussi attirant avait déclaré n'avoir eu aucune expérience sexuelle à son âge, John aurait déduit qu'il se moquait de lui.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait douter de Sherlock. Il avait été étrangement expressif en décrivant à la fois son intérêt pour John et son dégoût de toute autre personne.

Il était toujours capricieux, bien sûr, malgré qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Pour autant qu'il avait décidé d'enquêter, il était toujours possible que Sherlock change d'avis, qu'il trouvât l'intimité physique trop intense, trop irrationnelle pour lui.

Il était temps d'établir certaines règles qui le mettraient peut-être à l'aise.

Il guida Sherlock jusqu'au lit et l'y fit asseoir de sorte à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte.

« D'accord, » dit-il. « Puisque c'est tout nouveau pour toi, mettons-nous d'accord sur ce qu'il va se passer pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. »

Sherlock lui offrit un petit sourire et sembla se détendre un peu.

« Reste là une seconde, » lui dit John, serrant brièvement sa main avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bains où il attrapa deux grandes serviettes de toilette propres.

Quand il revint, Sherlock s'était levé et se tenait debout, un peu maladroitement, près du lit.

« Détends-toi, » lui dit John. « Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit, si tu ne veux pas. »

« Non, je veux, » dit immédiatement Sherlock en retirant sa veste et en la jetant sur la chaise derrière lui.

John déglutit. Depuis quand regarder Sherlock retirer sa veste l'affectait autant ? _Depuis le jour où tu as posé les yeux sur lui_, dit la voix dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Savoir qu'il allait toucher la peau cachée sous ces vêtements dans seulement quelques minutes mettait définitivement les choses à un tout autre niveau.

Sherlock s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise et John s'avança, couvrant ses mains pour l'arrêter, mais incapable d'empêcher ses paumes de s'aplatir, ses majeurs caressant doucement le cou de Sherlock.

« Attends, » dit-il en écoutant sa propre voix.

Sherlock laissa retomber ses mains, obéissant, ayant l'air déçu quand John le ramena sur le lit, dans un angle qui leur permettait cette fois d'être face à face.

« Rien de spécifiquement sexuel ne se passera ce soir, Sherlock, » dit-il. « Si ce genre de situation est aussi étrange pour toi que tu le dis, alors je ne veux certainement pas plonger dans quelque chose qui te mette mal à l'aise. »

Sherlock renifla avec dégoût. « Je ne suis pas un enfant, John, » répliqua-t-il durement. « Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je ne suis pas grabataire. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions me concernant. » Il semblait hautement insulté.

« Je n'ai rien suggéré de tel, » répondit John doucement. « Je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux y aller doucement tu ne voudrais pas te précipiter sur une expérience sans avoir assembler les informations nécessaires avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur un côté, montrant une expression de grande suspicion, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger rictus n'apparaisse au coin de sa bouche, seul avertissement pour John de ce qui allait arriver.

« Donc, » dit-il. « Es-tu en train de me dire que si, pendant un de ces moments que j'ai mentionnés… » Il monta ses deux mains en coupe autour du visage de John, baissant sa tête pour que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Une de ces nuits où l'on rentrait d'une enquête, pleins d'adrénaline, le cœur battant, le souffle court… » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Une de ces fois dans le hall, où l'on était dos au mur et qu'on se regardait… » Ses yeux semblaient être en train de brûler maintenant, bien qu'il ne voit rien.

« Un de ces moments, » dit Sherlock. « Si j'avais agi sur l'impulsion que je n'ai pas reconnue sur l'instant, et que je m'étais penché et que je t'avais embrassé, » il pressa leurs fronts ensemble, les mots exhalés d'une voix enrouée à seulement quelques centimètres de la bouche de John.

« Si je t'avais poussé contre le mur et que j'avais pressé nos corps l'un contre l'autre en continuant de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne se souvienne comment respirer.. » Ses doigts caressaient la gorge de John.

« Si ça s'était passé quand je voyais encore, es-tu en train de dire que tu m'aurais arrêté et que tu aurais insisté pour que les choses aillent doucement ? » Il relâcha sa prise et se rassit, sentant qu'il avait été assez clair.

John pouvait sentir son rougissement de sa poitrine à son visage pendant que Sherlock décrivait parfaitement son fantasme le plus récurrent, comme s'il regardait se jouer le film dans la tête de John.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de répondre, mais sa voix ne sortit pas. Il leva une main, vit qu'elle tremblait et la laissa retomber.

« Sherlock. » Ça sortit d'une voix rauque. Il essaya à nouveau. « Sherlock. » C'était mieux. « Quand tu as dit n'avoir aucune expérience, tu voulais dire AUCUNE expérience ou seulement que tu n'avais jamais vraiment couché ? »

Sherlock avait l'air de plus en plus impatient. « Je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit, John, » répondit-il. « Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé… quelle que soit l'intimité à laquelle tu penses que j'ai pu participer, la réponse est sûrement "Non". Peux-tu être plus précis, ou vas-tu répondre à ma question ? »

John se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Mais c'était la description d'un putain de baiser pour un homme qui n'en a jamais eu. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'émerveiller. »

Un étrange regard traversa les yeux de Sherlock, mais il se contenta de hausser ses sourcils. « Je suis peut-être inexpérimenté, mais je ne vis pas dans une bulle, John, » dit-il. « Le sexe est le premier motif d'un crime. Ma connaissance factuelle est aussi vaste que rangée. » Il attendait clairement toujours une réponse.

John prit une grande inspiration. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Si c'était arrivé, juste comme tu l'as décrit, » il s'arrêta pour éclaircir à nouveau ses idées. « Et bien non, je ne t'aurai pas arrêté. T'arrêter aurait été la dernière chose qui me serait venue à l'esprit. »

« Mais, » ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Sherlock. « Mais… Si j'avais su que tu étais vierge… » Il ignora la légère grimace que produisit le mot.

« Si j'avais craint que ce que ne soit qu'une expérience pour toi, et que tu aurais changé d'avis aussi soudainement que ça t'était venu… » Son pouce frottait en rythme le dos de la main qu'il tenait.

« Si j'avais eu peur que cette unique fois soit tout ce que je n'aurai jamais, alors oui, » confirma-t-il en se rasseyant. « Oui, je t'aurai arrêté. »

Il s'arrêta, puis ajouta avec honnêteté. « Même si ça m'aurait sûrement à moitié tué de le faire. »

Sherlock releva une main jusqu'au visage de John, juste pour vérifier son expression cette fois, comme il le faisait souvent. Il dut très certainement sentir la chaleur du rougissement qui ne s'était pas encore dissipé et, après un petit moment, il hocha la tête.

« Très bien, John, » dit-il. « C'est ta leçon, je te suis. » Il haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. »

John essaya de se concentrer. « D'accord, » dit-il. « As-tu déjà eu un massage ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas que des étrangers me touchent, » expliqua-t-il. « Enfin, » ajouta-t-il, « je dis étrangers. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé que quiconque me touche. Sauf toi, John. » Il sourit. « Je crois que nous savons maintenant que tu es une exception à bon nombre de mes propres règles. »

John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, je ne suis pas un expert en massage, en aucun cas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Appelons ça… une expérience du toucher. »

Il prit la main de Sherlock et la retourna, puis commença à faire courir son index à l'intérieur du poing, se déplaçant progressivement sur la paume puis le long et entre les doigts.

« Il y a une serviette de toilette sur le lit, » dit-il, défaisant le bouton de manchette de Sherlock et caressant doucement l'intérieur de son avant-bras, puis redescendant à nouveau.

« Je vais aller chercher deux ou trois trucs pendant que tu te prépares. » Ses yeux suivaient l'avancement de son doigt alors qu'il avançait sur la peau pâle, traçant les veines délicates au creux du poignet de Sherlock. « Je te propose que tu mettes ton bas de pyjama, si c'est plus confortable pour toi, puis de t'allonger sur la serviette. Ton dos semble être un bon endroit pour commencer, alors allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Il retourna encore une fois la main de Sherlock et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Est-ce que ça te semble bien ? » Il leva la tête et le regarda.

Les lèvres de Sherlock était entrouvertes et il baissait la tête. Il acquiesça, mais ne dit rien.

« Bien, » continua John en se levant. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes alors prends ton temps. Je frapperai avant d'entrer. »

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, avant que la tentation de juste pousser Sherlock sur le dos et de lui grimper dessus ne l'écrase.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre en courant, attrapa la bouteille d'huile de massage à l'arrière de sa table de nuit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il remplit un bol d'eau chaude et y versa l'huile, ouvrant la bouteille d'une pichenette.

Laissant chauffer le tout chauffer, il traversa le salon et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, levant sa main pour la poser sur le cadre et regarder aveuglément la rue dessous, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de foutre.

Est-ce qu'il se torturait lui-même ? Croyait-il vraiment que Sherlock Holmes, le génie, le sociopathe auto-confessé, le distant, le fier, le l'épineux, le fou, voulait réellement s'embarquer dans une de ces relations malpropres et personnelles qu'il avait tant méprisées avec lui, John Watson, la personnification même de l'ordinaire ?

John ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, appuyant son front sur la fenêtre. N'était-ce pas plutôt que Sherlock s'ennuyait ? Ennuyé et curieux et avec seulement John disponible pour expérimenter ?

Il carra les épaules, repoussant les pensées négatives hors de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas juger des motivations de Sherlock depuis qu'il n'était plus sûr que cet homme les comprennent lui-même, et son cerveau fonctionnait sur un tout autre niveau de toute façon. John ne savait pas ce qui était à l'origine de ce soudain intérêt, mais il choisit de croire que Sherlock ne l'utilisait pas délibérément.

Il devrait procéder avec prudence et attention s'il voulait Sherlock. Et il voulait Sherlock. Il voulait Sherlock très fort, d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il ait toujours cru que Sherlock était la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait avoir n'avait pas diminué son désir un instant.

Bien. Il n'aurait jamais insisté pour rien, ni pris avantage de quoi que ce soit, mais si le jeu avait démarré, avec Sherlock comme prix, alors John ferait son possible pour gagner.

Il se redressa, la détermination allongeant son pas alors qu'il allait reprendre l'huile à la cuisine et retournait vers la chambre de Sherlock, où il frappa à la porte, comme promis.

« Je suis prêt, John, » fit la voix profonde depuis l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte puis se figea sur le seuil.

Sherlock était allongé sur le ventre au centre du lit, comme convenu, mais il ne portait pas son pantalon de pyjama. De toute évidence, il était déterminé à tester les limites aussi loin que possible. John supposa qu'il devait être heureux qu'il ait, au moins, gardé son boxer.

Il serra la mâchoire. Bien. Ils étaient deux à jouer, et un seul d'entre eux savait ce qu'il faisait. Que son désir pour le corps qu'il voyait maintenant allongé devant lui semblât se faire plus fort chaque jour était juste un autre défi à relever.

Il ne laisserait pas Sherlock jouer ses propres règles et obtenir ce qu'il voulait immédiatement. Il allait faire en sorte de garder cet intérêt centré sur lui aussi longtemps que possible, être sûr que Sherlock avait toujours plus à apprendre, à étudier, plus pour le garder près de John.

_Garde les yeux sur le trophée, John_, se dit-il et il retira sa chemise.

* * *

Sherlock était très conscient d'où se trouvait John alors qu'il bougeait dans la pièce. Il y eut un bruit sourd alors qu'il posait quelque chose sur la table, puis un bruissement de vêtements – John se déshabillait-il lui aussi ?

Non, juste sa chemise d'après le bruit, mais alors… il ne l'avait pas passée par-dessus sa tête : il avait il avait déjà dû retirer son t-shirt. Ca voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux torse nu.

Sherlock frissonna, quand bien même la pièce était chaude. Il se sentit exposé, allongé là seulement en sous-vêtements, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment déplaisant.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent au pied du lit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que John s'arrêtât là, et Sherlock sentit les poils de ses jambes se dresser alors que le regard de John le détaillait.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'on lui demande encore s'il était sûr de lui, mais John ne dit pas un mot. Peut-être avait-il pris à cœur la réaction de Sherlock plus tôt quant au fait d'être initié – à en juger par sa réaction, il avait déjà dû penser de lui-même à un baiser dans le hall, parce qu'il avait clairement assumé que c'était son propre fantasme qui avait été déduit et décrit avec tant d'émotions.

Sherlock ne pouvait avouer que c'était en fait _lui_ qui continuait de penser à ces moments, que depuis leur baiser endormi une semaine auparavant, c'était Sherlock qui se trouvait souvent à penser « et si ? », sa propre imagination se jouant impitoyablement de lui pour marquer son point de vue.

Un léger frottement ramena son attention à l'instant présent, alors que ce qui ressemblait aux bols en céramique de la cuisine était posé sur la table de nuit, près du côté du lit de Sherlock.

Ça le frappa la vitesse à laquelle il s'était habitué à avoir un « côté » du lit, plutôt que de simplement s'étaler en travers comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ça avait sûrement dû être un gros ajustement ? C'était tout aussi étrange que la façon dont John était entré dans sa vie.

Sherlock avait délogé les oreillers quand il s'était allongé, et ses deux bras reposaient, croisés, sous sa tête, avec son visage tourné vers la porte. Ça voulait dire que John était donc derrière lui maintenant, et Sherlock sentit le matelas plonger alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Sherlock resta allongé, immobile. Tout était silencieux, puis une voix parla à son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique, » dit-il, son souffle glissant sur la peau de son cou et de son épaule. « La plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. »

John se rassit et il vint à l'esprit de Sherlock, qui avait toujours considéré la beauté comme l'un des choses les plus insignifiantes de la vie, qu'il était content. Il était content que John le trouve attirant.

Il aimait savoir que John le regardait – même avant, quand il avait malencontreusement pensé que leur conversation chez Angelo avait éradiqué tout intérêt romantique, il était resté conscient du fait que John le trouvait esthétiquement plaisant, qu'il avait mieux à faire que de lui parler quand ils montaient les escaliers.

Ce sentiment avait-il toujours été là alors, attendant juste sous la surface ? Quelle ironie qu'il ait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ouvrir les yeux, pour lui faire voir qu'il _voulait_ que John veuille de lui.

Il entendit les sons d'un liquide, de l'eau sûrement, dans le bol et quelque chose de visqueux. De l'huile, réalisa-t-il.

Sherlock était allongé dans le noir, attendant, anticipant, se demandant ce que John allait faire et ce qu'il allait ressentir.

* * *

John frotta l'huile entre ses paumes, puis balança une jambe sur les hanches de Sherlock de façon à être à califourchon par-dessus lui. Il regarda l'étendue de peau lisse et pâle devant lui, puis il regarda ses mains : elles ne tremblaient pas.

Son cœur battant sourdement dans ses oreilles, ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait vraiment le droit de faire ça, il baissa ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent légèrement de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, juste au-dessus de ses hanches.

Il attendit, ressentant le contact comme un courant électrique le long de ses bras, bougeant doucement ses doigts. Sherlock s'était tendu d'abord, mais il s'était à nouveau relaxé. John remonta légèrement ses mains vers le haut, passant les omoplates qui brillaient doucement dans la lumière, puis repassant dessus, puis sous et sur les côtes, revenant là où il avait commencer. Il bougeait doucement et délibérément, voulant donner à Sherlock le temps de s'habituer à cette sensation.

Répétant ses mouvements, il se pencha en avant et laissa ses yeux suivre le chemin de ses doigts, identifiant les cicatrices, admirant la largeur des épaules et la finesse des muscles, ses mains palpant les côtes de Sherlock alors qu'il repassait dessus – elles n'étaient plus aussi visibles qu'avant, grâce à la viande qu'il mangeait plus régulièrement et à la réduction des courses folles sur les toits de Londres.

Quelques passages supplémentaires et il appuya un peu plus fort, ses mouvements devenant plus grands, ses mains déviant largement. Elles passèrent le long de plus basses côtes de Sherlock, juste sur les côtés de son corps, et Sherlock se tordit.

John ne dit rien, restant en mouvement, pressant avec le bas de ses paumes en remontant, et avec ses doigts en descendant. Après deux passages de plus, il dévia encore une fois vers les côtés de Sherlock, pour tester.

Sherlock se tortilla à nouveau, un étrange halètement s'échappant de ses lèvres, et John se pencha en avant, laissant ses mains où elles étaient.

« Sherlock, » murmura-t-il en observant la chair de poule qui se formait sous son souffle. « Sherlock, es-tu chatouilleux ? » il repassa sur les zones sensibles.

« Je ne sais pas, John. » La réponse était essoufflée. « Je pense que oui. Ne… » Il se tordit encore et John s'adoucit, souriant, remontant ses mains et abaissant son corps de sorte à ce qu'il soit finalement assis par-dessus les hanches de Sherlock.

Comment pouvait-on arriver à presque trente-cinq ans, se demanda-t-il, sans même savoir si on était chatouilleux ? D'une certaine façon, c'était encore plus étrange que l'absence de sexualité et John se sentit soudainement triste pour Sherlock, et pour la vie solitaire qu'il avait mené pendant toutes ces années.

Une vie occupée par le travail, par le frisson de la chasse, par _Le Jeu_, mais une vie vide de bien des manières également, avec personne pour s'inquiéter s'il ne mangeait pas pendant des jours, personne pour admirer ses incroyables réussites et performances, personne pour le soigner s'il se blessait ou pour lui faire un câlin s'il en avait besoin. Il n'y avait que Sherlock, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une île pour un être humain.

Les mains de John faisaient des demi-cercles, travaillant ensemble sur un côté du dos de Sherlock puis sur l'autre, et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter si oui ou non Sherlock le voulait lui, s'il voulait réellement ça. C'était très certainement important, John respectait toujours les choix des gens, mais Sherlock avait _besoin_ de lui.

C'était une idée bien étrange de la part de John, qui n'était pas du genre égoïste, mais il pouvait le voir désormais. Sherlock _avec_ John fonctionnait bien mieux que Sherlock tout seul. Pas « fonctionner » dans le sens « travailler », même s'il y avait un peu de ça aussi. Mais l'homme Sherlock, l'homme brillant, lunatique et éblouissant, il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme John pour le faire grandir, pour tenir ses rênes et l'empêcher de se perdre dans sa propre tête, pour lui rappeler qu'il était humain.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne comme John. C'était la pensée qui était si choquante. Pour une quelconque raison, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées pendant sa vie, la seule que Sherlock avait accepté était John : ils semblaient juste s'accorder.

Sherlock s'étirait maintenant, roulant les épaules en rythme avec les mouvements de John et… est-ce qu'il gémissait ? John se pencha en avant, glissant sa main gauche sur l'arrière du cou de Sherlock, et cherchant le bol d'huile de la main droite, réussissant à en mettre un peu au creux de sa paume, de sorte qu'ils ne perdent pas le contact.

Il ramena ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et commença à pétrir les muscles avec un peu plus de force. Et oui, il y avait bien une sorte de son venant de l'homme sous lui, ça ressemblait à un bourdonnement sourd, ponctué occasionnellement d'un grondement plus fort.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir se pencher plus loin, ses mains allant maintenant jusqu'aux bras de Sherlock qui étaient levés, supportant sa tête. Sherlock gémit tranquillement, tournant son cou jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit tournée vers le bas, son front pressé contre le matelas, et puis il étendit les bras droit devant, ses muscles fléchissant alors que ses mains trouvaient et s'agrippaient à la tête de lit.

John retint son souffle et il dut rappeler à ses mains de continuer à bouger alors que la vision qui s'offrait à lui déclenchait une toute nouvelle sorte de fantasmes… Sherlock attaché aux barreaux au lieu de les tenir… Sherlock sur le dos, nu, sa bouche se pinçant de cette manière suggestive qu'il avait, impuissant mais pensant toujours qu'il avait le contrôle… John démontrant l'erreur de cette supposition, le rabaissant de toutes les manières possibles apprises à travers les années jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se torde sous lui, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il tirait sur ses liens, sans vouloir vraiment se libérer.

Le cœur de John cognait et son jean était inconfortablement serré, mais il continua, atteignant le haut du lit et glissant ses mains sur les bras de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que ses doigts huilés soient enlacés entre ceux de Sherlock, renforçant leur prise, avant de redescendre pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses épaules et les côtés de son cou.

Il baissa la tête encore une fois. « Tu sens merveilleusement bon, » murmura-t-il, permettant à sa bouche de frôler le haut de l'oreille de Sherlock. « Je pourrai te faire ça pendant des heures. »

Il sentit le frisson courir à travers le corps de Sherlock, et les mains qui tenaient la rampe serrèrent plus fort, les articulations se détachant en blanc sur la peau pâle. À ce point-là, pensa John, il pouvait dire que l'expérience du toucher semblait aller très bien…

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais rien imaginé de tel.

Ça avait pris un moment pour s'habituer à la sensation de mains bougeant sur sa peau, mais rapidement ça commença à être relaxant, et chaud et vraiment très agréable, en fait. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir un massage avant, mais il considéra l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, avec des mains que ne seraient pas les mains de John, et il eut la réponse.

Quand les doigts de John avaient frôlé ses flancs près de ses côtes basses, il s'était tordu – c'était trop sensible, la sensation était trop intense et ça le démangeait presque. Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour lui, après tout. Mais John avait retiré ses mains, riant sous cape quelque chose sur le fait d'être chatouilleux, et puis il s'était baissé jusqu'à être en fait assis sur Sherlock, lui donnant quelque chose d'autre sur quoi se concentrer.

Il pouvait sentir le tissu du jean de John frotter contre ses flancs, même à travers la matière de son boxer. Ce serait vraiment mieux, plus confortable, si John ne le portait pas – il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui suggérer, puis y repensa. Il ne voulait pas que John se levât. Il lui dirait la prochaine fois, décida Sherlock. Peut-être que d'ici là ils pourraient se passer de tous ces vêtements ennuyeux.

Les mains de John alternaient maintenant, rendant difficile à déterminer où serait le prochain point de pression. C'était merveilleux, c'était comme… il essayait de réfléchir, mais son cerveau semblait être passé en mode « Veille ». C'était comme… C'était comme si les sentiments de John suintaient à travers ses doigts et réchauffaient la peau dessous, conclut Sherlock, très vaguement.

Il était plus conscient que jamais de ce qu'il représentait pour John. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme facile à aimer. Très peu de gens avaient été assez proche pour essayer, non pas qu'il ait voulu qu'ils le fassent. Mais John l'avait fait. John l'aimait vraiment, indépendamment du fait qu'il l'ait dit ou pas, c'était sans rapport. C'était dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dans chacun de ses mouvements, irréfutable.

Ça avait demandé beaucoup de courage à John de risquer ça, réalisa Sherlock. Il savait que s'inquiéter des gens apportait la douleur. John avait parié sur lui, un grand pari vraiment, Sherlock étant ce qu'il était. C'était une grande responsabilité : il ne voulait pas blesser son seul ami.

Il arrêterait de pousser et laisserait John aller à son rythme, décida Sherlock, ses pensées s'estompant alors que les mains de John poursuivaient leurs mouvements et il se sentit se réchauffer – à un degré bien supérieur de ce à quoi il s'était attendu comme résultat de cette seule friction. Il fléchit les épaules doucement, étirant et courbant son dos alors que les mains de John le caressaient. C'était étrange, d'une façon très relaxante, et pourtant il pouvait sentir dans le même temps une tension grandissante.

Quand l'attention de John remonta sur ses épaules, il se sentit incroyablement bien. Puis le poids sur ses hanches s'en alla alors que John se penchait sur lui, ses mains caressant ses bras. Sherlock pouvait imaginer dans sa tête de quoi ils devaient avoir l'air : lui-même étendu sur le lit, presque nu, avec John virtuellement au-dessus de lui, le caressant, entièrement concentré sur lui.

Il fut surpris par le son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et s'étira encore, ses mains se tendant au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts touchèrent les barreaux de la tête de lit et il s'y agrippa, voulant soudainement s'ancrer pour lutter contre le sentiment qui dirigeait son corps.

Il entendit John retenir son souffle, puis les mains bougèrent le long de ses bras, montant directement là où ses propres mains étaient enroulées autour des barreaux. John lia leur doigts ensemble, son souffle se faisant plus lourd, et il eut soudain l'impression que John se retenait, se calmait. Sherlock sentit quelque chose s'enrouler dans le bas de son ventre, la tension qu'il ressentait croissant toujours plus.

Quand les lèvres de John frôlèrent son oreille, son corps commença à trembler et il resserra sa prise sur les barreaux. Ça devenait soudain beaucoup trop, les sensations étaient trop étranges et écrasantes. Peut-être que John avait eu raison d'insister pour y aller lentement, parce que la réaction physique de Sherlock était bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'était préparé, et pourtant… et pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête…

Comme s'il sentait ce qu'il ressentait, John revint en arrière, son toucher se faisant plus léger alors qu'il glissait au bat du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à nouveau à côté de Sherlock et qu'il abaisse simplement le bout de ses doigts depuis les épaules jusqu'aux hanches, puis faisant encore de doux cercles, la pression se réduisant à chaque fois jusqu'à n'être qu'une faible caresse à la surface de sa peau.

Après quelques minutes, les mains de John cessèrent finalement tout mouvement, allant se poser là où elles avaient commencé, comme si elles ne pouvaient pas supporter de perdre le contact.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis John parla, d'une voix enrouée. « Veux-tu que je te masse sur le devant ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock frissonna. Bien que les mains de John avaient ralenti sur la fin, les mouvements qu'il avait fait durant le massage avait appuyé les hanches de Sherlock contre le lit et il était plus que conscient que la réaction de son corps serait bien trop évidente s'il avait à se retourner.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna sa tête vers John, montrant délibérément le rouge de ses joues et son rythme cardiaque rapide battant dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux, sachant que ses pupilles seraient largement dilatées.

« Ça, » dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement profonde, « dépendra entièrement de ce que tu entends par là. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, John était allongé sur le dos dans le noir, ses doigts caressant les boucles toujours humides sur la tête de Sherlock.

Il y avait un corps chaud pressé contre son côté, un bras enroulé autour de sa poitrine, une jambe sur la sienne, de sorte que John était efficacement épinglé sur place, non pas qu'il voulait aller quelque part, pas du tout.

Dès que John avait déclaré le massage terminé, Sherlock était resté tête baissée quelques minutes, avant d'aller à la douche en premier. Quand John était revenu de la sienne, il avait trouvé la pièce dans le noir, avec Sherlock juste au milieu du lit, et aucun coussin nulle part.

Il avait à moitié tenté de les chercher, mais quand Sherlock lui avait assuré qu'il perdait son temps, il avait semblé vain d'essayer plus longtemps, bien que la façon dont un homme aveugle avait réussi à dissimuler une si grande quantité d'objets volumineux restât un mystère.

Sa main glissa à l'arrière du cou de Sherlock. Il ne dormait pas, John le savait. Il se rejouait sans doute cette dernière expérience, catégorisant, classifiant, analysant tout comme il le faisait toujours.

Après un petit moment, John rassembla son courage et posa la question à un million d'euros. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » Il parla doucement, mais les mots étaient encore trop lourds à ses oreilles.

Sherlock renversa sa tête en arrière et soupira, son souffle chaud contre le cou de John. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il. « C'est dangereux de sauter aux conclusions. Besoin de plus de données. »

Il enroula son bras plus sûrement autour de John, l'amenant plus près et parlant dans son cou. « Besoin de _beaucoup_ plus de données, » dit-il.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un SMS. Il s'étira vers la table de nuit mais n'était pas capable de l'atteindre avec Sherlock qui le retenait ainsi, et l'autre homme ne semblait pas pressé de le relâcher. John soupira. « Pourrait être dangereux, » tenta-t-il.

Sherlock renifla. « C'est _ma_ réplique, » objecta-t-il, mais il se pencha tout de même, son long bras attrapant facilement le téléphone. « Ça me manque d'envoyer des SMS, » se plaignit-il en tendant le téléphone à John.

« Tu me les faisais envoyer à ta place la moitié du temps, » indiqua John, repoussant Sherlock pour s'asseoir. « Tu peux dicter une réponse pour celui-là d'ailleurs, c'est pour toi. » Il fit dérouler le message rapidement, alors que Sherlock s'asseyait à son tour et posait sa joue sur l'épaule de John, ses bras se glissant autour de sa taille.

« C'est de Lestrade, » rapporta John. « Désolé de vous contacter si tard… bla bla bla… Il nous demande d'aller au Yard demain matin, il veut ton conseil sur une affaire. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le visage de Sherlock était illuminé par la lumière du téléphone, et il souriait. « Je pense qu'on est prêts, John, » dit-il.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !  
_


	9. The Absent Au Pair

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Ondatra zibethicus, Petite Amande, Rei Li-chan, Dupond et Dupont, Clina9, Yumi-chan, klipotitatum, Egwene Al' Vere, Mimy111, love FMA et Sissi83 pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

J'ai eu quelques nouvelles de verityburns et elle est très heureuse du nombre de reviews qu'obtient cette version française, de même qu'elle a été impressionnée par le nombre de personnes qui la suivent sans forcément le dire, alors encore une fois, merci à vous de votre soutient :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**THE HEART IN THE WHOLE  
**

**Chapitre 9 – The Absent Au Pair**

« Salut, le monstre. »

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche, voulant de toute évidence réprimander Sally, mais John capta son regard et secoua la tête : Sherlock souriait.

« Bonjour, Sally », répondit-il alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau où les trois hommes se tenaient. « Quel plaisir d'entendre à nouveau votre douce voix, cela faisait bien trop longtemps. »

Sally sourit, un peu tristement, à John, qui hocha la tête à son attention alors qu'elle donnait à Lestrade le dossier qu'elle portait avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile, réalisa John. La majorité des gens y allait avec des pincettes avec Sherlock, ce qu'il détestait, mais elle avait clairement décidé de le traiter comme avant, quand bien même elle se faisait ouvertement critiquer vu les circonstances. John n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de considérer Sally, mais il appréciait sa constance.

Lestrade prit la parole. « Vous êtes sûr de ça, Sherlock. » vérifia-t-il encore. Sherlock l'ignora.

« On est sûr, » répondit John, pliant son bras pour presser les doigts de Sherlock avec reproche. Considérant combien il avait été désireux de venir au Yard aujourd'hui, on aurait pu penser qu'il ferait un peu plus d'effort pour être aimable. Là encore, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été Sherlock.

« Okay, » commença Lestrade. « Nous recherchons une jeune fille Au Pair portée disparue. »

Un sourcil de Sherlock se leva. « Et bien», fit-il d'une voix traînante. « Dieu merci, vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour quelque chose de futile. »

« Ha ha, » répliqua Lestrange, apparemment quelque peu soulagé que Sherlock prouve que son caractère, au moins, n'avait pas été affecté par sa blessure – il était aussi arrogant qu'avant. « Cette Au Pair, en particulier, s'est rendue à un entretien d'embauche, a frappé à mort la propriétaire à la tête, puis a disparu avec une certaine quantité de bijoux et d'argent liquide. Nous l'avons tracée jusqu'à la station de métro, puis plus rien. Nous n'avons réussi à soulever aucune piste, nous n'avons rien pour continuer et nous sommes… »

« Complètement désespérés ? » interrompit Sherlock.

John remarqua que Sally roulait des yeux dans son coin, mais elle souriait. Elle le vit la regarder et haussa les épaules.

« Une nouvelle perspective serait très certainement la bienvenue, » admit Lestrade. Il passa quelques photos à John. « Celles-ci viennent de la scène de crime – le corps a été découvert il y a deux jours, alors il n'y a rien à voir… » Il se figea à ses propres mots, puis sourit simplement pour s'excuser et reprit. « Je peux vous parler de l'affaire, les étapes que nous avons suivies… »

Sherlock leva sa main pour arrêter le flot. « John ? » dit-il, se tournant pour faire face à l'homme dont il n'avait pas lâché le bras depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

John étudia la première photo. « Okay, un salon d'une taille importante, deux fauteuils à angle droit de chaque côté de l'âtre. La victime est allongée face contre terre sur le tapis, devant les fauteuils. Trace évidente d'un fort traumatisme à l'arrière de la tête, mais impossible de déterminer l'arme depuis cette photo. La position du corps et l'angle de la blessure suggèrent qu'elle était assise quand le coup est arrivé de derrière elle, mais il a dû y avoir un sacrée force vue la distance à laquelle elle se trouve du fauteuil, les bras rejetés en avant et les pieds nus. »

Il s'arrêta et Sherlock serra son bras pour l'encourager. « La victime a des cheveux blonds lui tombant aux épaules, taille et poids moyen, très bien habillée. La peau, l'allure et les vêtements indiquent qu'elle est plutôt jeune, dans la vingtaine. »

John leva les yeux vers Lestrande. « Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que c'est la jeune fille Au Pair qui a fait ça ? Le mari est généralement le premier suspecté, non ? »

Les sourcils de Lestrade s'élevèrent. « Il semblerait que vous ayez appris une chose ou deux, John, » dit-il.

John remarqua le demi-sourire de Sherlock du coin de l'œil, avant que Lestrade ne poursuive, jetant un coup d'œil au dossier qu'il récita.

« Philip Harbrook, un peu plus vieux que sa femme, a une petite fille d'un précédent mariage – d'où le besoin d'avoir une jeune fille Au Pair. Il était veuf il y a encore trois mois, quand il a épousé la romance éclair et déjà morte. Apparemment, il était dans un état normal quand il a dû identifier le corps. »

Lestrade était généralement bien plus sympathique que ça, pensa John. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas aimé le mari.

« Il est parti travaillé à huit heures, » continua Lestrade, « il a déposé sa fille à la garderie en chemin, et était en constante compagnie de neuf heures jusqu'à ce que le corps de sa femme soit découvert par la femme qui venait pour un entretien à quatorze heures. Nous avons déjà interrogé les rendez-vous de dix et onze heures, alors Mme Harbrook était bel et bien en vie quand il est parti. »

John regarda les autres photos. « Il y a quelques gros plans, » dit-il à Sherlock. « Pas grand chose à ajouter : peu de bijoux, mais ils ont l'air propres – juste un collier en or et un bracelet, et son alliance. » Il regarda la photo de plus près. « Elle semble un peu serrée et il y a une inscription, mais je ne peux pas la lire… »

« Ça dit _"Maintenant et Pour toujours"_ avec leurs noms et la date, » indiqua Sally. « Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Malheureusement, » lui dit Sherlock, dédaigneusement, avant de se tourner vers Lestrade. « Nous devons voir la scène du crime, » déclara-t-il. Il y eut un silence et il secoua la tête. « Oh, ne soyez pas aussi pédants. Bien, nous avons besoin d'aller sur le lieu du crime pour que John puisse la voir et pour que je puisse la visualiser. C'est mieux ? »

« Je vous emmène, » se proposa Sally, à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas une complète salope, vous savez ! »

* * *

Sherlock s'assit dans le taxi, réfléchissant à sa situation actuelle. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser davantage à l'affaire tant qu'il n'avait pas plus de données, et il était plus que capable de poursuivre plusieurs trains de pensée en même temps, de toute façon. Il se rendit compte que son esprit ne cessait de revenir à John, et à la façon dont leur relation avait changé depuis la veille au soir.

Le massage avait été… et bien, presque écrasant, vraiment. Comme rien d'autre dans cette expérimentation. Il était clair que toute cette partie sur les relations physiques méritait une étude plus approfondie.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son physique, si ce n'est pour être ennuyé quand il le lâchait et insistait pour manger et dormir aux moments les plus inconvenants. Maintenant, il réalisait qu'il allait devoir faire plus attention aux réactions de son corps, pour mieux comprendre celles de John. Il remonta un peu le cours de sa journée, se souvenant de l'instant où il s'était réveillé à plat ventre sur le matelas ce matin et où il s'était rendu compte que sa main gauche reposait sur le ventre de John…

* * *

Très bas sur le ventre de John. C'était intéressant, quand on considérait que l'argument de John pour les coussins avait été largement basé sur sa peur d'abuser de Sherlock dans son sommeil : il semblait, à première vue, que le scénario inverse avait bien plus de chance de se produire. John était allongé sur le dos, de son côté du lit, exactement comme d'habitude. C'était Sherlock qui avait étendu un bras possessif, bras qui avait jeté son dévolu sur John d'une manière décidée.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de réveil imminent, et Sherlock resta immobile, se concentrant sur les sensations de sa main. L'expérience du toucher avait été extrêmement unilatérale jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui lui parut aussi déséquilibré qu'inacceptable.

Il pouvait sentir une fine ligne de peau sous son majeur, et il utilisa son pouce pour repousser délicatement le bas du tee-shirt de John, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la peau nue sous la moitié supérieure de sa main. John dormait toujours et Sherlock remonta graduellement sa main, puis glissa son petit doigt sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de John, ouvrant la voie aux quatre autres, jusqu'à ce que sa main repose exactement au même endroit que précédemment, mais cette fois-ci sous le vêtement de John. C'était bien mieux.

Se concentrant à nouveau, Sherlock put sentir la ligne de poils qui s'élargissait vers le bas de sa main. C'était différent de son propre abdomen, non ? Avec précaution, pour ne pas réveiller John, il glissa sa main droite sous son propre corps, jusqu'à refléter la position de sa main gauche. Intéressant.

Les poils de John étaient plus épais et avaient l'air plus… broussailleux ? Le manque d'informations visuelles était extrêmement ennuyeux. Encouragé par le sommeil continu de John, il fléchit doucement sa main, concentrant son attention sur les informations que rassemblaient les bouts de ses doigts. La peau de John était étonnamment douce, et très chaude.

Ses deux mains avaient doucement glissé plus bas, juste pour comparer. Évidemment, quand quelque chose frôla les phalanges de sa main gauche, Sherlock se figea, se réprimandant mentalement.

Bien qu'elles l'aient rarement dérangé personnellement, il était au courant du phénomène des érections matinales – ça aurait dû lui traverser l'esprit que John pouvait être dans cet état.

Deux choses divisèrent alors son attention, la première étant l'envie étonnamment forte de tourner sa main et de l'envelopper autour de John. Sherlock résista à cette pulsion, une partie de son cerveau le prévenant qu'opérer une telle action sur un homme endormi, avec lequel il n'était pas encore intimement engagé, pouvait certainement être considéré comme bien trop familier. La seconde distraction était le fait inattendu que son propre corps semblait réagir en miroir de celui de John, ce qui était assez inconfortable dans sa position actuelle.

Il débattait encore intérieurement de la meilleure ligne d'action à choisir quand John marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et s'étira, soulevant son dos du lit dans le même mouvement. Sherlock saisit l'opportunité de remonter sa main sur une zone moins tendancieuse et se tourna sur le côté.

« Bonjour, Sherlock, » murmura John, clairement encore à moitié endormi. Sherlock était surprise de réaliser que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, la peur du retour de l'aphasie ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de diminuer l'importance de ce simple geste, mais tout était toujours noir.

John roula vers lui, puis s'arrêta brutalement. « Oh, » dit-il, évidemment surpris de voir les yeux de Sherlock déjà ouverts. « Ça va ? »

« Tu es très distrayant, » se plaignit Sherlock. « Je veux connaître des choses sur toi. »

John rit sous cape. « _Je_ suis distrayant ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu es celui avec la main sur mon tee-shirt, merci beaucoup. » Il tendit sa propre main pour caresser la peau de Sherlock, dupliquant le mouvement de la main qui reposait maintenant dans le bas de son dos. « Enfin bref, que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout, » dit Sherlock, décidant de suivre les encouragements de John et d'ignorer simplement l'étrange moment de l'érection. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es différent des autres et si tu le seras toujours. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me veux, et si tu veux aussi quelqu'un d'autre et si tu voudras jamais quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière dont tu me veux moi et combien de temps ça va durer. Je veux savoir pourquoi les poils sur ton ventre sont différents des miens et quelles sont les autres différences entre nous. Je veux savoir à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es excité et je veux que tu m'embrasses et je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas. »

« Putain de merde, » dit John. « Il est un peu tôt pour l'Inquisition espagnole. »

Sherlock renifla. « Je ne te pose pas de questions, » il était clair dans son ton qu'il ajoutait le mot « idiot » à la fin de cette phrase. « Je trouverai les réponses. »

« Et bien, bon courage, » répondit John, avec bonhomie. « Fais-moi savoir si tu bloques sur quelque chose. »

* * *

Sherlock fut tiré de ses rêveries par une question posée par Sally, qui était assise sur le strapontin en face d'eux.

« Alors, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est un peu tôt pour une conclusion, non ? » répondit Sherlock en levant les sourcils. « Franchement, même un détective consultant a besoin d'un peu plus de données pour y arriver, non ? »

Sally soupira. « Je voulais dire pour vous, » clarifia-t-elle. « Comment allez-vous avec… tout ça ? Êtes-vous allé à des stages, ce genre de choses ? »

« Des stages ? » répéta Sherlock. Mais de quoi cette femme voulait-elle bien parler ?

« Vous savez, » tenta d'expliquer Sally. « Comment faire face à la cécité, retrouver son indépendance, apprendre à se débrouiller par soi-même, ce genre de choses. Vous savez, des stages ? » elle semblait regretter d'avoir demander, finalement.

« Pourquoi voudrai-je faire ça ? » lui demanda Sherlock. Vraiment, ce n'était pas étonnant que les forces de police soient dans un état aussi déplorable. « J'ai John, » ajouta-t-il, juste au cas où elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

Il y eut un silence. Sherlock resserra doucement sa prise sur John, qui lui retourna la pression comme d'habitude. Il supposa que l'interrogatoire était terminé, mais il semblait que Sally reprenait juste son souffle.

« Mais… » elle semblait expérimenter une certaine aphasie de son cru. « mais… vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il soit disponible pour vous vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, » protesta-t-elle. « Il a sa propre vie à mener. Il est médecin, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« C'est _mon_ médecin, » indiqua Sherlock.

« Il est _votre_ médecin, alors il n'est pas autorisé à avoir d'autres patients et il doit être d'astreinte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? » demanda Sally. « Ça vous semble raisonnable ? »

« Comment le supportez-vous ? » Cette dernière question ne lui était clairement pas destinée.

Sherlock tourna la tête, intéressé d'entendre la façon dont John expliquerait leur situation.

« Je crois qu'on est arrivé, » dit John.

* * *

L'appartement où ils avaient été déposés était richement décoré et John saisit l'opportunité de questionner Sally plus avant sur l'affaire, laissant avec soulagement l'étrange conversation du taxi derrière lui.

Elle paraissait assez contente de répondre à ses questions, alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'immeuble, John marmonnant des directions et prévenant des marches dans un souffle.

« Monsieur Harbrook avait de l'argent d'un premier mariage, mais cet endroit était payé par la défunte – elle avait un fond de placement assez important, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas toucher au capital. Les intérêts suffisaient à tout payer. » Elle fit un vague geste du bras pour montrer les splendeurs autour d'eux, alors qu'elle mettait la clé dans la serrure. « Ils vivent encore ici, Monsieur Harbrook et sa fille, même s'ils sont sortis pour le moment, mais le salon est proscrit comme scène de crime, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Que devient tout cet argent, maintenant ? » demanda John, pensant toujours que le mari était un candidat au crime bien plus pertinent qu'une certaine jeune fille Au Pair disparue mystérieusement.

« Oh, il a tout eu, » lui dit Sally. « Quelques dons de charité, mais c'est à lui, libre et blanchi. » Ils échangèrent un regard. « Croyez-moi, si je pouvais lui mettre ça sur le dos, je le ferai en un éclair, mais son alibi est solide comme un roc et rien n'indique qu'il ait été impliqué dans les entretiens des candidates – sa femme a fait l'annonce, pris les rendez-vous, toutes les notes dans l'agenda sont écrites de sa main et elle est la seule à qui les autres ont parlé. Il semble qu'il n'y ait rien le reliant à tout ça. »

À ce moment-là, ils atteignirent la pièce et Sally souleva la bande jaune, John mettant sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock pour le guider comme ils passaient dessous.

Sally continua. « La femme disparue est aussi partie avec près d'un demi million de livres de bijoux et une certaine quantité de liquide non évalué – M. Harbrook n'était pas sûr de combien avait été volé. »

Sherlock voulait se tenir exactement où la victime avait été trouvée, pendant que John lui décrivait la pièce dans les moindres détails : les meubles chic, le décor froid, les tableaux moderne, les photographies, toute d'une petite fille qui semblait avoir trois ans sur les clichés les plus récents. Le papier peint de la pièce, le secrétaire ouvert, qui annonçait juste « Miss J », « Miss B », etc. écrit sous chaque rendez-vous, avec un pot à crayon sur la gauche et les CV des candidates au poste sur la droite – toutes présentes sauf la mystérieuse « Miss K », qui était noté pour le rendez-vous de midi.

Il se plaça ensuite de lui-même dans le fauteuil dans lequel la victime était supposément assise au moment de l'attaque, pendant que John lut à voix haute le rapport de l'autopsie.

Il s'avéra que l'arme du crime avait déjà été identifiée comme étant la lourde statue qui trônait habituellement sur le coin du bureau : deux mains entourant un globe. « Ça ressemble un peu à la Coupe du Monde, » expliqua John, mais Sherlock ne sembla pas trouver cette information d'une très grande aide, alors il revint à ce qui était strictement factuel.

« Les blessures concordent avec un coup simple donné avec l'arme du crime. Pas vraiment besoin d'une grande force si la victime était assise à ce moment-là. Les projections de sang suggèrent que l'assaillant était probablement gaucher, la mort a été quasi instantanée. »

« Décris le corps, John, » demanda Sherlock, qui avait les mains jointes sous son menton. « Ignore ce que tu sais, ou ce que tu penses savoir, et donne-moi juste les faits. »

John jeta un coup d'œil au rapport, regardant les photos de plus près. « D'accord, femme blanche, fin de la vingtaine, 1,60 m, environ 70 kilos. Peau pâle, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Particularité : sévère trauma crânien. Des éraflures aux deux genoux, des griffures sur les articulations de l'annulaire de la main gauche, des callosités sur le bout des doigts de la main gauche et les ongles sont coupés courts, mais ceux de la main droite sont plus longs. » Il leva les yeux. « Est-ce que ça aide ? »

« Oh, je pense que oui, » répondit Sherlock en souriant. « Je pense que les choses deviennent très claires, n'est-ce pas ? »

John et Sally se regardèrent. John haussa les épaules, Sally roula des yeux. « Voulez-vous aller à la station de métro ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ils ont des enregistrements de la jeune fille Au Pair en direction des vestiaires, nous avons tenté de la suivre sur les enregistrements de télésurveillance depuis la rue, mais on n'a pas réussi à trouver où elle ressortait – peut-être aurez-vous quelques idées ? »

« Je pense que ce serait parfaitement inutile, » dit Sherlock. « La morgue, plutôt, s'il vous plaît. Et Sally, pouvez-vous apporter les effets personnels de la victime ? Et Lestrade aussi, si possible ? »

Sally parut surprise et regarda John avec étonnement, mais il haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il semblerait que Sherlock avait quelque chose en tête, mais quoi que ce soit, John n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

« Alors pourquoi voulez-vous l'inspecteur Lestrade ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous allez tout lui expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non, » répondit Sherlock, souriant d'un air suffisant en se relevant et en tendant la main pour attraper celle de John. « Je ne vais rien lui dire du tout. » Il se tourna alors qu'il attrapait la main de John, et le rapprocha de lui. « John va lui montrer. »

* * *

Sherlock pouvait sentir la frustration de John alors qu'ils montaient dans un taxi, laissant Sally retourner seule à Scotland Yard. C'était une sorte de conscience étrange, qui ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque base logique, mais il attira John plus près malgré tout, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

John râla. « Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou vas-tu juste attendre que je me ridiculise tout seul devant Lestrade ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Je sais seulement ce que tu m'as dit, » rappela-t-il. « Je pourrais me tromper. »

« Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver, » marmonna John.

Sherlock sourit. John avait toujours une telle confiance en lui. C'était parfaitement justifié, bien sûr, mais gentil tout de même. L'affaire était presque résolue et Sherlock commença à considérer ce que Sally avait dit plus tôt dans le taxi. « Est-ce je te considère comme acquis, John ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » dit John sans hésitation. Peut-être un peu _trop_ rapidement, pensa Sherlock. Il laissa retomber son bras et John soupira, le poussant du coude jusqu'à ce qu'il le remette en place.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, tu l'as toujours fait, » expliqua John, bougeant sa main pour la poser sur le genou de Sherlock. « Quelle plaie, tu m'as fait traversé la moitié de Londres pour envoyer un texto à ta place la nuit suivant notre rencontre. »

« Et tu as tiré sur un homme pour me sauver cette même nuit, » observa calmement Sherlock.

« C'est vrai. » John semblait avoir pris une décision. « Alors, c'est bon. Oui, tu me tiens pour acquis, mais seulement parce que je te laisse faire. » Il pressa le genou de Sherlock et tourna son visage vers lui. « Tu ne peux prendre avantage de quelqu'un contre sa volonté. C'est mon choix. »

Sherlock n'était pas sûr de comment répondre à ça, mais il sentit que c'était important pour John, alors il attendit.

« J'aurai pu blesser ce taxiste quand je lui ai tiré dessus, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, » continua John, la voix plus basse. « Il te menaçait et je l'ai tué. » Il s'arrêta avant d'admettre : « J'aurai tué une centaine de taxistes pour te sauver. »

« Même à l'époque? » Sherlock était surpris.

« Presque immédiatement, » lui dit John. « Je n'aurai même pas pu te dire pourquoi, dans un premier temps. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, je savais que tu m'attirais, ça c'était immédiat. »

« Et évident, » pointa Sherlock avec un sourire suffisant.

« Oui, d'accord, merci, » continua John. « Mais j'ai senti une connexion avec toi, au-delà de ça. Je n'appellerai pas ça un "coup de foudre", parce que je pense que c'est ridicule, je ne te connaissais même pas. C'était plus comme… »

« Une reconnaissance, » accorda Sherlock.

* * *

Le temps que Lestrade et Sally arrivent à la morgue, John commença à s'inquiéter.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sherlock attendait qu'il fasse, ni comment faire ça, et Molly avait amené le chariot, puis s'était effondrée en larme avant de disparaître, les laissant seuls avec le corps. John sentait que la situation était loin d'être idéale.

Sherlock n'avait pas autant de scrupules. « Allez, John, » le pressa-t-il. « Je veux voir le corps. Enfin, » ajouta-t-il, « les mains, au moins. »

John le guidait justement jusqu'à la table quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lestrade et Sally. Sally qui portait un sac contenant probablement les effets que Sherlock avait demandés.

Ils regardèrent vers la table, où Sherlock utilisait ses doigts pour examiner la main droite de la victime. « John, que fais-tu avec ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Lestrade haussa la voix. « Tu ferais mieux d'avoir quelque chose de solide pour moi, Sherlock, » prévint-il. « Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin juste pour quelques hypothèses, je vais pas être content. »

« Vous nous avez appelés, vous vous rappelez ? » indiqua Sherlock. « John, » dit-il encore. « Regarde cette main. »

Levant les bras en un geste de défaite à l'attention de Lestrade, John avança vers le corps et examina l'appendice en question.

« D'accord, oui, » confirma-t-il. « Les éraflures sur l'annulaire sont assez importantes, plus que ce qu'on pouvait voir sur les photographies. »

« Mais que penses-tu des deux mains ensemble ? » demanda Sherlock. « N'y a-t-il rien qui t'étonne ? »

John regarda à nouveau. Ça ressemblait à une main. « Et bien, il y a ces callosités au bout des doigts – peut-être qu'elle jouait d'un instrument à cordes ? » avança-t-il.

« Bien, » dit Sherlock. « Continue… »

John réfléchissait à comment jouer d'un instrument. « Elle était avantagée parce qu'elle avait des grandes mains, » dit-il. « Enfin, grandes en proportion de sa taille. »

« Excellent, » dit Sherlock alors que Lestrade tapait du pied avec impatience. « Grandes mains et… »

John regarda à nouveau le chariot. « Oui, et grands pieds aussi, » confirma-t-il. « Attends… personne n'a parlé de ses pieds. Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Quelle pointure diriez-vous, docteur ? » demanda Sherlock en joignant ses mains.

Sally fouillait dans le sac de preuves. « Du 39, » dit-elle en sortant un escarpin noir.

Tout le monde regarda douteusement les pieds sur le chariot.

« Continuons, donc, » les incita Sherlock. « Vous devriez aussi bien les essayer. »

Sally passa la chaussure à John qui s'exécuta, mais il fut immédiatement évident que la chaussure était bien trop petite.

« C'est pas Cendrillon, cette fille, » dit Sherlock. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre jeune fille Au Pair manquante. »

Lestrade était bouche bée. « Mais alors, si celle-ci est la jeune fille Au Pair, où est la femme ? » demanda-t-il. « Et comment… »

« Pourquoi ne nous éclairerais-tu pas un peu, Sherlock ? » l'incita John.

Sherlock sourit. « La première photo de la scène de crime montrait la victime sans chaussure – les chaussures ne tombent pas aussi facilement, certainement pas les deux en même temps, il y avait donc une raison. L'alliance aussi était trop petit – elle n'est mariée que depuis trois mois, son alliance devrait lui aller à la perfection, donc – quelque chose clochait clairement avec le corps. »

Il adorait ça, comprit John. Sherlock était dans son élément, et c'était quelque chose à voir.

« Ensuite, nous avons la scène du crime, » continua-t-il. « Il y avait des photographies dans la pièce, mais aucune de la femme, pas même une photo du mariage ? C'était un peu étrange. Les crayons à la gauche de l'agenda indiquaient que la femme était gauchère, mais la victime était clairement droitière… »

« Euh… » tenta d'interrompre Lestrade.

« Regardez ses doigts, » exigea Sherlock. « Elle jouait de la guitare : les ongles de la main droite sont plus longs pour les accords, les ongles sont courts et il y a des callosités sur la main gauche à force de glisser sur les cordes. Conclusion : gauchère. »

« Donc, » continua-t-il. « Si les faits ne correspondent pas à la solution, alors votre solution est fausse. Le rapport d'autopsie révèle que l'assaillant est gaucher – la femme est gauchère. À partir de là… Mme Harbrook interroge les jeunes filles au pair, ayant préalablement sélectionner des candidates lui ressemblant physiquement. Elle choisit la meilleure candidate, la frappe à la tête et échange les vêtements. Mais elle tombe sur un os : la victime a de grandes mains et de grands pieds. Les chaussures ne vont pas et elle les laisse à côté du corps. L'alliance, cependant, l'alliance gravée – doit être placée, alors elle force dessus, d'où les éraflures sur les articulations du doigt. »

« Impressionnant, » dit Sally. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle et elle toussa. « Humph, enfin je veux dire, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Et comment allons-nous la retrouver ? »

« Je vous suggèrerai de suivre le mari, » répondit Sherlock. « Il a identifié le corps, ils sont de toute évidence complices de tout ça – vous avez dit que son argent était placé, qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher au capital ? »

« C'est vrai, » dit Lestrade. « S'ils arrangeaient un faux suicide sans corps, ils devraient attendre des années pour toucher cet argent. Avec un meurtre, ils l'obtiennent sans plus attendre. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas blairer cet homme depuis le début, ce bâtard au sang froid. »

« Cette pauvre fille… » dit Sally.

John réfléchissait. Il savait que c'était généralement une perte de temps près de Sherlock, puisqu'il avait presque inévitablement tord quand il était question de déductions, mais cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

Il se tourna vers Lestrade. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la première femme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama Sally.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	10. The Kiss Embargo

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont, Clina9, SLASHAGOGO, Shmi, Petite Amande, Yumi-chan, Egwene Al' Vere, Rei Li-chan, klipotitatum, Yumi-chan, Ezekiel Soulshaker, Falila et Lawy pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 10 – The Kiss Embargo**

Il voulait John, comprit Sherlock alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux le chemin du retour vers Baker Street.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quelle façon, mais il voulait John, définitivement. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait sentir sa peau, combien elle était accueillante, réchauffante. Il voulait plus que tout et définitivement l'embrasser encore une fois, l'embrasser proprement cette fois, découvrir le goût qu'il avait, à quel point ils s'accordaient.

John serait-il dominant, comme il pouvait l'être parfois ? Il avait gardé un tel contrôle jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été si réticent à prendre avantage, demandant toujours à arrêter, faisant attention à Sherlock, tellement, tellement attention une attention si ennuyeuse, frustrante et exaspérante attention.

Sherlock se demanda ce que ça coûterait de briserait ce contrôler. Y avait-il un point auquel John craquerait, accepterait que cette attraction était mutuelle et prendrait enfin ce qu'il voulait ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il avait toujours eu le besoin de diriger les choses, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dise quoi faire, il détestait ça, même, mais l'idée de John perdant le contrôle, s'abandonnant dans cette… quelle que soit cette chose et qu'il le prenne juste. Et bien, cette idée était beaucoup plus intéressante que ce à quoi Sherlock s'était attendu.

Il avait décidé de laisser John donner l'allure, il avait décidé que c'était injuste le pousser. John avait si bien agi aujourd'hui en étant ses yeux, en le laissant travailler, en lui faisant tout. John était important, John était essentiel. Les mains gantées de Sherlock s'agrippèrent au rebord de son siège.

* * *

_Garde tes mains pour toi_, se répéta John dans sa tête alors que le taxi faisait son chemin à travers le trafic londonien.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la morgue, mais ce n'était leur silence habituel, sociable – c'était tout autre chose. Sherlock avait été gentil avec lui aujourd'hui, John le savait. Il ressentait un énorme soulagement dans le fait que Sherlock ait résolu l'affaire, qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé tomber, qu'il en ait fait assez pour que Sherlock puisse travailler.

Le soulagement ne flottait pas dans l'air. C'était un des « moments » de Sherlock – l'après-affaire, la pointe d'adrénaline, ces moments de cœur battant… la différence étant que John n'était plus le seul à en avoir conscience maintenant.

Il regarda à sa gauche, les mains de gauche qui serraient fermement le siège. Non en effet, il n'était plus seulement John, cette fois.

Alors qu'il regardait, le bras le plus près de lui se souleva, puis l'autre main de Sherlock bougea et lentement, millimètre par millimètre, elle retira le gant, sa main droite paraissant pâle et nue alors qu'elle se révélait graduellement. Délibérément, Sherlock allongea le bras et reposa sa main, paume vers le faut, sur le siège entre eux.

Ce n'était pas la main qui s'était faufilée dans son pantalon de pyjama quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, pensa John. Comment un détective aussi génial que Sherlock avait seulement pu imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait dormir pendant son festival du tâtonnement, c'était au-delà de toute la compréhension de John. Il était vraiment aussi innocent qu'il le disait.

Cela avait très certainement été une manière de se réveiller des plus inattendues et il était resté là, et savoir exactement à qui étaient ce longs doigts frôlant le haut de ses poils pubiens l'avait rendu très dur, très vite. Il s'était d'abord demandé ce qu'il devait faire, excluant immédiatement les trois premières idées qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit. La quatrième possibilité avait du mérite il l'avait considéré sérieusement avec la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas complètement gelée avec les mots « Main de Sherlock, main de Sherlock » tournant en boucle, mais au final, il avait juste décidé d'attendre et de laisser Sherlock explorer, se demandant jusqu'où il irait.

Ce fut seulement quand il avait eu l'air bloqué et de ne pas savoir quoi faire que John avait eu pitié de lui et avait mis en scène son « réveil », se résignant lui-même à une nouvelle douche. Au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être froide, pensa-t-il. Depuis la semaine précédente, quand Sherlock avait insisté pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci sur ce qui lui passait par la tête, John ne s'était plus embêté à tenter de réprimer ses fantasmes.

Il regardait maintenant cette main qui reposait paume en l'air, comme une offrande. L'expérience du toucher avait été un succès , et Sherlock était clairement prêt pour plus. La question était jusqu'où ?

* * *

Sherlock attendit, sa main comme froide et exposée, pour voir si John accepterait son invitation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le poussait, se résonna-t-il, c'était juste une offre. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Est-ce que John comprendrait ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il demandait ? Comment le pouvait-il quand Sherlock ne le comprenait pas lui-même. Il savait juste qu'il voulait plus. Plus de données… plus de connexion… plus de John.

Ses pensées s'estompèrent quand une mains chaude se referma sur ses doigts et la chaleur remonta jusqu'en haut de son bras. Le toucher était vraiment un sens inhabituel, décida-t-il. Bien moins cohérent que ceux sur lesquels il était habitué à se reposer. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse tenir le coude de John et simplement se laisser guider, qu'il puisse prendre John dans ses bras, même dans le lit, et que ce soit simplement réconfortant et chaud, et qu'en ce moment même, avec seulement leurs mains en contact, il se sentît aussi nu ?

Il brisa le silence. « John ? » Sa voix ne résonnait pas normalement.

« Sherlock. » La voix de John était bizarre aussi, un peu basse, tendue.

Sherlock réfléchit à comment formuler au mieux sa demande, abandonnant finalement son éloquence habituelle en faveur d'un simple, « Hall d'entrée ? ».

Il entendit le souffle saccadé de John et les doigts autour des siens se serrèrent brusquement avant de se relâcher à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit John. « Je ne peux pas t'embrasser comme ça, pas encore, pas avant que tu ne sois sûr. »

Sherlock grinça des dents. Pourquoi, sur cette Terre, était-il si attiré par quelqu'un de si agaçant ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » lui dit John. « Ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour moi. » Son pouce se mit à tracer des cercles sur le dos de la main de Sherlock. « Je peux essayer de t'expliquer mais, en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas si tu es capable de comprendre. »

Sherlock se tourna à moitié et adopta une position attentive, un sourcil relevé. Cela pouvait être intéressant.

John soupira. « Embrasser c'est… ça peut être, » corrigea-t-il, « une expérience très intime. » Il y eut un silence, juste la chaleur de la main de John, et son pouce qui tournait en rythme sur le dos de la main de Sherlock.

« Avec presque tout le reste, tu peux prendre de la distance, » continua-t-il. « Ca peut te paraître étrange, mais parfois tu as besoin de faire ça, de prendre du recul dans ta tête. Peut-être de laisser durer les choses, pour que ça ne finisse pas trop, que tu ne viennes pas trop vite – ça peut être meilleur si tu attends. Satisfaction retardée tu comprends ? »

Sherlock hocha de la tête, bien que ce soit vraiment étrange d'avoir cette conversation. Il n'avait jamais discuté de ce genre de choses avec personne avant.

« Embrasser n'est pas comme ça, » dit John. « Du moins, pas pour moi, » ajouta-t-il. « C'est très personnel, tu es juste là, à ce moment, avec cette personne. Tu es connecté. »

Sherlock sentit son attention piquée au vif par ce mot qu'il utilisait parfois dans sa tête pour qualifier sa relation avec John.

« Aussi personnel que ce soit, aussi intime, ça dépend de qui tu embrasses et de tes émotions pour ces personnes, » continua John. « Je pourrai probablement embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas en faire tout un fromage. »

Sherlock se figea. Il ne voulait pas que John embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait certainement pas que John soit connecté à quelqu'un d'autre.

John serra sa main un peu plus fort. « C'est bon, j'essaie juste d'expliquer, » dit-il. « Je n'embrasse personne d'autre. » Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Attends, est-ce que ce n'était pas sur ta liste de ce matin, celle des choses à déduire ? » demanda-t-il, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse. « Et bien, je ne veux personne d'autre, alors tu peux déjà cocher celle-la. »

Son pouce reprit ses cercles paresseux. « Mais t'embrasser, Sherlock. » Il déglutit. « T'embrasser serait le plus grand défi de toute ma vie. » Sherlock cocha précautionneusement une autre question de sa liste matinale.

John était toujours en train de parler, mais sa voix venait d'un angle légèrement différent il avait du baisser la tête. « J'ai pensé à t'embrasser des centaines de fois, » dit-il. « Bon Dieu, j'ai même rêvé de ça. Régulièrement. » Il paraissait désabusé de lui-même. « Mais je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je sais qu'on est d'accord pour essayer ça. » Il leva leur mains jointes brièvement, pour illustrer son propos. « Je sais que tu veux explorer le sens du toucher, enquêter sur les possibilités d'une relation physique et ça me va. » Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Et même plus que ça, » ajouta-t-il.

« Mais, tant que tu n'auras pas arrêté ta conclusion, j'ai besoin de me protéger un peu. Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à te quitter si tu décides que ce n'est pas pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends, Sherlock ? Je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait m'empêcher de rester. »

À ce moment, Sherlock se rendit compte que sa seule contribution à la conversation avait jusque là été le nom de John, et un lieu éventuel. Il était temps qu'il soit un peu plus volontaire.

« Et embrasser serait au-delà de cette limite ? » demanda-t-il, peu convaincu.

« Ça pourrait, » confirma John.

« Mais n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est bon ? »

« N'importe quoi d'autre devrait être bon. »

Sherlock réfléchit à ça. C'était difficile, vraiment, de comprendre le point de vue de John. Ca semblait aller à l'encontre du parcours typique d'une progression sexuelle telle qu'il l'avait comprise. Cependant, il devait admettre que John avait bien plus conscience de lui-même dans cette pratique que lui-même. Si c'était ainsi que John ressentait les choses, il supposa qu'il devait l'accepter.

« Écoute, je te laisse le choix, d'accord » John interrompit ses pensées.

« Tu peux m'embrasser quand tu es sûr, » continua-t-il. « Dès que tu as assez de donnes, si ta conclusion est que tu veux avoir une pleine relation avec moi, alors d'accord, vas-y. »

« Mais Sherlock, ajouta-t-il. « Je te le demande, en tant qu'ami, ne précipite pas cette décision. Je sais que tu veux toujours tout savoir, que c'est toujours maintenant ou le plus tôt possible avec toi, mais s'il te plaît, pour mon bien, attends jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûre, d'accord ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait été mis au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait pas simplement annoncer maintenant qu'il était sûr de lui, John ne le croirait jamais. De pus, la menace de John le quittant était assez forte pour qu'il se montre plus prudent que d'ordinaire.

Il devrait attendre. Il soupira. Il détestait attendre.

Une part du cerveau de Sherlock avait automatiquement surveiller leur route, notant chaque virage de leur voyage, et il sut qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce, soupirant à nouveau. « Je voulais juste que tu m'embrasses, c'est tout, » ajouta-t-il, conscient d'avoir l'air irrité.

Il y eut un mouvement, une main sur le côté de sa mâchoire et quelque chose se pressa juste sous son oreille. Des lèvres, un pincement de dents, Sherlock haleta de surprise et d'autre chose, quelque chose qui était plus de l'ordre de… l'anticipation.

John s'éloigna, mais pas trop loin, ses mots réchauffant le cou de Sherlock. « Oh, je vais t'embrasser, Sherlock. Je n'ai aucune réticence à t'embrasser, » dit-il. « Je t'embrasserai où tu voudras. » Il frôla de ses dents l'oreille de Sherlock. « Sauf sur la bouche, » ajouta-t-il.

Le taxi remonta Baker Street et John paya le conducteur alors que Sherlock ouvrait la porte et descendait. Comme John avançait sur le trottoir, Sherlock lui prit la main et la plaça soigneusement sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Assez haut pour que ça reste décent, mais assez bas pour que ses intentions soient claires. « N'importe où ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourcil arqué de manière séductrice.

John trébucha alors que la porte du taxi se fermait derrière lui, mais il reprit rapidement son équilibre, glissant son autre bras sous le manteau de Sherlock et autour de ses reins, puis pressant ses mains ensemble, de sorte qu'il tenait fermement l'abdomen de Sherlock entre elles. « Bon Dieu, oui, » souffla-t-il.

* * *

L'esprit de John chancela alors qu'il relâchait sa prise et se tournait vers leur porte d'entrée. Était-il vraiment d'accord pour offrir à Sherlock sa première fellation ? De toute évidence, c'était le cas.

Il se demanda à moitié si Sherlock était vraiment prêt pour une telle intensité, mais repoussa rapidement cette pensée. Au moins, maintenant, il avait l'expérience du massage pour avancer et s'il se sentait assez confiant pour faire cette suggestion, alors John décidé qu'il respecterait cette décision. Après tout, John n'était qu'un humain… la chance d'avoir ses mains, d'avoir sa bouche sur Sherlock n'était pas une opportunité à laquelle il pourrait résister bien longtemps, pas quand c'était si librement, impatiemment, offert.

Sa main droite se referma autour du poignet droit de Sherlock et il l'attira rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, sa main gauche cherchant ses clés dans sa poche.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sherlock se figea et plaça son autre main sur celle de John qui venait juste de mettre la clé dans la serrure. « Attends, John, » dit-il. « Il y a quelqu'un. »

Avant que John, n'ait eu la chance de jeter un coup d'œil, Sherlock grogna puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front cogne contre la porte.

« Bonjour, » fit la voix de Mycroft derrière eux. John se retourna. L'aîné des Holmes souriait poliment, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre il ne semblait pas vraiment content.

Sherlock parla sans bouger. « À quoi devons-nous le déplaisir de cette visite extraordinairement mal calculée ? » demanda-t-il, avec ce que John sentit être une dureté compréhensible.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » suggéra Mycroft en montrant la porte. John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui paraissait extrêmement agacé, puis tourna la clé et libéra le passage.

Les deux s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans les fauteuils, apparemment engagés dans une bataille silencieuse alors que John s'affairait à faire le thé. Dès que chacun eut sa tasse, la pièce fut silencieuse.

John s'appuya sur la table, décidant de rester en dehors de ça autant que possible.

Finalement, Mycroft parla. « As-tu été vraiment raisonnable ? » demanda-t-il, dirigeant ses mots vers Sherlock. « Il y a seulement une semaine, tu étais heureux que Moriarty semble te sous-estimer et maintenant, voilà où vous en êtes tous les deux, » son regard désapprobateur se tourna vers John, « attirant délibérément l'attention sur vous. »

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Il a résolu l'affaire, vous savez, » indiqua John. « Deux tueurs de sang-froid hors des rues. »

Mycroft parut impressionné, et se retourna vers Sherlock. « Est-ce ton intention de continuer à te mettre en danger ? » demanda-t-il. « De continuer à jouer au détective aveugle jusqu'à ce que Moriarty ne fasse une autre tentative pour t'arrêter ? Une tentative que John pourrait bien être incapable de contrecarrer cette fois ? »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Sherlock avec irritabilité. « Que je reste assis là jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau soit complètement rôti ? »

« J'attends de toi que tu me laisses faire mon travail, pour que ce soit sûr pour toi de retourner à tes occupations, » lui dit Mycroft. « J'ai mes meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire Moriarty. Il ne sera pas toujours une menace. »

« Vous n'avez personne d'aussi bon que Sherlock, » dit John. « Vous devriez le laisser aider si vous voulez attraper ce psychopathe il est sûrement le seul qui en soit capable. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un demi sourire, mais Mycroft se leva et son visage était de glace. « Vous me surprenez, John, » dit-il. « Vous me surprenez beaucoup. »

Il balança son parapluie d'avant en arrière avant de s'appuyer dessus. « J'aurai pensé, compte tenu de vos sentiments, » il y avait une légère note de dédain dans sa voix, « que vous seriez plus intéressé par la protection de Sherlock et moins enclin à l'encourager à s'embarquer dans des situations dangereuses et potentiellement mortelles. » Il baissa la tête vers John, prenant parti de sa grande taille. « Je dois dire que je suis déçu, » ajouta-t-il.

John regarda Sherlock dont les lèvres étaient pressées en une fine ligne. Mycroft démontrait un très bon exemple de ce que John appelait un « syndrome Big Brother ». Il aimait Sherlock, mais il ne le respectait pas réellement. Il reconnaissait le génie de son frère, et il était content qu'il l'utilise quand l'occasion se présentait, mais il le traitait toujours comme un enfant, ce qui, bien sûr, ne faisait que pousser Sherlock à agir avec encore plus de détermination comme un enfant.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Mme Hudson avait mentionné plus tôt à John que la location avait été prise en charge et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il utilisait le distributeur, le solde semblait inchangé. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Sherlock avait été aussi peu habitué à demander, étant issu d'une famille qui avait clairement pris soin de lui.

Mycroft était content d'élever et de protéger son frère, mais il n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ses propres choix.

John se redressa, sa posture changeant en même temps que son attitude, jusqu'à ce que l'homme faisant face à Mycroft soit le soldat qu'il avait rencontré la première fois.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez ce qui est le mieux pour Sherlock, » dit-il. « Et je reconnais que vous m'avez aidé à l'hôpital, et après, parce que vous avez présumé que mes priorités étaient les mêmes. »

Il supporta le regard de Mycroft en parlant, et sa voix était forte. « Je pourrai être bien des choses pour votre frère, et ce n'est clairement un secret pour personne que je veux être plus, mais je ne suis pas son tuteur. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui semblait estomaqué.

« Si j'essaie d'empêcher Sherlock de faire ce qu'il aime faire, d'être l'homme qu'il est, alors je ferai aussi bien de le tuer moi-même, » dit-il sévèrement. « Si c'est ce que vous appelez l'amour, alors vous pouvez vous le garder. »

Les deux frères Holmes montraient clairement leur surprise, et tous deux replacèrent automatiquement leur masque alors que Mycroft se retournait pour qu'ils se fassent face. Il vint à l'esprit de John que Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, mais peut-être pensait-il que Sherlock avait recouvré sa vue sans le dire… En fait, c'était justement le genre de chose que Sherlock ferait, du moins tant que cela concernait Mycroft. John secoua la tête.

Mycroft se rassit, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, et John nota un léger mouvement de la main de Sherlock qui semblait le réclamer. Il s'avança et se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, la bras de Sherlock s'enroulant immédiatement autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes, Mycroft hocha la tête et se mit à nouveau debout. « Très bien, » dit-il. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? »

John sentit la main sur sa hanche se resserrer.

« Ca l'est, » répondit Sherlock, et John ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment familier qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus qui était dit que ce qui l'était réellement.

« J'enverrai Anthea très rapidement, » leur dit Mycroft. « Elle pourra vous apporter un résumé des dernières informations. »

John bougea pour se lever, mais la main de Sherlock se resserra davantage et il renonça.

Mycroft leva un sourcil. « Ne vous levez pas, John, » dit-il. « Je peux trouver mon chemin vers la sorte. » Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre puis il se tourna vers la porte. « À bientôt, » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

L'appartement était calme après qu'il soit parti et John tourna la tête pour regarder Sherlock, qui avait une expression plutôt inhabituelle sur le visage. Un petit sourire grandissait et John se retrouva soudain en mouvement alors que Sherlock utilisait ses deux bras pour le tourner de côté, s'affaissant et glissant de son fauteuil dans le même temps, de sorte que Sherlock était allongé et John dos à lui.

Il grogna de surprise et Sherlock ajusta sa prise, son bras gauche entourant la poitrine de John pour le tenir en place et l'autre glissant plus bas, ses doigts passant sous la ceinture de son jean, évoquant la position dans laquelle il s'était réveillé le matin-même.

Il se cambra à cette sensation et la voix de Sherlock était basse et rauque à son oreille.

« John, » dit la voix. « John, s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu aies envie… » John ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Sherlock lui caresser le cou. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu aies… imaginé… » Les lèvres remontèrent et les dents de Sherlock se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreilles. « Quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi… » Tout le corps de John frissonna et il agrippa l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour se retenir.

La main de Sherlock remonta et commença à défaire sa ceinture. « Maintenant pourrait être le bon moment… » murmura-t-il.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	11. Closer

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont, Rei Li-chan, Shmi, Clina9, Petite Amande, Lawy, loow, Lily-la-belette, Falyla, arthemisdu44 et SFgirl Yumi-chan, loveFMA, Gael, Ondatra zibethicus, lumibd, Sissi83 et Leyla KTK pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Désolée pour le léger retard, petit week-end sur une île (presque) déserte, je rentre seulement chez moi :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 11 – Closer**

Sherlock pouvait entendre la respiration de John se faire plus difficile comme sa tête tombait en arrière, il pouvait imaginer la tension qui montait en lui alors que son corps s'appuyait de tout son poids le long du corps de Sherlock.

Ses doigts étaient plus sûrs comme il terminait de déboucler la ceinture de John, mais il ne défit que le premier bouton avant de glisser sa main le long de la cuisse, sentant la tension du muscle alors qu'il laissait sa paume descendre sur le dessus, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, puis faisant remonter ses doigts sur l'intérieur, suivant doucement la ligne de la couture alors qu'il remontait plus haut, un peu plus haut, puis qu'il descendait à nouveau, en petits cercles, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Il fit courir son nez le long de la joue de John, murmurant son nom. Il adorait l'odeur de John, décida-t-il. Il y distinguait du savon, de l'après-rasage, et en dessous de tout ça il y avait une odeur chaude, légèrement terreuse, qui voulait juste dire « maison » pour Sherlock.

Il se demanda quel goût il pouvait avoir. L'interdiction de s'embrasser avait une portée assez limitée, alors il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher de découvrir ça. Délicatement, il pressa sa bouche sur le côté du cou de John, écartant ses lèvres pour que sa langue puisse goûter la peau juste là où le pouls battait.

Le corps de John convulsa dans ses bras, mais il ramena presque immédiatement ses lèvres à la place précédente, utilisant le bout de sa langue pour remonter le long du cou. John tremblait, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être avait-il réussi à faire quelque chose de bien, insconciemment.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi frustré par sa cécité. S'il avait été capable d'observer John durant les précédentes semaines, il était certain qu'il aurait déjà deviné tous ses fantasmes, et pas seulement les devinettes heureuses comme le baiser dans le hall, dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'idée était partagée jusqu'à ce que John y réagisse aussi fortement.

Après la façon dont il s'était occupé de Mycroft, Sherlock voulait vraiment donner quelque chose à John en retour. Était-ce seulement de la gratitude ? se demanda-t-il. Après tout, John avait parlé pour lui, d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, et Mycroft pouvait être extrêmement intimidant quand il le voulait, alors ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, ça avait demandé du courage.

Non, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas ça, ou du moins pas seulement ça. La propre relation de Sherlock avec son frère avait toujours été tendue. Il savait que Mycroft l'aimait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux, ce qui l'exaspérait et conduisait généralement à une salve de tirs rangés et de sarcasmes. Aujourd'hui, John avait parlé et Mycroft avait écouté.

Ça laissait à Sherlock un sentiment vraiment étrange. Il ne savait même pas où le ranger, ni quoi faire avec, mais il voulait définitivement donner quelque chose à John et qu'est-ce que John désirait le plus ? Et bien, puisque tout le monde semblait être au courant depuis longtemps, ce que John désirait le plus était Sherlock. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita avoir accepté quelques unes des avances qui lui avait été faites pendant des années, ainsi il aurait une bien meilleure idée de quoi faire dans cette situation.

Il se souvint de la sensation des dents de John contre sa gorge dans le taxi, et ouvrit sa bouche un peu plus grand, mordant gentiment, juste quand sa main atteignait le haut de la jambe de John et avançait sur son aine.

John haleta et sa main droite couvrit prestement celle de Sherlock, comme pour protester contre son geste, mais ensuite il grogna et au lieu de presser leurs mains jointes plus bas avec fermeté, il bougea ses hanches comme Sherlock enroulait ses doigts autant que possible à travers l'épaisse toile de son jean.

« Que… » La voix de John était à peine reconnaissable. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sherlock pensa que c'était une question étrange, vu les circonstances, mais il savait aussi que l'intellect n'était pas au sommet de la liste des choses qu'il estimait chez John.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » répondit-il, glissant sa main de haut en bas sous celle de John qui le guidait inconsciemment.

« Mais… mais, Anthea… » bégaya John, semblant avoir des difficultés à parler. « Anthea va bientôt venir… »

Sherlock sourit contre son cou. Il avait conscience que beaucoup de sous-entendus lui passaient souvent au-dessus, mais même lui ne pouvait pas rater celui-là. Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de John. « Pas avant toi, » répondit-il.

Comme si elle se résignait, la main de John revint se placer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, laissant Sherlock libre de bouger et il saisit la languette de la fermeture éclair et la descendit, glissant la main à l'intérieur, où il put enrouler sa paume autour de John bien plus facilement avec seulement la fine matière de son caleçon entre eux.

John était dur sous sa main et Sherlock se sentit un peu effrayé de savoir que cet homme, qui était si courageux, et si loyal, qui défierait ami, ennemi et famille pour lui, le voulait si fort. Qu'un soldat tel que John, qui résisterait à n'importe qui, lâcherait tout pour Sherlock, se soumettrait aux vœux de Sherlock, s'en remettrait entièrement aux mains de Sherlock, était un sentiment entêtant.

Il décida bientôt que toute barrière était encore de trop et il remonta sa main afin de repousser l'élastique pour, au-dessous, saisir fermement John. La chaleur était ahurissante, la chair dure et palpitante dans sa main comme Sherlock fléchissait ses doigts, évaluant, mesurant, enregistrant chaque détail de cette partie de John qui lui avait été cachée jusque là.

Sherlock avait occasionnellement recours à ce genre d'actions lui-même, les rares fois où le problème surgissait et refusait de se résoudre de lui-même, alors il n'était pas complètement étranger avec ce qu'il devait faire, bien qu'il ait toujours trouvé ça ennuyeux au possible et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y réfléchir à l'avenir, au fait de tenir John, chaud et lourd dans sa main, au poids du corps de John, à la poitrine de John, se levant et s'abaissant rapidement sous son bras, au goût de la peau de John sur sa langue.

Sherlock réalisa que sa propre respiration accélérait comme il bougeait sa main sur John au début, caressant juste doucement, descendant davantage pour explorer avec ses longs doigts, avant de remonter, sa main commençant à bouger avec plus de constance, portant plus d'attentions aux réactions de John pour déduire la bonne vitesse et la bonne pression.

Le poids sur son épaule gauche partit brusquement comme John levait la tête et inspirait bruyamment. Sherlock craignit qu'il ne demande une pause, mais s'arrêter semblait être la dernière chose qu'il ait en tête alors qu'il portait un peu de son poids sur ses bras, soulevant le haut de son corps. Il regardait, comprit Sherlock. John regardait alors que la main de Sherlock bougeait sur lui et, à en juger par les battements de son cœur, il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Savoir que John regardait envoya un frisson le long du corps de Sherlock, lui faisant reprendre son souffle et il laissa tomber sa main gauche sur la taille de John et commença a défaire les boutons de sa chemise, ses doigts adroits travaillant rapidement. Il écarta les pans de la chemise ouverte et glissa sa main sur la peau nue de la poitrine de John, voulant sentir de plus près son cœur battre à tout rompre, sans rien entre eux.

Comme sa main remontait, John haleta et sa tête retomba en arrière alors qu'il gémissait dans un souffle. « Sherlock », haleta-t-il. « Sherlock, refais ça. »

Sherlock s'obligea, gardant le rythme de sa main droite alors que la gauche répétait son mouvement, notant cette fois-ci que la brusque inspiration de John était associée aux doigts de Sherlock caressant son mamelon. Il y revint pour le frotter plus fermement, fasciné par la façon dont il durcissait et par la réaction de John – il gémissait fortement maintenant, son corps se faisant de plus en plus tendu.

Allant à l'autre mamelon, Sherlock fit des cercles autour avec son doigt, se rapprochant progressivement comme John s'allongeait de plus en plus sur lui, ses muscles se relâchant. Sherlock pouvait sentir la tension dans ses bras et imaginer ses mains aggrippées aux côtés du fauteuil, ses articulations blanches sous la pression.

Il passa directement son doigt sur ce mamelon, puis revint au premier et le pinça. Le dos de John s'arqua, et il lança son bras droit en arrière, s'accrochant au cou de Sherlock en gémissant fortement.

De toute évidence, il faisait quelque chose de bien, nota Sherlock avec contentement, bien que la prise de John sur son cou soit extrêmement distrayante. Sherlock pouvait sentir son propre corps réagir et ça devenait plus difficile de se concentrer quand des doigts brossaient les cheveux sur sa nuque, les ongles courts griffant légèrement la peau, un léger désespoir dans la tenue laissant supposer que John était proche de l'apogée.

Ses mains ne s'arrêtant jamais, Sherlock accéda à la pression insistante à l'arrière de sa tête et abaissa sa bouche sur le cou de John une fois de plus. Il semblerait que le temps de la gentillesse soit terminé, et Sherlock ne se sentait plus très gentil, de toutes façons. Il se sentait possessif.

Il fit courir sa bouche ouverte juste sous l'oreille de John jusqu'à la base de son cou, puis mordit. Pas assez fort pour ouvrir la peau, mais assez fort pour que John puisse le sentir, assez fort pour laisser une marque comme il suçait la peau que ses lèvres entouraient, léchant du plat de sa langue et grognant de plaisir, tant à la sensation qu'au sentiment de possessivité que ça lui donnait.

Les mains de John se resserrèrent presque douloureusement et il cria, son corps frissonnant violemment entre les bras de Sherlock, tendu et tremblant comme son orgasme le ravageait, haletant et pulsant contre les doigts de Sherlock.

Cela sembla prendre un certain temps pour que son corps se calme et, après un moment, Sherlock laissa retomber sa main droite sur la jambe de John et remonta la gauche pour repousser les cheveux de son front, embrassant doucement sa tempe.

Il se sentait assez choqué, n'ayant jamais été témoin de l'orgasme d'une autre personne auparavant. La violence, la reddition l'avaient étonné. La façon dont John s'était donné, s'était complètement abandonné à ça. C'était avant tout une question de confiance, se rendit-il compte.

Sherlock savait comment il était perçu. Il savait que les gens le craignaient, d'autres le respectaient, peut-être même qu'ils l'admiraient, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Même les policiers, qu'il avait aidés sur tant d'affaires, le regardaient toujours nerveusement, comme s'ils attendaient le jour où il deviendrait soudainement l'ennemi.

John lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais aussi ouvertement. Sherlock sentit une boule dans sa gorge alors que le poids du lien qu'il partageait avec l'homme dans ses bras commençait à peser sur lui. Il voulait assez urgemment tourner la tête de John et l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce que John lui faisait confiance, et qu'il avait promis.

John semblait désarticulé maintenant, son bras toujours levé mais juste enroulé lâchement autour du cou de Sherlock, le corps détendu et se sentant de plus en plus lourd.

Doucement, Sherlock glissa en avant et les amena tous les deux sur le plancher, s'appuyant en arrière sur le fauteuil et enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de John, le tournant pour qu'ils soient à angle droit, et posa un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

Il attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs qu'il savait être à portée de mains, mais il ne pouvait pas nettoyer John de lui-même : sans sa vue, il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Les lèvres pincées par la frustration, il tendit la boîte à John qui rit faiblement sous cape en réponse.

* * *

Le bras de John était comme de la gelée, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prendre un mouchoir de la boîte, et un temps ridiculement long pour se nettoyer et reboutonner son pantalon. Il laissa tomber l'idée de remettre sa chemise pour l'instant et la laissa ouverte, se détendant dans les bras de Sherlock qui se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire quoi que tu as fait ça, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que… » La voix de Sherlock était inhabituellement hésitante. « Est-ce que… c'était bien ? »

John renifla, tournant sa tête pour presser un baiser contre le cou de Sherlock. « Non, ce n'était pas _bien_, » répondit-il. « _Bien_ n'est pas la description qui convient le mieux pour ce que tu viens juste de faire… Putain, c'était incroyable. » Il sourit, toujours un peu choqué. « Je pensais que ce serait plutôt dans l'autre sens. »

Il se tourna, regardant le visage de Sherlock et leva une main sur sa poitrine, la laissant ensuite glisser de façon suggestive. « Veux-tu que je… » il s'interrompit alors que Sherlock secouait la tête. « Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? » demanda John en retirant sa main, une peur glaciale frappant soudainement son cœur. « Tu as décidé, alors ? »

Sherlock eut l'air surpris. « Non ! Non, John, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, » dit-il rapidement. « Je veux que tu… fasses… ce que tu as dit dans le taxi. Je le veux vraiment. C'est juste – pas maintenant, quand l'information est en route et qu'on ne sait pas quand le petit soldat de Mycroft peut arriver. » Il chercha la main de John, la ramena sur sa poitrine et la garda là.

John se détendit, se reposant contre l'épaule de Sherlock une nouvelle fois. « Alors, c'était en quel honneur ? » demanda-t-il. « Non pas que je m'en plaigne, bien sûr. » Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

Sherlock baissa la tête, si bien que ses mots étaient étouffés par les cheveux de John. « Je pensais que tu te rangerais du côté de Mycroft, » dit-il. John resta silencieux et il continua. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, » fit-il remarquer. « Et tu as été si protecteur avec moi depuis… » il leva brièvement leurs mains jointes en direction de sa blessure.

« Je me sentais frustré, parce que je pensais que tu mettrais ma sécurité physique au-dessus de tout le reste et je savais que je pourrais m'opposer à Mycroft, mais je… » Il s'arrêta et John attendit, espérant très fort qu'il n'allait pas juste exprimer sa gratitude.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, » dit Sherlock. « Tu as placé mes besoins devant tes désirs. » Son bras se resserra et il enlaça John davantage.

« Ce n'est pas seulement de la gratitude, si c'est ce que tu penses, » ajouta-t-il avec son acuité habituelle. « Tu as prouvé que je pouvais être avec toi mais rester moi. »

John réfléchit à ça. Il était surpris que Sherlock ait si bien compris ses sentiments, ait compris qu'il y avait une énorme part de John qui ne voulait rien d'autre que d'emmener Sherlock loin, très loin de Moriarty et de tous ceux qui lui ressemblaient. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose de penser ainsi, parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock et, en vérité, ça ne ressemblait pas à John non plus.

« Tu m'as impressionné, John, » fit Sherlock en interrompant ses pensées. « J'ai voulu te rendre heureux, t'offrir quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas dire, sans te voir, ce que tu veux exactement. » Le ton de sa voix révélait sa frustration. « Si je pouvais te voir, observer tes réactions, regarder ton visage, je saurais à quoi tu penses quand tu me regardes. »

John rit, sentant que, dans ce cas, c'était probablement aussi bien. « Je ne m'inquièterai pas, Sherlock, » dit-il. « Durant cette seule dernière semaine, j'ai probablement fantasmé sur presque tous les scénarii qui pourraient te venir en tête, plus quelques autres qui te feraient faire ta tête "Les humains sont bizarres". » Il leva les yeux. « Oui, celle-la, » confirma-t-il. « En toute honnêteté, tu ne peux pas faire de faux pas avec moi étant donné que j'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin par moi-même. »

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. « C'est pour ça que tu as regardé ? » demanda-t-il.

John frissonna, se demandant combien de fois il s'était branlé en prétendant que c'était la main de Sherlock au lieu de la sienne, mais de le voir pour de bon – de baisser les yeux et de voir ces longs doigts pâles enroulés autour de sa queue… c'était encore autre chose. Il s'assit, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« On ferait mieux de s'arranger avant qu'Anthea n'arrive, » dit-il, libérant sa main et se mettant debout.

Sherlock grogna mais le laissa partir, reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil pendant que John rangeait et nettoyait autour de lui.

* * *

Quand Anthea arriva, il sembla à John que son calme habituel était quelque peu mis à mal. Elle refusa ses invitations à s'asseoir ou à boire, déposant à la place la sacoche verrouillée qu'elle portait sur la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle ils se tenaient tous.

La déverrouillant, elle en sortit un mince dossier et le tendit, avec une certaine réluctance, à Sherlock qui le passa immédiatement à John. Anthea se figea mais parut se résigner.

« Je n'ai pas de version audio de ce dossier, puisque peu de personnes sont autorisées à l'avoir en main, » dit-elle à Sherlock. « Une autorisation temporaire a été octroyée au Dr Watson, conformément à votre propre autorité existante. »

Le sourcil de John s'arqua, se demandant pourquoi Sherlock n'avait jamais mentionné avoir une autorisation de haute sécurité, et s'il y avait eu une affaire pour laquelle il avait eu à s'en servir.

« Ce dossier est en cours et des mises à jour vous seront adressées régulièrement. Cela inclut les enquêtes sur les arrangements financiers des affaires connues comme étant associées avec Moriarty, » dit-elle. John découvrit une étiquette marquée _Janus Cars_ alors qu'il feuilletait le dossier.

« Vous trouverez aussi l'avancée sur le pistage de la femme utilisée comme diversion sur le banc de Regent's Park la semaine dernière, » continua Anthea. « Ainsi que l'interrogatoire du tireur appréhendé à la piscine et les longs entretiens avec Mademoiselle Hooper. »

John leva les yeux. « Vous voulez dire Molly ? » demanda-t-il. « Molly de la morgue ? »

Anthea baissa les yeux sur son Blackberry, par habitude sans doute, puisqu'elle semblait bien au courant des moindres détails. « En effet, » répondit-elle. « Mademoiselle Hooper a eu le plus d'interaction avec Moriarty et elle désirait aider. » La bouche d'Anthea se plissa légèrement. « Bien que le fait qu'elle se sente extrêmement responsable de ce qui s'est passé l'ait rendue quelque peu… » elle s'arrêta, cherchant sans doute une expression neutre plus appropriée, « émotive, » finit-elle.

« On avait remarqué, » intervint Sherlock, sa voix profonde faisant sursauter John alors qu'elle résonnait juste à côté de son oreille. Il était si intéressé par le dossier qu'il n'avait pas senti Sherlock se rapprocher.

Le regard d'Anthea passa de l'un à l'autre depuis l'autre côté de la table, mais son visage resta prudemment inexpressif. Elle reprit la mallette et recula. « Évidemment, le dossier ne peux pas quitter l'appartement, ni être laissé sans surveillance. Avez-vous un coffre ? »

John hocha la tête.

« Alors utilisez-le, » ordonna-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, nous voudrions faire installer un système de surveillance, à la fois dans l'appartement et dans le hall d'entrée. »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, parlant d'une seule et même voix.

« Non, » dit John. »

« Certainement pas, » dit Sherlock.

Anthea leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé. « Comme vous voudrez, » répondit-elle, se tournant vers Sherlock. « J'informerai votre frère de la situation, » dit-elle. « Il doit être… inquiet. »

Sherlock l'ignora, clairement impatient de se plonger dans le dossier.

« Je vous raccompagne, » dit John, laissant Sherlock frustré derrière lui alors qu'il suivait Anthea dans les escaliers. Mme Hudson était apparue et attendait en bas, son nez se fronçant en sentant de potentiels ragots dans l'air.

« Une nouvelle _amie_, Dr Watson ? » s'enquit-elle vivement, mais avec une note de désapprobation dans sa voix. « Comment va ce cher Sherlock ? »

Anthea lui jeta un regard en arrière, moqueuse – elle semblait bien plus détendue une fois loin de Sherlock. John roula des yeux.

« Sherlock va bien, merci Mme Hudson, » répondit-il. « Voici Anthea, une collègue. »

« Bonjour, » dit Anthea tout sourire, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. « Je dois y aller, on reste en contact, John. »

Et elle était partie et John se retourna, sachant que Sherlock devait trépigner d'impatience pour qu'il commence à lire le dossier.

Mme Hudson attrapa sa manche. « Oh, attendez, mon cher, » dit-elle. « Je vous rends le vôtre… » sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle s'éloignait, puis commençait à parler par dessus son épaule. « Il m'en a trop rendu, vous savez, » dit-elle, « mais je n'ai rien voulu dire, vu les circonstances. Il m'a coincée juste comme je rentrais la nuit dernière. »

Elle disparut derrière sa porte, émergeant un moment après avec quelque chose dans les bras. « Je voulais vous demander, pour être sûre que vous aviez fini avec ça, mais il a dit que ça pourrait prendre un moment, » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John entrait dans leur salon pour trouver Sherlock attendant sur le canapé, ses doigts noués alors qu'il réfléchissait, le dossier posé sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête avec empressement alors que John traversait la pièce et lançait son coussin de l'Union Jack sur son fauteuil. « Tu as dit à Mme Hudson que je serai un long moment sous la douche ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Sherlock s'éclaira. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit-il. « Allez, John, » il prit le dossier et le secoua, tapotant le siège près de lui.

John ne bougea pas. « C'est ça que tu as fait avec les coussins la nuit dernière ? Tu les lui as juste rendus pendant que je prenais ma douche ? » Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules et John soupira. « Elle m'a demandé si j'étais vraiment très sale, » se plaignit-il.

Sherlock rit sous cape. « Ça semble être une question parfaitement justifiée étant donné le temps que tu as passé là-dedans cette semaine, » fit-il remarquer avant de secouer à nouveau le dossier. « _Allez_, John, » insista-t-il. « Le jeu ne se jouera pas tout seul, tu le sais. »

Ce fut avec une certaine réluctance que John s'avança jusqu'au canapé et Sherlock parut s'en rendre compte. « As-tu changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il alors que John s'asseyait. « Tu penses que se lancer à la poursuite de Moriarty est trop dangereux ? » Il avait l'air circonspect.

John prit le dossier. « Il y aura toujours du danger, avec toi, » répondit-il. « Je ne veux pas transformer Moriarty en une espèce de croque-mitaine. Il n'est pas Voldemort. » Sherlock ne réagit pas et John soupira à nouveau. « Je n'ai pas peur de son nom, » expliqua-t-il. « Moriarty est certainement dangereux, peut-être même l'adversaire le plus dangereux que tu n'auras jamais, mais il est humain, et je n'ai pas autant de problème que toi pour gérer ça. »

Sherlock parut confus. « Tu veux dire, la cécité ? » demanda-t-il, mais il secoua la tête immédiatement. « Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dire ? » Il se figea. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je ne suis pas un idiot, » dit John froidement, toujours contrarié par l'histoire de la douche. « Je me fiche du pourquoi, du comment, ou de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas comme toi – je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, ou d'être en compétition avec lui, ou même de jouer avec lui. »

Il regarda Sherlock, oubliant son irritation alors que ses yeux balayaient le visage qu'il connaissait si bien. « Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, » ajouta-t-il, « mais tu le trouveras. Je sais que tu le feras. Tu le trouveras et il n'y aura pas de discussion, ça n'ira pas plus loin. » Le visage de John était sinistre. « Je serai heureux de le tuer. » Il ouvrit le dossier.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	12. Tension

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Clina9, Petite Amande, Falyla, Rei Li-chan, Yumi-chan, Lawy, Leyla KTK, Egwene Al' Vere, Fuyu Potter-Malefoy et titesouris pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Désolée du retard, encore un week-end loin de chez moi. Mais un chapitre qui va encore vous mettre le feu aux poudres xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 12 - Tension**

Sherlock rêvait. Il savait qu'il rêvait, mais il était toujours aveugle dans son rêve, ce qu'il trouvait parfaitement injuste.

Il était seul. Il y avait d'autres personnes, il entendait des voix. Mycroft, Mme Hudson, Lestrade, même Mère (qui l'avait laissée sortir ?), mais il était seul. Il travaillait, il y avait une affaire. Des gens parlaient, lui parlaient et il leur répondait, mais il était toujours seul.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant ses yeux par automatisme, avant de concentrer ses autres sens sur les alentours. Odeur de Chinois à emporter refroidi – salon. Matière familière sous ses mains – canapé. Léger trafic nocturne – c'était la nuit. Correction… bruit du camion de lait tournant au coin de la rue – tôt le matin. Il écouta, tendant la main vers l'autre siège pour être sûr… pas de John.

Cela faisait trois nuits et deux jours complets qu'Anthea avait laissé le dossier. Ils étaient restés debout toute la première nuit pendant que John lisait les rapports à voix haute, parcourant chaque document, ce qui lui prit une bonne partie du jour suivant. Il lut jusqu'à en avoir la voix rauque et ne plus pouvoir se concentrer sur les mots, puis passa la nuit à somnoler inconfortablement sur le canapé alors que Sherlock rejouait tout dans sa tête, cherchant des connexions, essayant de relier les points, réveillant parfois John pour vérifier un fait ou répéter quelque chose.

Le jour suivant, la veille en fait, puisque c'était maintenant le petit matin, John avait passé la journée à étudier les photos, décrivant les gens, les scènes, les reconstitutions, tout, avant de finalement annoncer qu'il allait au lit, ne devant absolument pas être dérangé, sauf en cas d'urgence non liée au dossier.

Sherlock avait repoussé son besoin de dormir comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais il semblait que son corps l'ait trahi. C'était plus difficile de rester concentré sans être capable de se focaliser visuellement sur quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus de sommeil que d'ordinaire pour récupérer, puisqu'il ressentait une puissante envie d'aller au lit maintenant, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il était plutôt heureux de se vautrer sur le canapé quand il travaillait sur une affaire.

Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi blâmer la nourriture que John l'avait forcé à manger, refusant obstinément de retoucher aux photos tant que Sherlock n'aurait pas cessé son marathon qui durait depuis plus de 48 heures. Les arguments, les bouderies et les mots durs avaient été vains. John pouvait être incroyablement borné. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été autorisé à lire le dossier, Sherlock l'aurait appelé plutôt que d'abandonner, mais il n'y avait qu'Anthea et c'était juste… non.

Sans vraiment prendre de décision consciente, il se leva, puis se demanda si John serait remonté à l'étage maintenant que les symptômes de Sherlock, autre que la cécité, semblaient avoir disparu, et surtout après les insultes hurlées pendant leur débat du dîner… Il pouvait aussi bien vérifier sa chambre en premier, puisqu'elle était plus près, décida Serlock. Il avait besoin de mettre son pyjama, de toutes façons.

John était là. La pièce était plus accueillante que lorsqu'elle était vide, et il put distinguer la chaude odeur de John signifiant « maison » aussitôt qu'il eut franchit le seuil, puis entendit sa respiration calme comme il approchait du lit, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bord et tendant la main.

John était couché sur son côté gauche, alors son dos faisait face à Sherlock. Son bras droit était jeté en travers de l'autre moitié du lit, restant la paume contre l'endroit où Sherlock aurait dû être normalement. Il était profondément endormi, ne tressaillant même pas quand la main de Sherlock se posa sur lui et qu'elle continua son mouvement, caressant en remontant de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, puis passant gentiment dans ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait eu aucun développement du côté physique de leur relation depuis cet après-midi dans le fauteuil, quand John s'était épanché dramatiquement. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler sur le dossier, Sherlock s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'affaire, absorbant les informations que John relayait, bâtissant un réseau de faits dans sa tête, une base de données et de références croisées complexe qu'il continuait de faire tourner, encore et encore, confiant dans le fait que s'il finissait par la tenir dans le bon angle de vue, les liens cachés se révèleraient d'eux-mêmes.

Il était bien conscient que, malgré tous ses efforts pour concentrer son attention sur ce problème, il y avait toujours un autre niveau de son cerveau qui rejouait les moments passés avec John, le baiser toujours secret, le massage, se réveiller ensemble, se tenir la main dans le taxi (John lui tenait souvent la main, alors pourquoi cet instant-là revêtait-il autant d'importance ?), et cette fois-là dans le fauteuil… La réaction de John avait été si forte. Écrasante.

Sherlock y repensa alors que sa main caressait le dos de John, souhaitant sans vraiment y penser qu'il ne portât pas son traditionnel tee-shirt. Bien qu'il ait avoué être volontaire pour explorer cette zone de connaissances avec John, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer perdre le contrôler à ce point. Y penser le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise.

Il en voulait aussi à la puissance de son cerveau qui se laissait détourner de l'affaire par cette distraction. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela auparavant. L'affaire était tout. Toujours. Tous les détails quotidiens comme manger, dormir, l'ennui banal du cours de la vie, ils s'évanouissaient au loin quand il avait une affaire, surtout une affaire comme celle-là, brillante, lumineuse et intéressant, qui requérait toute son attention.

John avait toujours été un atout avant cela, et bien sûr il l'était encore cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne pouvait nier qu'il serait impuissant sans lui en ce moment. Mais parfois, John disait son nom et Sherlock voulait que sa voix sonne différemment, qu'elle soit essoufflée et rauque. Parfois, Sherlock voulait prendre sa main et se souvenir tenir autre chose. Parfois, l'urgence de simplement se jeter sur John et exiger… quelque chose, il ne savait même pas quoi, annihilait sa capacité à absorber l'information et il lui demandait de répéter toute une partie d'un rapport. C'était inacceptable, et Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos.

Ajouté à ça la frustration de ne pas pouvoir étudier lui-même le dossier, le flot d'informations entrant dans son cerveau étant limité par la vitesse de lecture de John, et Sherlock avait juste été sur le point d'exploser quand John avait insisté pour qu'il mange quelque chose. La dispute qui en avait découlé avait été une des plus sérieuses depuis que Sherlock était sorti du coma, et elle lui avait donné l'opportunité parfaite pour relâcher un peu la pression.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été une dispute, d'ailleurs, s'il devait être honnête. John avait donné son point de vue et refusé d'en bouger, pendant que Sherlock tempêtait, devenant de plus en plus désobligeant à mesure que le temps passait et que John ne cédait toujours pas. S'il avait pensé que John serait plus facile à manipuler maintenant, avec ses sentiments aux vues et aux sus de tous, alors Sherlock s'était bien trompé.

Il s'était mal comporté, il le savait, en rejetant sa frustration sur John, la dernière personne au monde à mériter ça. Il repassa ses doigts dans les cheveux de John. À sa grande honte, il s'était montré distant et boudeur toute la soirée, bien que, après qu'ils aient mangé, John avait commencé à repasser en revue les photos sans aucun commentaire, ne se réjouissant même pas de sa victoire et continuant sans doute plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, jusqu'à ce que les questions de Sherlock se fassent plus rares et qu'il aille se coucher. Sherlock glissa sa main sous les draps, explorant… pas de pyjama. John avait dû seulement retirer son short et son tee-shirt avant de tomber d'épuisement.

Sherlock se sentit mal, ce qui était encore une nouvelle sensation et une qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il tous ces sentiments maintenant, sans se rappeler les avoir ressentis avant ? Étaient-ils un effet secondaire de son traumatisme crânien ? Cette connexion avec John, le lien qui le faisait se sentir si coupable, cela pouvait simplement être de la dépendance basée puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se débrouiller seul. Quelle part était vraie, et quelle part s'évanouirait quand sa vue reviendrait et qu'il reviendrait à la normale ?

Il voulait explorer la partie physique avec John, parfois il avait l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations en tête, ils auraient un peu de temps. Mais John avait eu raison dans le taxi : Sherlock n'était pas encore sûr.

Progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'il était assis là à passer sa main dans les cheveux de John. Il se leva, secoua la tête : il devait être plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il retira ses vêtements sauf ses sous-vêtements, ne s'embêtant pas d'un pyjama, et se mit au lit, soulevant la main de John et se glissant dessous, de sorte qu'elle reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

* * *

John s'éveilla en un battement de cœur, soudainement en état d'alerte. C'était le matin, la lumière du jour contournant les épais rideaux et entourant d'un halo l'épaule et le bras de Sherlock qui lui tournait le dos. La peau était chaude sous la main de John qui reposait sur sa taille. Il tremblait.

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, repoussant le sommeil qui alourdissait ses paupières. La respiration de Sherlock était difficile et il tremblait… Pleurait-il ? John l'avait vu pleurer plusieurs fois, des larmes de crocodile qui s'évanouissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues dès que le résultat attendu avait été obtenu, mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer brisé à ce point-là. Non que Sherlock soit aussi insensible qu'il le prétendait, mais il aurait été bien plus enclin à tirer dans le mur qu'à s'autoriser une réaction aussi humaine que des larmes. Peut-être avait-il mal quelque part ?

John tenta de l'appeler, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de Sherlock et tira, essayant de le faire rouler sur son dos, mais il ne fit que se replier sur lui-même. Il gémissait, maintenant.

Son inquiétude grandissant, John se glissa hors du lit et en fit le tour. Sherlock était presque au milieu du lit, comme d'habitude, alors il y avait assez de place pour qu'il s'y mette et voie son visage. Sherlock ne pleurait pas, mais il était clairement tendu. Les mouvements de ses paupières indiquaient un sommeil paradoxal : il faisait un cauchemar.

John se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Sherlock, l'appelant et lui demandant de se réveiller. Après plusieurs répétitions, Sherlock s'exécuta, ses yeux s'ouvrant brutalement, ses mains volant pour saisir John.

« C'était un rêve, tu vas bien, tout va bien, » murmura John paisiblement.

« John ? » La voix de Sherlock craqua sur le nom. « John, je… » Il s'arrêta, étendant ses jambes de la position recroquevillée qu'il avait eue en s'éveillant puis il se retourna sur lui-même, poussant John sur le dos et se déplaçant pour recouvrir son corps du sien. Il leva sa main droite pour passer son pouce sur le front de John, caressant de haut en bas comme pour vérifier quelque chose.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda John, fixant l'expression douloureuse au-dessus de lui. « C'était juste un rêve. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. » C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock souffrir d'un cauchemar. Il se demanda si ça lui était arrivé souvent avant sa blessure.

Il expira brutalement quand Sherlock se laissa tomber sur lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de John, inspirant profondément et aussi… John pouvait sentir quelque chose d'humide. Il se demanda encore une fois si c'était des larmes, puis reconnut la sensation d'une bouche contre sa gorge, la langue de Sherlock goûtant sa peau, comme pour vérifier sa présence à travers tous les sens possibles.

John leva les bras et commença à caresser de haut en bas le large dos qui s'offrait à lui. Le large dos nu, corrigea-t-il, autorisant sa main à glisser plus bas, vérifiant… il pouvait sentir une ceinture élastique, mais une des cuisses de Sherlock était pressée entre les siennes et elle était définitivement nue, alors ce devait seulement être l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

John s'était couché alors qu'il était très en colère contre Sherlock, il s'était senti blessé et contrarié, quand bien même il pouvait comprendre la frustration qui avait suscité une telle explosion. Depuis le coma, ça avait été tous les deux contre le reste du monde de bien des manières… il y avait eu des désaccords, mais leur connexion n'avait jamais été remise en cause. Maintenant, c'était comme si Sherlock se battait contre ce lien, comme s'il essayait de revenir à son ancien lui, et ça le frustrait quand ses limites physiques empêchaient sa réussite.

Cependant, l'homme qui tremblait dans ses bras avait clairement besoin de lui maintenant et aucune colère ou blessure ne détournerait John de ce fait. Il replia son genou, posant sa plante de pied sur le lit pour faire levier, puis les roula tous deux sur le côté, remontant ses mains pour prendre le visage de Sherlock en coupe.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock leva la tête, passant son doigt sur le front de John une nouvelle fois. « Nous étions à la piscine, » dit-il, sa voix rauque grinçante. « C'était juste comme tu l'as décrit, alors je ne sais pas si je m'en souviens ou si je visualise juste la scène. »

« D'accord, et bien décris quelque chose que je n'ai pas mentionné, » suggéra John. « De quelle couleur étaient les rideaux des cabines – je ne crois pas que c'était dans le rapport ? »

« Non, ça n'y était pas, » acquiesça Sherlock. « Ils étaient bleus et rouges, en alternance. »

« C'est ça, » confirma John. « Alors tu te souviens de tout, maintenant ? Et à propos de Moriarty ? Parce que ça pourrait être utile – jusqu'ici tu ne te souvenais que du "Jim de l'informatique" et je ne suis pas sûr que ces mots soient suffisants pour réellement décrire à quoi il ressemblait, combien il était… dérangé. »

« Je ne sais pas, John, » dit Sherlock doucement. « Il semble que cette partie soit un souvenir réel, le cadre du moins, et oui, Moriarty était là, je l'ai vu brièvement : costume sombre – Westwood ? –, tee-shirt blanc, pince à cravate en argent, mais… » Il s'arrêta, baissant son bras pour envelopper le corps de John et se pencha pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Quoi ? » demanda John. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Il n'avait pas retranscrit tout ce que Moriarty avait dit, seulement ce qu'il avait cru être réellement important sur le moment. « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose qui n'était pas dans le rapport ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui, » répondit Sherlock, ses doigts agrippant le tee-shirt de John. « Nous étions tous les deux abattus. »

John s'éloigna pour le regarder, mais son expression ne trahissait rien. « Nous étions tous les deux abattus ? » répéta-t-il, puis souhaitant ne pas l'avoir fait quand Sherlock tressaillit et déplaça à nouveau sa main vers le front de John. Il commençait à comprendre. « J'étais touché à la tête ? » proposa-t-il. Sherlock acquiesça. « Devant toi ? » Un autre acquiescement. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Poitrine, » répondit Sherlock. « J'étais touché à la poitrine. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé. »

« D'accord, » dit John doucement, son regard tombant automatiquement sur la poitrine nue de Sherlock, qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée. Mais maintenant, son bras droit était coincé entre leurs corps et sa paume s'y étalait. « Bien, clairement une part de souvenir et une part d'imagination pour celui-là, » dit-il en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la chaleur de la peau sous sa main. Pourquoi ce satané bonhomme ne portait-il pas de pyjama ?

John s'énerva contre lui-même. Quelle que soit la manière dont on regardait ça, c'était inapproprié de sa part de se sentir excité dans cette situation. Sherlock était clairement désorienté et avait besoin de confort et de compréhension, et non pas d'être chatouillé par une érection persistante.

En même temps, après la façon dont Sherlock s'était comporté la veille, et les choses blessantes qu'il avait dites, John ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était toujours le déclencheur du bouton « On » de John. Parce que dès que Sherlock se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait qu'à retirer son jean pour que John oublie jusqu'à la raison de leur dispute, alors il se ferait bel et bien baiser, et pas d'une bonne façon.

Bougeant un peu sur le lit, Sherlock posa sa main droite dans le cou de John, son pouce caressant le bord de sa mâchoire. « J'ai envie de t'embrasser, John, » dit-il.

La respiration de John se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais Sherlock poursuivit.

« J'en ai envie, mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que tu avais raison… Je ne suis pas sûr. » John déglutit et hocha la tête, sachant que Sherlock le sentirait et reconnaîtrait le mouvement.

« Je veux être honnête avec toi, » continua Sherlock. « Tu mérites au moins ça. » Il fit une pause, ses doigts se resserrèrent. « Je suis désolé pour hier, pour les choses que je t'ai dites. » Il semblait vraiment le regretter, remarqua John. Ce n'était pas une expression familière, et c'était comme si elle s'était aventurée sur le mauvais visage sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Tu n'essaies pas vraiment de me contrôler, c'était injuste, » admit Sherlock. « Et les autres choses… J'étais juste frustré et en colère, et je me suis défoulé sur toi parce que je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas. » Il se figea. « J'ai dû changer, » décida-t-il. « L'ancien moi aurait pris avantage de quelque chose comme ça – j'utilisais le béguin de Molly pour obtenir ce que je voulais à la morgue, sans cesse, puis je l'ignorais. » Il s'arrêta un moment. « En fait, je continuerai à le faire, » ajouta-t-il. « Intéressant. »

Il secoua la tête et John le regarda faire, fasciner d'être le témoin d'un Sherlock essayant de s'auto-analyser.

« Mais tu es différent, » lui dit Sherlock. « Te blesser me blesse. » Il eut l'air surpris par cette réalisation. « Je _suis_ désolé, » appuya-t-il. « Et je vais essayer de ne plus recommencer. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, » – c'était le cœur de John qui battait la chamade, maintenant – « mais je ne suis pas sûr d'où ils viennent ou si je peux leur faire confiance. »

Il se rapprocha, papillonnant ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de John alors qu'il parlait. « Alors, même si j'ai vraiment, » – ses mots étaient interrompu par chaque baiser – « vraiment très envie de t'embrasser comme il se doit, » – il tourna la tête de John pour pouvoir continuer sa route – « je respecterai ta demande et j'attendrai d'être sûr. » Il termina son exposé en chatouillant l'oreille de John avant de relever la tête. « Es-tu toujours… Je veux dire, me pardonneras-tu ? »

John respirait difficilement. À un certain niveau, il était conscient de ce que Sherlock avait presque demandé et du fait que la profondeur de ses sentiments n'était clairement pas un secret. Cependant, il semblait y avoir un certain manque d'afflux sanguin à son cerveau et il avait des problèmes à rester cohérent.

« Oui, » réussit-il à dire, ce qui sembla couvrir l'essentiel, et c'était à peu près tout ce dont il était capable avec Sherlock de toutes façons.

« Est-ce que tu veux te lever ? » lui demanda Sherlock, foulant au pied les bribes d'intelligence que John avait réussi à rassembler. « C'est juste que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et que j'aimerais assez le faire ici, avec toi, si tu penses que tu peux dormir encore un peu ? »

John soupira en frissonnant, essayant de débarrasser son esprit des insinuations de bas étages dont il se remplissait et se reprit. « Tu veux dire que tu veux un câlin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es d'accord ? » s'enquit Sherlock. « Toutes les données sont là, maintenant. » Il tapota sa tempe. « Merci à toi, » ajouta-t-il en pressant un autre baiser sur la tempe de John. « J'ai juste besoin de laisser tout ça décanter un moment. »

John considéra ses options. Il n'allait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de passer quelques heures enveloppé dans les bras d'un Sherlock presque nu. Cependant, il était assez conscient d'où allait se retrouver son érection, ce qui serait assez maladroit et, en fin de compte, carrément inconfortable.

« Ça m'a l'air bien, » dit-il. « Laisse-moi juste aller me rafraîchir, je vais prendre une douche rapide. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Sherlock n'eut pas l'air convaincu. « Ça te prend quinze minutes, d'habitude, » indiqua-t-il.

John baissa les yeux, pour une fois reconnaissant que les yeux de Sherlock ne puissent pas suivre son regard. « Je pense que dix, ça le fera, » dit-il. « Peut-être moins. »

* * *

Quand l'appel de Lestrade arriva, John fut furieux de se voir réveiller d'un aussi profond sommeil. Pas furieux d'être réveillé, mais furieux de découvrir qu'il avait dormi près de trois heures, enlacé presque nu. La fatigue des deux nuits précédentes l'avait rattrapé seulement quelques minutes après qu'il soit revenu de sa « douche ».

Sherlock, cependant, avait semblé ravi de cet appel, et il exigea que John sorte du lit immédiatement et aille mettre la bouilloire en route. « Du changement nous fera du bien, John, » insista-t-il. « Tu as besoin de sortir de l'appartement un moment. »

John avait fait les cent pas dans la cuisine, marmonnant pour lui-même alors qu'il préparait le thé et quelques toasts, entendant finalement Sherlock bouger pour se lever et s'habiller avant d'apparaître dans la cuisine, habillé aussi parfaitement que d'habitude.

_Comment fait-il ça ?_ se demanda John avec ressentiment. Même aveugle, Sherlock avait l'air bien mieux mis et plus chic que John pourrait l'être dans son meilleur jour. Une autre chemise à col ouvert, ces clavicules à nouveau aux yeux de tous, cette longue gorge exposée. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune cravate ? Il se demanda s'il avait le temps pour une autre douche avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route.

« Prêt, John ? » Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Sherlock, mais son visage n'était que curiosité polie et il accepta le toast sans se plaindre, bien que John n'ait même pas eu à insister cette fois.

Lestrade sembla heureux de les voir sur la scène du crime, qui se trouvait dans un immeuble désaffecté. « J'aurai dû vous appeler bien avant cette histoire d'Au Pair, » dit-il, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. « Ça nous aurait épargné bien du temps, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais toujours… » Il s'arrêta. « Je veux dire, on ne pensait pas… »

« L'avez-vous déjà fait ? » cingla Sherlock, et John offrit un sourire d'excuse alors qu'il était entraîné vers l'avant, Sherlock tirant sur son bras avec impatience.

« Désolé, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Je pense qu'il s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit, ce matin. »

« J'étais au milieu, comme d'habitude, » indiqua Sherlock sans baisser la voix alors qu'ils progressaient plus avant vers le centre de l'activité. « C'est toi qui étais du mauvais côté. »

Le silence se fit tout autour d'eux, une forêt de sourcils s'élevèrent et des coups d'œil signifiant « Vient-il réellement de dire ça ? » s'échangèrent. John était un peu déconcerté. Il aurait plus qu'adoré qu'ils puissent avoir une relation connue de tous, mais ils n'en avaient pas pas du tout discuté et il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock envisage bien les ramifications.

« Le corps, John ? » l'interrompit Sherlock, insouciant de l'avalanche de rumeurs qu'il venait juste de lancer.

Lestrade s'avança, lançant un coup d'œil moqueur à John qui commença à expliquer le problème du corps non identifié trouvé plus tôt ce jour-là.

Une fois qu'il eut joué son rôle, ses devoirs de description assurés, John recula d'un pas pour regarder Sherlock parler avec Lestrade et Sally, se réjouissant de le voir revenu dans son élément naturel, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nasillarde ne parlât derrière lui.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été promu ? » C'était Anderson, tout juste arrivé et pas du tout content de trouver Sherlock piétinant ses plates-bandes, une nouvelle fois.

John se tendit. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé à propos du commentaire de Sherlock et il n'était pas sûr du tout de comment réagir.

« De chien de garde à chien d'aveugle, si j'ai bien compris ? » continua l'indésirable et John soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'Anderson n'avait pas encore entendu la dernière rumeur, mais était juste l'exécrable lui-même habituel.

Sherlock tourna la tête à ce moment-là, cherchant clairement quelque chose. « John ! » appela-t-il.

Anderson renifla avec dédain. « Vous savez, il a dit ça exactement de la même manière qu'on appellerait Médor ! » dit-il. « Je pense que "chien" est le terme juste. »

« Dégage, Anderson, » répondit John en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Sherlock dont les yeux s'étrécirent comme il approchait et dont l'attention était clairement concentrée derrière lui.

« Ne parlez pas, Anderson. Ça vous fait paraître stupide, » dit-il à voix haute, avançant dans sa direction et attrapant la main de John en chemin. « Bien que, à en juger par le Sergent Donovan, il semblerait que je doive vous remercier d'avoir changer pour un déodorant moins désagréable. » Il s'arrêta juste devant Anderson et renifla.

« Oh, au temps pour moi, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Il semble que les félicitations aillent à Sally pour avoir amélioré ses goûts en matière d'hommes. Même si, vraiment… » il se tourna vers Sally, qui avait un air horrifié sur le visage, « vous devriez vraiment penser à avoir vos propres effets personnels, si vous devez avoir tant de réunions tardives pour des affaires nocturnes. »

Les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement à partir de là et, dès que Sherlock eut donné ses conclusions, John fut heureux de l'entraîner loin de là. Le retour en taxi fut inconfortable et Sherlock resta silencieux, gardant sa tête baissée et ses mains pour lui-même.

Quoique ce n'était pas sa tête « Je réfléchis », décida John. Il semblait au bord du gouffre : agité, sérieusement blessé, comme si le plus petit coup de coude risquait de produire la plus formidable des explosions. Après le discours emphatiquement de la veille, John n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à remettre ça. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'appartement, il ferma la porte du salon et fit deux pas à l'intérieur alors que Sherlock se tournait vers lui.

« Écoute, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu es frustré par ta situation actuelle, je sais que c'est difficile. » Le visage de Sherlock sembla se tordre en écoutant ça, mais il fut bien vite de nouveau inexpressif.

« Mais trop, c'est trop, » continua John. « Tu étais horrible avec moi hier et oui, je sais que tu t'es excusé, mais tu n'as pas expliqué pourquoi, pas vraiment. Puis tu as été encore pire que d'habitude avec Anderson, ce dont, d'accord, je me fiche, mais cette pauvre Sally ne méritait pas ça. »

Il étudia son ami, cherchant un indice à ce qui avait causé cette irritabilité grandissante et cette impatience. « C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il.

La frustration de Sherlock se lisait à travers le masque froid sur son visage. Sa joue frémissait de tension et John regarda ses poings s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il semblait essayer de se calmer. Clairement en vain, puisqu'il fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant John. « C'est toi ! » s'exclama-t-il, virevoltant dramatiquement et faisant quelques grands pas dans la direction opposée.

John recula, ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter sur l'horrible sensation avant que Sherlock ne soit à nouveau face à lui, cherchant et trouvant ses épaules pour le pousser contre le mur.

« Tu es dans ma tête, » dit-il d'une voix tendue. « Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Je ne pas réfléchir. Je bloque tout mais tu passes au travers. Je n'arrête pas de me rappeler… » Il recula brutalement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Tu me rends fou ! » Il se détourna encore une fois.

John se sentit mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Mieux, en fait, qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un très long moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, ses yeux errant sur la silhouette raidie dos à lui. Si la curiosité de Sherlock se transformait en désir, la dernière chose que voulait faire John était de le repousser.

Sherlock regardait toujours ailleurs, mais il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, John, » admit-il en paraissant bien plus calme après sa petite crise. « À quoi me sert mon cerveau, maintenant ? Je sais que je veux quelque chose, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Et bien, si tu veux mon diagnostic, » commença John, et Sherlock releva rapidement la tête, espérant clairement qu'il y eût une explication médicale à ses symptômes. « Je dirai que tu souffre d'un cas classique de boules bleues (1). »

Sherlock ne réagit pas et John soupira. « Frustration sexuelle, » expliqua-t-il en avançant de quelques pas.

« Je sais que tu as été excité par le massage, qui a eu lieu… » Il prit un moment pour y repenser, les derniers jours se mélangeant en un brouillard dans son esprit. « Il y a quatre nuits, » calcula-t-il. « Tu as pris une douche après ça, est-ce que tu t'es au moins branlé depuis ? » demanda-t-il crûment

La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit et une légère tâche rouge apparut sur ses joues. « Je n'ai pas… je veux dire… si, mais j'ai rarement… » Le rouge s'étendait et John regardait, fasciné. « Non, » répondit finalement Sherlock en secouant la tête.

Les sourcils de John atteignaient presque la limite de ses cheveux, mais il réussit à garder un ton égal. « Bien. D'accord. Bien, » dit-il, comme s'il ne pensait pas que ça devait figurer sur le top dix de la liste des trucs bizarres de n'importe quel homme.

« Et puis, les choses ont été plutôt intenses dans le taxi, suivi, bien sûr, de toi t'occupant de moi cette après-midi-là. » Il réfléchit. « Pour être honnête, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à tes réactions à ce moment-là, » admit-il. « Mais j'étais allongé dos à toi et je suis presque sûr que tu étais au moins à moitié excité. Est-ce juste ? »

Sherlock avait l'air de vouloir faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation, mais il raidit les épaules et acquiesça.

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour ça depuis ? » demanda John. « Tu n'as pas… »

« Non. » L'interruption fut immédiate.

« Bien, alors on y est, » dit John, avec l'air de celui qui énonce l'évidence. Sherlock semblait toujours ahuri. Principalement embarrassé, mais encore ahuri.

John soupira. Comment un homme adulte pouvait être aussi ignorant ? Puis il se souvint du système solaire et roule des yeux.

« Tu fais monter la tension dans ton corps, mais tu ne lui offres aucune porte de sortie, » expliqua-t-il. « Surtout, » ajouta-t-il pensivement, « que nous n'avons rien fait ces derniers jours, à part un câlin ce matin. J'aurai pensé que ça serait passé, maintenant. »

Sherlock renifla avec dédain. « Ça empire, plutôt, » dit-il. « Tu as dormi tout le temps, ce matin. C'était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur tout ce qui n'était pas toi. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me suffit de te sentir pour être… » Il s'arrêta, faisant un vague signe du bras mais les mots seuls suffirent à attirer l'attention de John sur sa braguette. Il était assis, impossible à dire.

John bougea jusqu'à être à portée de main de Sherlock et il entendit la brève inspiration hachée.

Les mains se levèrent pour agripper ses hanches et le tirèrent en avant, puis Sherlock se pencha et posa son front sur la poitrine de John. « _Fais_ quelque chose, John, » dit-il, quelque part entre une prière et un ordre.

John prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains et le releva, puis s'approcha d'un pas, de sorte qu'ils étaient pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre, sentant les longs bras glisser autour de sa taille pour le serrer fermement. _Putain de merde_, pensa-t-il quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact : Sherlock ne plaisantait pas.

Il savait que sa voix serait instable, mais il parla quand même. « Bien, » dit-il. « De toute évidence, il y a un problème que tu vas devoir régler pour mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête, si ce n'est autre chose. » Il prit une inspiration et se pencha en arrière pour voir le visage de Sherlock, si bien que l'action pressa leurs hanches ensemble, leur tirant à tous deux des gémissement.

« Il semble que la seule question est de savoir si tu veux t'en occuper toi-même, » _PITIÉ NON ! _pensa-t-il aussi fort que possible, « ou si tu as besoin d'une main charitable ? » Était-ce assez explicite pour quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que Sherlock ? Il valait mieux être clair, décida John. « Ou, tu sais.. » ajouta-t-il. « Une bouche ? »

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_

(1) Je ne vois pas comment ne pas traduire ça littéralement, je ne sais pas s'il y a une expression équivalente en français.

Un fanart a été réalisé par Haigidal pour verityburns : _Do Something, John. _Le lien est sur le profil de verityburns.


	13. Control

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Petite Amande, missMadHatter SH, Falyla, klipotitatum, titesouris, Ondatra zibethicus, lumibd, Clina9, Rei Li-chan, Leyla KTK, Yumi-chan et TheLauloo pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 13 - Control**

_« La question est de savoir si tu préfères t'en occuper toi-même ou si tu as besoin d'une main charitable ? Ou, tu sais… d'une bouche ? »_

Sherlock sentit son rythme cardiaque s'envoler aux mots de John et aux images mentales qu'ils créaient. Son actuelle cécité n'affectait en rien son imagination visuelle et son cerveau lui avait déjà fourni quelques perspectives de vues de la scène du fauteuil quelques jours plus tôt.

Il avait aimé faire ça à John, il avait profité de la proximité, de l'intimité, du total abandon de John. En fait, il avait depuis passé un temps incalculable à penser à d'autres choses qu'il aimerait faire à John, dont quelques unes qu'il aurait aimé essayer le plus tôt possible.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, délogeant la main de John puis resserrant ses bras pour que son geste n'ait rien d'un refus. Ils étaient dans une position assez nouvelle avec lui perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé et John debout entre ses jambes – c'était ce que ça aurait dû être si John avait été le plus grand d'eux deux, s'amusa-t-il intérieurement. Il repoussa l'idée jugée hors sujet et tourna la tête pour poser sa joue contre l'épaule de John, heureux du silence qui perdurait comme il essayait de trouver un terme à l'apparent conflit entre son corps et sa raison.

Pour une fois, la déduction de John semblait entièrement logique et il était clair que quelque chose devait être fait s'il voulait faire un quelconque progrès dans cette affaire, tout comme il avait parfois besoin de dormir, ou même de manger, si une affaire durait trop longtemps. Cependant, la pensée que les choses pouvaient se faire dans l'autre sens, qu'il puisse être celui qui perde le contrôle, cette idée était décidément… inconfortable.

John avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et des doigts courraient dans ses cheveux. La sensation était à la fois réconfortante et excitante et, pendant quelques instants, il se détendit simplement. C'était John, se rappela-t-il. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qu'il pouvait croire, une personne pour qui il pouvait abaisser ses défenses, alors c'était très certainement cet homme-là.

Il s'assit, ses mouvements montrant clairement son acceptation, et il sentit la raideur instantanée de John avant qu'il ne se baisse, pressant leurs fronts ensemble.

« Sherlock. » Il respira, et sa bouche était si près, à seulement quelques centimètres. Sherlock ouvrit ses lèvres, sentant la chaleur alors que John expirait et savoir, juste _savoir_, que John voulait l'embrasser, suffit à le faire reculer, le leur refusant à tous les deux. Sherlock releva un peu la tête, la penchant sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser John, il avait promis… mais si John voulait céder, alors ce serait différent. Il expira, voulant suivre l'air qui le quittait et le poursuivre sur la peau de John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? » Les mots étaient doux et il pouvait presque les goûter comme ils venaient mourir sur ses lèvres. Était-ce une invitation ? Il s'étira, cherchant aveuglément, mais John détourna la tête. « Tout sauf ça, » dit-il, pressant des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock. « Absolument tout, Sherlock, » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'était justement le problème. Avec les termes auxquels John se référait, Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée. « Je veux pouvoir _réfléchir_, » expliqua-t-il.

John sourit contre sa peau, puis commença à descendre en embrassant le côté de son cou et Sherlock fredonna de plaisir à cette sensation, renversant sa tête pour donner un meilleur accès à John, jusqu'à ce que ses progrès soient entravés. Sherlock sentit des mains tirer sur sa veste. Il laissa ses bras retomber pour qu'il puisse la lui retirer, la laissant tomber sur le canapé derrière, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. La main de John caressa sa poitrine jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, défaisant rapidement les deux du haut et glissant à l'intérieur, et Sherlock se figea.

« Attends, » dit-il. John releva la tête et Sherlock put sentir sa confusion comme si elle passait à travers la chaleur de ses doigts reposant sur sa poitrine pour s'ajouter à la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda John. « Je t'ai touché avant, Sherlock. Tu t'es couché avec moi la nuit dernière en ne portant qu'un sous-vêtement, sans parler du massage. »

Sherlock y repensa. John avait raison, bien sûr, il devenait illogique. Il inspira, puis remonta ses mains, défaisant le reste des boutons lui-même. Une fois que ce fut fait, il releva la tête. Il ne sut pas ce que John vit dans son expression, mais soudain, il fut englouti, enveloppé dans une étreinte aussi chaude que bienvenue.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète. » La voix de John parla dans son oreille et une part de lui s'émerveilla de leur connexion, de combien John le comprenait maintenant si bien quand il agissait aussi bizarrement.

« Peut-on aller au lit ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas forcément pour… » tenta-t-il. « Bon, peut-être bien. Mais juste… Est-ce qu'on peut ? Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais… »

John rit sous cape. « Tu n'auras jamais à me dire d'aller au lit, » dit-il. « Viens. » Il recula, prenant les deux mains de Sherlock et le tirant debout. « Je suis tout à toi, » dit-il, marchant à reculons et Sherlock sourit, le suivant aveuglément quand bien même il connaissait le chemin.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre, John relâcha ses main. « Sous-vêtements ? » demanda-t-il, et Sherlock acquiesça, retirant promptement ses autres vêtements et se glissant sous la couette. Il sentit le creux quand John grimpa derrière lui et tendit la main, se rendant compte que John se rapprochait toujours, tous deux tendant les bras pour s'enrouler autour de l'autre comme ils reposaient sur le côté.

Pendant un instant, être dans le lit ramena le souvenir de son rêve, et Sherlock frissonna comme la vision de cauchemar l'assaillait à nouveau. Voir le point rouge de la visée laser sur la tête de John se changer en blessure par balle, la vie quittant ses yeux, sentir la déchirure dans sa propre poitrine comme il était touché à son tour bien que… quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas vraiment…

Les mains de John couraient dans ses cheveux, dissipant sa pensée. Des doigts chauds et vifs firent leur chemin à travers sa vision et la dispersèrent en remous de couleurs vives comme Sherlock enfouissait son visage dans le cou de John et se concentrait à la place sur les sensations de sa peau, se demandant à moitié si l'huile de massage était toujours dans la chambre. Mais ce n'était pas ça. La main de John descendit doucement le long de son dos, glissant sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et Sherlock se figea.

« Stop, » dit-il. John releva la tête et remonta sa main doucement, mais ne la retira pas, son pouce caressant d'une manière apaisante en un mouvement circulaire.

« Parle-moi, Sherlock, » dit-il. « Que se passe-t-il dans ce qui te sert de cerveau ? »

Sherlock ne sut pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? _« Je veux te toucher, mais tu n'es pas autorisé à me toucher »_ ? Non, ce n'était même pas ça. _« Tu peux me toucher, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point »_ ? C'était mieux, mais ça semblait si ridicule. _« Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle »_ ? C'était bien ça, mais comment pouvait-il dire ça à John ? Ca impliquait un sérieux manque de confiance qui était parfaitement injuste. Il ne dit rien.

* * *

John regarda le visage fermé devant lui avec frustration. Pas de la frustration sexuelle cette fois, bien qu'elle bouillonnât toujours au loin, mais la frustration face à sa propre incapacité à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pour être franc, Sherlock donnait l'impression d'être en guerre avec lui-même, son corps voulant clairement une chose mais son cerveau l'ignorant chaque fois que des progrès étaient faits dans cette direction. Il essaya d'imaginer la situation du point de vue de Sherlock, mais abandonna presque immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. _Garde les yeux sur le prix_, se rappela-t-il, remontant sa main jusqu'à la mâchoire de Sherlock pour empêcher toute baisse de tête ou autre tentatives d'évasion.

« Je ne vais pas t'entraîner dans quoi que ce soit de physique, Sherlock, » commença-t-il. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, la main de John se détendant pour permettre le mouvement.

« Mais je vais faire en sorte que tu me parles, parce que sinon… » Il raffermit sa prise comme Sherlock essayait de s'écarter. « Si je ne le fais pas, alors c'est terminé. »

Sherlock stoppa immédiatement toute résistance. « Est-ce une menace ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » nia John. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Il essaya de penser plus avant. « Je veux dire que si on ne peut pas en parler, et pas seulement de ça, mais de chaque chose importante qui nous affecte tous les deux, alors nous n'avons aucune chance. »

Il se pencha en avant et pressa un baiser sur la pommette de Sherlock, notant la façon dont Sherlock appuya le contact. Ce n'était pas que l'homme n'était pas sensuel, ou qu'il n'aimait pas être touché, confirma John avec soulagement. Et il suffisait de l'entendre jouer du violon pour savoir qu'il y avait de la passion sous ce dehors apparemment froid. John allait devoir faire sortir ça. Il recula sa tête.

« Bien, » dit-il en réfléchissant rapidement. « Il me semble que, avant le massage, tu étais celui qui encourageait les choses physiques et que j'étais celui qui ne voulait pas en tirer avantage. J'ai raison ? » Il se souvenait des serviettes étriquées et des disputes circulaires. « En fait, » ajouta-t-il « juste avant le massage, quand nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait d'essayer et que tu as cherché à m'embrasser, j'ai eu l'impression distincte que tu étais prêt à aller aussi loin que je voudrai. Avais-je tort ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi aux menus détails à ce moment-là, » admit-il. « J'étais plus concentré sur le fait de te convaincre d'essayer. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais… »

« Insisté ? » suggéra John, une part de lui souhaitant qu'il l'ait fait quand il en avait eu la chance et qu'il ait juste baisé cet homme avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire tourner son foutu cerveau.

Il secoua la tête pour déloger cette image avant qu'elle ne le conduise dans une dangereuse direction. « Hum, » chantonna-t-il. « Mais alors, avec le massage, tu t'es vite détendu et c'était bien plus intense que tout ce que nous avons fait pour l'instant, mais ça ne t'a pas… » _fait flipper ? paniquer ?_ « arrêter, » finit-il.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. « Tu m'avais dit que rien ne se passerait, » rappela-t-il à John. « Tu m'as dit que ça ne mènerait à rien cette nuit-là et je t'ai cru. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai argumenté, bien sûr. »

John roula des yeux, _bien sûr_ qu'il avait argumenté. Sherlock argumentait toujours et cet argument avait été particulièrement mémorable.

« Arrête de rouler des yeux, » dit Sherlock, arquant juste un sourcil quand John inspira brièvement pour nier.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il à la place.

Il y eut un silence. John décida de faire comme si ça ne venait pas juste de lui échapper. « Donc, » continua-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « tu t'es détendu, parce que tu savais que rien d'autre n'allait se passer – ce qui est différent aujourd'hui… tu as peur de ce qu'il va arriver après ? »

Sherlock cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, des déclarations d'affection impromptues n'étant clairement pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude. « Oui, » répondit-il finalement. « Je ne pensais pas à après. Je ne pensais même pas vraiment. » Il reprit sa main à John et cacha son visage dedans. « John, je… »

« Continue, » dit John rapidement. Il pouvait sentir que son pouls s'accélérait, sûrement de soulagement pour enfin laisser sortir les mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouvelle surprenante, se souvint-il. Il semblait que le monde et son mari (ou sa femme) savait déjà qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock – même Mori-foutu-arty l'avait deviné.

Il rejeta ses pensées avec détermination. « Mais, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens non plus, » indiqua-t-il, « parce que le jour suivant, après le retour en taxi, quand tu as pris ma main pour la poser sur ta ceinture… » Il s'arrêta, se demandant si ses suppositions du moment avaient été complètement erronées. « Je suis désolée si je l'ai mal interprété, » dit-il au cas où, « mais j'ai compris que tu voulais une fellation? »

Sherlock bougea sa main pour saisir le poignet de John, essayant de l'écarter de son visage. John le laissa faire et il baissa la tête, mais pas avant qu'une certaine rougeur ne vienne colorer son cou.

« Sherlock, es-tu… » John s'arrêta, se mordant presque la langue pour empêcher cette phrase de sortir.

« Quoi ? » aboya Sherlock en gardant sa tête baissée. « Je suis _quoi _? »

John le regarda. Même le bout de ses oreilles était rouge. _Bien sûr_, réalisa-t-il. Sherlock n'avait jamais discuté de cela avant, du moins pas lorsque ça avait un rapport avec lui. Aucune relation où ce genre de choses aurait pu être évoqué. Pas d'« amis » qui comparaient parfois leurs notes à l'aide de détails nauséeux. Pas de soirées au pub, où les discussions sur combien de temps un nouveau partenaire pouvait vous laisser seul en sûreté à leur appartement avant que vous ne vous branliez étaient monnaie courante.

Il se souvint de Sherlock utilisant le timide terme de « postérieur » en discutant du corps sur la plage avec Lestrade, sa réponse après la masturbation l'autre jour, quand il avait essayé de rassurer John qu'il voulait toujours continuer – la façon dont il évitait généralement de dire quoi que ce soit d'explicite.

John ne put retenir son sourire, mais il fit un dur effort pour qu'il ne s'entende pas lorsqu'il parla. « Je suis désolé, Sherlock, » dit-il. « Nous avons besoin de parler de ça mais je vais essayer de garder en tête que tu es… » Il repassa son cerveau avant sa bouche et retira le _« adorablement timide »,_ le remplaçant par « mal à l'aise avec une partie de ma terminologie. »

Il se tortilla un peu vers le pied du lit et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sherlock, poussant du haut de la tête jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lève la sienne et John se blottit dans son cou. Avec un peu de chance, Sherlock se remettrait plus rapidement de son embarras s'il savait que John ne pouvait pas le voir.

« John. » La voix de Sherlock était basse et il entourait John de ses deux bras. « À propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… »

« Ma question d'abord, » interrompit John. « Est-ce que j'avais tord, Sherlock ? Est-ce que je t'ai mal compris ? » Il n'essaya pas de relever la tête, dirigeant plutôt ses mots vers les clavicules qui l'avaient si souvent tenté, incapable de résister à les caresser de ses lèvres et sentant le tressaillement qui courut à travers le corps de Sherlock en conséquence.

« Non. » La voix au-dessus de lui était un peu essoufflée. « Non, tu ne m'as pas mal compris. Quand tu as dit que tu m'embrasserais… » Il s'interrompit et inspira difficilement comme John commençait à picorer son torse, mais il ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci. « Tu as dit que tu m'embrasserais _n'importe où_… Mmmh, John… »

Il semblait perdre le fil de ses pensées et John se demanda s'il devait continuer. Clairement, Sherlock n'était pas insensible. Quel que soit le problème, ce n'était certainement pas physique. Peut-être que son corps prendrait le pas sur son cerveau, s'il ne lui donnait aucune chance de se reprendre.

D'autre part, il ne voulait pas de Sherlock juste une fois. Il n'était pas seulement question d'avoir sa partie de jambes en l'air, ou de prouver quelque chose. S'il y avait un problème, il devait tout faire pour le résoudre. Se traitant de tous les noms, il recula, tournant la tête pour reposer sa joue sur la poitrine de Sherlock, attendant que le cœur en dessous ralentisse avant de parler.

« Tu ne t'es pas figé, cette fois, » remarqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On parle, là, » dit Sherlock, semblant effrayé. « Je veux dire, » ajouta-t-il. « On est aussi… » il semblait chercher ses mots.

« On se papouille ? On fait les imbéciles ? On disserte ? » proposa John.

« Oui, merci, John, » rétorqua-t-il avec une trace de son habituelle acidité. « Tout ça, bien sûr. Mais on parle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas soudainement… » Il s'interrompit encore une fois.

« T'arracher tes sous-vêtements ? » John ne put s'en empêcher, décidant que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ne soit arrêté les fois précédentes.

« Si tu es en train de te foutre de moi, on peut en revenir à _ma_ question, » grogna Sherlock.

John remonta sur le lit jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sur l'oreiller et qu'ils soient nez à nez. « Je suis désolé, amour, » dit-il. « J'essayais juste d'alléger l'atmosphère. Alors, » continua-t-il, déterminer à atteindre le cœur du problème avant que ses testicules ne soient définitivement hors service, « quelque part entre le moment où on est sorti de ce taxi il y a quelques jours, et celui où nous avons décidé de tenter de… hum, soulager la tension aujourd'hui, tu, ou ton cerveau du moins, as décidé qu'il y avait un problème. Je chauffe ? »

Sherlock leva une main jusqu'au visage de John, vérifiant son expression. « Sais-tu que tu viens juste de m'appeler "amour" ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était maintenant le tour de John de rougir comme il réfléchissait rapidement aux dernières minutes et se frappait mentalement. « Désolé, » dit-il. C'était un problème : le premier lui avait juste échappé, ce qui était déjà assez embêtant, mais cette fois, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. « Il semblerait que le barrage soit ouvert. Je vais essayer d'arrêter. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, apparemment capable de sentir la chaleur de la réaction de John sous sa main. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « Non, c'est bon. » Il sourit, un peu aguicheur. « Je m'en fiche. »

John essaya de se ressaisir. « Donc qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre cette fois-là et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, revenant à son idée avec sa résolution habituelle. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de Sherlock, qui n'avait jamais été très enclin à offrir quoi que ce soit jusqu'ici, mais il espérait que l'envie de le contredire serait plus forte que sa réticence si John s'éloignait complètement de la bonne voie.

« C'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air et Sherlock le lui montra. « D'accord, pas notre affaire, » décida-t-il, « alors ça doit être la… » il s'arrêta juste avant « masturbation », cette fois. Il allait devoir travailler sur le vocabulaire de Sherlock. À ce point, les implications de sa conclusion commençaient à peser sur lui et il prit du recul, s'éloignant de Sherlock qui émit un vif bruit de désapprobation.

« C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas aimé. Tu aurais dû le dire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses. Je ne te l'avais pas demandé. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, je n'aurai jamais… » Ses mots furent assourdis puis complètement tus quand il se trouva épinglé contre la poitrine de Sherlock, un bras passé étroitement autour de son corps et l'autre enroulé à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Tu as tord, » dit une voix basse à son oreille, avec une totale conviction. « Chut, John, ce n'est pas ça. » Il sentit la pression du baiser que Sherlock déposa au sommet de son crâne et resta silencieux, espérant qu'il continuerait à parler.

« C'est le contrôle, » admit finalement Sherlock, ses bras maintenant toujours fermement John en place. « Tu as perdu le contrôle, John. À ce moment-là, quand tu… » Il s'arrêta et John put presque l'entendre grincer des dents. « Quand tu as joui, » continua-t-il, et une part de John agita le drapeau de la victoire, « tu étais complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui pouvait arriver autour de toi, complètement vulnérable. »

« Et cette idée te fait peur, » murmura John, presque pour lui-même. Ça commençait à prendre sens, maintenant.

Sherlock se hérissa à la suggestion de sa crainte, mais John l'ignora, luttant contre les bras qui le retenaient jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tortiller vers le haut et prendre le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains.

« J'ai compris, » dit-il, caressant ces incroyables pommettes de ses pouces. « Tu te sens déjà tellement plus vulnérable que d'habitude avec ta cécité. Ca semble juste être un pas de trop. » Il regarda les yeux de Sherlock, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils le regardent en retour. « Si tu avais ta vue, ça ne serait sûrement pas aussi difficile pour toi, mais je peux comprendre que ça le soit pour l'instant. »

Sherlock parut surpris, presque comme s'il n'avait pas fait la connexion avec sa cécité. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

John réfléchit un moment, mais il n'était vraiment pas un penseur. « Je pense qu'on devrait essayer, » dit-il. « Ou du moins, je devrai essayer… sur toi, et tu devrais essayer de ne pas flipper. »

Sherlock parut insulté à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'aussi indigne. John ne s'en formalisa pas.

« J'avais vraiment l'intention de… heu, d'utiliser ma bouche, » continua-t-il par euphémisme, « parce que c'est ce que tu semblais vouloir avant. Mais peut-être que je devrai essayer avec ma main ? Tu trouverais ça moins… intrusif. »

L'expression de Sherlock vacilla, le minuscule froncement de sourcil disparaissant si vite que John n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir vu. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Non, c'est bon. C'est bon, » dit-il. « C'est toi l'expert, je te laisse me guider. »

John se recula et l'étudia, maintenant convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Sherlock, juste à la base de son cou. « Dis-moi, » exigea-t-il, la voix émergeant de ses souvenirs de discussions houleuses avec de jeunes officiers réfractaires. Pas un ton qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec Sherlock jusque là.

« Tu ne m'embrasseras pas, John, » Les mots furent crachés et Sherlock pinça les lèvres avec ennui, mais continua. « C'est bon, c'est ton choix, mais je… » Il baissa la tête. « … c'est à ta bouche que je n'arrête pas de penser. »

John sourit intérieurement. Il y avait eu plusieurs raisons à l'embargo sur les baisers, et seulement une qu'il avait donnée jusque là, mais c'était un bénéfice auquel il n'avait pas vraiment pensé.

Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées. « D'accord, » dit-il après une minute. « Laisse-moi résumer. Tu as besoin de relâcher la pression, la frustration interférant avec ton travail. Tu veux que je sois impliqué et tu veux que j'utilise ma bouche, mais tu n'es pas sûr de jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller avec une autre personne parce que tu es un obsessionnel du contrôle et être le témoin de ma jouissance entre tes bras t'a… » il essaya de reformuler _"fait sauter hors de ton pantalon"_ dans sa tête, mais il arrêta à cause de l'image distrayante qui vint avec les mots « … alarmé, » termina-t-il finalement.

Sherlock avait l'air ennuyé mais résigné. « Ca me paraît être une juste évaluation, » reconnut-il.

« D'accord, alors pense à cette situation comme à un pansement, » suggéra John. « Quand tu as besoin de retirer un pansement, le retires-tu centimètre par centimètre ou l'arraches-tu d'un coup sec ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce qu'il me semble qu'il n'y a que deux solutions possibles à cette situation. Bon, » ajouta-t-il, « trois si tu comptes "l'ignorer et attendre que ça passe", qui ne fonctionnera de toutes façons pas ici. »

Il y avait un éclat dans l'œil de Sherlock qui suggéra à John qu'il avait touché quelque chose. « Je l'arrache, » dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » testa John. « Je ne veux pas dire que je vais juste… » Bordel, ce truc du langage était vraiment un problème – par quoi pouvait-il remplacer _« te sucer » _? – « plonger tête la première, sans préparation, » dit-il. « Je veux dire que je vais essayer de t'émerveiller, de garder ton corps un pas en avant de ton cerveau. »

Sherlock semblait distinctement intrigué par cette suggestion mais quand John demanda, « Penses-tu que cela va marcher ? », il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, John, » dit-il. « Mais je préfère essayer ça plutôt que chaque mouvement soit une torture. » il semblait curieux. « Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux m'émerveiller? »

John ricana. « La plupart du temps, certainement pas, » admit-il. « Mais pour ça ? Après la tension que tu as fait monter et tes réactions depuis, alors oui, je l'espère bien. » Il regarda Sherlock. « Si tu peux le faire pendant les premières… disons cinq minutes, sans penser à ce qui vient après, en te disant seulement que rien de plus ne va se passer, alors je suis presque sûr que je pourrai le faire. »

« Je ne vais pas te forcer, » ajouta-t-il, juste au cas où il n'était pas clair. « Si tu me dis d'arrêter, j'arrêterai, bien sûr. »

« N'arrête pas pendant les cinq premières minutes, » dit Sherlock. « Non c'est injuste de ma part, » continua-t-il immédiatement. « Je suis désolé, John. Je vais me contrôler. »

John renifla. « Toute l'idée est que tu ne te contrôles _pas_, » fit-il remarquer. Il réfléchit encore, essayant d'anticiper tout ce qui pourrait provoquer un nouveau « gel ». « Vas-tu retirer tes sous-vêtements ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est juste que s'arrêter pour les retirer donnerait une chance à ton cerveau de nous rattraper. »

Sherlock parut surpris, mais il acquiesça, bien qu'il eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Toi aussi, » dit-il, sans faire un mouvement de plus.

« Vraiment ? » demanda John. « Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, tu sais. »

« Je ne veux pas être nu si tu ne l'es pas, » objecta Sherlock, apparemment assez remis pour une nouvelle discussion.

« Aucun problème, », dit John, se glissant hors de son sous-vêtement rapidement et le jetant de l'autre côté du lit.

Ses mouvements était indubitables et Sherlock suivit lentement, gardant la couette bien haute sur lui. John savait qu'il n'était pas exagérément embarrassé par son corps, alors ce devrait être son état d'excitation qui devait causer la timidité de cet homme habituellement imperturbable. John trouva son embarras étrangement encourageant.

Il se rapprocha et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Sherlock, relevant son corps. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il, pensant intérieurement que c'était vraiment une question étrange à poser à Sherlock Holmes, qui aurait rarement admis ressentir quoi que ce soit au tout début.

Sherlock enroula ses bras autour des épaules de John, puis glissant doucement un le long de son. Vérifiant probablement qu'il était bien nu, pensa John.

« Nerveux. » Ça avait dû être dur pour lui d'admettre ça, et John embrassa le côté de son cou, resserrant sa prise.

« Je me sentirai mieux si tu m'embrassais proprement ? » suggéra-t-il, et John ricana contre sa peau.

« Bien tenté, amour, » murmura-t-il, travaillant sa descente pour reprendre son assaut des clavicules, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Merde. Désolé. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était bon. » Les mots de Sherlock était réprobateurs mais il avait un sourire dans la voix, qui se changea en un halètement quand John souffla sur ses clavicules.

John avait l'impression que c'était Noël. Il devait l'admettre, un Noël plutôt inquiétant, où il y avait le risque non négligeable que ses cadeaux lui soient soudainement repris avant d'avoir été ouverts, mais quand même.

Il relâcha ses bras comme il descendait sur le lit, laissant sa main gauche agripper le côté du cou de Sherlock et la droite caresser la peau qu'il laissait humide de baisers comme il traçait son chemin sur la peau douce et pâle de la poitrine devant lui. Il sentit Sherlock se tendre comme il commençait à virer à gauche et il fit une pause, gardant sa position et tendant sa main gauche pour caresser les cheveux de la nuque de Sherlock.

Après quelques instants, la tension se relâcha et il glissa immédiatement sa main droite vers le bas, directement vers le mamelon gauche de Sherlock qu'il frotta avec son pouce. Tout le corps de Sherlock se tendit d'un coup et il inspira brusquement, mais il ne se figea pas… Il semblait que l'attente de l'acte l'affectait davantage que l'acte lui-même, réalisa John.

Gardant ça en mémoire, il baissa rapidement la tête et scella ses lèvres autour de l'autre mamelon, traçant des cercles de sa langue autour et suçant gentiment comme il le faisait parfois, passant occasionnellement le bout de sa langue sur l'extrémité.

Sherlock frissonnait maintenant, mais il semblait aller bien. Idéalement, John aurait aimé le faire rouler, mais il était possible qu'il se sente encore plus vulnérable en était allongé sur le dos, alors il valait peut-être mieux ne pas prendre ce risque.

Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder sa main qui jouait avec le mamelon de Sherlock, le roulant entre son pouce et son index, tournant autour, le frottant simplement avec différentes pressions… profitant de sa sensibilité alors que le souffle de Sherlock se faisait plus rapide au-dessus de lui.

John avait rêvé de ça pendant si longtemps qu'il pourrait y jouer pendant des heures, mais le corps de Sherlock semblait être en avance maintenant et il ne voulait pas laisser une seule chance à son cerveau de le rattraper.

Il commença à sucer plus durement le mamelon dans sa bouche, en grande partie comme distraction avant de changer de position, mais Sherlock grogna sourdement en réponse. John saisit sa chance et baissa sa main gauche, se redressant en même temps sur son coude et refermant sa bouche sur l'autre mamelon, suçant immédiatement avec force avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait.

Ca libéra sa main droite et il la posa directement sur le cul de Sherlock – non, sur le postérieur, se corrigea-t-il. Autant s'habituer à ça pour l'instant. Sherlock ne s'était toujours pas figé. En fait, il semblait plus content et faisait ce grondement bourdonnant, le même que pendant le massage. John pouvait sentir les vibrations dans sa poitrine.

Il prit une minute juste pour apprécier la situation… Le goût de la peau de Sherlock sur sa langue, la réactivité du téton dur entre ses lèvres, la sensation des muscles sous sa main, roulant comme Sherlock balançait ses hanches, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte. John fit courir sa paume à l'arrière de chaque cuisse, chacune leur tour, une part de son cerveau enregistrant son ahurissement à être effectivement autorisé à faire ça, comme s'il regardait la scène du dessus avec une flagrante incrédulité.

Il essaya d'éclaircir ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il devait rester concentré s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de faire venir Sherlock avant que son propre contrôle ne se désintègre totalement. Il introduisit un pincement de dents au mamelon de Sherlock, pinçant l'autre plus fermement. Il y eut une brève inspiration au-dessus de lui et il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Sherlock se mordre la lèvre. Apparemment, il aimait ça.

John recommença, grignotant carrément, utilisant plus de dents qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement sur un côté de la poitrine de Sherlock et pinçant l'autre entre ses doigts. Sherlock avait libéré sa lèvre et haletait indéniablement… il n'y aurait pas de meilleure opportunité.

Avec une dernière forte morsure, John contracta les muscles de son bras droit et se poussa au bas du lit, laissant sa main gauche en place comme il utilisait sa prise autour des hanches de Sherlock pour se guider.

« Ne… » le mot était essoufflé mais il stoppa John sur place, la bouche planant au-dessus de son but, ses mains se serrant en protestation. Il expira et sentit le frisson qui courut à travers le corps qu'il tenait.

« N'arrête pas, » dit Sherlock, et John l'engloutit.

Pendant un temps, il s'ajusta à la sensation. Sherlock gémissait au-dessus de lui et semblait être sur le point de protester. S'il n'avait jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit comme ça auparavant, ça ne prendrait sûrement pas longtemps, réalisa John, commençant automatiquement à enrouler sa langue, suçant doucement.

Il se sentait déchiré. D'un côté, il voulait faire son show… parce qu'il était foutrement bon à ça et qu'il pouvait retourner le monde de Sherlock s'il le voulait. De l'autre côté, la principale inquiétude de Sherlock était la perte de contrôle, alors si John le démontait complètement à ce moment de la partie, ça pourrait le rendre réticent. Aussi, avec un peu de chance, Sherlock pourrait vouloir essayer de le faire lui-même, alors John ne devait pas faire en sorte que ça ait l'air trop compliqué.

Et enfin (il commençait à être à court de mains virtuelles), il y avait une grande part de son esprit qui était juste en train de hurler « C'est Sherlock… Tu as la queue de Sherlock dans ta bouche… La queue de Sherlock est… Dans. Ta. Bouche. »

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Contrôle. Sherlock était inquiet à propos du contrôle. Dans un éclair d'inspiration, il chercha la main dont Sherlock semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire et la plaça sur sa tête, où les doigts poussèrent immédiatement dans ses cheveux et serrèrent, presque douloureusement. C'était bon. Ca aidait. Il pouvait mieux se concentrer avec la sensation de tiraillement qui le gardait ancré à la réalité et ça donnait à Sherlock une illusion de dominance.

Il ramena sa main sur la jambe de Sherlock, sentant les longs muscles répondre comme il remontait sa paume plus haut, autorisant ses doigts à aller plus loin qu'il n'avait été avant, rasant le haut intérieur de la cuisse de Sherlock cette fois, ignorant son instinct qui était de le taquiner comme il se rappelait que l'attente était une mauvaise chose dans le cas présent.

Sherlock frissonna puis roula sur son dos, jetant son bras droit en travers de son visage mais gardant l'autre main fermement sur la tête de John, comme pour être sûr que John suivait le mouvement. Nul besoin de s'inquiéter, John n'irait nulle part.

Il continua les actions de sa bouche et de sa langue, agrippant maintenant les côtés des hanches de Sherlock des deux mains comme il réinstallait son propre corps jusqu'à être agenouillé près des jambes de Sherlock et penché par-dessus. Il ne pourrait pas maintenir la position confortablement pendant longtemps, mais il était assez clair qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Sherlock tremblait. John suça plus durement et descendit sa main, sentant les testicules de Sherlock se raidir comme il approchait, et il les fit rouler gentiment. Il caressa le ventre de Sherlock de son autre main, appréciant la façon dont les muscles roulaient et se contractaient sous son toucher. Il leva les yeux et faillit tout foutre en l'air.

Sherlock était à couper le souffle. John laissa courir son regard sur le torse maigre, jusqu'à la poitrine, les mamelons se dressant toujours fermement après ses attentions précédentes. Il ne put résister et tendit la main vers eux à nouveau, les frottant chacun leur tour et Sherlock retint son souffle puis le relâcha en un cri tremblant. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, les tendons de son cou ressortant avec soulagement alors que sa queue glissait plus loin dans la bouche de John, qui voulut l'avaler toute entière. Mais il résista à l'envie, cette fois : il ne voulait risquer de voir Sherlock s'étouffer s'il tentait de l'imiter trop tôt, si des fois leurs positions s'inversaient.

Cette pensée l'envoya presque trop loin, et il fut presque heureux quand Sherlock commença à tirer sur ses cheveux. Bâtard autoritaire, pensa John affectueusement. Il était tenté d'aller chercher sa prostate avec un doigt : ça lui montrerait qui était le boss.

Il réalisa que Sherlock essayait de parler, les doigts tirant plus fort maintenant. « Assez, John, » haleta-t-il, son corps se tordant presque sur le lit. « Assez. »

Putain. John réfléchit rapidement. Il avait promis qu'il s'arrêterait, mais Sherlock était juste là… se retenant par la simple force de sa volonté. S'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, il ne marcherait pas droit pendant une semaine. Mais John ne pouvait pas le forcer… Bon, il _pouvait_, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas bien : ça briserait leur confiance réciproque.

Il se sentait presque désespéré comme les pensées fusaient à travers son esprit. S'ils abandonnaient maintenant, ce serait tout, il le savait… Sherlock ne se laisserait jamais aller aussi loin encore une fois.

Il adoucit sa bouche, mais ne se retira pas, tendant plutôt la main gauche pour tirer sur le bras que Sherlock avait lancé en travers de son visage jusqu'à le faire tomber, puis prenant sa main, il enlaça leurs doigts pour que leurs paumes soient pressées fermement l'une contre l'autre. La gauche de John contre la droite de Sherlock, leurs mains dominantes. Il serra sa prise, pressant les doigts de Sherlock. « Aie confiance en moi, » disait-elle et Sherlock inspira difficilement, fléchissant ses doigts en retour.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter comme John attendait, effrayé de bouger, regardant son bonheur, sa _vie_, tourner dans le cerveau changeant de Sherlock… tout ce que tu veux / la fin de tes rêves / les bras de ton amour / ton lit vide… tourne et tourne, pendant que Sherlock se bat avec lui-même.

Assez rapidement, ce fut terminé. La main dans ses cheveux retomba et l'autre pressa plus fort. « Je te fais confiance, » disait-elle. John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser à deux fois.

Il creusa ses joues et suça durement, sa langue caressant et Sherlock vint presque immédiatement, s'arquant sur le lit et poussant des cris, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les articulations de John, son autre main grattant les draps avant qu'il ne lance son bras en arrière et n'agrippe les barreaux de la tête de lit dans une position assez proche du fantasme précédent de John pour presque faire rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, mais il ne voulait pas en rater une miette, toujours incertain d'en être à nouveau témoin dans le futur.

Il essayait de tout enregistrer, la sensation de Sherlock pulsant dans sa bouche, son goût, l'odeur de sa peau, la façon dont ses hanches tressautaient, les bruits qu'il faisait et son visage, lèvres écartées, pommettes rouges, son expression comme John se retirait et avalait distinctement.

Il s'assit alors que Sherlock commençait à se ressaisir, forçant son propre corps à se calmer pour l'instant, pour qu'il continue à se concentrer sur Sherlock, même si le regarder maintenant n'aidait vraiment pas. Il attendit pendant que la respiration de Sherlock ralentissait graduellement, regardant ses muscles se détendre, sa prise sur les barreaux se relâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il les lâche, son pouls visible sur sa gorge ne battant plus aussi vite.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda John à nouveau, conscient de la tension dans sa voix, chaque mot était lourd dans sa bouche.

Sherlock entendit clairement à la fois les mots et la peur, comme toujours, et il tira John en avant, ramenant leurs mains jointes sur sa poitrine. « Je me sens aimé, » dit-il.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_

Un autre fanart est disponible que le profil de verityburns : _Control_, de Concuelo.


	14. Are you sure?

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Aliyela, Yumi-chan, Egwene Al' Vere, Rei Li-chan, missMadHatter DH, Petite Amande, Falyla, titesouris, Leyla KTK, lumibd, Elisa Sookie Cullen et Clina9. pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

À savoir que je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance dans ma traduction. Priez ce que vous pourrez pour que ma prochaine semaine soit moins chargée :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 14 – Are You Sure ?**

« Enfin, examinez les donations, » dit Sherlock alors qu'Anthea tapotait sur son Blackberry. « Les œuvres caritatives ne sont pas liées avec évidence, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une compagnie comme _Janus Car_, par exemple, donne autant. Ça semble bien excessif pour seulement vouloir obtenir une exonération fiscale. »

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil juste comme John revenait de la cuisine.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'en voulez pas ? » demanda-t-il encore à Anthea en prenant la main de Sherlock pour l'enrouler autour de la tasse. C'était vraiment étrange la façon dont John contournait sa cécité, pensa Sherlock. Il lui donnait toujours assez de directives, mais pas trop. Il le guidait sans l'étouffer. Il se demanda s'il avait eu une quelconque expérience précédente pour l'expliquer, ou si c'était seulement une autre preuve de combien John s'accordait à lui.

Il n'entendait rien, Anthea avait donc certainement répondu de manière non-verbale. Une autre chose que John évitait de faire.

« Vous êtes toujours sur ce BlackBerry, » commenta John, comme le "clic clic" continuait. « Avez-vous vraiment tant de messages ? »

« Ce serait plus rapide si les abréviations étaient permises, » accorda Anthea. « Mais … » Elle s'arrêta et Sherlock pouvait imaginer le regard dédaigneux auquel il devait avoir droit, « Monsieur _M._ Holmes abhorre le "langage SMS". »

« Il dit que c'est "de l'Anglais sans orthographe" », commenta Sherlock. « Une des seules choses pour lesquelles nous sommes d'accord. »

Anthea partit rapidement après ça, John l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie avec son habituelle politesse. Sherlock pouvait les entendre discuter alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

Il sirota son thé en souriant. Ça avait été une excellente journée. John avait eu parfaitement raison à propos des aspects positifs du soulagement de la tension. Après s'être occupé de John et de son propre problème, de la même manière que la fois précédente, Sherlock avait dormi une dizaine d'heures, puis avait passé la journée à revoir les parties émergées du dossier, relevant plusieurs lignes d'enquête qu'il venait de transmettre à Anthea. Une partie de lui se rebellait contre ça, mais il n'y avait aucune autre manière de procéder pour le moment. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus qu'il ne puisse faire avant que de nouvelles informations n'arrivent. Il autorisa son esprit à dériver sur la nuit précédente.

D'une certaine manière, il se sentait un peu embarrassé de ce qu'il avait dit à John juste après. L'amour n'était pas une émotion avec laquelle il était familier ni très à l'aise, mais c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti et John méritait de le savoir.

Quand John s'était figé et lui avait pris la main, Sherlock savait qu'il s'arrêterait s'il le devait, quand bien même Sherlock était à sa merci, quand bien même il avait parfaitement compris que ce serait la fin de tous ses espoirs, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance. Sherlock avait cru John quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était à cet instant-là qu'il l'avait vraiment ressenti et qu'il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire. La main de John dans la sienne avait demandé la confiance, mais son offre d'arrêter avait parlé d'amour et Sherlock avait finalement accordé sa confiance, parce qu'il avait enfin accepté l'amour.

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je deviens plus observateur, » dit John en rentrant dans la pièce. « La paupière d'Anthea tressaute définitivement quand elle prononce l'initiale de Mycroft. Je me demande ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Sherlock renifla avec dédain, son attention ramenée brutalement au présent. « Probablement leur manière de parler de lui, » répondit-il. « Comme dans ces films ridicules que tu m'as fait regarder. »

« Ah oui, la nuit Bond. » La voix de John souriait alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. Sherlock sentit une vague d'affection se déverser sur lui et souhaita soudain s'être assis sur le canapé plutôt que dans son fauteuil, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'Anthea s'assoie à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, il y a d'autres lacunes dans tes connaissances de films classiques et audiovisuelles que l'on pourrait probablement combler sans le visuel, » tenta John. « Que penses-tu des perroquets morts ? » (1)

Sherlock ignora cette étrange requête et revint à la question qui préoccupait son esprit. « Combien de temps est-ce que c'est sensé durer ? » demanda-t-il. « Le truc pour soulager la tension, je veux dire. »

John soupira et Sherlock ne put dire s'il était anxieux ou amusé. « Et bien, ça varie grandement suivant les individus et les situations, » dit-il. « Certaines personnes ont des pulsions sexuelles plus importantes que les autres, et souvent, dans les premiers temps d'une relation, la demande sera plus forte, alors le temps de "soulagement" sera plus court. »

Sherlock réfléchit à ça. « Donc, combien de temps ça dure pour toi ? »

John rit. « Tu veux dire en moyenne, depuis que j'ai emménagé avec toi, ou depuis que nous sommes… plus impliqués ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que les réponses sont complètement différentes. »

Sherlock leva ses sourcils. « Après la nuit dernière, par exemple, » tenta-t-il. « Ca t'a pris combien de temps avant que tu ne ressentes le besoin de réitérer le processus ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette information te soit d'une grande aide, » répliqua John. « Parce que je t'ai voulu pendant si longtemps, que j'ai comme un verrou. » Il y eut un court silence. « Je dirai une demi-heure avant d'être à nouveau opérationnel, peut-être une heure pour que je tienne vraiment. Moins, si tu es nu. »

Sherlock savait que son expression trahissait sans aucun doute sa surprise face à cette déclaration. « Comment fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

John rit encore. « Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai dû m'y habituer, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais c'est bon. Je n'attends rien de toi, Sherlock. Je ne demande rien. Je peux m'occuper de ça moi-même. »

« Mais si je voulais… t'assister ? » demanda Sherlock, entendant clairement l'inspiration soudaine prise dans le fauteuil d'en face. « Je veux t'apprendre, John. » Il se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'à John, écartant ses genoux pour prendre place entre eux. Puis il se pencha en avant, glissant ses mains sur les cuisses de John et baissant la voix jusqu'à ce ton rauque avec lequel il savait qu'il pouvait tout obtenir. « Je veux t'explorer, » dit-il. « Du moins, avec les sens qu'il me reste. »

John semblait incapable de parler et Sherlock se rassit sur ses talons, passant toujours ses mains d'avant en arrière sur les cuisses de John. « Il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude, sinon, » ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut une grognement puis John s'assit plus en avant et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock. « Des douches fréquentes sont nécessaires, » expliqua-t-il, « quand l'un d'entre nous est encombré d'un colocataire aussi… _Putain de merde ! _» Sherlock avait remonté ses mains plus haut et profitait de la réaction produite, « … magnifique et oublieux que toi, » finit-il avec empressement.

« À peine magnifique, John, » réprouva Sherlock, ses doigts défaisant adroitement la ceinture qu'ils avaient rencontrée.

Les mains de John les couvrirent, stoppant leur mouvement. « Bien sûr que tu es magnifique, Sherlock, » insista-t-il. « Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir cela ? » Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel John était clairement en train de réfléchir. « Tu peux tester la théorie, » dit-il. « Vois combien de temps tu mets pour que je sois prêt à l'action quand tu es pleinement habillé, et compare ça à quand tu es nu. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec désapprobation. « C'est l'expérience la moins scientifique que je n'ai jamais entendu, » objecta-t-il. Puis il sourit et se releva, prenant la main de John pour le mettre debout à son tour. « Mais je prends note. »

Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants au lit.

* * *

L'après-midi du premier jour, Sherlock vérifiait soigneusement si toutes les proéminences le long de la colonne vertébrale de John avaient le même goût quand son attention fut distraite par une question posée d'une voix inhabituellement tendue.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » John donnait l'impression d'avoir dû faire un gros effort pour arriver à dire ça.

Sherlock fit une pause, cataloguant mentalement ses résultats jusque là. « Continue, » l'invita-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains face à un langage potentiellement embarrassant et des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Sur la scène de crime, l'autre jour, » commença John, au premier soulagement de Sherlock. « Pour laquelle tu dois d'ailleurs des excuses à Sally, » ajouta-t-il, ignorant le reniflement qui en résulta. « Tu as fait un commentaire à voix haute et en public impliquant que l'on dormait ensemble. »

« Nous _dormons_ ensemble, » indiqua Sherlock, redescendant doucement. Il approchait d'une région particulièrement intéressante. « Enfin, c'est du moins ce que nous ferions si nous dormions tout court. »

John roula sur le côté et Sherlock soupira Il avait déjà testé le goût de tout le devant du corps de John ce matin et il ne voulait pas recommencer avant d'avoir terminé avec l'autre côté. Il leva une main pour vérifier l'expression de John. C'était la "mais de quelle planète viens-tu ?".

« Ce n'est pas exactement ma question, » dit John. « Et tu le sais très bien. »

Sherlock rampa vers le haut du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur la poitrine de John, écoutant les battements réguliers. Une pensées traversa son esprit. « As-tu des tâches de rousseur, John ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Des tâches de rousseur ? Est-ce que tu en as et, si oui, combien et où sont-elles ? » Comment pouvait-il compléter son image mentale de John nu sans cette information ? « Sois très précis, » ajouta-t-il.

John le repoussa, essayant clairement de voir son visage que Sherlock leva avec obligeance, les sourcils relevé avec interrogation.

« Et _ma_ question ? » demanda John.

Sherlock sourit. « Tu n'en as pas réellement posé une, » indiqua-t-il. « Et tu roules encore des yeux, » ajouta-t-il. John ne dit rien et finalement, Sherlock reposa sa tête et soupira. « Quelle importance, John ? Quelle importance ce qu'ils savent, ou ce qu'ils pensent savoir ? Pourquoi nous en préoccuper ? »

« Ça _me_ préoccupe, Sherlock, » dit doucement John. « Ça m'importe. » Il commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. « Je serai très fier d'être ouvertement avec toi, tu le sais. Mais on n'est pas vraiment, "ensemble" maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Son ton n'avait plus grand chose d'une question, mais n'était pas vraiment une déclaration de fait non plus. « Tu n'es toujours pas sûr. Je ne te pousse pas, » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je dis juste que je peux vivre sans les regards emplis de pitié que j'aurai si tu changes d'avis. Et je peux aussi essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. »

Sherlock étudia ça pendant une minute. « Est-ce une de ces choses dont on est supposé parler en premier ? » demanda-t-il. Encore une raison pour laquelle il avait toujours évité ce genre de relations: elles étaient bien trop compliquées.

« Tu as l'air plus à l'aise maintenant, physiquement, non ? » continua John et Sherlock sourit contre sa poitrine. Considérant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et qu'il ne pouvait imaginer présentement être à nouveau "sous tension", c'était un bel euphémisme, même pour des Anglais.

La démonstration pratique de John comme quoi il n'y avait aucune partie de Sherlock qu'il ne trouve pas attirante avait été aussi minutieuse que concluante, et John avait effacé toute trace de gêne avec une attention impressionnante pour les détails. Sherlock inspira et essaya de s'expliquer.

« J'ai ces sentiments. » Il avait prononcé le mot "sentiments" avec le même ton qu'il utiliserait pour parler de la variole ou des feuilletons mélo. « Mais je ne me souviens par les avoir eu avant mon traumatisme crânien, ce qui m'amène à douter de leur validité. »

Les doigts de John passaient toujours dans ses cheveux. « Alors tu penses que, quand ta vue sera revenue, tu zapperas ça et te retrouveras dans une relation dont tu n'as pas voulu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne me soucie pas de ça, John, » répondit rapidement Sherlock. « Je suis presque certain que je ne regretterai jamais rien de ce que j'ai fait avec toi. » Il se redressa jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient au même niveau. « Mais je ne veux pas te blesser, te… quelle est l'expression ? _T'entraîner_. À cet instant précis, c'est difficile d'imaginer ne plus avoir ces sentiments, » concéda-t-il. « Mais ils sont arrivés de nulle part, alors oui, je suppose que j'ai peur qu'ils s'évanouissent aussi soudainement qu'ils sont apparus. » Il secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas faisable de supposer que l'on peut tomber amoureux pendant un coma. »

John était très calme. Il commença à parler, mais s'éclaircit la voix à la place. Sherlock souhaita pouvoir voir son visage. Finalement, John essaya une nouvelle fois. « Donc, en tenant compte du fait parfaitement clair que ces _sentiments_ sont peut-être temporaires et dus à ton traumatisme crânien, peux-tu au moins me les expliquer ? »

Sherlock grogna et se rejeta en arrière sur les oreillers. « Je ne _fais_ pas ça, » dit-il. « Je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, je ne l'ai même jamais vraiment compris. » Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux. « Je le vois, bien sûr, je le reconnais comme une motivation, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de le relier à moi-même. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens, ou pense ressentir, pour toi est de l'amour. Il n'y a rien dans mon expérience à quoi le comparer. »

Il sentit John se tourner sur le lit près de lui et sa voix vint d'un peu au-dessus. Il avait dû se se mettre sur le côté. « Alors, sois plus spécifique, » suggéra-t-il. « Quels sentiments as-tu que tu peux identifier avec certitude ? »

C'était plus facile. John était doué pour poser les bonnes questions. « Possessivité, » fut le premier à jaillir de son esprit, ce qui était facilement explicable du fait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé partager. « Connexion, » dit-il ensuite. « Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une émotion, je ressens cette connexion avec toi. C'est la chose la plus forte, en fait, j'aurai dû le dire en premier. »

Il réfléchit encore. « Protection. » C'était très étrange, surtout depuis qu'il n'était plus vraiment en position de protéger qui que ce soit. « Admiration, respect, affection, frustration, confusion, irritation… »

« Je pense que j'aimais mieux les premiers, » interrompit John. « Peut-être que tu devrais t'arrêter là pour l'instant. »

Sherlock l'ignora. « Besoin, dépendance, fascination, désir, frustration… »

« Tu as dit frustration deux fois, » nota encore John. »

« Est-ce vraiment étonnant ? » demanda Sherlock, se cambrant soudainement et repoussant John sur le dos avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de John et amena leurs bouches à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. « Le deuxième était plus spécifique, » dit-il de manière significative avant de placer délibérément un baiser à chaque commissure des lèvres de John.

Il releva la tête et soupira. « L'amour est sensé être désintéressé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Le tien l'est certainement. »

Il se souleva sur un coude et passa son autre main le long du visage de John. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mot qu'on n'ait jamais utilisé à mon encontre, » admit-il. « Si je t'aime, je suis sensé te faire passer en premier, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Si tu voulais me quitter, si tu était mieux sans moi, est-ce que je te laisserai partir ? Si j'avais un moyen de t'en empêcher, est-ce que je le ferai ? »

Il se laissa tomber et poussa son visage contre le cou de John. « Je pense que oui. » Sa voix était basse, il n'était pas sûr que John puisse l'entendre. « Je pense que je ferai tout pour te garder. Je ne peux penser à rien que je ne tenterai pas. » Il s'arrêta, croyant difficilement qu'il était vraiment en train d'admettre tout ça. « Ça doit te faire peur, non ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Pour ce que Dieu en savait, il arriverait sûrement à s'effrayer lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas facilement peur. » John avait l'air choqué, mais ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de Sherlock. « Je ne vais aller nulle part. »

« Je ne fais _pas_ dans les sentiments, pas comme ça, » murmura Sherlock en ramenant sa tête en arrière. « Je me suis juste réveillé et ils étaient là, bien qu'il m'ait fallu un moment pour les reconnaître. Mais même maintenant, quand je commence à voir ce qu'ils sont, je ne sais toujours pas d'où ils viennent. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. » Il leva la tête pour que John puisse le voir. « Je ne suis pas _sûr_, John. Je suis désolé. »

Il put sentir le haussement d'épaules de John. « C'est bon, » dit-il. « Ce que tu viens juste de dire c'est… et bien, c'est bien plus que ce que j'attendais. » Il leva une main jusqu'au visage de Sherlock. « Même si tu changes d'avis, je ne le regretterai pas. »

« C'était une des raisons de l'interdiction de s'embrasser, en fait, » confessa-t-il une minute plus tard. « Ce que je t'ai dit était vrai, » ajouta-t-il avec empressement. « Je n'ai pas menti. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que tu te laisses entraîner bêtement là-dedans. J'ai voulu te donner une raison d'y réfléchir. »

Sherlock décida qu'il avait eu assez de conversation sérieuse pour le moment. « Peut-on en revenir à la question des tâches de rousseur ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

Il était tard le second après-midi quand Sherlock entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de John. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que John puisse l'attraper dans sa position actuelle, et encore moins de chance pour que Sherlock le laisse y aller, alors ça allait devoir attendre. Quelques deux heures plus tard, il s'extirpa de sa somnolence alors que John revenait au lit en apportant du thé et des toast et en lisant un SMS.

« Lestrade veut qu'on aille à Scotland Yard dans la matinée, » dit-il. « Rien de désespéré, mais il voudrait tes conseils sur quelques affaires. » Il s'assit, disposant les tasses et les assiettes sur le plateau de lit et en mettant un toast dans la main de Sherlock. « Il faut garder tes forces, » dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Sherlock laissa tomber le toast dans l'assiette et fit se baisser John pour lui mordre le cou à la place. « Mes forces vont très bien, » dit-il en les faisant rouler pour que John se retrouve sous lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fois dire ? » demanda-t-il en tenant toujours le téléphone.

« À moi ? Contente-toi d'un "oui", » conseilla Sherlock en traçant un chemin de baisers sur sa poitrine.

John grogna. « À Lestrade, Sherlock, » dit-il en se tortillant légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Lestrade ? »

Sherlock releva la tête et soupira dramatiquement. « Très bien, » dit-il. « Dis-lui qu'on sera là dans la matinée. » Il s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'il entende John taper le message. « Assure-toi de lui dire que ça a tout intérêt à être intéressant, » ajouta-t-il, attendant que John rattrape son rythme de dictée, « s'il faut vraiment que l'on s'habille. »

John râla et Sherlock put l'entendre appuyer à répétition sur la touche d'effacement comme il retirait la seconde phrase. « Si c'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux que je passe le temps, alors c'est bon, Sherlock, » dit-il en appuyant finalement sur la touche d'envoi. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose de mieux à faire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sherlock.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel il se sentit étudié, puis le bruit sourd du téléphone qu'on laissait tomber par terre. « Non, pas vraiment, » dit John en faisant rouler Sherlock sous lui avec force. Le sonnerie d'une réponse fut promptement ignorée.

* * *

« Vas-tu me les raconter ? » La voix de John était douce, plus une invitation qu'une demande et Sherlock sentit la chaleur d'une main repoussant les cheveux de son visage comme il s'allongeait sur le dos. Il s'était réveillé brutalement quelques minutes plus tôt et avait résisté à l'envie de déranger John, sachant qu'il devait être très tard. Il semblerait que John aussi était réveillé.

« Je sais que tu as toujours des cauchemars, » continua John, ses doigts caressant toujours son crâne avec réconfort. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit et que tu ne me réveilles pas vraiment au beau milieu de la nuit pour la raison que tu invoques. » Il se rapprocha. « Bon, peut-être partiellement pour ça, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, » dit-il. « Mais, étant donné le traumatisme crânien, je te le recommanderai. Tes rêves pourraient être bien plus pertinents que d'autres. »

Sherlock soupira. « À quoi rêves-tu, John ? » demanda-t-il, repoussant le moment où il devrait répondre. « As-tu toujours des cauchemars ? »

« Plus depuis un moment, » répondit John, clairement conscient du fait que Sherlock tergiversait, mais le laissant y échapper. « Et tu sembles avoir pris le pas sur l'Afghanistan, si des fois ton ego avait besoin de ça. » Il eut un petit rire dépréciatif. « Pour être honnête, je rêve surtout que je t'embrasse, » admit-il. « À de nombreuses reprises. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'embrasses à de nombreuses reprises dans tes rêves, ou que tu rêves à de nombreuses reprises que tu m'embrasses ? » demanda Sherlock. « L'imprécision de ton langage me choque. »

« Le seconde, » répondit John en roulant sans doute des yeux « Ton tour. »

Sherlock expira doucement. « Il y en a deux, » dit-il finalement. « Le premier n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar, je suppose, mais il est très… perturbant. » Il résista à l'envie de se tourner vers John, voulant juste que ça sorte. « Je suis aveugle dedans, pour commencer. Il y a d'autres personnes autour de moi, des gens que je connais comme Lestrade ou d'autres, pas des ennemis… enfin, à part Mycroft. » John eut un claquement de langue réprobateur, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Je travaille sur une affaire et je suis sensé trouver quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni où commencer. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est tout, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas effrayant, il ne se passe rien de mauvais, ça me laisse juste le sentiment d'être… inutile, je pense. » Ça semblait encore plus ridicule quand il le disait à haute voix. « C'est ridicule, » ajouta-t-il.

« Non, » dit John immédiatement. « Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est comme ces rêves où tu fuis quelque chose, et tu cours désespérément vite parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas le laisser te rattraper, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. Tu sais juste que tu dois continuer à courir. C'est comme une… peur sans nom. »

« Une peur sans nom, » répéta Sherlock doucement. « Oui, c'est une bonne description. » Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « L'autre, je t'en ai déjà parlé et il n'a pas changé. » Il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Quand il avait commencé à faire le premier rêve, il s'était senti insulté d'être aveugle dedans. Si on lui en laissait le choix maintenant, il préfèrerait être aveugle dans le second aussi, plutôt que de voir John se faire tirer dessus à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

Il roule sur le côté et prit John dans ses bras. « Distrais-moi, » dit-il.

John s'exécuta.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à Scotland Yard le jour suivant, la première voix familière qu'entendit Sherlock appartenait à Sally Donovan. John lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ah, Sergent Donovan, quel plaisir, » dit-il.

« Taré. »

John lui donna un second coup de coude. « Je dois m'excuser pour mes infortunés commentaires de notre dernière rencontre, » continua Sherlock. C'était certainement vrai. Il devait s'excuser, ou John l'avait menacé de relire à voix haute tous les futurs rapports avec un fort accent du Nord dont il avait fait une démonstration très convaincante. Refoulant un frisson à ce souvenir, Sherlock gratifia Sally d'un large sourire. Après tout, il n'avait pas à proprement dire qu'il était désolé.

« J'étais inhabituellement tendu à ce moment-là, » continua-t-il, sentant sa main être soudainement écrasée alors que John resserrait le bras auquel il se tenait en guise d'avertissement. « Et John n'avait pas encore résolu les raisons de ma… situation. »

« Il est vraiment désolé, » interrompit John en le tirant plus loin vers le bureau de Lestrade et en se jetant littéralement à l'intérieur. « Maudit… » murmura-t-il. « Dieu seul sait pourquoi je… »

Le bureau était vide et Sherlock relâcha rapidement le bras de John et glissa sa main sous la veste hideuse que l'autre homme avait insisté pour porter, faisant des cercles dans le bas de son dos et se penchant sur lui, mais pas trop près pour que ça n'ait pas l'air déplacé à travers les murs vitrés. « Je te montrerai, John, » promit-il à voix basse, sentant le frisson que John ne put cacher et écoutant son hoquet de surprise. Ce pouvoir était intoxicant.

« J'ai créé un monstre, » souffla John, mais il se reprit alors que Lestrade entrait dans la pièce.

« Merci d'être venu, messieurs, » commença-t-il. Sherlock rit sous cape et John se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il réussit à transformer son « oh » en une quinte de toux.

« Sally veut vous parler, si c'est possible, John ? » demanda Lestrade, décidant clairement de juste ignorer leur étrange comportement. « Je peux commencer à passer les affaires en revue avec Sherlock. »

« Absolument, » répondit John en s'éloignant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir de la pièce. « Savez-vous imiter des accents ? »

« Dépêche-toi, John, » dit rapidement Sherlock en le suivant pour lui tenir la porte. « Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le Sergent. »

Alors que Lestrade commençait à parler du premier cas, Sherlock garda une partie de son attention sur ce qu'il se passait juste en dehors du bureau. Il ne comprenait pas les mots de John, mais la voix de Sally était plus audible. Il entendit « ce commentaire sur le lit », « marques de morsure » et « sourire », mais ce fut quand les mots « prendre avantage » atteignirent ses oreilles qu'il ouvrit subrepticement la porte avec son pied, ne l'ayant délibérément pas fermer correctement.

« Il n'est pas lui-même, John, » disait Sally. « Vous pouvez sûrement le voir ? Il s'est même excusé, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Sherlock ne faisait plus du tout attention à Lestrade. « Comment se sentira-t-il quand il sera redevenu comme avant ? Je pensais que vous étiez son ami. »

Sherlock sentit une brusque vague de colère monter en lui et il fallut un grand effort pour ne pas sortir à grands pas du bureau et faire taire cette satanée bonne femme. John était si exaspérant de noblesse. Sally avait trouvé comme par hasard le seul argument qui pourrait lui donner des arrières pensées. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de John, prêt à intervenir si cela devenait nécessaire. Il préférait que tout Scotland Yard soit au courant pour eux deux et en affronter les conséquences que de risquer de voir John s'éloigner de lui maintenant.

« Je suis désolé, Sally, » disait John. « Il est clair que vous voulez bien faire, mais vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. » C'était encore mieux que ce que Sherlock avait espéré.

« Sherlock a changé de bien des manières, oui, » continua John. « Mais, contrairement à la cécité, les changements ont été ultérieurs, et non le résultat de sa blessure. Au-delà de ça, je pense que notre vie privée ne vous concerne en rien. »

Des pas approchèrent et Sherlock tourna son attention vers Lestrade, laissant la porte se refermer avant d'être brutalement repoussée par John qui entrait dans la pièce, avançant immédiatement au côté de Sherlock et lui prenant le bras. Sherlock pouvait sentir sa tension et s'appuya contre lui.

Lestrade avait arrêté de parler pour prendre un appel et Sherlock tourna sa tête vers John. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien, amour, » répondit-il doucement, mais il n'en avait pas l'air et la direction de sa voix indiquait qu'il avait la tête baissée.

Sherlock lui donna un coup de coude. « Tu l'as encore dit, » murmura-t-il.

« Désolé, quoi ? » John semblait être très loin. « Oh, d'accord, » dit-il. « Désolé. »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est… » Sherlock s'arrêta. « J'aime ça, » dit-il. Il sentit que l'attention de John était piquée, sa tête tournant de sorte qu'ils furent face à face, et soudain, il ressentit le besoin urgent de rentrer à la maison, de s'enrouler autour de John sans rien entre eux ni aucune influences extérieurs pour lesquelles s'inquiéter. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à se pencher en avant et s'arrêta, se demandant si ses pensées étaient visibles sur son visage. « Désolé, » dit-il.

John expira et le stress sembla le quitter. « C'est bon, » dit-il, et le sourire était de retour dans sa voix.

Il y eut un toussotement et Sherlock se rendit compte que Lestrade avait fini son appel depuis quelques temps. Il se tourna vers lui. « Alors ? » exigea-t-il. « Continuez. » Il eut un geste de la main semblant dire « allez, on se dépêche », appuyant discrètement le côté de son pied contre celui de John. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Le temps qu'ils aient terminé, la patience de Sherlock s'était réduite à peau de chagrin. John lui passa sa veste pendant qu'il parlait avec Lestrade à propos de _James Bond_, parmi d'autres choses concernant leur ennuyeuse nuit de films.

« Je pensais lui faire essayer quelques _Monthy Python_ la prochaine fois, » dit-il sinistrement à Lestrade.

« Bénis soient les fromagers ! » s'exclama Lestrade, ce que John sembla trouver bizarrement hilarant.

« J'espère que vous parlez des fabricants de produits du quotidien, » répliqua-t-il. Ils ricanaient tous les deux, maintenant, et Sherlock découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Allez, _viens_, John, » exigea-t-il impatiemment, debout près de la porte.

Les ricanements subsistèrent. « Bonne chance avec ça, » dit Lestrade. Je ne le vois pas du tout regarder ça. »

« Oh, vous seriez surpris, » répondit John. Au moins, il avançait jusqu'à la porte, maintenant. « J'ai réussi à lui faire regarder de la télé réalité après cette histoire avec Connie Prince, vous savez. » Ses pas ralentirent. « Et même… » Il s'arrêta complètement et sa respiration se coupa.

Bordel.

Sherlock revint sur ses pas et lui prit fermement le bras, le poussant au-dehors. « Bonne journée, Lestrade, » dit-il brutalement comme il tirait un John amorphe derrière lui. Il avança vers les ascenseurs et espéra que John allait assez bien pour les faire sortir de l'immeuble. Cela sembla être le cas et ils furent dans un taxi sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important, bien sûr, » dit John après un moment. Sa voix rebondissait contre la vitre, il était clairement tourné de l'autre côté. « Donc… tu m'as dupé. Tu as prétendu être fasciné par ce qui se passait dans l'émission ce soir-là, pour que je sorte et te laisse libre de contacter Moriarty. »

Sherlock sentit qu'il devait s'excuser, mais il n'était pas sûr d'où commencer. Il ne dit rien.

« Je savais déjà que tu avais menti quant au fait d'avoir rendu la carte mémoire à Mycroft, » continua John. « Ce n'est pas trop grave, vraiment pas. » Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, John. »

« C'est bon, » dit-il. « C'est juste un autre genre de déception, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Parfois, le mensonge semble plus honnête. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, l'ambiance était bizarre. John fit le déjeuner que Sherlock mangea sans avoir faim. Il lut les dernières mises à jour envoyées par Mycroft, mais sa voix était atone. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil quand Sherlock s'étala sur le canapé.

En fin d'après-midi, Sherlock n'y tint plus. « Ne peux-tu pas juste me hurler dessus et passer à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

John était au-dessus de lui quelques secondes plus tard. « Je peux faire ça, » dit-il, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de vaciller au ton de sa voix et à son mouvement soudain. D'ordinaire, John faisait si attention à ne pas le surprendre qu'il avait presque oublié combien il pouvait être rapide à réagir.

« Comment peux-tu être un tel idiot, _bordel _? » demanda John, se penchant en avant, et il ne criait pas mais c'était presque pire.

« Y aller, seul, pour rencontrer un psychopathe avéré et un tueur, dans un _putain_ de lieu désert, sans dire à personne où tu vas, laissant ton _putain de meilleur ami_ hors du tableau. »

Il reposa ses bras contre le dossier du canapé, de chaque côté de la tête de Sherlock, et sa voix s'abaissa encore et se fit plus menaçante, envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment approprié.

« Ton meilleur ami, qui mourrait pour toi, qui a _tué_ pour toi, bordel, qui t'aime, _putain_ de sale con entêté… égoïste… et arrogant ! »

Le silence était lourd, seulement brisé par le bruit de la respiration de John alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Ca avait de toute évidence été retenu depuis un moment.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Sherlock, conscient que son rythme cardiaque était bien plus rapide que la normale.

« Allons au lit, » dit John.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur le canapé, tous deux en pyjama. John voulait regarder un quelconque programme de détective – il avait suggéré à Sherlock de rester au lit et de rattraper un peu de sommeil, mais Sherlock n'avait pas voulu se séparer de John maintenant, alors il l'avait suivi, disant qu'il devait réfléchir à certaines choses. John lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui gâcher l'émission.

Sherlock voulait _vraiment_ réfléchir. Il voulait réfléchir à John, à leur relation et à l'origine de ces mystérieux sentiments qui les liaient si étroitement l'un à l'autre.

Il s'allongea, le dos contre le dossier du canapé, et John appuyé contre lui. Son bras gauche était sous le cou de John, enroulé autour de sa poitrine… _sans_ jouer avec ses tétons parce qu'il s'était fait remettre en place la dernière fois. Elle reposait juste là, au-dessus du cœur battant de John. Sa main droite était enroulée autour de la hanche de John… _sans_ essayer de se glisser sous son pyjama, car ce n'était apparemment pas compatible avec le fait que John regarde la télévision.

Il réfléchit. C'était indubitablement vrai qu'il s'était réveillé du coma avec des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas avant. Avant son traumatisme crânien, John avait été son ami et collègue. Il y avait eu une certaine tension entre eux occasionnellement, c'était vrai… _Le hall_, pensa-t-il distraitement, avant de remettre ses idées en place. Il s'était contenté des choses telles qu'elles avaient été.

Juste après… la chose suivante dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il sortait du coma et soudain, John était comme l'oxygène. Essentiel, une part de lui. Connecté.

Il essaya d'imaginer se réveiller un matin sans ces sentiments. Trouverait-il soudain intrusive la présence de John dans son lit ? Il n'y arrivait pas. Et ils n'avaient même pas été jusqu'au bout encore – le jour arriverait-il où découvrir quels bruits faisait John durant ces moments-là ne serait plus un projet aussi fascinant ?

S'il recouvrait la vue, il ne serait sûrement plus aussi dépendant de John. Les choses pourraient redevenir comme elles étaient. Mais là encore, il se rendit compte que les fois où il avait eu passionnément envie de voir à nouveau n'étaient pas du tout liées à son travail, mais parce qu'il avait voulu voir John. Observer ses expressions, ses réactions, son visage maintenant qu'il n'essayait plus de se cacher. Il voulait voir ce regard que Mme Hudson lui avait décrit.

Il réfléchit au fait de redevenir de simples amis, sans avoir connaissance de l'amour de John pour lui, le gâchant. Puis il pensa à combien John était populaire, combien il liait facilement le contact avec tout le monde, au fait qu'il était bisexuel et donc une cible pour presque tout le monde, de combien c'était pratique… Il ne s'enfermerait pas, si Sherlock le repoussait. Il pourrait éventuellement accepter une proposition ailleurs, sûrement plusieurs propositions. Sherlock sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge et changea son train de pensées.

Il repensa à sa colère quand il avait entendu Sally essayer d'écarter John, et ce que John lui avait dit. John ne voyait clairement aucun changement radical de personnalité, bien que Sherlock perçoive tout différemment. Était-il possible que, quelle que soit leur origine, il avait en fait laissé grandir ces sentiments plutôt que de les identifier au fur et à mesure ?

Sherlock y réfléchit pendant un long moment.

Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient allongés ensemble sur le canapé exactement comme cette nuit-là, cette nuit où John lui avait donné son premier baiser sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs positions étaient relativement les mêmes. Il se souleva sur son coude gauche et se pencha en avant.

« John, » murmura-t-il. Il n'y eut aucune réponse… John avait passé presque deux heures à regarder cette émission ridicule et il voulait découvrir « qui l'avait fait ».

« John, » murmura encore Sherlock, mordillant l'oreille de John cette fois-ci.

« Juste cinq minutes, Sherlock, » protesta-t-il en haussant son épaule. « Est-ce que ça peut attendre cinq minutes ? »

« C'était le nettoyeur de vitres, John. Je suis sûr. »

« Le nettoyeur… Sherlock ! » John était outré. « Ne pouvais-tu donc pas te retenir pendant cinq minutes ? Et comment ça, tu es sûr ? Bien sûr, que tu es sûr, bordel ! Tu as probablement résolu toute l'affaire avant même la première coupure publicitaire juste à cause de leur façon de ronfler. »

« Je veux dire que je suis sûr, John. »

John se figea, puis tendit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Il n'avait pas la place de se retourner complètement, mais il se pencha en arrière contre Sherlock et tourna la tête.

C'était parfait. Sherlock trouva la main de John et la plaça à l'arrière de son cou, juste comme cette nuit-là, puis posa sa propre main sur le visage de John pour se guider. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais c'était mieux que de rater sa cible. John ne le saurait jamais, de toutes façons.

« Je suis sûr, » souffla-t-il, et il baissa sa tête.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_

(1) _The Dead Parrot_, sketch des Monthy Python.

Fanart pour ce chapitre : _I Can Do That_, de Haigidal (lien sur le profil de verytiburns)


	15. Intimacy

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à missMadHatter DH, Charlie888, Dupond et Dupont, Petite Amande, SLASHAGOGO, Yumi-chan, Habbocea, Egwene Al' Vere, Rei Li-chan, Lily-la-belette, Clina9, titesouris, lumibd et Sissi83 pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

À savoir que c'est, à l'heure actuelle, le dernier chapitre traduit que j'ai. Le 16 n'est pas terminé, on va espérer qu'il le soit d'ici dimanche prochain :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 15 – Intimacy**

_J'embrasse John… Je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser John_, était la pensée prédominante qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sherlock comme il pressait leurs lèvres ensemble, toute son attention concentrée sur la sensation de toucher John de cette manière interdite jusqu'à maintenant.

John sembla abasourdi dans un premier temps, mais il se reprit rapidement. _Non… John m'embrasse_, corrigea Sherlock intérieurement, et la main sur son cou se resserra et les lèvres sous les siennes se séparèrent juste comme elles l'avaient fait la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois, Sherlock put goûter le thé et une pointe de biscuit sec plutôt que le dentifrice.

Il voulait enquêter sur cette saveur, il voulait explorer la bouche de John comme il avait explorer le reste de son corps, mais alors qu'il commençait à penser à ça, John recula soudainement sa tête. Inconsciemment, Sherlock suivit son mouvement, ramenant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres à nouveau, et puis encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que John détournât complètement la tête, respirant difficilement.

Pendant une seconde, la peur du rejet traversa l'esprit de Sherlock et il sentit les premier titillement d'une vague d'humiliation, mais sa raison le rappela à l'ordre. John l'aimait. Il le savait. S'il y avait bien une pierre sur laquelle il pouvait construire sa vie, c'était celle-là. Il attendit.

« Est-ce que je rêve ? » demanda John, se tournant vers Sherlock encore une fois, et tout se mit en place en un clic. Sherlock sourit.

Il y eut une débauche de mouvements comme John se redressait, et Sherlock fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis et à moitié tournés l'un vers l'autre.

« Comment as-tu… Comment _peux_-tu savoir ça ? » La voix de John était pleine d'incrédulité. « Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon rêve, si ce n'est que je t'y embrassais. Je ne t'ai jamais dit où, ni comment, ni… C'était _exactement_… Bon, presque exactement… »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil à ces mots. John comprit, finalement.

« Est-ce que ça a… Est-ce que c'était… Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Il semblait stupéfié. « Cette première fois… C'est vraiment arrivé ? »

Sherlock acquiesça. Est-ce que John allait se mettre en colère, maintenant ? « Aurai-je dû te le dire, John ? » demanda-t-il. « Je voulais te le dire, mais j'avais pe-… Je pensais que tu serais déçu. »

John essayait toujours de se remettre. « Alors c'était cette nuit-là, après le parc, quand tu t'es glissé sur le canapé avec moi. Et puis le matin, tu as fait ce commentaire comme quoi je ne m'inquiétais pas à ce moment-là… c'était ce que tu voulais dire. »

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Sherlock resta silencieux, toujours peu sûr de comment John allait réagir. Peut-être que ça avait été une erreur d'essayer de copier ça, mais ça avait été son premier baiser et il avait voulu le partager avec John, de sorte qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir tous les deux.

« Alors, pendant tout ce temps, quand je disais "Pas de baiser sur la bouche"…. Juste après que nous ayons eu cette conversation dans la taxi… Je t'avais déjà embrassé ? » John n'avait pas l'air contrarié, seulement surpris, peut-être un peu embarrassé. Sherlock leva la main pour vérifier – oui, c'était ça.

Il acquiesça. « Tu ne t'es pas réveillé. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que tu en garderais un quelconque souvenir, ou j'aurai dit quelque chose. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolé, John. C'était ma faute. Je t'ai dérangé et toi… toi tu m'as juste embrassé. » Il sourit, un peu piteusement. « Je t'ai un peu titillé la nuit après ça, mais tu ne l'as jamais refait. »

John rit sous cape, puis redevint silencieux. « Est-ce que c'était ton… Est-ce que je t'ai pris ton premier baiser sans même le savoir ? »

Sherlock pencha la tête. « Tu dormais, John. Rien n'a été pris sans mon consentement. C'est pourquoi je voulais… » Comment pouvait-il formuler ça, sans paraître insupportablement mièvre ? « … te rendre la faveur, » termina-t-il.

Les émotions de John n'étaient pas claires d'après son expression et Sherlock bougea sa main pour caresser du bout des doigts cette bouche à laquelle il avait passé tellement de temps à penser. « Peut-on recommencer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. « Je ne comprends toujours pas ces sentiments, mais je suis sûr d'eux, maintenant. Je suis sûr de nous. » Il sentit John pincer ses lèvres.

« Et si tu te réveilles, que tout est redevenu normal et que ces sentiments sont partis, comme tu le redoutes ? » demanda John d'un ton réticent mais déterminé. « Alors quoi, Sherlock ? Que se passera-t-il alors pour moi ? Pour nous ? »

Sherlock trouva la main de John et la posa sur sa poitrine. « Ils grandiront à nouveau, John, » dit-il. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ils grandiront à nouveau. » Il s'assit, tenant les doigts repliés de John contre lui et espérant juste que l'homme acceptât ses mots, parce qu'il savait maintenant, avec une certitude qu'il ressentait au plus profond de ses os, il savait qu'ils étaient vrais, mais qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Finalement, La main de John s'aplatit et appuya contre le cœur de Sherlock. « D'accord, » dit-il doucement et Sherlock s'émerveilla de son courage, de sa foi, de son _amour_. Il s'émerveillait toujours quand John le repoussa contre le canapé et s'appuya sur lui.

« Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? » demanda John, sûrement de manière rhétorique puisqu'il semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête.

Sherlock leva ses deux mains vers le visage de John, intrigué de trouver leurs têtes au même niveau dans cette position. Peut-être devrait-il revoir à la hausse son opinion quant à l'intelligence de John, puisqu'il semblait avoir d'étonnante bonnes idées de temps en temps.

Se penchant en avant, il s'arrêta, à seulement un souffle de ce qu'il voulait. « Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter cette fois ? »

Il put sentir l'expiration de John et les mains qui étaient restées sur ses épaules voyagèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou, les doigts s'enroulant autour de ses cheveux. « Je ne vais probablement plus jamais t'arrêter. »

Sherlock attira John à lui, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser leurs bouches dans le plus léger des touchers. C'était fascinant combien cette sensation était différente de tout le reste. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Glissant une main à l'arrière du cou de John, il pressa leurs bouches ensemble plus fermement, dans un vrai baiser, puis se retira doucement, laissant courir sa propre langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avec satisfaction. Intéressant. Il alla un peu plus loin à nouveau, écartant un peu plus ses lèvres et sentant John faire de même. Étiez-vous sensé viser le milieu de la bouche de l'autre personne, ou plus une lèvre ou l'autre ? Il essaya des deux façons, s'écartant plus lentement à chaque fois.

Deux choses s'imposèrent à lui. La première était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Ce qu'il voulait c'était explorer l'intérieur de la bouche de John dans les moindres détails, mais il y avait sûrement une certaine procédure à adopter, une méthode approuvée pour aller _de là_, qui était déjà bien mais relativement superficiel, à _là_, ce qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, était assez envahissant. Malheureusement, il était tristement inconscient de la procédure appropriée.

La seconde chose était qu'embrasser était vraiment important pour John et que c'était une chose pour laquelle il avait beaucoup d'expérience. Ce qui amena un certain nombre de réalisations corollaires, allant de l'immédiate et intense haine de quiconque ayant embrassé John par le passé, sauf peut-être les membres proches de la famille, à la préoccupation que John pouvait être déçu de ce qu'il se passait actuellement et qu'il sente que ça ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Au vu de leur proximité, ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que John se rende compte de son incertitude et, après quelques baisers supplémentaires, demandât simplement : « À mon tour ? »

Sherlock sourit contre sa bouche. « Oui, s'il te plaît, » dit-il en sentant une main glisser pour entourer sa mâchoire pendant que l'autre se resserrait dans ses cheveux. John pencha sa tête sur un côté, rapprocha leurs bouches et plongea.

Sherlock essaya de maintenir une approche rationnelle alors que John prenait sa lèvre supérieure pour la sucer, alors que les dents de John mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, alors que la langue de John entrait dans sa bouche et caressait la sienne.

Il essaya de garder son esprit à part et d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, de façon à savoir quoi faire et pour revoir cette expérience pendant son temps libre… mais la main de John caressait l'espace entre sa mâchoire et son oreille, et les doigts de John se tordaient dans ses boucles, et la langue de John encourageait la sienne à rendre la pareil, alors il commença à la sucer et Sherlock sentit son cerveau se faire la malle.

Il s'écarta, essoufflé et désorienté, reposant son front contre celui de John et agrippant étroitement l'arrière de son cou pour se reprendre.

« Ça va ? » demanda John, et il était aussi essoufflé, sa voix aussi rauque et exprimait un tel besoin, et Sherlock ne pouvait résister à ce besoin, ne pouvait le laisser sans réponse. Il tira la tête de John en arrière et plongea à son tour.

Sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il devait faire, ou de ce qui était approprié, pour une fois dans sa vie, Sherlock se reposa sur son instinct et tout son corps lui criait de s'accrocher à cet homme et de ne jamais le laisser partir, de la marquer et de le revendiquer et de le lier étroitement à lui de façon si indélébile et irrévocable qu'il ne penserait plus jamais à aucune des personnes avec qui il avait pu être avant et qu'il n'envisage même jamais d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans le futur. Parce qu'aussi sûr que la nuit succédait au jour, John Watson lui appartenait et, tout aussi certainement, Sherlock Holmes ne partageait absolument pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que le reste du monde se soit évanoui et éloigné sur un nuage loin de tout, parce que tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche de John, et la langue de John, et le goût de John et l'odeur de John ne comptait simplement plus. Et à un moment, leur position devint inconfortable pour John, mettant trop de pression sur ses genoux, et Sherlock s'élança en avant et John enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et Sherlock se tourna et les fit basculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés de tout leur long sur le canapé, s'accrochant à John tout le temps, un bras enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille et l'autre passant en travers de son dos et jusqu'à son cou, si bien qu'ils tombèrent ensemble, sans jamais perdre le contact.

Puis Sherlock s'étira et se serra contre lui et pencha la tête et poussa sa langue plus loin dans la bouche de John, et accueillit la langue de John dans la sienne et suça et mordilla et lécha et goûta jusqu'à tout savoir de ce qu'il avait voulu découvrir et jusqu'à avoir tracé la carte de la bouche de John et appris tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur comment embrasser, et sur comment John aimait embrasser, et sur ce qui faisait frissonner John et ce qui le faisait gémir et ce qui le faisait s'écarter un moment pour pouvoir dire à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il était incroyable, et qu'il était le seul, le seul que John voulait, le seul que John n'avait jamais autant voulu.

Et quand il sut tout ça, quand il eut appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, et glané chaque once d'information qu'il pouvait possiblement gagner de cette expérience, Sherlock fut surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas assez, et il continua d'embrasser John et il comprit que ce ne serait jamais assez et ça le conduisit à comprendre qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle addiction qui faisait passer la cocaïne pour de la caféine et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était accroc au fait d'embrasser ou s'il était accroc à John, mais ça ne semblait pas important parce que John était là et qu'il n'allait pas partir, et qu'il ne partirait jamais et à cet instant, ça devint impératif de s'arrêter, et il se força à arrêter et à relever la tête et il posa ses mains sur le visage de John pour l'empêcher de le suivre et « Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Et puis John s'étrangla sur sa réponse et l'embrassa à nouveau et le visage de John était humide mais il souriait et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, même si c'était plus difficile parce que John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ou c'était Sherlock qui souriait, ou Sherlock dont le visage était humide et il ne pouvait pas le dire, et ça n'avait aucune importance parce qu'ils étaient ensemble… Et ils allèrent au lit, finalement, mais ils ne firent rien de plus, s'allongeant juste côte à côte, s'embrassant et murmurant, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et Sherlock se sentit entier… et complet… et parfaitement heureux, et il n'aurait pas échangé John contre sa vue, contre sa vie, ni contre rien d'autre au monde.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	16. Waking Up

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Norkia, Dupond et Dupont, Aliyela, Rei Li-chan, titesouris, Egwene Al'Vere, Clina9, TheLauloo, loveFMA, English's Flag, lumibd, Lycka, Falyla et Yumi-chan pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

J'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard et le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 16 – Waking Up**

« Non ! Non, non, non… »

John s'éveilla en sursaut alors que les gémissements se faisaient plus forts et se retourna immédiatement, se jetant en travers de Sherlock qui reposait le visage contre le matelas, tout son corps rigidifié par la détresse. Celui-là était mauvais.

John avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de le bouger dans ces cas-là, cela ne faisant que le mettre dans une position encore plus défensive, mais il se pencha en avant et parla directement dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

« Tu rêves, » dit-il fermement. « Ce n'est pas réel. Je suis là, je te tiens. » Il serra étroitement le corps de Sherlock dans ses bras, glissant ses mains sous la figure tremblante sous lui.

« John ! » Son nom avait été étranglé mais Sherlock ne s'était pas réveillé, il était toujours bloqué à l'intérieur du scénario, quel qu'il puisse être, que jouait son cerveau. « John ! Non, pas John. Non… »

« Sherlock ! » dit John un peu plus fort. « Sherlock, je suis là. Réveille-toi ! »

Il y eut une brusque inspiration, puis John fut brutalement délogé alors que Sherlock se retournait, ses mains cherchant immédiatement John, l'attrapant et le tirant en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre du torse aux genoux avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de John et d'inspirer profondément, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui pour le maintenir fermement.

John essaya de reculer sa tête, voulant voir son visage à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, mais Sherlock ne voulait pas le lâcher, ne voulait pas le laisser s'écarter du tout, le roulant sur le dos à la place et le couvrant complètement de son corps.

« John, » murmura-t-il, et il tremblait. John amena ses deux bras autour de son dos, et commença à le frotter de haut en bas.

« Tout va bien, amour, » dit-il doucement, embrassant le côté de la tête de Sherlock. « Tu vas bien, c'est bon, tu es en sécurité. »

Sherlock fit un bruit de désaccord contre son cou, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Sa respiration se calmait. Il regagnait rapidement le contrôle, comme toujours. Deux minutes plus tard, il parla.

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ sécurité qui m'inquiète, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas le sujet de mes cauchemars. » Il releva finalement la tête. « Je dois me lever. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » John jeta un regard à la pendule alors qu'ils sortaient du lit. Il avait dû être tard quand ils s'étaient finalement endormis, mais Sherlock avait réussi à dormir cinq ou six heures, ce qui était inhabituel depuis le dernière semaine, voire plus.

Il bougea pour aller préparer le thé alors que Sherlock commençait à faire les cents pas à travers le salon. Il y avait des marmonnements, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot avec le bruit de la bouilloire. Il jeta un coup d'œil – Sherlock semblait agité, mais aussi en colère et frustré, ce qui n'était pas sa réaction normale – quelque chose devait être différent, cette fois. John avança jusqu'à la porte, la main portant la tasse de Sherlock suivant ses mouvements de droite à gauche, avant de finalement abandonner et la reposer sur la table de la cuisine.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le dossier, » annonça Sherlock. « Quelque chose que j'ai manqué mais enregistré inconsciemment. Il faut qu'on le revoie encore une fois. »

John grogna et Sherlock fit demi-tour, marchant à grands pas vers lui. Il reposa prestement son thé, juste au moment où Sherlock l'attrapait et le saisissait par les épaules.

« Il va essayer de t'enlever à moi, John, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Ca n'arrivera _pas_. »

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et John grimaça. « Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il. « Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton cauchemar ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sherlock. « Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Oui. » Il grogna et se détourna. « Mon rêve. Le rêve dans lequel je suis aveugle, il est allé plus loin ce soir. » Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna juste quand John reprenait son thé. Il le reposa à nouveau et Sherlock le saisit.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je me sentais seul ? Dans mon rêve, il y a d'autres gens, plein de gens, mais je suis seul. C'est la sensation la plus perturbante. »

John secoua la tête, sachant que Sherlock reconnaîtrait le mouvement à travers ses mains posées de chaque côté de son cou. « Non, » dit-il. « Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais sur une affaire. Qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais que tu ne savais pas quoi. »

Sherlock le rapprocha, ses longs bras s'enroulant étroitement autour de lui. « _Tu_ es l'affaire, » dit-il dans les cheveux de John. « _Tu_ es ce que j'ai besoin de trouver. C'est pour ça que je me sens si seul dans le rêve, parce que tu n'es pas là. »

John était dubitatif. « Écoutes, Sherlock, » commença-t-il. « Ce n'est pas inhabituel de rêver de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. Ca ne veut pas dire que ça va arriver. » Il remonta une main jusqu'au cou de Sherlock, glissant l'autre derrière son dos. « Je vais bien. Je suis là. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te quitter maintenant, juste quand les choses deviennent intéressantes ? » Il laissa sa main glisser plus bas tout en parlant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur la courbe du… _derrière_ de Sherlock. Il devrait se souvenir de faire attention à sa terminologie.

Sherlock renifla, mais son emprise se relâcha. « Je ne dis pas que j'ai vu l'avenir, John, » dit-il d'un ton impatient. « Mes rêves sont généralement complètement logiques et peuvent être mis facilement en relation avec des événements récents, et j'ai commencé à avoir ses… cauchemars seulement après qu'on nous ait donné le dossier. Tout est lié à Moriarty. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le dossier qui suggère qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à toi encore une fois. »

John était silencieux. Il pensait sincèrement que Sherlock tentait d'utiliser ses procédés de déduction pour donner sens à ses sentiments récemment identifiés, parce qu'il ne savait pas de quelle autre manière les traiter. « Peut-être que tu attaches trop d'importance à ce qui est, après tout, un simple rêve ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sherlock le lâcha et reprit ses cents pas. « Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. « Pas au parc, mais maintenant… qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Il s'arrêta, un air illuminé passant sur son visage, suivi immédiatement par du dégoût. « Je n'entendrai la fin, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. »

« Mycroft, » répondit Sherlock. « Mycroft avait raison, bien qu'il n'ait eu peur pour la mauvaise personne. » Il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, puis passa une main sur son visage. « Non, je suppose qu'il avait raison à propose de ça, aussi. Fais chier. »

John ne suivait plus. « Veux-tu ton thé ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock secoua la tête, puis tendit les bras. « Seulement toi. » dit-il. « Viens là. »

Soupirant un peu face à tant d'autoritarisme, John avança néanmoins jusqu'à être assez près de Sherlock pour que celui-ci le prenne contre lui.

« Il veut prendre mes yeux, John, c'est pourquoi mon inconscient me dessine comme étant aveugle dans le rêve, » dit-il. « J'ai pu travailler à nouveau grâce à toi, et Moriarty va essayer de m'enlever ça. » Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des hanches de John. « C'est de ça que Mycroft a essayé de nous prévenir…. Attirer l'attention sur nous. »

« Mais l'inquiétude de Mycroft n'était pas dirigée vers moi, » indiqua John. « Il pensait que le danger serait pour toi. »

« Et c'est le cas, John, » répondit Sherlock. « Te perdre maintenant… quel meilleur moyen de me blesser ? »

« Parce que je suis tes yeux. »

Sherlock leva une main dans son habituel mouvement de "vérification d'expression", mais John détourna la tête. « John, comment peux-tu être aussi bouché ? » demanda-t-il. « N'étais-tu pas avec moi la nuit dernière ? »

John se sentit un peu mieux. Quelque part, la façon dont Sherlock insultait son intelligence avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Puis Sherlock se redressa et était reparti. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas écouté Mycroft ? » se demanda-t-il d'un ton frustré.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais Mycroft, » fit remarquer John. « Enfin, seulement pour être sûr de ne pas faire accidentellement ce qu'il veut. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent brièvement, puis il secoua la tête. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il semblait plus perdu que John ne l'avait jamais vu. « Comment puis-je te garder, John ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis impuissant. »

* * *

La semaine suivante fut la deuxième semaine la plus longue de la vie de John. Sherlock était de plus en plus distant. Il ne venait même plus au lit, somnolant juste sur le canapé à la place. Après avoir passé tant de semaines à avoir peur d'ouvrir les yeux, il semblait maintenant presque effrayé de les fermer. Parfois, John se faufilait et s'asseyait avec lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme il marmonnait dans son sommeil à propos de Moriarty, des yeux, de John, parlant du fait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul coup de feu, mais il ne voulait jamais en parler après son réveil.

Il ne repoussait pas John pour autant. Si John l'embrassait, il répondrait, mais avant longtemps ses mains attrapaient les bras de John et le repoussaient gentiment, avec un « Je travaille », ou « J'ai besoin de me concentrer ». Après quelques tentatives, John céda : le rejet constant n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait réellement supporter.

Sherlock était convaincu que, quelque part dans les preuves, il y avait un lien qui établissait que John était une cible. Il commença par revoir l'affaire de la jeune fille Au Pair, pensant que ça avait un petit quelque chose du style de Moriarty. Ils allèrent à Scotland Yard pour revoir les détails. Sherlock était froid et concentré et John eut un petit sourire de Sally, des regards compatissants de Lestrade et il fit proprement demi-tour quand il vit Anderson approcher.

Mme Hudson le trouva assis dans les escaliers pendant une des visites de Mycroft et elle le fit venir dans son appartement, ne cessant de le remplir de thé et de biscuits maison. « Vous l'avez effrayé, mon cher, » dit-elle. « Il n'est pas habitué à s'inquiéter et il ne sait pas comment faire. Il reviendra. » Elle tapota son genou. C'était le geste le plus affectueux que John avait eu depuis plusieurs jours et il lui fallut deux tasses de thé supplémentaires pour s'en remettre.

La crise vint un soir, quand John prit avantage de la présence de Mycroft pour enfin sortir un peu seul. Enfin, seul sans compter le contingent de sécurité qui le suivait dans tous ses mouvements, mais il ne leur prêtait aucune attention, en route pour le pub où il s'assit pendant une heure devant une pinte, réfléchissant à sa situation.

Il voyait très bien ce que Sherlock faisait, mais il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Il goûtait pour la première fois au vrai bonheur, suivi juste après d'un rêve dans lequel il le perdait, et ça semblait l'avoir mis dans une profonde détresse. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus alarmant pour lui, car il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine – comme un enfant qui n'a jamais eu d'animal et qui perd soudainement un membre de sa famille, il n'a aucun moyen de comparaison, il n'a jamais appris à gérer la perte.

Finalement, John se rendit compte qu'il devait rentrer. Mycroft ne laisserait pas Sherlock seul, mais ils s'entretueraient certainement s'il les laissait seuls plus longtemps. Ses pieds le ramenèrent à la maison et il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée après l'avoir fermée doucement derrière lui, essayant de se préparer mentalement à remonter.

Avec un soupir, il se remit debout et approcha des escaliers, entendant déjà des voix venant d'au-dessus – celle de Sherlock était très claire, sa voix profonde de barriton portant loin, mais les mots de Mycroft était plus assourdis.

« Tu dois le faire, » insistait Sherlock. « Une nouvelle identité, un nouveau pays, même. Ne prétends pas que tu ne peux pas le faire. »

John ne comprit pas la réponse de Mycroft, mais ce n'était clairement pas du goût de son frère.

« Quand est-ce que j'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ? »

John ralentit. Il ne voulait pas écouter aux portes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les interrompre.

« Je t'en serais redevable, d'accord ? » L'idée n'était clairement pas attrayante, mais Sherlock continuait. « J'aurai une dette envers toi. »

Il semblait qu'un déménagement soit en vue. Bon, c'était bien. John se fichait d'où ils étaient, bien que Sherlock s'ennuierait certainement avant une semaine et serait prêt à revenir. Ca lui ferait du bien, en fait, de s'éloigner de tout pendant un moment… ça l'aiderait à revoir ses perspectives. John continua de monter les escaliers, entendant les mots de Sherlock plus clairement maintenant, quand bien même il avait baissé la voix.

« Juste, ne… » il s'arrêta. « Ne me dis pas où il est, » dit-il. « C'est mieux si je ne le sais pas. »

John se figea. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Il enjamba les deux dernières marches et ouvrit la porte à la volée, deux têtes se tournant vers lui, les deux visages impassibles alors qu'il les regardait.

« Je ne pars pas à moins que tu ne me convainques que tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Ce que tu ne peux pas faire. Alors oublie ça, » dit-il, passant entre eux deux et entrant dans la cuisine, où il prit la bouilloire et la déposa dans l'évier.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne voulais pas voir la pitié qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans les yeux de Mycroft, et il ne voulait pas non plus de son éternel regard fixe sur lui. C'était déjà assez mal qu'ils puissent tous les deux entendre la bouilloire taper contre l'évier alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Bordel. Il lâcha la bouilloire et resta les poings sur le plan de travail, dos à la pièce.

« Nous parlerons plus tard, Sherlock, » murmura Mycroft en partant. « Bonne soirée, John. » John secoua sa tête en réponse mais ne dit rien, ni ne se retourna.

Il y eut un silence, mais il savait que Sherlock se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, John. » Sa voix était décidée, déterminée.

« Et me forcer à partir ne revient-il pas à la même chose ? »

« Au moins, tu seras en sécurité. »

John rit avec dérision. « As-tu oublié "Ça peut être dangereux" ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant finalement et avançant vers Sherlock qui alla immédiatement s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le visage vide de toute expression… semblant presque s'ennuyer.

John détestait ce regard. « Je ne veux pas être en sécurité, » dit-il. « Ça n'a jamais été pour moi. »

Sherlock ne dit rien, restant juste assis là comme si la conversation lui était sans intérêt – mais John pouvait voir que son pouls battait rapidement dans son cou.

« Alors tu me condamnerais à une vie misérable et isolée mais sécuritaire, c'est ça ? C'est ce que je vaux, tout ce à quoi je suis bon ? »

« J'ai fait de toi une cible, John, » aboya Sherlock. « Tu serais mieux sans… »

« Sans toi ? » interrompit John. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière. Qu'est-il arrivé au "Je ferai tout pour te garder" ? » Sa voix était méprisante. « Tes mots ne valent vraiment rien. »

Son ton sembla redonner voix à Sherlock. « C'était avant que je… » il s'arrêta, retombant encore une fois dans le silence.

« Avant quand tu _quoi _? » demanda John. « Avant que tu n'acceptes tes sentiments, ou avant que tu ne réalises combien ils te rendaient vulnérables ? »

Sherlock serra les mâchoires, puis soupira et se força visiblement à se détendre. « Si j'étais moi-même, » dit-il calmement, « si j'étais d'une quelconque utilité alors les choses seraient différentes, nous pourrions affronter ça ensemble, mais je ne le suis pas et nous ne pouvons pas. » Il secoua la tête. « Je te mets en danger. Je t'ai fait observer à ma place, j'aurai tout aussi bien fait de peindre une cible sur ton front. Mycroft va arranger une nouvelle identité pour toi et tu la prendras, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses revenir. »

« Putain, mais je ne le ferai pas ! »

Les mains de Sherlock se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, mais son visage restait de marbre. « Comme tu voudras, bien sûr, » dit-il d'une voix glacée. « Je déménagerai, dans ce cas. »

« Et que feras-tu, d'après ton grand plan ? Partir t'installer chez Mycroft ? Tu deviendrais fou. Et tu le rendrais fou, aussi. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit Sherlock. « Il n'aura qu'à m'enfermer avec Maman jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau utile, ça ne ferait pas grande différence. » Il leva la tête. « _Tu_ seras en sécurité. »

« Putain de merde ! » hurla John avec frustration. Il voulait taper du pied par terre, il voulait frapper du poing dans le mur, il voulait attraper Sherlock et le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place. De bonnes idées, celles dont il semblait cruellement manquer actuellement.

« As-tu perdu la tête ? Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? » demanda-t-il. « Tout ce sur quoi on a travaillé ces dernières semaines, tout ce qu'on accompli, tu vas juste les écarter ? M'envoyer au loin et partir te rouler dans un coin jusqu'à ce que ta vue revienne ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, son visage dur et impassible. John eut envie de le gifler. Il changea brusquement de tactique. « D'accord, très bien, allons quelque part ensemble, » dit-il. « Si c'est trop dangereux à Londres, nous pouvons aller ailleurs. On peut aller où tu veux. Le continent, l'Amérique, putain même à Bognor (1), je m'en fous. Ensemble quelque part… Arrête de secouer la tête ! »

« Nous sommes trop dangereux ensemble, John, » dit Sherlock d'un ton calme. « Je l'ai vu. Si nous sommes séparés, je ne suis plus une menace et tu n'es plus une cible. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tout ça c'était à cause de moi, Sherlock, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ça ne l'est pas. » John sentait les premiers élans de désespoir l'assaillir face à l'implacabilité de Sherlock et il les conbattit. « Ce n'est pas de ma sécurité dont tu t'inquiètes vraiment, c'est de la tienne. »

Sherlock secoua son bras avec dérision. « Tu deviens ridicule. »

« Vraiment ? As-tu jamais pensé à ce que je voulais ? À ce que j'allais ressentir d'être repoussé, loin de la maison, loin de tout ce qui m'est cher ? Est-ce que ça t'importe un tant soit peu ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'attitude de Sherlock suggérait qu'il ferait désormais la sourde oreille à cette rodomontade.

« La sécurité ne fait pas tout, Sherlock. Qu'en est-il du _Jeu _? C'était tout ce dont tu te préoccupais. »

« Et ça ne l'est plus ! » Il semblait en colère contre lui-même de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette dispute, mais il continua. « Ça ne l'est plus, John. Tu le sais. » Il leva une main vers son visage, puis raidit les épaules et la laissa retomber. « Je ne peux plus jouer le jeu sans toi, et je te ferai tuer. » Sa voix n'était pas vraiment stable, mais il était clair que sa résolution était inébranlable. « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, » dit-il d'un ton définitif.

John le regarda fixement. Dans son esprit apparurent des images des dernières semaines, d'eux deux ensemble. Sherlock souriant, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le touchant. Sherlock nu, essoufflé, lui tenant la main. Disant qu'il était sûr, l'embrassant enfin pour de vrai, enroulés tous les deux sur le canapé, Sherlock lui disant qu'il l'aimait… mais pas assez, apparemment. Pas encore assez. Il déglutit, clignant des yeux pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient sa composition, essayant de tenir bon – le soldat en lui continuait la bataille.

« D'accord, » dit-il enfin. « Si tu as décidé que tu ne voulais pas risquer ton cœur, alors très bien. Garde-le. Grand bien t'en fasse, à te cacher tout seul dans le noir. Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un lâche, Sherlock. »

Le visage de Sherlock s'assombrit à cette insulte et il se leva. « J'ai peur pour toi, pas pour moi. »

« Foutaises ! » cria John en perdant le contrôle. « Ce ne sont que des foutaises, et tu le sais. Le danger physique n'arrête pas un homme comme toi, pas plus qu'il n'arrête un homme comme moi. C'est la douleur émotionnelle qui t'effraie. Tu me mets dehors, te me repousses pour te protéger toi-même. Toi, Sherlock, pas moi. PAS. MOI. »

Il détourna la tête, respirant profondément, espérant que Sherlock prendrait son agitation pour de la colère. Quand il se sentit prêt à parler à nouveau, il reprit, gardant toujours sa tête tournée. S'il devait avoir le cœur brisé aujourd'hui, alors il ne regarderait pas.

« Alors, vas-y, » incita-t-il. « Fais-le, s'il le faut. Protège-toi. Mais ne prétends pas, même pour une minute, que tu fais ça pour moi, quand n'importe quel _idiot_ peut voir que tu mens. »

Le silence s'étira.

John était si concentré sur le fait de garder le contrôle de lui-même qu'il n'entendit pas Sherlock bouger derrière lui, il ne vit pas les mains approcher de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle soient déjà en train de le retourner, il ne baissa pas la tête assez rapidement pour empêcher Sherlock de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de sentir les larmes sur ses joues.

Il parut épouvanté. « John, » murmura-t-il. « John, je… » Il passa ses doigts le long du cou de John, suivant à la trace l'angoisse qui y coulait. « Comment as-tu… comment _oses_-tu ? »

« C'est le risque contre la récompense, Sherlock. Ça l'a toujours été. » John ne voulait rien de plus que se jeter dans les bras de Sherlock, mais ça ne semblait pas être une option pour le moment. « J'étais si heureux la semaine dernière, quand tu as dit que tu étais sûr, quand tu m'as embrassé, dit que tu m'aimais, c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. » John dut s'arrêter, fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots-là tout en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

« Et depuis, c'est comme si tu avais changé d'avis, comme si tu le regrettais, et tu m'as blessé, comme tu peux le constater. » Il s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration et ouvrant les yeux. Si c'était sa dernière chance, il devait la saisir. « Mais Sherlock, je n'abandonnerai cette nuit pour rien au monde. Même si tu me repousses, même si je ne dois pas en avoir d'autre, ça en valait la peine. »

Les mains de Sherlock bougeaient sur son visage, "regardant" John de la seule façon possible, ses pouces effaçant régulièrement les larmes qui continuaient de couler. « Je n'ai jamais rien eu que j'avais peur de perdre avant, » dit-il d'une voix basse et hésitante. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu… jamais personne, sans qui je ne pouvais pas vivre. »

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

John déglutit. « Désolé parce que tu vas me briser le cœur, ou désolé d'avoir été un idiot ? » demanda-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de contrôler sa voix et la laissant émerger choquée et cassée.

« La dernière, » dit Sherlock.

_La dernière…_ John n'osait presque pas croire qu'il avait bien entendu. « Est-ce que tu le penses ? » souffla-t-il.

« Je te promets, » répondit Sherlock. « Je te le jure, John, que je ne ferai jamais plus une chose pareille. Je t'écouterai. Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, alors on restera ensemble, quel que soit le risque. Je te promets… » Sa voix se brisa. « Je te promets… pardonne-moi. »

John se laissa aller. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il serait tombé si Sherlock ne l'avait pas supporté, enroulant ses longs bras autour de lui et le tenant serré, marchant à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le canapé, Sherlock à moitié allongé, avec John drapé en travers sur lui, à peine conscient d'où ils étaient alors que le stress de la soirée – et même de la semaine – évacuait son corps et se déversait par litres sur la chemise de Sherlock.

Quand il sembla que le pire était passé et qu'il commença à reprendre conscience de son environnement, John se rendit compte qu'il avait un bouton de chemise dans la bouche et à peine assez d'espace pour respirer. Il se redresa et attrapa les mouchoirs, s'essuyant le visage et mouchant bruyamment son nez.

Sherlock fit une grimace. « Est-ce étrange que j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, après ça ? »

John rit sous cape, bien que ce soit une affaire entendue. « J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser que tu as les mains plongées dans des organes humains, alors je dirai "Non", » répondit-il en s'étendant sur le côté et en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

Sa respiration était toujours un peu tressautante, mais il se calmait, se sentant mieux après l'effet cathartique des larmes, et c'était quelque chose qu'il prescrivait de manière parfaitement officieuse de temps en temps : « Une tasse de thé, deux biscuits et pleurez bien. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Revenez me voir demain matin. »

Le bras de Sherlock était enroulé autour de lui, sa main passant de haut en bas, et John sentit un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Puis la main de Sherlock vint entourer sa joue, penchant sa tête en arrière et les baisers passèrent à sa tempe, puis descendirent le long de son visage. John garda ses yeux fermés, se délectant de l'attention et de la sensation des lèvres de Sherlock sur sa peau – après avoir craint de ne jamais y avoir droit à nouveau.

Sherlock embrassait tout son visage avec douceur, mais évitait sa bouche, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il en ait encore le droit. La douceur n'était pas du tout le style habituel de Sherlock, et John ouvrit les yeux et recula la tête pour le regarder.

Sherlock semblait nerveux, peut-être doutait-il d'où ils en étaient maintenant, à la lumière de leur dispute, et probablement qu'il était déconcerté par tous les sentiments qui déferlaient.

John soupira. Il était clair que l'intelligence émotionnelle n'avait rien à voir avec le genre intellectuel. « Tu ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, » dit-il fermement. « Plus de décision unilatérale qui nous affecte aussi sérieusement. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Bien, alors, » dit-il, et il attendit. Il ne se passa rien. Sherlock semblait confus.

John eut un soupir dramatique. « Honnêtement, est-ce que je dois _tout_ faire ? » Il passa son bras autour du cou de Sherlock et l'abaissa, et Sherlock sourit contre ses lèvres et alors ils s'embrassèrent et c'était magnifique.

Les mains dans les cheveux, donner et prendre, Sherlock poussant et John aguichant, suçant une lèvre puis se retirant, penchant la tête puis se déplaçant avec de petits pincements de dents, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock grogne et le repousse en arrière, tombant sur lui et l'embrassant comme un affamé. _C'est bien mieux comme ça_, pensa John, adorant le poids de Sherlock s'appuyant sur lui, sentant l'érection grossissante de Sherlock contre sa cuisse et se pressant contre elle, roulant des hanches et étirant son corps pour mettre le plus de contact entre eux. Ce ne fut rapidement pas assez.

« Peut-on… ? » demanda Sherlock entre deux baisers – il semblait ne pas vouloir séparer leurs lèvres assez longtemps pour faire une phrase complète.

« Putain, oui, » marmonna John, passant une main sur l'arrière du pantalon de Sherlock et repoussant son tee-shirt de l'autre.

« Ta chambre, » dit Sherlock en se levant du canapé et en tirant John, s'enroulant immédiatement autour de lui et le poussant vers la porte. Sa direction n'était pas très bonne, ce qui rassura John sur combien il était affecté par tout ça.

« Pourquoi la mienne ? » demanda John entre deux baisers en corrigeant leur route. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans son lit, restant toujours dans la chambre de Sherlock qui était plus près.

« Tiroir du haut, » expliqua succinctement Sherlock, mordillant le cou de John.

_Tiroir du haut ?_ se demanda John vaguement, penchant la tête automatiquement pour laisser l'accès à Sherlock. _Tiroir du haut ?... Oh !_ « Oh ! », dit-il, tiraillé entre "Es-tu sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ?" et "Quand as-tu fouillé ma chambre ?". Finalement, alors que la bouche dans son cou atteignait sa clavicule, il se retourna, attrapa la main de Sherlock et le tira avec empressement vers les escaliers.

Cela prit un peu de temps pour atteindre la chambre de John, et aucune de leurs chemises ne survécut au voyage. Puis ils furent distraits sur le seuil. John avait réussi à faufiler ses mains dans le pantalon de Sherlock à ce moment-là et Sherlock bougonnait à propos des couches, comme quoi il était parfaitement inutile que John porte un autre haut sous sa chemise en cette chaude soirée. John l'ignora, le poussant contre la porte et mordant son cou, gardant sa tête penchée en arrière d'une main dans ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent virtuellement dans la pièce.

« Attends une minute. » John tenta d'être pratique.

« Si j'attends encore, je vais te couper la circulation, » répondit Sherlock. Il pouvait être si effroyablement littéral parfois, John n'était même pas sûr qu'il plaisante.

« Laisse-moi juste aller chercher ce dont tu auras besoin, » dit-il en libérant ses mains. « Tu sais, dans le _tiroir du_ _haut_, » ajouta-t-il avec connivence.

« Ce dont _tu_ auras besoin, » répondit Sherlock sans le laisser aller pour autant. « Je veux que tu le fasses. »

John, ébahi, resta immobile un instant. Quand il s'était autorisé à imaginer ça, il avait toujours supposé que Sherlock serait au-dessus. Il le lui dit.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Tu as sûrement raison, » accorda-t-il. « Mais tu es le seul de nous deux à savoir ce qu'il fait. Et puis, je ressens le besoin de me faire pardonner et ça semble être un bon moyen. »

John hésita. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock se soumette à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment.

Avec un excès de colère, Sherlock le tira en avant, tirant rapidement son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse d'être aussi foutrement noble, » dit-il. « Je t'aime, mais tu peux être absolument exaspérant. »

Le cœur de John se gonfla à cette admission, mais il rit à ces mots. « Je sais ce que _ça_ fait, » dit-il, et il repoussa Sherlock sur le lit.

* * *

Sherlock s'allongea sur le dos alors que John le déshabillait avec une efficacité toute militaire. Pour tout dire, il se sentait un peu ahuri. Il avait traversé plus de bouleversements émotionnels ces dernières semaines que durant toute la précédente décennie et il semblait clair qu'il en faisait un vrai gâchis. À partir de maintenant, décida-t-il, il laisserait John prendre les décisions concernant ces choses-là. C'était définitivement plus dans ses compétences. Et ça laisserait aussi Sherlock plus libre de se concentrer sur des choses plus intellectuelles. Échange de bons procédés, décida-t-il.

« Pourquoi ce petit sourire satisfait ? » demanda John alors qu'il lâchait le dernier vêtement de Sherlock par terre et commençait à s'occuper des siens.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, conscient que l'effet devait être amoindri par sa complète nudité et son état d'excitation, mais ne se souciant plus le moins du monde de ces choses-là devant John. « Ne puis-je pas juste être heureux d'être là avec toi ? » suggéra-t-il. « Doit-il y avoir une raison ? »

« Avec toi ? Toujours, » dit John. « Mais c'est bon de te voir sourire. » Il devait être nu, maintenant, pensa Sherlock en se soulevant sur le lit. La chambre était devenue silencieuse. Il tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. « John ? » Ses deux coudes furent soudainement taclés, le faisant tomber en arrière et puis John fut là, planant au-dessus de lui sans pour autant le toucher.

Sherlock attendit. Il suivrait John. Des mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe et il souhaita pouvoir voir, même rien que pour quelques secondes, pour voir comment John le regardait à cet instant, ainsi il pourrait se l'imaginer quand il le voudrait. Il pensa qu'il se l'imaginerait certainement bon nombre de fois. Il cligna des paupières et John l'embrassa.

Sherlock leva ses bras et essaya d'abaisser John sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas, ne voulant clairement pas être pressé. Il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Sherlock changea d'approche et poussa une main dans les cheveux de John, glissant rapidement l'autre dans l'espace entre leurs corps.

« Sale connard sournois, » haleta John alors que la main de Sherlock se refermait sur lui.

« Un problème ? »

À partir de là, les choses évoluèrent en une sorte de match des poignets. Sherlock était plus fort, mais en fait, ça n'aidait pas vraiment contre John et son ancien entraînement militaire. Aussi, Sherlock était plus retors, mais John était bien plus expérimenté. Sherlock avait toujours pensé que le sexe était quelque chose de dégoûtant et de presque insalubre. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ça pouvait être amusant.

Finalement, arriva le moment où ils étaient tous deux pressés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant doucement et retrouvant leurs souffles. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda John et Sherlock acquiesça. « Roule sur le ventre, » indiqua-t-il en s'écartant, et Sherlock entendit le glissement du fameux tiroir alors qu'il obéissait.

Il supposa qu'il aurait dû se sentir nerveux, considérant ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne l'était vraiment pas. Ca ferait certainement mal, du moins au début, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il pouvait supporter une certaine douleur, et il le méritait certainement de toutes façon étant donné ce qu'il avait failli faire plus tôt. Il entendit à nouveau la voix choquée de John lui demandant s'il était « désolé parce que tu vas me briser le cœur » et sa poitrine se serra.

« John ? » dit-il, et John fut là. « Je suis désolé, » lui dit Sherlock, alors que des doigts chauds et indulgents passaient dans ses cheveux. « Je _suis_ désolé. » Il leva la main pour attraper celle de John et pressa leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre, pensant combien cette soirée aurait pu tourner différemment et se sentant immensément reconnaissant de la façon dont John lui avait tenu tête.

« Je sais que tu l'es. » La voix de John tremblait un peu, mais il ne semblait pas ennuyé. « Tu es toujours d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vas-y, » répondit Sherlock, et John renifla avec dédain à l'utilisation de cette expression. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Je peux être familier. »

John riait toujours sous cape alors qu'il bougeait sur le lit et Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester plus avant, mais alors John commença à déposer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se tut, étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et gémissant de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de John contre sa peau, mais c'était bien. Il était content de pouvoir faire sourire John.

John avançait bien, embrassant et léchant la peau alors qu'il descendait le long du lit, ses mains caressant les côtes de Sherlock jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches et il les souleva. Sherlock se mit docilement sur ses genoux, supportant l'avant de son corps sur ses coudes et se sentant légèrement inélégant, mais il oublia ça rapidement car John. Ne. S'arrêtait. Pas.

Il se contenta de continuer, avec ses baisers, et ses léchouilles, et sa langue et c'était bien plus loin que la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock maintenant et c'était vraiment, extrêmement, bien trop… inattendu.

Sherlock se rendit compte que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le lit et qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. La langue de John faisait des cercles et donnait des petits coups et elle poussait à l'intérieur de lui et Sherlock manqua de s'éloigner, mais ensuite il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire l'inverse, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence parce que les mains de John agrippaient ses hanches et que la bouche de John suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Avec logique, il se dit que ce n'était pas si étrange. Après tout, la langue de John avait été dans sa bouche, dans ses oreilles et dans son nombril, et c'était juste… c'était juste… c'était juste en train de pousser en lui et une des mains de John était maintenant entre ses jambes et quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

Puis la main sur sa hanche partit, et l'autre aussi, mais Sherlock ne s'éloigna pas. Il resta juste là où il était, merci beaucoup, parce que c'était là où John voulait qu'il soit et que John avait apparemment ses propres domaines de génie. Il fut vaguement conscient qu'on arrachait un papier et qu'on ouvrait le bouchon d'une bouteille, puis les mains de John furent de retour, glissantes alors qu'il le caressait, et la langue de John s'éloigna et un doigt délicat prit immédiatement sa place.

Avant longtemps, il y eut deux doigts et Sherlock grimaça un peu, bien que ça ne fasse pas vraiment mal, c'était juste très étrange… mais l'autre main le caressait et c'était une distraction extrêmement plaisante pour le détourner de toute étrangeté et la bouche de John l'embrassait et le léchait à nouveau, laissant sans aucun doute des marques rouges de morsure sur ses hanches et son derrière et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

Puis les doigts de John tournèrent et chaque muscle dans le ventre de Sherlock se contracta et il n'eut aucun contrôle sur le son bizarre qui sortit spontanément de sa bouche. Il tourna sa tête contre l'oreiller, espérant que John n'était pas contrarié, mais il semblait qu'il n'y eut pas de danger de ce côté-là puisque les doigts continuèrent leur assaut à l'intérieur de lui, avec même plus de fermeté, et juste au bon endroit.

Sherlock grogna loin à l'arrière de sa gorge, sentant que les choses ne pourraient plus durer bien longtemps, et les doigts ralentirent et se retirèrent légèrement. Avec un dernier baiser à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, John s'agenouilla derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin que tu écartes tes genoux et que tu te penches un peu plus en avant, » demanda-t-il, poursuivant avant que Sherlock ne demande des explications. « Ça aidera à te détendre, ce sera moins douloureux, » dit-il. « Et puis… »

Sherlock avait compris. « Tu n'y arriveras pas, sinon, » observa-t-il.

John prit la mouche. « Voilà, c'est ça. Je suis plus petit que toi. On se marre. Tu ne rigoleras plus dans une minute, » dit-il, et Sherlock frissonna, mais ça n'avait toujours rien de nerveux.

Il suivit les instructions de John, se sentant étrangement vide alors qu'il avait retiré ses doigts, puis John agrippa ses hanches à nouveau des deux mains et ajusta sa position et il put sentir quelque chose pousser en lui, une pression ferme et constante et une part de lui pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça rentre… mais ça rentra.

John tint fermement ses hanches, s'ancrant à lui et Sherlock serra les dents parce que oui, ça faisait mal, et John n'avait pas vraiment des proportions se rapportant à ce qu'il se souvenait des mesures nationales – loin de là. Mais John attendait, lui donnant le temps de s'ajuster, et Sherlock prit quelques grandes inspirations et essaya de se détendre, parce que c'était John et qu'il ne voulait pas que John ne se sente pas bienvenu.

Et puis John avança encore un peu et glissa une main sous lui et le caressa et en ce qui parut être un temps très court, John était complètement à l'intérieur de lui et il y eut un grondement sourd derrière lui et il pouvait entendre John essayer de reprendre son souffle, et deux mains étaient de retour sur ses hanches et il les sentait trembler. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un soupir agacé. « C'est sensé être ma réplique, » dit John, et sa voix tremblait elle aussi. « Ca va, donne-moi juste une minute, » dit-il. « J'essaie de ne pas venir tout de suite comme un putain d'adolescent. » Il haletait. « Trop de fantasmes d'un coup. »

« C'est bon, John. Je ne vais aller nulle part. »

John rigola, ce qui provoqua des sensations très intéressantes, mais il s'arrêta brutalement. « Sherlock, peux-tu s'il te plaît ne pas parler pendant une minute ? » demanda-t-il. « Ta voix… ne m'aide pas. »

Intéressant. De nouvelles pistes d'enquête s'ouvrirent et Sherlock les considéra. En silence. Puis il fut ennuyé d'attendre et poussa en arrière.

« Putain ! » Les mains sur ses hanches se resserrèrent, puis John dit. « Très bien, dans ce cas, » et il commença à bouger et la douleur était presque entièrement partie maintenant, alors Sherlock put mieux se concentrer sur la sensation d'avoir John réellement à l'intérieur de son corps de cette manière ce qui, maintenant qu'il y était habitué, était incroyablement bon, surtout quand John ajusta l'angle et commença à taper contre sa prostate.

C'était bien, décida-t-il un peu vaguement, si c'était quelque chose que John voulait faire régulièrement, Sherlock n'y voyait pas d'objection. Son esprit glissa un peu, et il se demanda à quoi ça ressemblerait dans l'autre sens, et c'est là que tout atteignit le sommet, parce que la pensée de faire ça à John, de tenir ses hanches et de pousser dans son corps, de le _posséder_, fit basculer la tête de Sherlock en arrière et il grogna à nouveau.

Puis John se pencha en avant et enroula un bras autour du corps de Sherlock pour s'ancrer lui-même, et l'autre passa en travers de son torse, et trouva son mamelon et le tordit et tout le corps de Sherlock sursauta, ce que John sembla apprécier car il passa immédiatement de l'autre côté, répétant son action, et Sherlock laissa tomber sa tête et poussa ses hanches en arrières et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir et souhaita soudain que John ait plus de mains.

Après ça, les choses devinrent incroyablement floues, John avait dû passer un moment à exciter ses mamelons parce qu'ils étaient encore durs et sensibles bien après que John se fut à nouveau agenouiller et une main était revenue sur sa hanche, mais alors l'autre main fit le tour et la prise de John était ferme et implacable et savante et Sherlock sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se tendre et son attention se concentrer et il avait passé assez de temps au lit avec John pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

John reconnut clairement les signes lui aussi, parce que son rythme augmenta et il commença à faire _cette_ chose qu'il faisait avec sa main, et Sherlock n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment la décrire, mais il l'enregistra quand même et puis Sherlock pensa que, la prochaine fois, _John… la prochaine fois… je te ferai ça_, et l'idée l'emporta par dessus bord et c'était… _Goodnight Vienna_ (2).

Il était vaguement conscient que John allait et venait en lui encore quelques fois, les deux mains sur ses hanches, avant que les doigts ne se tendent et que John ne crie, pulsant à l'intérieur de lui, le tenant en position alors que Sherlock se serait bien écroulé sur le lit, et il aurait sûrement des bleus demain mais c'était bon.

Puis John se retira délicatement de lui, et l'invita à se coucher sur le côté plutôt que de se laisser juste tomber, ce qui… oui, c'était une bien meilleure idée et il entendit John nettoyer le bordel régnant sur le lit, puis il sentit un chiffon doux nettoyer son estomac et sa poitrine… sa poitrine ? Sérieux ? Sherlock se sentit bizarrement fier, bien qu'il supposât que le crédit en revenait techniquement à John.

Il devrait probablement se lever et aller prendre une douche, pensa-t-il, comme John avait tendance à le faire, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas de se lever maintenant… _peut-être plus tard_, décida-t-il avec un petit ricanement intérieur.

« Tu refais ton petit sourire, » observa doucement John, alors qu'il replaçait la couette avec quelque difficulté étant donné que Sherlock était allongé dessus. « Dois-je demander ? »

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, » répondit Sherlock. « Cependant, je pense que tu avais raison à mon sujet. »

« C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, » dit John en montant sur le lit et en embrassant Sherlock avant de se tourner et de se blottir contre lui, remontant la couette sur eux deux. Sherlock passa un bras autour de lui et le rapprocha plus près, imaginant leur position.

« Ce sera plus facile dans l'autre sens, je pense, » admit John. « Je devrais être juste à la bonne hauteur pour toi. »

Sherlock sourit contre l'arrière de son cou. « Pratiquement parfait en tout point, » dit-il et John laissa échapper un rire surpris, tournant la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était ce que Miss Poppins avait en tête, » dit-il. « Et par quel miracle est-ce que cette information n'a pas été supprimée ? »

« Je te le dirai demain, » dit Sherlock en l'embrassant avant de se blottir contre son dos. Il était surpris que la phrase lui ait échappée comme ça. Ses filtres habituels n'étaient clairement plus en état de fonctionner. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'ils s'endorment aussi vite que possible, avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne soit dit. Il espéra que ses rêves ne seraient pas trop mauvais cette nuit.

* * *

_Un tir. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul tir._ Sherlock s'éveilla presque, son esprit s'étirant pour déchirer la pensée élusive qui continuait de le hanter, mais elle avait déjà disparu et il repartit doucement, se retrouvant à nouveau aveugle, cherchant John, le cherchant sans fin, sauf que cette fois… il le trouva.

Il ne pouvait pas dire où ils étaient, mais il savait que John était là, tout près. Un rire haut perché émergea des ténèbres et Sherlock tourna sa tête vers le son « Où est-il ? »

Il y eut des pas, mais ils n'approchaient pas, ils tournaient autour de lui. La voix qui parla était douce. « J'ai ce que tu cherches, » disait-elle. « Je pensais que tu viendrais. »

Moriarty. Mais où était John ?

« Je me demande… Sais-tu seulement ce que tu cherches ? Ou souhaites-tu seulement être capable de me voir ? »

« Les deux, » répondit Sherlock, tournant alors que les bruits de pas bougeaient autour de lui. « Tu penses que je suis un danger, à nouveau, alors tu m'as pris mes yeux. »

« Ennuyeux ! » rit Moriarty. « Tu peux te trouver un observateur n'importe où. » Il fit quelques pas. « Oh, non, j'ai pris quelque chose de bien plus… vital. »

Ses pas prenaient de la vitesse. « Tu ne te souviens pas, Sherlock ? Mes mots ont-ils donc vraiment fait une aussi piètre impression ? »

Les oreilles de Sherlock commencèrent à siffler et il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce bruit, tentant de déterminer la position de Moriarty alors qu'une odeur d'essence emplissait l'air.

« Sherlock, cours ! » Enfin la voix de John, mais coupée brutalement. Sherlock s'avança vers le bruit.

« Je t'avais prévenu, » chantonnait la voix qui semblait venir de partout à la fois. « Je t'avais prévu de ce qui arriverait si tu ne te retirais pas, si tu n'arrêtais pas, si tu ne te forçais pas à t'arrêter. »

Silence, puis la voix se fit plus basse et malveillante et juste à son oreille. « Maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais complet. »

Il y eut le cliquetis d'un briquet et Sherlock commença à courir, mais les bruits s'évanouissaient, les lumières revinrent, et il fut de retour à la piscine, regardant encore une fois avec impuissance le tueur embusqué tirer et John commença à tomber, attendant le prochain tir… qui ne vint pas… qui n'était jamais venu durant tout le temps où il avait fait ce rêve.

Il baissa les yeux sur la blessure béante de sa poitrine, comprenant enfin, et ses vrais souvenirs l'assaillirent alors qu'il se réveillait.

La demi-heure perdue, voir John sortir de la cabine, la confusion, l'horreur absolue de la veste piégée, les mots exacts de Moriarty, que John n'avait pas reporté ni répété et la réalisation écrasante que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait cru pendant toutes ces années, Sherlock Holmes avait vraiment un cœur et qu'il se trouvait présentement debout devant lui, entouré d'explosifs.

Tout était clair. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda John.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_

(1) Bognor : Petite ville balnéaire du Sud de l'Angleterre, à quelques kilomètres de Portsmouth.

(2) _Goodnight Vienna_ est le titre du quatrième album de Ringo Starr. D'après plusieurs sources, cette expression idiomatique équivaut à notre « À bon entendeur, salut ! ».


	17. Seeing The Truth

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à titesouris, Dupond et Dupont, Clina9, English's Flag, Lawy, Rei Li-chan, Egwene Al'Vere, Petite Amande, lumibd, miss MadHatter SH et Yumi-chan pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Sherlock a-t-il bel et bien recouvré la vue ? Réponse à la question que vous vous posez toutes et tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 17 – Seeing The Truth**

John se réveilla seul. Ça n'aurait normalement pas été étrange, mais ils s'étaient endormis ensemble et les cauchemars de Sherlock avaient tendance à les déranger tous les deux, alors c'était un peu bizarre cette fois.

Il vérifia l'autre côté du lit, mais il était froid, alors Sherlock s'était sûrement levé pour la journée. John se recoucha, se blottissant dans son oreiller. Il avait le sentiment que le scénario de la nuit dernière ne se répèterait pas souvent, et il était tenté de rester allongé là un moment à se prélasser dans ses souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Dans la minute qui suivit, son inquiétude pour Sherlock lui avait fait repousser la couette du pied et il roulait hors du lit à contre cœur, laissant ses pieds le guider comme il descendait les escaliers, ramassant leurs chemises abandonnées en chemin et les accrochant à la patère.

Il entra endormi dans le salon, soulagé de voir Sherlock assis sur le canapé, habillé, semblant aller parfaitement bien et pas du tout déprimé alors qu'il relisait le dossier.

« Bonjour, » marmonna John en allant vers la salle de bains, entreprenant de se brosser les dents, les yeux encore fermés. Après une semaine avec très peu de sommeil, cela lui prenait un peu de temps pour se réveiller.

Revenant d'un pas incertain dans la cuisine, il prit la bouilloire et la mit dans l'évier, regardant sans le voir le ciel à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il tournait le robinet.

Sans le voir.

Que venait-il de voir ?

John reposa la bouilloire. Il se retourna et revint à la porte du salon, se penchant pour regardant par l'encadrement.

Sherlock était toujours sur le canapé, tournant rapidement les pages, ses mains volant sur les photographies associées dans le même temps. Immédiatement conscient de la fixation de John, il leva la tête et sourit. « Bonjour, » dit-il et ses yeux étaient vivants.

John se figea presque littéralement comme une pierre, là où il se tenait, sa bouche tombant alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. « Comment ?... Quand ?... Comment ?... » bégaya-t-il.

Sherlock reposa le dossier et bondit sur ses pieds, grimaçant un peu sous le mouvement brusque, mais il enjamba la table basse pour traverser la pièce. « Trois excellentes questions, » répondit-il, entrant directement dans l'espace personnel de John et prenant son visage en coupe, ses yeux comme des lasers alors qu'ils balayaient ses traits.

John voulait reposer ses questions. Il voulait demander pourquoi Sherlock ne l'avait pas réveillé, à quel niveau sa vision était revenue et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Malheureusement, sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et il se contenta de fixer Sherlock qui le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu avant, avant de lancer ses bras autour de lui et de le serrer avec exubérance, le soulevant presque du sol.

« Je suis de retour ! » déclara-t-il, avant de le reposer et de saisir les épaules de John à la place. « Allez, » le pressa-t-il. « Des lieux où aller, des gens à voir. » Il sourit sauvagement. « Et j'insiste sur le _voir_, » ajouta-t-il.

John se demanda s'il n'était pas toujours en train de dormir, en fait.

« Tu ne rêves pas, » lui dit Sherlock en le retournant vers les escaliers. « Allez, » insista-t-il. « Habille-toi. Nous sortons. » John sentit une poussée sur ses omoplates, puis une claque sur son postérieur.

Il se retourna encore. « Mais… »

« Nous pourrons parler en chemin, » dit Sherlock en faisant un geste de la main pour le presser.

John ne bougea pas. Il se sentait complètement désorienté, comme s'il était revenu en arrière et que les deux derniers mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il se serait juste réveillé un matin pour trouver Sherlock excité à propos d'une affaire et débordant d'une effusion totalement inhabituelle. Il resta là et fixa le vide.

« D'accord, très bien, » dit Sherlock avec un reniflement impatient. « Je suppose que c'est trop en attendre de toi de sortir sans avoir pris de thé. Rapidement, alors. » Il manœuvra John jusqu'à la cuisine, restant derrière lui tout en parlant. « Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, » il vérifia sa montre, « il y a à peine deux heures, je pouvais voir. Vision parfaite, pas de distorsion, pas de points blancs, parfaitement normale. Je suis descendu pour relire le dossier moi-même – notamment la mise à jour laissée par Mycroft la nuit dernière et que tu n'avais pas encore lue. »

John ne se laissa pas distraire. « Donc tu t'es simplement réveillé ce matin et ta vue était revenue ? » demanda-t-il en remettant la bouilloire sur son socle puis en y tournant le dos. Sherlock passa le bras autour de lui pour l'allumer.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Une idée bizarre émergea dans l'esprit de John, mais il ne dit rien.

Sherlock roula des yeux malgré tout. « Non, John, je ne crois pas que tes… émissions, » il regarda vers le bas, « aient des propriétés curatives magiques. »

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non, » accorda John avec empressement. Il réfléchit un moment, probablement pas au maximum de ses capacités intellectuelles. « De toutes façons, j'ai utilisé un préservatif, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, John. _C'est_ la raison de ma certitude. » Sherlock lui souriait, malgré qu'il soit clairement exaspéré.

John rougit. « Alors quelle est ton explication, génie ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard, » répondit Sherlock en attrapant deux tasses et en jetant un sachet de thé dans chaque. John était surpris qu'il sache même où étaient rangés les sachets de thé, puis il réalisa qu'il ne le savait sûrement pas, mais qu'il déduisait sans doute l'information les rares occasions où il en avait besoin, pour la supprimer à nouveau juste après.

« On devrait retourner à l'hôpital et te faire faire un check up complet, » conseilla John en se retournant pour verser l'eau bouillante.

La voix de Sherlock était à la fois dédaigneuse et horrifiée. « Et perdre la moitié de la journée ? Tu es fou ? » demanda-t-il. « Non. » Il s'éloigna, la porte du frigo grinça. « Mon cerveau… c'est définitivement ma décision. Pas d'hôpital. » Son bras apparut comme il faisait glisser le lait sur le plan de travail et John attrapa sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu reculé, tirant de sorte que Sherlock se retrouva juste derrière lui.

Les nouvelles commençaient doucement à s'imprimer alors que John devenait plus alerte. C'était étrange, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait passer brutalement du plus profond sommeil au réveil complet si Sherlock avait besoin de lui, mais ça, ça le déroutait complètement.

La plus grande part de lui était enchantée, extatique même, mais il y avait aussi une petite part, égoïstement apeurée du fait que Sherlock ne veuille plus de lui désormais, qui faisait une boule dans son estomac, et John se sentit honteux. Il pressa sa main contre son ventre pendant qu'il enterrait cette peur aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, puis il se retourna, s'adossant au plan de travail.

« Je suis très heureux pour toi, » dit-il honnêtement, levant la tête pour regarder le visage de Sherlock.

Le contact de ces yeux, l'intelligence de leur propriétaire brillant à nouveau à l'intérieur, n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait facilement oublier, mais John était toujours secoué par leur force. Il ne pouvait pas regretter ça, réalisa-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive – même s'ils redevenaient juste de simples amis – il ne pouvait souhaiter à Sherlock d'être diminué d'une quelconque façon. Son sourire grandit alors qu'il réalisait cette vérité et le nœud dans son ventre se relâcha un peu.

Le regard de Sherlock le fouillait, suivant les menaces de ses pensées emmêlées et les dénouant pour les inspecter. « Ah, » dit-il. Il lança un regard au thé qui infusait toujours, puis il secoua la tête, passa sa main autour du cou de John, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

John sentit comme si son cœur était soudainement dans un autre espace-temps, s'arrêtant presque, puis repartant et prenant toujours plus de vitesse. Il se jeta dans le baiser comme il s'était jeté sur les toutes pistes menées par Sherlock, conscient que c'était probablement trop gourmand, trop intense pour la situation, et presque certain que ce n'était pas ce que Sherlock voulait maintenant quand il essayait de se concentrer sur une affaire, mais parfaitement incapable de s'arrêter.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, poussant les doigts d'une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock et enroulant l'autre bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Sherlock l'y autorisa, l'embrassant à son tour mais n'essayant pas de pousser les choses trop loin, l'embrassant simplement, aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassuré, et heureux, et que le nœud se soit complètement dissout.

Ils finirent par se séparer quand il ne put plus s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci, » dit-il, sachant que ses sentiments devaient être écrits sur son visage. Sherlock inspira brusquement.

« C'est ça, » murmura-t-il, apparemment pour lui-même.

« Désolé, quoi ? »

« Oh, juste quelque chose que Mme Hudson a dit, » répondit Sherlock en lui souriant. « On est ensemble maintenant, John, » continua-t-il. « Juste pour être parfaitement clair. » Il prit la main de John et la porta à sa poitrine. « Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pour être "juste amis", ou collègues, ou quelles que soient les idées ridicules qui te sont passées par la tête. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais John acquiesça quand même, se sentant bien mieux – il ne s'était pas inquiété consciemment que Sherlock redevienne complètement son ancien lui si sa vue revenait, mais la peur avait dû être plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait pensée. Il tourna la tête pour regarder leurs tasses, maintenant tristement refroidies.

« Je crois que le thé est fichu, » observa-t-il, décidant que jamais auparavant des boissons n'avaient été gâchées pour une si noble cause.

« Hmm », approuva Sherlock en relâchant John et en faisant un pas en arrière « Je suis peut-être très naïf dans toute cette histoire d'amour, » dit-il, faisant tourner brusquement la tête de John vers lui, « mais il me semble que, dans certaines situations, des baisers valent mieux qu'un thé, non ? »

John acquiesça. Puis il remit la bouilloire à chauffer. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'ait pas les deux.

« Donc, où allons-nous ? » questionna-t-il, se demandant par où Sherlock voudrait commencer. Que voudrait-il voir le plus après avoir été aveugle pendant deux mois ?

« Dehors, John ! » répondit-il. « Scotland Yard en premier, je pense, mais l'important c'est que nous soyons partis avant que Mycroft n'arrive. »

Mycroft venait ? Sherlock avait dû téléphoner à son frère, ou plus sûrement lui envoyer un texto. « Qu'a-t-il dit quand tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-il, se retournant avec deux tasses dans les mains.

Sherlock avait un air déterminé sur le visage et une étincelle dans l'œil. « John, tu es un génie, » dit-il en souriant sauvagement. « Bien, changement de plan. » Il prit son thé et le reposa immédiatement. « Va t'habiller, puis redescends. Si Mycroft est là, ne me trahis pas. »

John roule des yeux. « Tu ne lui as rien dit, pas vrai ? » Il était étrangement content de savoir que Mycroft n'avait pas su avant lui. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'essayer de rouler ton frère est un peu en dessous de toi ? N'avons-nous pas mieux à faire ? »

Sherlock l'ignora, trop absorbé par son plan machiavélique pour le moment. « Ça lui apprendra à me dénigrer au moment où j'ai eu besoin de lui, » marmonna-t-il, escortant John et son thé hors de la cuisine.

« Le "moment où tu avais besoin de lui" étant la discussion consistant à m'envoyer au loin ? » s'enquit John en restant fermement au milieu du salon. « Celle que nous nous sommes accordés à ranger dans le Top Cinq des pires décisions jamais prises par n'importe qui, même si cela incluait les pays en guerre en Asie ? »

Sherlock eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais il se reprit rapidement. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, John, » objecta-t-il. « Enfin bref, il doit y avoir des avantages à ce que je joue l'aveugle – penses-y comme à un essai sur le terrain, plutôt que comme une tentative de duperie. »

John soupira. « Tu as sans doute une demi-douzaine d'arguments prêts et attendant que j'essaie de t'en dissuader. »

« Huit, en fait. » Sherlock avait l'air suffisant.

« Bien, même si tu arrives à le rouler, ce dont je doute, soyons francs : je ne le pourrais sûrement pas, » fit remarquer John. « Un regard sur moi et il saura qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Sherlock balaya sa remarque du bras. « Il mettra ça sur le compte de l'embarras à propos du sexe, » dit-il.

John n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, mais il entendit quand même sa voix demander : « Le sexe ? »

Il fut récompensé par un haussement de sourcil. « Tu t'es sûrement rendu compte que Mycroft était revenu la nuit dernière ? Nous n'avions pas trouvé d'accord et tu étais juste là quand il a dit qu'il reviendrait en discuter plus tard. »

« Reviendrait ? » fit John en échos.

« Oh, suis un peu, John. Sinon pourquoi aurais-je jeté nos chemises au bas des escaliers, si ce n'était pas pour l'avertir clairement que "Dégage, on baise" ? C'est pourquoi il a appelé ce matin à la place. »

« On baise ? » John était presque aussi déconcerté par le fait que Sherlock utilise ce terme-là que par le fait de se rendre compte que Mycroft avait pu se tenir au bas des escaliers pendant qu'il s'occupait de son frère à l'étage.

Sherlock commença à s'inquiéter. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es un peu pâle. Dois-je t'embrasser à nouveau ? »

« C'est bon, » dit John, tenant fermement sa tasse et prenant la direction de la sécurité toute relative de sa chambre. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se disputer avec Sherlock plus longtemps. Il opéra une retraite tactique, prenant les chemises abandonnées avec lui.

Il prit son temps, réfléchissant au dernier développement et essayant d'en considérer les ramifications. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer ce que seraient leurs vies à partir de maintenant. C'était dur de connecter l'homme défensif et irritable dont il était d'abord tombé amoureux, avec le Sherlock plus dépendant et affectueux qu'il avait appris à connaître ces dernières semaines.

Cependant, le baiser dans la cuisine, et les mots de Sherlock, avaient fait beaucoup pour le rassurer et John, en homme pratique et sensible, décida de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet et de prendre les choses comme elles viendraient.

Il pouvait déjà entendre des voix alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et il s'arma de courage pour ne pas tenir compte des événements de la matinée et prétendre qu'il venait juste de se lever. Il eut encore un frisson quand la tête de Sherlock tourna vers lui, ses yeux vides regardant à travers lui. Il était affreusement bon à ça, John devait le lui accorder. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé et il se pinça subrepticement. Le coin de la bouche de Sherlock qui était à l'opposé de Mycroft se souleva doucement et John se détendit.

Mycroft le regardait avec intérêt et John se concentra pour garder une expression calme et neutre. « Bonjour, » dit-il en se concentrant sur la raison officielle de cette visite. « Nous restons tous les deux, comme vous devez vous en doutez. »

« En effet, » répondit Mycroft, tournant sa tête vers Sherlock à nouveau. « Il semblait clair la nuit dernière que les… négociations allaient bon train. »

John rougit à ses mots et alla s'appuyer contre le table, trébuchant légèrement en chemin.

« Et puisque mon frère semble avoir certaines difficultés pour… s'asseoir, ce matin, » continua Mycroft, juste après que Sherlock eût gigoté sur son siège, « je présume qu'une conclusion satisfaisante a été trouvée. »

Ça devait tuer Sherlock de ne pas le foudroyer du regard, pensa John, proprement abasourdi par les propos de Mycroft. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des commentaires aussi personnels de la part de cet homme habituellement si urbain. Un instant plus tard, il réalisa que Mycroft avait délibérément provoqué son frère, comme Sherlock commençait à taper dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? » demanda-t-il.

Mycroft se permit un petit sourire. « J'ai immédiatement suspecté quelque chose d'après l'air de jubilation faussement réprimé qui irradie de toi, » dit-il. « Mais c'est devenu évident quand John est descendu. »

John soupira avec résignation. Il savait qu'il serait celui à blâmer.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Mycroft, mais Sherlock l'envoya balader, juste comme il l'avait fait avec John plus tôt, passant rapidement sur son « c'est revenu, tout est parfait, pas d'hôpital » et laissant bien heureusement de côté la fugitive théorie du « sperme magique » de John.

Il y eut un silence le temps que Mycroft prenne en compte la situation, puis : « Est-ce que tout le monde sait ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, engageant une de ces conversations silencieuses qui faisait que John se sentait toujours comme un vieux parapluie oublié dans un coin.

« C'est trop dangereux, » dit finalement Sherlock.

Les oreilles de John se dressèrent. « Quoi donc ? »

Sherlock se contenta de secouer la tête, mais Mycroft répondit. « Nous nous demandions si garder le retour de la vue de Sherlock secret lui donnerait un avantage sur Moriarty. »

John réfléchit à ça un moment, ignorant les chamailleries presque silencieuses qui continuaient devant lui.

« Non, » dit-il finalement. « Bien que je ne comprenne pas la partie "trop dangereux" ?. »

« Alors pourquoi votez-vous "Non", John ? » demanda Mycroft avec intérêt.

John se demanda quand son opinion avait été promue au rang de vote, puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Sherlock. « Ça divisera ton attention, » dit-il. « Observer sera bien plus difficile si tu prétends ne pas être en train de le faire. Les lunettes noires n'aideraient pas beaucoup. Cette affaire requiert toute ton attention. Aussi, » il passa en mode soldat, « quel avantage tactique cela te donnerait-il, vraiment ? Si tu y allais seul, alors peut-être, mais comme ça n'arrivera pas, » il ressortit son expression la plus sévère et la fit profiter à armes égales aux deux frères, « et puis c'est hors de propos puisque ma vue n'est pas en question. De toutes façons, si tu apparaissais soudainement tout seul quelque part, Moriarty sentirait certainement l'embrouille. »

Mycroft hochait la tête, mais Sherlock plissa des yeux. « C'est ta raison "officielle", John. Quelle est l'autre ? »

John remua ses pieds alors que Mycroft le regardait avec surprise. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que John cachait quelque chose. Sherlock eut un rictus, ajoutant de toute évidence un point à son tableau mental des scores.

« Tu détesterais ça, » dit finalement John. « Oh, tu adorerais le secret, sans doute. Tu t'amuserais avec, c'est sûr. Mais ça t'a trop manqué. » Il sourit à Sherlock, se souvenant d'à quoi il ressemblait quand il était vraiment dans son élément. « L'observation, je veux dire – tout voir, tout retenir, balancer tes déductions. Nous scotcher tous par ton génie. Utiliser le laboratoire à Bart's, conduire tes propres expériences, trouver les réponses, découvrir des secrets, tout ça. »

Il voyait le sourire de Sherlock grandir alors qu'il parlait, et c'en était un authentique, pas un rictus, ou un retroussage de lèvre, mais un vrai sourire, chaud et heureux. Mycroft lui jeta un regard, puis sembla ne plus pouvoir regarder ailleurs.

« Je veux revoir ce regard sur ton visage, » termina John.

Les yeux de Sherlock flamboyaient et il semblait se retenir de ne pas bouger. John eut peur que Mycroft n'obtienne finalement la vision de ce qu'il avait perçu la nuit précédente, mais alors Sherlock se tourna vers son frère, son expression gagnant en suffisance.

« Je te l'avais dit, » dit-il, et John eut l'impression qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de complètement différent.

« En effet, » accorda Mycroft. « Et bien que ça me déplaise, je vais devoir vous soutenir. » Il se leva et se tourna vers John avec un sourire. « Je me demandais si vous auriez la gentillesse de me raccompagner ? » s'enquit-il.

Un rapide regard à Sherlock lui apprit qu'il paraissait exaspéré mais pas inquiet, alors John se leva obligeamment, et suivit Mycroft en bas des escaliers.

« Je crois que c'est le moment où l'on attend de moi que je vous fasse d'ennuyeux avertissements contre le fait de briser le cœur de mon frère, » dit-il, à la grande surprise de John. « Bien que, si celui de Sherlock doit être littéralement pris, je ne sais pas comment vous géreriez ça. »

John adopta son approche habituelle quand un Holmes devenait particulièrement incompréhensible : il l'ignora. « Pourquoi est-ce garder secret le retour de la vue de Sherlock serait dangereux ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

Mycroft s'arrêta au bas des escaliers et se tourna vers lui. « Si ça se sait que Sherlock peut voir à nouveau, alors chaque menace de Moriarty se concentrera sur lui et s'éloignera de vous, » répondit-il.

Cela prit quelques secondes à John pour que l'idée fasse son chemin, puis il se sentit épinglé. « Alors garder ça secret est plus dangereux pour moi, » comprit-il. « C'est ça, sa raison ? Ce salaud veut éloigner le danger de moi en le ramenant sur lui. » Il se tourna pour remonter les escaliers, mais Mycroft le retint par le bras.

« Non, » dit-il brutalement. « Laissez-lui ça, John. » Sa prise se relâcha, mais il le tenait toujours. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur avant la nuit dernière, » ajouta-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, John. Laissez-lui ça. » Il se regardèrent fixement, leurs têtes proches et au même niveau avec John sur la marche, la main de Mycroft sur son bras. Puis John entendit un raclement de gorge forcé derrière lui.

Il hocha la tête, puis se tourna et remonta vers Sherlock qui l'attendait, le visage aussi noir que l'orage. Il était à peine arrivé en haut quand il fut repoussé contre le mur et puis Sherlock était sur lui, l'embrassant férocement, s'appuyant contre lui de tout son long, si bien que son corps était épinglé et immobile, et lui tenant la tête des deux mains pour l'empêcher de se détourner.

Le clic de la porte d'entée annonçant le départ de Mycroft fut à peine enregistré, et la perte de son public ne dissuada pas Sherlock pour autant. Il suçait le côté du cou de John de toutes ses forces, le marquant, une main tirant ses cheveux pour garder sa tête penchée sur le côté, l'autre glissant autour de sa gorge.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde de qui John aurait jamais pu toléré ça. La main autour de sa gorge était une alerte rouge et il dut se faire violence pour réprimer son instinct de la combattre. Mais il le réprima.

Il remonta ses deux mains et les glissa sous la veste de Sherlock, caressant de bas en haut, de ses hanches à ses épaules. Quand cette bouche mordante revint sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa à son tour, s'étirant et poussant sur le mur autant que possible pour rendre la pression, mêlant leurs langues et chevauchant la tempête jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se calme. La main menaçante redescendit plus bas, puis passa dans son dos, les doigts dans ses cheveux le détendant en massant la base de son cou.

Les profonds baisers se firent plus doux, les morsures se réduisant graduellement à des pincements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste appuyés l'un contre l'autre en haut des escaliers, s'embrassant doucement, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre. Finalement, Sherlock leva la tête, ouvrant des yeux troublés pour regarder John avec confusion.

« Je suis désolé, John, » dit-il en ayant l'air complètement déconcerté. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. »

« Ça, » répondit John, « c'était l'étalage excessivement dramatique d'une jalousie possessive, avec une petite pincée de dominance réprimée et une grande cuillères de rivalité enfantine. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, rougissant furieusement. « Toutes mes excuses, » dit-il en essayant de reculer. John ne le laissa pas partir.

« C'était aussi drôlement excitant, » ajouta-t-il. « Et puisque l'alternative aurait probablement été que tu me pisses dessus, je ne me plains pas. »

Sherlock grimaça, puis il soupira et se détendit, reposant son front contre celui de John. « Que m'avez-vous fait, John Watson ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est de ma faute, alors ? » rit John. « Si je le découvre, voudras-tu que j'arrête ? »

« Non, » répondit Sherlock. « Non, n'arrête pas. »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent un tourbillon. Ils coururent partout, enquêtèrent partout et sur tout. Sherlock voulait interroger le tireur qui l'avait touché, mais ne parut pas surpris quand Anthea lui apprit qu'il n'était « plus disponible ». Il dut se résoudre à regarder les enregistrements de l'interrogatoire, qu'il trouva parfaitement inutiles. John nota que tous les interrogatoires avaient eu lieu dans les deux jours après que Sherlock se soit fait tirer dessus, puis il n'y avait rien. Il n'y perdit pas le sommeil.

Ils réexaminèrent l'affaire Carl Powers et enquêtèrent sur les relations de Raoul de Santos. Ils interrogèrent un homme qui tenait les comptes à la Galerie Hickman, et les gens qui avaient travaillé chez _Janus Car_. Mme Monkford refusa de leur parler.

À travers tout ça, Sherlock était juste normal, et pourtant il y avait des différences significatives. En public, son comportement restait plus ou moins inchangé. Il restait proche de John autant qu'il était socialement acceptable de l'être, mais là encore, il l'avait toujours fait. Il était toujours impatient, obscur, parfois irritable. Il disait toujours de John qu'il était un idiot, mais il y avait moins de remontrance dans son ton et plus d'affection. Il avait aussi besoin de savoir où était John, tout le temps.

Physiquement, les choses semblaient être sous contrôle. Sherlock était en mode « affaire », somnolant sur le canapé et refusant de manger plus que d'ordinaire.

Il traitait les baisers comme des points de ravitaillement. Comme un homme pressé avalerait rapidement son thé ou son café tout en enfilant ses chaussettes, Sherlock attrapait John, l'embrassait passionnément et avec toute sa concentration pendant une minute ou deux, avant de le relâcher tout aussi soudainement et de repartir de plus belle. John avait compris le message très clair que le sexe ne serait qu'une activité de période creuse, au même rang que la nourriture et le sommeil. Et bien, pensa John, il y avait toujours la douche.

Ils étaient juste venus à Scotland Yard pour vérifier des détails dans l'affaire de la jeune fille Au Pair que Sherlock croyait toujours être signée Moriarty, quand Lestrade les attrapa dans l'entrée.

« Un corps a été retrouvé. Pas d'identification. Vous voulez jeter un œil ? » demanda-t-il. « Oh, et félicitations. » Sherlock et John se regardèrent. « Je veux dire pour avoir recouvré la vue, » ajouta Lestrade en hâte. « Je ne vous ai pas vus depuis. »

Sherlock acquiesça, mais ne regarda pas aux alentours. Il haussa un sourcil à l'intention de John pour lui indiquer son envie d'aider sur cette affaire, et John pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit son sourire "Ça te fera du bien". Ils se tournèrent de concert : « Allons-y. »

Le corps avait été trouvé dans la zone fréquentée du parking souterrain d'un immeuble d'habitation et l'endroit regorgeait de policiers. Sally leur bondit presque dessus dès qu'ils apparurent.

« C'est vrai, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah, Sergent Donovan, cette question s'applique à tellement de situations, » répondit Sherlock d'une voix plus douce que ce à quoi John s'était attendu. « Si vous demandez pour ma vue, alors oui, je suis à nouveau pleinement capable de savoir quels tapis abîment actuellement vos genoux. »

« Sherlock ! » La voix de John était aussi déçue que surprise et Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement.

« Toutes mes excuses, » ajouta-t-il sans regarder autour alors qu'il entrait au centre de l'activité, tirant John par le bras.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, de toutes façons ! » leur cria Sally.

Elle se glissa à côté d'eux alors que Sherlock débitait toute une série de questions en examinant le corps.

« Alors, vous deux vous êtes "quelque chose", maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. Sherlock l'ignora et John lui fit juste un petit sourire embarrassé. « Vous savez, » persévéra-t-elle. « Ensemble ? Un couple ? Impliqué romantiquement ? »

Presque tous les policiers les entourant semblaient s'être arrêtés et Sherlock leva les yeux rapidement. « Ton domaine, John, » dit-il avec un geste du bras envers Sally.

John était surpris. _Son_ domaine ? Sherlock lui laissait-il la décision de rendre tout ça public ?

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne, » dit-il à Sally, au grand mécontentement de la foule autour d'eux.

« Fermez-la ! » exigea Sherlock. « Je ne peux penser avec toute cette agitation. »

Sally adressa un sourire compatissant à John et baissa la voix pour murmurer. « Il vous a largué, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vous avais prévenu. »

Sherlock se redressa et regarda autour de lui. « Et bien ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. « Informations ? Données ? Réponses aux questions ? » Personne ne répondit. John rougit en se rendant compte que tous les yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, vous êtes tous obsédés ! » se plaignit Sherlock. Il fit deux pas, attrapa John par le cou et l'embrassa bruyamment. « Peut-on s'y mettre, _maintenant _? »

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, John montait les escaliers en grondant, alourdi par des sacs de course. S'il devait absolument être suivi partout par une bande de gros bras, le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire était de l'aider avec ces foutues courses, pensa-t-il. Il marmonnait toujours quand il déposa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et qu'il déambula jusqu'au salon.

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil avec une pile de papiers sur ses genoux – la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, plongé dans ses pensées – mais il tendit un bras impérieusement. John soupira et s'avança, se penchant pour jeter un œil aux papiers, mais le bras se leva… les doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et l'abaissèrent pour un baiser.

C'était bien plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir depuis un moment, la langue de Sherlock traçant le contour de ses lèvres, tremblant aux commissures sensibles de sa bouche, et John sentit son corps s'émouvoir alors qu'il prenait place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, remontant ses deux mains pour prendre en coupe les mâchoires de Sherlock, puis les descendant des deux côtés de ce long cou pâle, si beau ainsi exposé – c'était la première chose que John avait vu en entrant dans la pièce.

Sa main droite s'éleva pour serpenter dans les cheveux de Sherlock alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait et Sherlock gémit, ouvrant sa bouche pour John et l'y accueillant, détendu et docile sous lui, autorisant John à guider et à dominer le baiser pendant de longues minutes pendant qu'il caressait le cou de Sherlock.

Son attitude inhabituellement soumise fit bondir le cœur de John et il releva la tête, ignorant le son de protestation et resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de Sherlock pour lui garder la tête en arrière alors qu'il faisait glisser ses baisers sur sa gorge, une main glissant sur la poitrine de Sherlock comme il regardait plus bas et il donne une pichenette au mamelon clairement visible à travers la fine chemise.

Sherlock trembla sous lui. _Seigneur_, il était si sensible. John frotta et pinça encore, et eut une soudaine image de Sherlock avec un piercing, un anneau qu'on devinerait sous le vêtement ajusté mais avec lequel seul John aurait le droit de jouer.

La vision envoya le sang au sud et il dut relever la tête pour reprendre son souffle, mais il la rabaissa rapidement et mordit juste à la base du cou de Sherlock, suçant fort alors qu'il serrait ses doigts et Sherlock frissonna, haletant le nom de John, son corps se tendit… et les papiers commencèrent à glisser de ses cuisses.

Il les rattrapa par réflexe, et puis se figea. « John, » dit-il, et son message était clair.

John aplatit sa main sur la poitrine de Sherlock et relâcha sa prise dans ses cheveux, l'autorisant à relever la tête.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Sherlock. « Mais j'ai besoin de terminer… »

John s'assit, respirant profondément. « Tout comme moi, » dit-il tristement. « Mais j'attendrai. Tu devras relâcher la tension tôt ou tard. »

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire, son attention revenant déjà aux papiers, mais il attrapa la main de John quand il se leva.

« Je… » commença-t-il, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je t'aime vraiment, » dit-il sans le regarder. « Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. »

« Je sais. » John le laissa tranquille, titubant jusqu'à la table qui avait encore plus de papiers étalés sur elle. Il aurait sûrement dû être plus rassurant, pensa-t-il en regardant les pages sans les voir. Après tout, il savait comment était Sherlock, il savait que les affaires passeraient toujours en premier. C'était juste difficile de rester rationnel quand vous étiez sérieusement excité.

Son attention se fit plus forte alors que son corps se calmait et il se rendit compte qu'il tenait une liste intitulé « Bienfaisances », ses yeux repassant sur une douzaine de noms et de sociétés associées, un froncement grandissant entre ses sourcils.

« Un problème ? » Sherlock le regardait maintenant, et John secoua la tête.

« Non, » dit-il. « Non, pas du tout. Je me demandais juste quel bien tous ces gens peuvent faire quand ils dépensent tant d'argent dans l'immobilier. » Il repassa la liste une nouvelle fois. « Highgate Hall, » prit-il au hasard, « Reichenbach House, Mornington Manor… » Il s'étrangla, dégoûté. « Un putain de manoir, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tous ceux-là sont bien assez prétentieux pour servir de façade à Moriarty. »

Sherlock commença soudain à fourrager dans les papiers sur ses cuisses. « Les dernières volontés de Mme Harbrook… Donations de bienfaisance, » annonça-t-il joyeusement en passant encore quelques pages. « Et la première Mme Harbrook… des noms différents, mais le même arrangement. »

« Ce sont les donations, John, c'est sûrement ça. C'est comme ça qu'il est payé pour ses services. Oh, c'est génial ! » Sherlock était assis puis hors de son fauteuil sans noter l'expression pincée sur le visage de John.

« Ils sont plutôt dispersés à travers le pays, c'est embêtant, » réfléchit-il. « Quoi que nous pouvons commencer par les candidats les plus probables – ceux que tu as mentionnés et deux ou trois autres. »

John croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la table, une nausée familière prenant place dans son estomac alors que Sherlock faisait les cent pas, agitant les bras et exposant ses théories.

« Personne ne regarde les dons après la mort d'une être aimé, ou les dons de bienfaisance dans un testament – ils peuvent même ajouter de la foi à un faux. Et les entreprises, elles devaient probablement réclamer des allègements fiscaux sur ces paiements, c'est brillant ! » Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, clairement déçu du manque d'applaudissements.

« Brillant, » fit froidement John en échos.

Le sourire de Sherlock mourut et il parut soudainement incertain. « John ? »

John le regardait durement. « Dis-moi, Sherlock, » commença-t-il d'un ton sinistre. « Dis-moi honnêtement. Si d'une pichenette tu pouvais faire disparaître Moriarty, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

Il regarda Sherlock changer son mode de pensée pour le suivre, et insista. « Le plus grand adversaire que tu n'aies jamais eu, » indiqua-t-il. « Certainement le seul dont l'intelligence peut rivaliser avec la tienne. » Il repensa aux mots qui lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge, à l'époque. « Quelqu'un_ d'élégant, _de_ nouveau, _qui comprend ce que c'est que de_ s'ennuyer_, » cita-t-il.

Sherlock fit un demi pas vers lui, mais la position de John était fermée et défensive et le mouvement mourut.

« Parfois, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester dans la même pièce que moi, » continua John. Il était conscient qu'il était déraisonnable, mais le savoir ne faisait que le mettre plus en colère encore. « Simple, ennuyeux et honnête John Watson – comment puis-je seulement tenir la compétition ? Je ne serai jamais aussi "délicieusement intéressant" que Mori-foutu-arty. »

Sherlock donnait l'impression que les dents de son coussin préféré avaient soudainement poussé et qu'il lui avait mordu le cul. _Oui, le cul_, pensa John avec rébellion. _Je peux penser au cul si je veux, putain_. « Cul, » dit-il, qui n'ajoutait pas vraiment de foi à son argumentation, mais cela le fit se sentir mieux.

Les sourcils de Sherlock s'élevèrent à une hauteur impossible, puis se rapprochèrent. « Tu espérais que nous serions heureux ensemble, » se rappela-t-il, se référant à leur dispute après que la vieille dame se soit fait tuer. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu que tu étais jaloux ? » Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? »

« Tu étais _distrais_, à ce moment-là, » répondit John avec rancœur. Pourquoi devrait-il toujours être raisonnable, d'abord ? Il était remonté, excité et déçu et jaloux. Oui, si foutument jaloux de la fascination que Moriarty inspirait à Sherlock. Il avait été au-delà de la frustration pendant cette dispute, quand ces mots avaient été murmurés. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de partir.

Sherlock avait été obsédé par Moriarty, à l'exclusion de tout le reste, et c'était presque comme si Moriarty le séduisait, l'attirait mais pas seulement loin de John mais aussi loin de sa propre humanité, et d'une certaine manière, il avait réussi : Sherlock avait été séduit.

« Tu l'as choisi, » les mots de John étaient calmes maintenant. « Tu t'es débarrassé de moi pour pouvoir aller le rencontrer. Tu l'as choisi lui plutôt que moi. »

Sherlock croisa ses doigts ensemble et le regarda pensivement par-dessus.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté ce que Moriarty a dit à la piscine ? » demanda-t-il.

John fut surpris de devoir sauter du coq à l'âne aussi soudainement. « Pardon, quoi ? » s'enquit-il. « J'ai fait un rapport, qui t'a été lu. Au-delà de ça, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. »

Il regarda Sherlock, et fit le lien. « Est-ce… veux-tu dire que tu te souviens, maintenant ? La demi-heure t'est revenue ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, puis regarda au loin, à travers la fenêtre. « C'est marrant que personne n'ait pensé que c'était important, » dit-il. « Pas même moi. » Il haussa les épaules. « Juste trente minutes, la moitié du temps qu'il a fallu pour en arriver là et le reste avec un autre témoin. On n'appelle même pas ça une amnésie, c'est parfaitement normal de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui a mené à un traumatisme crânien… "Pas important", disaient-ils. »

Il semblait incertain de comment continuer, et regarda à nouveau John. « J'ai été très content de notre situation avant ça – avec notre relation, je veux dire, » développa-t-il. « Je savais que tu m'étais important, on travaillait bien ensemble, on semblait se correspondre. » Il baissa les yeux… parler de ses émotions n'avait jamais été facile pour lui. « L'appartement semblait toujours plus chaud quand tu y étais. Même quand tu hurlais à cause de mes expériences ou que tu me forçais à manger, je m'en fichais, parce que je savais que j'avais ton attention. »

John était surpris. Tourner cette intelligence aiguisée envers lui-même et analyser ses propres actions, déduire ses propres motivations, il savait que c'était quelque chose que Sherlock n'avait que rarement fait.

« Il y avait ces moments, bien sûr, » Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil avec un sourire et les deux hommes partagèrent une pensée sur une certaine partie commune. « Mais je n'ai jamais reconnu ce qu'ils étaient et ne leur ai jamais payé grande attention. » Le coin de sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. « Mon erreur, » ajouta-t-il, « parce que quand tu as ouvert ta veste et que j'ai vu la bombe attachée autour de toi, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais fonctionnel en surface, mais au-dessous, tout était chamboulé et tourbillonnait et rien n'avait de sens jusqu'à ce que Moriarty dise… »

La voix de John était choquée quand il combla soudain le silence : « Il a dit qu'il te consumerait le cœur. »

« Précisément, » reconnut Sherlock. « Et nous nous sommes regardés, et j'ai compris que c'était exactement ce que tu étais. Mon cœur. » Il fit une pause puis, comme s'il ne pouvait pas laisser une déclaration aussi ambiguë, ajouta : « Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça John, et Sherlock le regarda suspicieusement.

« Ne te moque pas du sociopathe, » prévint-il.

John leva les mains défensivement. « Non, non. Seigneur, je ne le ferai pas, » insista-t-il en réprimant fermement son sourire.

« Quand je suis sorti du coma, » continua Sherlock, « Je ne me souvenais plus de rien passé ma sortie vers la piscine. Je ne me rappelais plus ce que j'avais compris, ou même que j'avais réalisé quoi que ce soit, mais la connexion entre nous, la proximité avec toi, elles sont restées… et les sentiments ont grandi – exactement comme je te l'avais dit, cette nuit où je t'ai embrassé. » Il regardait John, attendant qu'il réagisse. « Ils ont grandi jusqu'à ce que je les reconnaisse. »

John se sentait un peu étourdi par cette révélation, sa colère oubliée en se demandant ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient tous les deux sortis de la piscine sains et saufs. Est-ce que Sherlock aurait travaillé sur ses sentiments ? Aurait-il commencé à s'intéresser à John et réalisé que c'était réciproque ? Seraient-ils arrivés où ils en étaient maintenant ? Peut-être était-ce inévitable. Il se reconcentra. « Donc, ta vue ? » s'enquit-il.

« C'est revenu avec les souvenirs, » dit Sherlock. « Le rêve que je faisais sans cesse sur la piscine… »

« Celui où nous étions tous deux abattus ? » demanda John.

« Pas exactement, » fut la réponse. « C'est ce que je croyais, mais la dernière fois, j'ai vu ce que mon subconscient avait essayé de me dire pendant tout ce temps : il n'y a eu qu'un seul tir. »

« C'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire, » intervint John. « Quand tu étais si buté et que tu dormais sur le canapé, tu ne cessais de marmonner qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul tir. Ça m'a interpellé parce que j'ai fait des cauchemars comme quoi il y en avait eu deux. » Sherlock semblait confus. « Quand tu as été touché » expliqua John. « Tu as tiré sur la veste et le tireur t'a touché toi : il y a eu deux tirs, quand il n'aurait dû y en avoir qu'un. » Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

Sherlcok acquiesça de compréhension, s'approchant maintenant, à seulement une longueur de bras de lui. « Dans mes rêves, » dit-il en tendant un doigt pour caresser le front de John, « _tu_ es touché, mais _je_ saigne. »

« Mais je croyais que tu étais touché à la poitrine ? » John était perdu.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « C'était une hypothèse que, même endormi, mon cerveau aurait dû mieux comprendre. » Il semblait plus énervé contre son double onirique qu'autre chose. « Le tir qui t'a tué, il m'a aussi détruit, » expliqua-t-il. « Plus particulièrement, mon cœur, » ajouta-t-il.

Ses yeux fouillèrent le visage de John, le sien plus ouvert et vulnérable que John ne l'avait jamais vu. « Effectivement, tu es une part de moi, John, je ne suis pas entier sans toi. » Sherlock ferma les yeux un moment et quand il les rouvrit, ils brûlaient, et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de John.

« Donc ne me demande pas si je veux qu'il disparaisse, » dit-il d'une voix dure. « Parce qu'il t'a pris à moi et a menacé ta vie et que tu ne seras jamais en sécurité tant qu'il respirera encore. Donne-moi un détonateur et j'appuierai dessus. S'il y a un bouton, alors je le presserai. Et s'il entrait dans cet appartement à cet instant, je mettrai mes mains autour de son cou et je serrerai… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient injectés de sang et qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Parce que tu es à _moi_ et que je ne serai plus séparé de toi pour le reste de ma vie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part de lui voulait jeter ses bras autour de Sherlock et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, mais Sherlock avait sûrement eu assez d'émotions en une seule journée et il devait se sentir assez bizarre comme ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça.

« Compris, » dit-il, sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand Sherlock lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et qu'il se détendit quelque peu.

« Donc… on se fait un _road trip_, alors ? » demanda John en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la liste des sociétés de bienfaisance sur la table.

« _Train trip_, en fait, » répondit Sherlock, sa voix encore aiguisée de son excès de colère précédent, mais il revint bien vite à son ton habituel. « À moins que tu ne veuilles que j'apprenne à conduire en route ? Je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, il paraît qu'ils donnent le permis à n'importe quel idiot, de nos jours. »

L'idée d'essayer d'apprendre à conduire à Sherlock fit grincer des dents à John. « Le train c'est bien, » dit-il rapidement.

L'expression de Sherlock s'était faite plus pensive. « Nous pourrions partir quelques jours, » suggéra-t-il. « Ce qui nous donnerait assez de temps pour enquêter sur un autre problème très important. »

John le regarda interrogativement. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les grains de beauté. »

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	18. Wanting To Know

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont, Clina9, Lawy, Rei Li-chan, Egwene Al'Vere, titesouris, senga, Charlie888, Lycka, Falyla, Sevy-Dyan, hopeless mitsuki, Ishtar205 et Leyla KTK pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Préparez encore à avoir chaud dans ce chapitre. J'ai commencé la traduction de l'avant-dernier chapitre, il n'y aura donc aucune coupure dans la parution. Plus que trois mes amis, profitez-en bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 18 – Wanting To Know**

Sherlock se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil de John, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, mais en fait, il regardait John taper sur son ordinateur portable sur la table. Il s'occupait des formalités : vérifier les horaires de train, réserver les billets, organiser les nuitées… tous ces détails mondains que Sherlock trouvaient si barbants et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, regarder John le faire n'était pas barbant du tout.

Il lui vint à l'esprit, à la lumière des mots qu'il venait de penser, que ses priorités pouvaient être quelque peu faussées. Depuis le jour où Sherlock avait réalisé que résoudre des crimes était l'occupation qui correspondait le mieux à son génie, les enquêtes étaient toujours passées en premier. Avant la nourriture, avant de dormir, avant les civilités, avant tout.

Mais ça, c'était avant John.

Quand il s'était réveillé et que sa vue était revenue, quelques jours plus tôt, la toute première chose qu'il avait vue était le visage endormi de l'homme qui était maintenant en face de lui. John devait certainement penser qu'il avait bondi hors du lit et qu'il avait filé immédiatement, mais il se trompait.

Sherlock était resté au lit pendant près d'une heure, regardant John et débattant avec lui-même. Il s'était senti déchiré. La partie logique et rationnelle de son cerveau, qui avait toujours été presque exclusivement aux commandes, lui ordonnait de se lever et de mettre immédiatement sa vue en pratique.

Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressenti un besoin tout aussi pressant de faire quelque chose de totalement émotionnel. Il voulait remonter la couette et s'immerger en John, examiner chaque centimètre de son corps et ajouter un visuel aux sensations tactiles détaillées et intimes qu'il avait enregistrées pour toujours et sauvegardées dans son cerveau.

C'était difficile de réconcilier le John non-vu, qui l'aimait, avec l'homme allongé dans le lit avec lui. Cet homme qui ressemblait exactement à son ami, et _seulement _à son ami – pas son amant, ni son partenaire, ,ni l'homme qui l'avait pris juste la nuit précédente. Il voulait réveiller John et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il voulait exiger de John qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait pour voir son visage alors qu'il murmurait ces mots-là, la forme de sa bouche comme il les prononçait, le regard dans ses yeux qui montrerait qu'il les pensait vraiment.

Mais c'était mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas qui il était, ni qui il avait besoin d'être. Au final, c'était la peur qui avait conduit Sherlock à sortir du lit. L'appel du dossier en bas ne pouvait pas surpasser son intérêt pour John, mais la peur de se perdre lui-même faisait pencher la balance. John avait pris son cœur et Sherlock ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Que prendrait-il d'autre, s'il en avait l'occasion ?

Il regardait John maintenant, oublieux et concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Non… il fixait John. Il connaissait le goût de la peau sous ces vêtements, pouvait se rappeler avec une clarté limpide ce qu'il ressentait en caressant la ligne de poils qui descendait le long du ventre de John – mais il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait. Oh, il l'avait visualisé, et il ne faisait aucun doute que son image mentale serait incroyablement exacte, étant donné son génie habituel, mais il ne _savait_ pas. Et soudainement, ne pas savoir semblait parfaitement intolérable.

Durant les derniers jours, Sherlock avait gardé une certaine distance physique avec John. Pas assez pour inquiéter John, mais assez pour faire clairement comprendre que, au quotidien du moins, c'était vraiment « l'enquête d'abord ».

Et John n'avait pas protesté, n'avait pas insisté, n'avait rien attendu d'autre. Il ne semblait pas voir à quel point c'était dur pour Sherlock de devoir se battre pour rester concentré exclusivement sur ce que son cerveau lui disait. Il voulait toujours s'occuper de l'affaire, ce besoin de résoudre l'énigme et de trouver la vérité était aussi fort qu'avant. Mais maintenant, il voulait aussi _s'occuper_ de John. Il réprima un reniflement dédaigneux à cette pensée. Son entrée dans le monde de l'intimité sexuelle semblait avoir amélioré sa reconnaissance des allusions grivoises. Si _amélioré_ était le mot.

John faisait rouler ses épaules et Sherlock regarda ses muscles se tendre et bouger sous le fin tee-shirt qu'il portait. Puis il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira. Les yeux de Sherlock se focalisèrent immédiatement sur sa taille, regardant le tee-shirt se soulever et exposer un mince morceau de peau… mais pas assez.

Les propres mots de Sherlock firent échos dans son esprit. John n'était pas en sécurité. Moriarty était une menace pour lui, mais il n'était pas le seul. John n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer la sécurité. Et Sherlock non plus, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas inquiet pour ça. Est-ce que sa peur de s'humaniser le rendait si irréfléchi ? Ne devait-il pas profiter de ce temps, de cette opportunité ? Après tout, il y aurait toujours des affaires – la nature humaine y veillerait – mais il n'y aurait pas toujours de John.

L'esprit de Sherlock recula devant cette idée, mais il se força à la prendre en considération. Ils jouaient un jeu dangereux. C'était irrationnel d'ignorer la possibilité que l'un d'eux, voire les deux, ne rencontrerait pas une fin soudaine et prématurée.

John se leva, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui et rencontrant le regard de Sherlock. Immédiatement, il eut l'air inquiet. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien, » répondit Sherlock, conscient que sa voix était plus basse que la normale et fasciné de voir en résultat les pupilles de John se dilater… même après un seul mot.

John le fixa sans bouger, puis partit vers la cuisine. « Boisson ? » offrit-il.

Sherlock attrapa presque son bras pour le retenir alors qu'il passait près de lui, mais il s'arrêta. « S'il te plaît, » répondit-il, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de John pendant que son cerveau débattait quant au danger de laisser son besoin de John affecter son comportement. Il ne voulait pas changer autant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être sociable, ou pire, Dieu l'interdise, _normal_.

Sur la scène du crime plus tôt, il s'était excusé auprès de Sally de son propre gré, ce qui, d'une manière très inquiétante, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait seulement fait ça pour faire plaisir à John. Il ne se _sentait_ pas vraiment désolé, ni ne regrettait son impolitesse pour le moins du monde. Cette pensée le rassura grandement.

Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine où John était debout, le dos tourné, regardant dans le frigo – il tenait la porte ouverte d'une main et balançait la bouteille de lait de l'autre. Il essayait sans doute de décider quoi faire à dîner, et se demandait s'il arriverait à faire manger quelque chose à Sherlock.

Sherlock était certainement intéressé par le fait de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche, mais la nourriture n'était pas en haut de sa liste en ce moment. Il se sourit une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, ce truc des sous-entendus, c'était du gâteau quand on avait pris le coup.

Malheureusement, c'était virtuellement impossible de prendre John par surprise. Sherlock était encore à deux pas de lui quand il se tendit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, souriant avec incertitude à Sherlock. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant à moitié et en indiquant le frigo ouvert.

« Oh, oui, » répondit Sherlock, mais il ne regardait pas le frigo… Il garda fermement ses yeux sur John, soutenant son regard quelques secondes puis descendit lentement le long de son corps, imaginant chaque once de peau nue, jusqu'à ses orteils… puis il remonta graduellement, entendant la respiration de John s'accélérer et son jean avait l'air nettement plus serré sur le chemin du retour.

John expira en tremblant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, une note d'espoir dans sa voix, mais encore prudent.

Sherlock releva lentement sa tête pour regarder le visage de John, notant chaque détail en chemin. « Je te veux nu, » dit-il d'une voix grondante… et il regarda les pensées se chasser les unes après les autres sur le visage de John, aussi clair pour lui qu'un texte défilant.

D'abord l'excitation : un évident « Seigneur, oui ». Puis le doute : une inquiétude latente que Sherlock soit en train de conduire une expérience nécessitant la présence d'un mâle adulte nu. Un léger hochement de tête indiqua le rejet de cette idée et il fut suivi par l'espoir : l'envie d'être désiré autant qu'il désirait, mais tempéré par le souvenir du récent comportement de Sherlock et par le fait qu'une affaire était toujours en cours. Finalement, il y eut l'acceptation. Il se tourna et remit le lait dans le frigo, fermant la porte et s'y adossant. Puis il leva ses sourcils. « Ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock considéra le niveau de lumière dans la cuisine. Définitivement inadéquat. « Ma chambre, » dit-il fermement. « Mais d'abord, quel sac ? »

John le regarda sans aucune expression et Sherlock indiqua les sacs d'épicerie sur la table de la cuisine. « Quel sac, John ? C'est mon tour, cette fois. »

« Comment as-tu… »

Sherlock soupira puis étudia les sacs un moment avant d'en prendre immanquablement un et d'en retirer le sachet de la pharmacie de dessous les rouleaux de sopalin. Il se retourna vers John. « Après toi, » dit-il.

Dans la chambre, John saisit le bord de son tee-shirt, puis hésita, apparemment mal-à-l'aise. Sherlock fit un bruit impatient et s'avança, puis il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de ce qu'_il_ voulait. Il regarda John prudemment, ne lui ayant jamais vu une telle expression auparavant : il semblait presque nerveux. Sherlock passa rapidement en revue son fichier mental des expressions « par le toucher », mais n'en trouva aucune qui corresponde.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Et tu dois me le dire, c'est ta règle. »

L'expression changea et Sherlock reconnut celle-là – John était embarrassé. Il lâcha son tee-shirt et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se tournant pour s'asseoir au bout du lit.

« Je deviens ridicule, » dit-il. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il leva une main vers son épaule pour retirer son haut et Sherlock se maudit mais fit un pas en avant de s'arrêter.

« Tout est important, » dit-il. « Il n'y a rien à ton propos qui ne soit pas important pour moi. » Il étudia John, puis s'assit à côté de lui. « Oui, je veux te voir, mais comprendre tes réactions est tout aussi important, » ajouta-t-il. « Explique. »

John haussa les épaules. « Tu vas me dire que je suis un idiot, » dit-il.

« Disons que je puisse me retenir de faire remarquer l'évidence, » suggéra Sherlock en se renfrognant. « Allez, dis-moi. Tu ne me laisserais jamais m'en sortir avec ce genre de faux-fuyants. » Il réfléchit à comment John agissait quand ce genre de situation était inversé et leva une main à son épaule pour la tapoter gentiment.

John rit sous cape, s'appuyant brièvement contre lui, puis soupira. « Tu es tellement… » il agita vaguement sa main de haut en bas.

Ça n'aidait pas du tout. Sherlock essaya de l'aider. « Génial ? Unique ? Inhumain ? Grand ? »

John pouffa sur le dernier mot. « Beau, Sherlock, » dit-il en agitant son bras à nouveau. « Regarde-toi, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue et je suis… j'ai des cicatrices. » Il baissa les yeux. « Je suis déjà ordinaire, à la base, mais maintenant je suis… et tu es… » Il secoua la tête. « Ca ne me ressemble pas, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas du genre timide, pas du tout, mais personne ne m'a jamais regardé d'aussi près que tu ne l'as fait… que tu ne le feras. » Il regarda Sherlock, puis esquiva à nouveau. « Et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? »

Insécurité, compris Sherlock avec une pointe de choc. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas reconnu ça dans ce contexte. John avait mené la danse pendant tout ce temps sans jamais rien montrer. « Tu es un idiot, » dit-il.

John haussa les sourcils. « Et moi aussi, » ajouta Sherlock. « Allez, viens. » Il retira ses chaussures, puis remonta sur le lit jusqu'à être complètement allongé sur le côté, levant le bras jusqu'à ce que John fasse de même et le rejoigne pour lui faire face.

« Je ne suis attiré par personne d'autre que toi. En conséquence, tu es ma définition du mot "attirant". Ce à quoi tu peux ressembler est presque complètement hors de propos de ce point de vue, bien que ce soit toujours important pour moi d'un point de vue factuel. »

John n'avait pas vraiment l'air rassuré. Sherlock secoua la tête, frustré par lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce tout ce qu'il disait avait l'air aussi foutrement clinique ? Il essaya encore une fois.

« Tu n'es pas une expérience, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux – les mots ne le menaient clairement nulle part. Il s'avança doucement. « Embrasse-moi, » exigea-t-il, et John sourit.

Sherlock se détendit dans le baiser. C'était tellement mieux. Son bras gauche était enroulé lâchement autour de la taille de John et il pouvait sentir la tension se relâcher comme John arrêtait de s'inquiéter et se concentrait sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

La prochaine fois : s'embrasser d'abord, exiger la nudité ensuite, nota Sherlock. Cette histoire de relation ne pouvait pas être si difficile après tout – même de parfaits imbéciles semblaient s'en sortir.

Ses pensées commencèrent à tanguer quand les doigts de John passèrent dans ses cheveux, mais il ne fit rien contre ça. Il avait embrassé John de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours, mais toujours avec un compteur tournant dans sa tête et en sachant qu'il était censé faire autre chose. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa aller, se noyant avec soulagement dans cet espace calme où il n'y avait rien d'autres qu'eux deux, autorisant tout le reste à s'évanouir alors qu'il se concentrait sur le goût et l'odeur et la sensation de John.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, et les mains de Sherlock avaient fait leur chemin sous le haut de John et caressaient sa peau, quand il fut à nouveau pris du désir urgent de voir ce qu'il touchait. Il commença à soulever le tissu et les doigts de John s'en prirent à sa chemise et commencèrent à défaire les boutons.

Sherlock attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé avant de rapidement lui retirer son tee-shirt, puis de le jeter dans un coin – par chance, il parvint à le mettre derrière une pile de dossiers, où John ne le remarquerait sûrement pas. Sherlock ne voulait pas le revoir avant un bon moment. Ayant appris de ses erreurs, il revint immédiatement embrasser John avant que la moindre étincelle d'insécurité n'ait une chance de revenir le titiller, le faisant rouler sur le dos et s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. Sherlock passa l'heure suivante à explorer le corps de John, et c'était _brillant_.

Tous les vêtements restants furent graduellement retirés, et il s'assura que John soit distrait à chaque fois. Il savait déjà ce que John aimait, quels touchers le faisaient frissonner, quelles actions tiraient un gémissement de ses lèvres ou lui faisaient cambrer le dos. Mais de voir ces réactions, observer la façon dont son corps répondait, regarder les muscles onduler sous sa main… c'était juste fascinant.

Il n'accorda pas autant de temps qu'il aurait voulu à sa cicatrice à l'épaule, car John semblait assez conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais il y aurait sans doute d'autres opportunités. Il eut finalement une image complète du corps de John, marquée de tous les grains de beauté, toutes les cicatrices et toutes les zones sensibles. Il recouvrit cette image de la carte tactile et sensorielle qu'il avait déjà stockée et fusionna les deux ensemble dans son esprit, se sentant immédiatement mieux une fois que ce fut fait.

Avec un soupir satisfait, il remonta le long du corps de John jusqu'à être complètement allongé sur lui, et sourit. John rit, mais son rire mourut bientôt. Il n'y avait sûrement plus assez de place pour l'amusement dans sa tête avec toute la luxure qui l'emplissait à cet instant, décida Sherlock, fixant les yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées. Il avait déjà dû se retirer trois fois pour permettre à John de se calmer un peu, car il n'était pas supposé venir avant que Sherlock ne soit prêt, et _absolument_ _pas_ avant que Sherlock ne regarde.

« Te sens-tu toujours anxieux ? » demanda-t-il, puis il se demanda si cela ne manquait pas de tact. Peut-être aurait-il dû dire "mal à l'aise" ou quelque chose comme ça ? John avait tempéré son propre langage, après tout, ce que Sherlock appréciait.

Heureusement, s'il y avait un manque de tact, John ne sembla pas le remarquer, parce qu'il gloussait à nouveau. « Sherlock, » dit-il en s'étirant pour l'embrasser. « Tu as réussi à maintenir une… érection franchement impressionnante, » il roula des hanches et les deux hommes gémirent, « pendant un temps ridiculement long alors que tu explorais chaque centimètre de mon corps. » Il sourit à nouveau. « Je pense que tu peux sincèrement considérer que je suis "passé outre", » finit-il en bougeant des hanches une nouvelle fois.

Sherlock était soulagé, surtout qu'il avait presque essayé de cacher sa réaction, de peur que cela ne fût inapproprié alors qu'il était supposé être complètement concentré sur John. Cela confirmait ses précédentes hypothèses comme quoi cacher des choses à John n'était pas bon. Il sauvegarda cela comme conclusion définitive.

Maintenant que son examen était complet, du moins pour aujourd'hui, Sherlock sentit les besoins de son propre corps revenir en force à son esprit et tout devint soudainement très urgent. Il se souleva et tendit le bras par-dessus John pour attraper le sac à pharmacie sur la table de nuit, puis le lâcha presque sur le sol alors que John saisissait l'opportunité pour coller sa bouche à son mamelon et le sucer ardemment.

La sensation le saisit violemment, faisant ruer ses hanches contre celles de John, qui gémit avec appréciation, et c'était une variation intéressante sur un thème déjà intense. Sherlock ne savait plus s'il devait reculer et reprendre son programme où il l'avait interrompu, ou s'il devait juste rester là aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait maintenant son équilibre, et profiter de cette incroyable sensation.

La décision fut prise brutalement, John lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied en remontant l'une de ses jambes pour faire levier et les faire rouler, reprenant immédiatement son occupation précédente et amenant sa main sur l'autre côté.

Sherlock se contorsionna sous lui. La sensation de tiraillement sur son mamelon était incroyablement puissante, il pouvait sentir la langue de John râper le bout, tourner autour, y donner des petits coups, et puis un pincement de dents égratigna la peau délicate et il frissonna alors que le pincement de l'autre côté était presque douloureux… mais pas encore, restant toujours du bon côté du trop, et l'heure qu'il avait passé à réprimer les besoins de son propre corps lui revenait en pleine poire, comme dirait John, parce qu'il haletait maintenant à un niveau embarrassant.

John changea de côté, abaissant une main pour l'enrouler autour de lui et Sherlock arqua le dos, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle qui l'avait abandonné sans prévenir, parce que ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, avec John menant la danse encore une fois et le réduisant en miettes comme il le faisait là avec un talent spectaculaire, et ce n'était pas sensé se terminer comme ça cette fois, parce que Sherlock était supposé tenir les rênes, et il était prêt et il voulait le faire, et, bordel de merde, c'était… « Mon tour ! »

John leva la tête et Sherlock grimaça presque à la perte de cette bouche, et de ce tiraillement, et de cette délicieuse succion et de ces _dents_, mais il la retint, fixa John et répéta ses mots. « Mon tour, » dit-il. « Mais pas par derrière, je veux voir ton visage. »

Avec un hochement de tête, John récupéra le sac là où Sherlock l'avait laissé sur la couverture, en sortit le contenu, puis il défit un préservatif et, sans lever les yeux pour demander sa permission ou son approbation, il l'appliqua à Sherlock, mais en faisant attention à ne pas lui bloquer la vue, pour que Sherlock puisse voir ce qu'il faisait, et comment le faire. Puis il se recoucha sur le dos et mit un coussin sous ses hanches et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, mais cette fois Sherlock l'arrêta et dit : « Laisse-moi faire. »

Et John le laissa faire, et lui dit quand plier ses doigts et quoi chercher, et quand il le trouva, la réaction de John était superbe et Sherlock la mémorisa, tout comme la méthode utilisée pour y arriver. Puis il ajouta un doigt, et puis il était temps, et il jeta un regard au visage de John, et il y avait ce regard à nouveau, celui qui voulait dire "tu es mon monde" qui faisait que Sherlock ne se sentait plus seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

Puis Sherlock dut prendre un moment juste pour se pencher en avant et embrasser John, et John l'embrassa aussi et tendit la main et le guida pour le mettre en position, mais pas comme s'il lui apprenait cette fois, plus comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, et Sherlock poussa en avant et sentit John s'étirer autour de lui, et John rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit et Sherlock poussa plus loin jusqu'à être complètement dans le corps de John, aussi loin que possible, et John l'entourait et le serrait et le tenait si fort – comme s'il était une chose précieuse et de grande valeur et pas du tout un monstre.

« Tu es en moi, » souffla John, sa voix étouffée et presque craintive. « Tu es en moi, » répéta-t-il, comme s'il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Il arqua le dos. « Oh, Seigneur. Je t'aime. »

Et Sherlock vit les mots, pour la première fois, et il ajusta son équilibre pour libérer une de ses mains qu'il passa entre eux pour prendre et caresser John et alors il commença à parler. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, seul le son de sa voix faisait craquer John et brisait son contrôle : Sherlock pouvait voir les murs se craqueler.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ses mots n'aient aucun sens, alors il fit une liste. Une liste de toutes les fois où John l'avait surpris, et elle était en fait ridiculement longue quand on pensait combien il était difficile de le surprendre tout court. Et il était clair qu'il n'en atteindrait même pas la moitié, pas même le quart, parce que John haletait et gémissait sous lui, et Sherlock se concentrait très fort sur sa liste et pas sur la sensation que cela faisait d'être à l'intérieur du corps de John, puis il lança un regard plus bas et c'était une erreur parce que… _Oh Seigneur_, et concentre-toi, _concentre-toi_, parce qu'il voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ voir John venir, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait se _concentrer_.

Supporter son poids sur un bras devenait difficile, et John repoussa sa main et prit sa place et _Seigneur_, Sherlock voulait regarder ça, mais il eut peur que cela ne le mette définitivement hors-jeu, alors il se pencha en avant sur ses deux bras et se concentra sur le visage de John à la place. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à _voir_ et _connaître_ et _faire_ tout en même temps, juste maintenant, à cette seconde, parce qu'il y aurait plein d'autres fois où il pourrait voir John faire ça, et une image mentale de John sous la douche lui fit perdre son train de pensées et ses mots se bousculèrent, ce qui fit lever les yeux à John, son visage désespéré et si près, tellement près du sommet, et Sherlock bougea plus vite ses hanches et baissa sa voix et dit : « À moi. » Il soutint le regard de John, laissant toute sa possessivité et son envie se refléter sur son visage. « Tu es à moi et tu le seras toujours. »

Et on y était. John se décomposa, son corps tressaillant et frissonnant et Sherlock força ses yeux à rester ouverts et regarda aussi longtemps qu'il le put, et puis il baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où son corps entrait en John, et il sentit son contrôle se dissoudre et il se laissa aller, et c'était comme si John aspirait l'orgasme hors de lui, le mettait sens dessus-dessous, et Sherlock fut soudainement heureux que son cœur fût entre des mains aussi fortes et habiles, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter autant de sentiments tout seul.

* * *

« Alors, c'est quoi le marché entre Anthea et toi ? » demanda John en mettant son sac dans la nacelle au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux mais, jusqu'ici au moins, personne n'était assis près d'eux – l'avantage de voyager en Première Classe, supposa-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Sherlock cachait quelques chose, mais il ne trompa pas John un seul instant. Il avait déjà sorti son ordinateur sur la tablette et tapait d'un air occupé, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait pas déjà compris où John voulait en venir.

« Toi et Anthea, » répéta John patiemment, prenant le siège opposé. « Elle discutait avec entrain avec moi sur la plateforme pendant que tu faisais des réserves de patchs pour au moins une année. » Il toisa le sac avec désapprobation. « Puis, dès que _tu_ es revenu, c'était à nouveau formel et "Docteur Watson" et les yeux collés à son BlackBerry. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et sembla être à deux doigts de démentir, mais il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que je dois le dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

Sherlock secoua son bras entre eux. « Est-ce que c'est une règle de couple, que je dois te le dire ? » éclaircit-il.

John était surpris. « Sherlock, non ! » Il secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'as pas à me le dire. Ça me travaille juste, c'est tout. » Il se demanda s'il y avait un de ces bouquins « Pour les Nuls » disponible sur le thème des relations et si ce genre de question allait revenir régulièrement dans sa vie.

Sherlock le regardait toujours avec un air interrogatif, alors il essaya de s'expliquer.

« D'accord, tout ce que je dois savoir, tu devrais me le dire. Tout le reste, tu es cordialement invité à m'en parler, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. Ca marche comme ça ? »

« Définis : _ce que je dois savoir_. »

John roula des yeux. « Un peu de sens commun, Sherlock, » suggéra-t-il. « Si tu as un doute, imagine la situation inverse et vois si tu voudrais savoir si ça me concerne. »

« Je voudrai toujours savoir, si ça te concerne. »

John soupira. « D'accord, mauvais exemple. » Il réfléchit quelques minutes. « D'accord, tout ce qui pourrait ou doit m'affecter moi ou notre relation de quelque manière que ce soit, alors tu me le dis. Tout le reste, c'est à toi de voir. » Il sourit tristement. « Je suppose que tu as droit à un minimum de vie privée – ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute si personne autour de toi n'en as. »

Sherlock sourit et ramena son attention sur l'ordinateur. Dix minutes plus tard, il commença à parler.

« Peu de temps après qu'Anthea a commencé à travailler pour Mycroft, il l'envoya demander mon assistance sur une affaire. » Il n'avait pas levé les yeux et continuait de taper sur le clavier.

« Un des membres de la famille royale s'était retrouvé impliqué dans le cambriolage d'une propriété Place Eaton et ils voulaient que tout soit clarifié rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible, » continua Sherlock. « Pas de police. »

« Un scandale à Buckingham ! » s'exclama John, et Sherlock roula des yeux.

« Oui, » dit-il en levant les yeux pour fixer John d'un regard méprisant. « Merci. C'est exactement le genre de titre ridicule que tu aurais certainement donné à l'article de ton blog si tu avais été avec moi à l'époque, et si toute l'affaire n'avait pas été top secrète. »

« Et Anthea, alors ? » John ignora l'insulte avec la force de l'habitude.

Sherlock eut l'air mal à l'aise et ramena son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. « Oui, et bien, » commença-t-il. « Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée avant et elle, hum… » Il s'étrangla. « Elle m'a sorti le grand jeu, » finit-il.

« Je suis surpris que tu l'aies remarqué. »

Sherlock grimaça. « C'était difficile de le manquer, » dit-il en levant brièvement les yeux puis en les baissant à nouveau. « J'ai supposé que Mycroft l'avait mise au courant et avait clarifié mes sentiments. »

« Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ? » devina John.

« Comme tu dis. »

« Et quand tu as fait part de ton ras-le-bol à Mycroft ? » le poussa John.

« Oui, Anthea était là. » Il secoua la tête. « C'était pas bon, » ajouta-t-il.

John réfléchit à ça pendant quelques minutes. C'était donc parfaitement normal qu'Anthea l'ait envoyé balader si elle avait déjà le béguin pour Sherlock. Elle avait dû être ennuyée quand il s'était engagé avec John. Il sourit à cette pensée, puis l'imagina poursuivant Sherlock autour de la table de la cuisine, son BlackBerry à la main, alors que Sherlock essayait de défendre son honneur en prenant à témoin ses expériences ou en se cachant derrière son crâne.

Sherlock avait à nouveau l'air concentré, mais John réfléchissait toujours. « Les gens doivent te faire des avances tout le temps, » observa-t-il. « Et même si tu ne les remarques pas toutes, je sais que tu es conscient de certaines – pauvre Molly, par exemple, elle te rapportait ton café et cherchait son rouge à lèvres lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, et ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas pourquoi. »

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était ennuyeux.

« Donc, même si Anthea a fait quelque chose de parfaitement outrancier, » la version dans sa tête tournait à _La Danse des Sept Voiles_ en utilisant les écharpes de Sherlock, « ou alors ce n'est pas ce qui te gène… » Ca fit tilt. « Ta déduction n'était pas bonne, » fit-il remarquer. « C'est pour _ça_ que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler. »

Sherlock se cala au fond de son siège et croisa les bras. « Oui, et l'exaltation me rend _si_ heureux que j'ai partagé ça avec toi, » dit-il sarcastiquement.

John décida de changer de conversation et sortit un petit objet de sa poche. « Tu ferais mieux de prendre le bat-signal, » dit-il en le passant à Sherlock qui l'inspecta attentivement.

« Un système de transmission, » observa-t-il. « Puissant, bonne portée, mais à usage limité. Un bouton de panique. » Il leva les yeux sur John. « Est-ce que ça fait effet sur les chauves-souris ? » Il avait l'air perdu.

John soupira. « Oublie les chauve-souris, » dit-il. « C'était une référence à la culture populaire, mais avec toi… C'est de Mycroft. Nous n'avons pas d'escorte armée, Dieu merci, mais ils ne seront pas loin. Tu appuies là-dessus et ils accourent. Ou volent – peu importe. »

Sherlock le lui tendit. « Garde-le, » ordonna-t-il. « Si nous devons avoir des problèmes, nos attaquants s'en prendront sûrement à moi en premier, ce qui te laissera le temps de convoquer les troupes. »

John le regarda. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, tu sais, » dit-il. « Tu veux dire que si nous sommes séparés, tu préfères que je sois secouru plutôt que toi. »

« Alors nous n'avons qu'à rester ensemble, » répondit Sherlock, sans confirmer ni démentir la suggestion de John. « Quelle barbe. » Il fit un clin d'œil et étendit ses pieds sous la table, pressant le côté de sa jambe contre celle de John.

* * *

Le premier endroit qu'ils visitèrent fut un fiasco total. Les moindres irrégularités qui avaient pu attirer l'attention de Sherlock furent bientôt réduites au rang de totale incompétence. Il n'était pas vraiment impressionné. Il réussit à évacuer sa frustration de manière efficace, cependant, dès qu'ils eurent regagné leur chambre cette nuit-là.

John revint de la salle de bain peu après, laissant la lumière allumée et la porte entrouverte pour que Sherlock n'ouvre pas les yeux dans le noir total, et plongeait joyeusement dans le sommeil post-coïtal quand la voix de Sherlock le ramena à la surface.

« Ma mère est folle à lier, » dit-il.

John garda le silence, mais roula sur le côté et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, levant les yeux sur son profil. Il fixait le plafond.

« Je ne veux pas dire excentrique, » ajouta-t-il. « Bien qu'elle l'ait certainement toujours été. » Il se tut une minute et John commença à faire aller et venir son pouce, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il écoutait.

« Je lui rends visite tous les mois, mais elle me reconnaît rarement. » Nouveau silence. « Elle aime les comédies musicales. »

« Mary Poppins, » dit doucement John, et il put voir le petit sourire de Sherlock.

« C'est sa préférée, » répondit-il. « Je pense qu'elle lui rappelle Mycroft. »

John sourit à cette sempiternelle guerre fraternelle. Il avait des questions médicales, mais il les garda pour lui. De toute évidence, tout ce qui aurait pu être fait l'avait été, et Sherlock était son souci principal.

Aucun mot ne vint s'ajouter et, après quelques minutes, John se rallongea sur le dos et leva son bras et Sherlock roula sur le côté et se faufila dessous, poussant son visage contre le cou de John.

« Elle me manque, » dit-il.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à Cumbria, et John se tenait au milieu du hall de leur petit hôtel, fixant son téléphone portable avec dégoût.

« Pas de réseau ? » demanda le propriétaire, qui était aussi le gérant et le barman et, à en juger par ses bras chargés de draps, probablement qu'il s'occupait aussi de la laverie. « Vous êtes chez un de ces opérateurs de la ville ? Ca ne passe pas bien ici, vous savez. »

« Sans blague, » marmonna John en rangeant son téléphone. Il supposa qu'ils devraient se débrouiller à l'ancienne pour cette fois.

« C'est en haut de la colline, » l'informa le propriétaire/gérant/barman/blanchisseur, en réponse à sa question. « C'est assez isolé. Très à l'écart des routes. C'est resté vide pendant des années avant qu'ils n'emménagent. » Il regarda John curieusement, puis haussa les épaules, décidant clairement qu'il valait mieux passer sur les excentricités des invités. « Si vous ne voulez pas conduire, alors suivez le chemin à l'arrière, droit sur le gué, puis en haut de la colline et vous ne pouvez pas le louper. C'est à environ une heure de marche. Le Manoir Reichenbach : belle demeure – impressionnante, je dirai même –, mais sans doute miteux à l'intérieur. »

John le remercia et remonta dans leur chambre, se demandant si Sherlock serait déjà sorti de la douche. Il eut sa réponse quand la porte s'ouvrit à son approche et que Sherlock attrapa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur, refermant immédiatement la porte pour l'y plaquer.

« Sherlock ! Tu es… » Les mots de John furent étouffés alors que sa bouche était soudainement remplie par la langue de Sherlock. Son corps passant de zéro à soixante degrés en moins de trois secondes, John trouva quelque part la présence d'esprit de repousser Sherlock en douceur et le détailla de bas en haut.

« Tu ne peux pas ouvrir la porte comme ça, » dit-il désespérément alors que Sherlock repoussait ses mains et abaissait sa braguette. « Tu es nu ! » remarqua-t-il, « et tout trempé. » John jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et vit que le devant de sa chemise était maintenant trempé à son tour, puis son regard fut distrait. « Et, _oh mon Dieu_… putain t'es dur comme la pierre, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, les retournant tous les deux pour que le dos de Sherlock soit contre la porte, puis se laissant tomber à genoux…

« Pourquoi as-tu changé ? » demanda John plus tard, une fois que le monde était revenu sur son axe et qu'il était enveloppé par les bras de Sherlock.

« Je n'ai pas changé ! » protesta immédiatement Sherlock sur un ton défensif. « Je suis toujours moi, tout le monde me trouve toujours aussi fois impoli et intimidant. »

John rit doucement et releva la tête pour voir l'expression de Sherlock. De toute évidence, il avait touché un point sensible. « Je veux dire avec moi, » clarifia-t-il. « Les premiers jours après que tu aies recouvré la vue, tu m'as gardé à distance – ce qui était une bonne chose, ceci dit, » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je comprends tes priorités, c'était ce à quoi je m'étais attendu – je ne me plains pas. »

Sherlock le serra dans ses bras en souriant, mais ensuite son visage revint plus sérieux. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai avec toi, John, » dit-il, glissant un peu pour qu'il soit face à face sur le lit. « Nous ne menons pas des vies rangées. » Il haussa les épaules. « Nous ne sommes pas du genre à aimer la sécurité. » Il leva sa main vers le visage de John. « Je sais que ça doit donner l'air que je suis soudainement devenu accroc au sexe, mais ce n'est pas ça… » Sherlock soupira. « Je ne serai pas toujours comme ça, si nous survivons, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas le sexe, pas vraiment – c'est toi. C'est être le plus près de toi possible, être le plus connecté possible. » Ses yeux balayaient le visage de John, créant de nouveaux souvenirs. « Je t'aime, John, » dit-il.

« Sherlock, tu me fais peur. » John avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Sais-tu quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelque chose va arriver ? Dis-moi. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-il. « Non, John. Il n'y a aucune raison. Je ne te cache rien, promis. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Peut-être parce que je suis sorti de la douche pour aller te chercher… et tu étais parti. »

John soupira. « C'est mon putain de téléphone, » dit-il. « Apparemment, le réseau _Three_ n'est pas le plus performant en zone rurale. Je n'ai aucun réseau – je suis parti pour essayer à l'extérieur. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, puis roula hors du lit et alla chercher son téléphone, se mettant devant la fenêtre et le tenant dans différents directions. « Nous n'avons jamais ce problème, à Londres, » se plaignit-il.

John lui lança un coussin. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, mets des putains de vêtements avant d'effrayer les moutons, » dit-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la colline. Sans se tenir la main, mais marchant assez près l'un de l'autre pour que leurs épaules se touchent fréquemment. Ils étaient partis depuis près d'une demi-heure, et traversaient un champ, quand John entendit un cri.

« Docteur Watson ! » Le cri essoufflé venait de derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme courir vers eux, les joues rouges de son effort, haletant pour reprendre sa respiration comme il reprenait la parole.

« Docteur Watson, » fit-il en s'adressant à John, sachant clairement qui chercher. « C'est votre sœur, » dit-il. « Désolé. » Il se pencha en avant, posant les mains sur ses genoux et essayant de reprendre son souffle. John lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui regardait le jeune homme avec dédain, déduisant sans doute un fumeur mort avant d'atteindre la cinquantaine.

« Qu'y a-t-il avec ma sœur ? » demanda-t-il. Dans quoi Harry s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

« Je sais pas, » fut la réponse essoufflée. « Je travaille à l'hôtel. Il y a eu un appel juste après que vous soyez partis, ils ont dit que votre téléphone ne fonctionnait pas ? » John maudit son opérateur. « Ils ont dit que c'était urgent. Il y a un numéro que vous devez rappeler. » Il haletait toujours. Aucune forme physique, même pour un fumeur. Peut-être que la cinquantaine était encore optimiste.

John était déchiré. Il regarda Sherlock, désespérément.

« Ne soit pas bête, John, » dit-il. « Bien sûr que tu dois y aller. »

« Reviens avec moi, » suggéra John. « Nous pourrons essayer plus tard. »

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres. « Je suis à plus de la moitié du chemin, » indiqua-t-il. « Je vais monter et jeter un coup d'œil, au moins, mais je n'entrerai pas sans toi, ça te va ? »

John n'était pas content, mais il ressentait l'urgence de retourner à l'hôtel pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Elle le rendait fou, mais elle était sa sœur et il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer si elle avait de sérieux problèmes. Finalement, le jeune homme offrit d'accompagner Sherlock, disant que l'exercice lui ferait du bien – ce qui était certainement vrai – et John accepta à contre cœur.

« Donc, tu jettes juste un œil et puis tu reviens et nous irons ensemble plus tard, en supposant que je peux résoudre le problème d'Harry par téléphone ? »

« Oui, John, » dit Sherlock avec impatience. « Maintenant, vas-y, tu perds du temps. »

John ne tenait pas à partir sans aucune sorte de contact ou d'assurance, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et il ne voulait pas mettre Sherlock mal à l'aise, alors il se détourna et commença à revenir sur leurs pas. Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres quand il entendit un pas rapide derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour être englouti dans une étreinte comme Sherlock enroulait fermement ses bras autour de lui et le tint serré pendant quelques secondes.

Il fut relâché tout aussi brutalement et resta là, à regarder Sherlock s'éloigner… Puis il reprit la route vers le bas de la colline, se sentant bien plus heureux. Il atteignit le bord du champ et sauta par-dessus la barrière, jetant un regard au loin juste à temps pour voir Sherlock disparaître derrière les arbres, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Il ne se retourna pas.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	19. Showdown

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Gwen Holmes Watson, titesouris, Egwene Al' Vere, InlovewithSherlock, Lawy, Ishtar205, Rei Li-chan, Clina9 et Yumi-chan pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

On s'accroche à son clavier, ça déménage :D

Joyeuses Pâques et bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 19 - Showdown**

Sherlock marchait à grands pas, sans se préoccuper des protestations ni des halètements derrière lui. Après environ dix minutes, le chemin s'élargit et le jeune homme s'écria : « Attendez ! » Il respirait difficilement à nouveau. « Donnez-moi juste une minute, voulez-vous ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta et tourna sur ses talons pour observer attentivement le jeune homme alors qu'il retirait le fin pull-over qu'il portait par-dessus une chemise à manches courtes et se penchait à nouveau en avant, haletant. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs lui tombèrent devant les yeux.

« Vous pouvez arrêter cette comédie, » dit Sherlock. « Et vous n'aurez pas besoin du flingue, non plus. »

Le jeune homme le toisa un moment, puis se redressa lentement, sa respiration se calmant, son expression d'innocence béate glissant de son visage pour le faire paraître dix ans plus vieux et infiniment plus intéressant.

« Oh, très bien, » dit-il, et sa voix avait perdu de sa révérence, sonnant plus monocorde et atone. « Je comprends pourquoi il vous aime bien. »

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres avec dédain. « Est-ce un entracte ou sommes-nous en avance sur le programme ? » s'enquit-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Le patron tient à son timing, » dit-il. « Vous pouvez marcher plus lentement ou attendre cinq minutes ici. »

Sherlock regarda autour d'eux. Le chemin qu'il suivait n'était pas très fréquenté, sinuant entre les champs et à travers de petits bosquets comme celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les seuls bruits venaient des oiseaux et du bruissement des branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes – aucun bruit de circulation, aucun autre signe de vie, personne pour intervenir.

Il observa l'homme, qui se tenait maintenant à quelques pas de lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant Sherlock avec curiosité. Il était plus grand que John – bon, c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'hommes – même si pas aussi bien bâti, mais le bord d'un tatouage de prison était visible sur son biceps et il y avait des cicatrices à l'arme blanche sur son bras gauche. Il pouvait sans aucun doute se débrouiller dans une bagarre, même sans le flingue qu'il avait attaché à son mollet.

« Pas un larbin, » déduisit Sherlock à voix haute. « Criminel de carrière. Vous avez servi un temps, mais pas autant que vous auriez dû. Sûr de vous avec cette arme, mais vous utilisez aussi un couteau. Pas de famille. Pas toujours un suiveur, mais… » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

L'homme haussa ses sourcils. « Vous pouvez dire que je suis son Docteur, » dit-il. « Allons-y. » Il se pencha rapidement et récupéra son arme, l'agitant en direction du chemin.

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Inutile, » marmonna-t-il en se tournant et en repartant de son pas rapide, faisant crisser bruyamment les cailloux sous ses pas. Après un nouveau quart d'heure, les arbres se firent plus minces, puis Sherlock entra soudainement dans un large espace dégagé et sur les pelouses d'une grande maison – une demeure, comme John l'aurait très certainement nommée.

Le flingue pressa contre son dos, lui rappelant qu'il s'était arrêté, et il reprit sa marche sans un mot, en direction du perron qui menait à l'imposante entrée. Il n'y eut aucune indication comme quoi il devait s'arrêter, alors il ouvrit les portes en grand et entra dans un grand hall haut de plafond. Un double escalier montait de chaque côté de la pièce, tournant pour se rejoindre au premier étage par une balustrade.

« Stop, » ordonna l'homme alors qu'un cliquetis de talons annonçait l'arrivée d'une femme sur le côté. « Fouille-le, Helen. »

Sherlock observa la femme comme elle approchait. 1,67 m, environ 60 kilos, des cheveux noirs remontés en chignon. Solide. Forte. Il était presque sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant.

« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, » murmura-t-elle, et elle commença à le palper, vérifiant toutes ses poches et s'assurant qu'il n'était pas armé par la même occasion. Elle sortit ensuite un scanner portatif qu'elle passa sur lui. C'était aussi bien que John ait gardé le « bat-signal », décida Sherlock… quand bien même il était sûrement trop tard pour l'utiliser.

« Vous devriez ralentir sur les cacahuètes, » conseilla-t-il alors qu'elle reculait, l'odeur reconnaissable de _Clinique Happy_ s'évanouissant avec la distance. C'était la femme qui s'était assise sur son banc à Regent's Park.

Elle grimaça et regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas Seb ? » commenta-t-elle en le tournant vers la rampe de droite. « Il est clean. Le patron est dans son bureau. »

À nouveau, le flingue pointa dans son dos et Sherlock monta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il put voir que le palier donnait sur un couloir aussi long que la maison, avec un autre escalier à l'autre bout pour redescendre. Il y avait des portes de chaque côté, toutes fermées, sauf une à mi-chemin sur la gauche. C'était leur destination.

Moriarty était à droite de la porte lorsqu'ils entrèrent, appuyé contre un bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, vêtu d'un autre costume sur mesure. Westwood, encore. Il y avait une chaise à dossier droit devant lui et on poussa Sherlock à s'y asseoir. Seb ramena ses bras derrière son dos et lia ses poignets avec ce qui semblait être une corde fine. Sherlock testa ses liens dès qu'il le put, mais il n'y avait pas de mou.

Il regarda Seb rapporter à Moriarty ce qu'il s'était passé, notant l'intensité dans ses yeux à la mention de sa dernière étreinte avec John. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la pensée traversait son esprit, et pria Dieu pour que ses mots ne se confirment pas.

Finalement, Seb traversa la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte, et Moriarty tourna son regard vers Sherlock.

« C'est si gentil de vous joindre à moi pour cette petite conversation, » dit-il d'une voix polie et accueillante.

Sherlock le regarda sans ciller. « Je peux vous accorder cinq minutes, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, » répondit-il.

Moriarty sourit, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qui n'était pas là la dernière fois, à la piscine. Il avait l'air furieux, plus que suffisant, cette fois. Son regard courut sur Sherlock, lentement, de la tête aux pieds, puis il s'écarta du bureau et s'avança.

« Pas aussi content de me voir, cette fois-ci alors ? » dit-il. « Ou est-ce juste qu'il n'y a pas de Browning dans votre poche ? » Il tourna autour de Sherlock par sa droite, sortant de son champ de vision. « Vous l'avez laissé avec votre toutou, c'est ça ? » La voix venait de derrière maintenant, puis il y eut des mains sur ses épaules et un sifflement à son oreille. « Ça ne l'aidera pas. »

Moriarty recula, continuant à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu devant le bureau. « Très courageux de venir ici tout seul, en sachant que c'était un piège, » dit-il. « Renvoyer votre petit ami en lieu sûr. C'est affreusement noble de votre part. » Il fixa Sherlock. « C'est presque assez pour m'énerver, » ajouta-t-il. « Bien que je pense que l'on puisse… le réduire en cendres. » Son sourire était perturbant.

Sherlock ne dit rien, bien qu'il sente monter un malaise grandissant. Moriarty semblait dangereusement instable, il était donc bien moins prévisible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Je vous avais dit que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, » disait-il, avec toujours ce sourire dérangeant.

« Non, pas du tout, » corrigea Sherlock. « L'homme innocent que vous aviez bardé d'explosifs me l'a dit. »

« Ne prétendez pas vous en préoccuper ! » Moriarty s'avança à nouveau, se penchant pour qu'ils soient nez à nez. « Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils comptent, pas plus que moi, » observa-t-il.

« John s'en préoccupe, » répondit Sherlock, peut-être un peu trop vite. « Ils comptent pour lui, et il compte pour moi. »

Le visage de Moriarty rougit et il leva soudainement son bras et frappa Sherlock brutalement au visage. « John ! » cracha-t-il. « Laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il va arriver à votre précieux John. » Il se tourna et revint au bureau, s'y adossant à nouveau. « Il sera retourné à l'hôtel pour répondre à l'appelle de sa sœur, exactement comme le gentil petit frère qu'il est. » Moriarty jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « En fait, il doit déjà presque y être, maintenant… si jamais il y parvient tout court. »

C'était un véritable effort que de rester impassible, mais Sherlock fit de son mieux. « John atteint généralement son but, » dit-il.

Moriarty sourit… un sourire lent et dangereux. « J'ai envoyé quatre hommes l'attendre, » répliqua-t-il. « Tous armés, inattendus. Je ne pense pas qu'il leur donnera trop de fil à retordre. » Il regarda Sherlock avec attention, observant son apparent manque de réaction. « Après tout, c'était déjà assez facile de le kidnapper le dernière fois que vous l'avez laissé partir seul, » ajouta-t-il, et Sherlock ne put retenir sa grimace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le reverrez, » dit Moriarty, dans une sarcastique tentative de réconfort. « Ils nous le ramèneront… éventuellement. »

Sherlock se sentit perdre pieds, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Moriarty semblait en vouloir à John, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas – à moins que ce ne soit à cause du fait que John ait observé pour lui, mais ce n'était plus un problème, maintenant.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air dans cet état à la piscine, », sonda-t-il en essayant d'établir un raisonnement.

« Vous non plus ! » rétorqua âprement Moriarty, puis il reprit visiblement le contrôle de lui-même. « De toute évidence, Johnny Boy vous idolâtrait, ce qui était plutôt prévisible, » dit-il. « Et les génies ont besoin d'un public, n'est-ce pas, Seb ? »

Seb acquiesçait comme Sherlock détournait la tête et se rappelait ses mots de plus tôt. Il ramena son attention sur Moriarty. « Il a dit qu'il était votre Docteur. »

Moriraty sourit et se pencha en arrière alors que Seb se repoussait du mur et avançait à travers la pièce. « Je suis pour lui ce que votre Docteur _devrait_ être pour vous, » dit-il. « Ce qu'il était, avant qu'il n'oublie sa place et prenne ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. » Les mots étaient caustiques.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et regarda Sherlock. « Cet homme, » il agita son bras en direction de Moriarty. « Ce _génie_… vous a courtisé » Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens. « A disposé tous ces puzzles, tout cet argent, juste pour capter votre intérêt et vous divertir… et vous avez aimé ça, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Nous l'avons tous vu. Vous vous en êtes délecté. »

Il se pencha en avant, fixant son regard dans celui de Sherlock, le zèle du disciple accompli brillant dans ses yeux. « Il vous a tout offert… le seul qui pouvait vous ressembler… et vous lui avez tourné le dos, pour le bien de votre _Docteur_. » Ce mot était une insulte. Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de Sherlock, la faisant pencher en arrière. « Vous ne le méritez pas, » dit-il.

« Ça suffit, Seb, » énonça Moriarty, puis il regarda Sherlock. « Quelle touchante loyauté. » Il haussa les épaules.

Sherlock avait du mal à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. « Quelle que soit votre motivation, elle semble bien improbable en vue de votre intention de me tuer, » fit-il remarquer.

Moriarty le railla. « Ne soyez pas bête, » dit-il. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne serai pas aussi transparent. » Il se souleva pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, laissant ses jambes se balancer d'avant en arrière. « Un jour, peut-être, très probablement, » ajouta-t-il. « Étant ce que nous sommes, vous et moi. Mais pas quand nous passons un aussi bon moment. » Il sourit à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas une expression saine. « Pas quand une partie est en cours. »

« Non, non, » continua-t-il. « J'avais tout préparé pour vous faire mon offre, vous inviter à vous joindre à moi, au moins pour un temps… J'avais même un bon argument tout prêt pour vous – la liberté de votre animal de compagnie, si vous étiez venu de vous-même. Une excuse que vous pouvez utiliser, si vous en avez toujours besoin. »

Ses jambes arrêtèrent de bouger et il lui lança un regard furieux. « Et puis vous vous êtes mis Martel en tête et vous avez fait exploser cette putain de piscine ! » Il semblait outré. « Je _croyais_ que nous nous comprenions, » se plaignit-il. « Je _croyais_ que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes… c'était votre idée de se rencontrer, après tout. » Il semblait lui en vouloir. « Vous sembliez aussi intrigué par moi que je ne l'étais par vous. » Il leva ses mains en signe de prière. « Que pensiez-vous qu'il allait se passer ? »

« Et risquer _toutes_ nos vies, ainsi, » continua-t-il puisque Sherlock ne répondait pas. « Quel bel autosacrifice – pas vraiment sociopathe de votre part. » Il pencha la tête sur un côté et scruta Sherlock. « Ça m'a pris un moment de comprendre pourquoi, » dit-il. « Mais j'ai compris. » Sa lèvre se retroussa. « Vous l'avez fait pour _lui_. À cause de lui. Parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour vous et vous n'avez pas voulu le décevoir encore une fois. » Ses mots glissèrent avec mépris.

« Nous aurions pu mettre ce monde à feu et à sang, vous et moi, » dit-il avant de glisser du bureau et de s'approcher encore. « Les deux plus grands esprits de notre génération. Nous aurions pu être… _incandescents_. »

Il était seulement à un pas de lui, maintenant et puis soudain, sa main était autour du cou de Sherlock, pressant pour la rejeter en arrière. « Vous l'avez laissé vous affaiblir, » siffla-t-il à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Sherlock. « Il a fait de vous un humain, vous commencez à tenir compte des autres… à cause de lui. » Sa prise se resserra et Sherlock commença à étouffer, ce que Moriarty regarda un moment avant de retirer sa main, comme s'il était dégoûté. « Il vous a éloigné de moi. »

Sherlock haleta pour retrouver sa respiration alors que Moriarty reculait. Ca avait été dur de ne pas se débattre, de ne pas le repousser d'un coup de pied, mais il savait que Seb était armé et n'attendait qu'une bonne raison de s'en servir. « Et maintenant… vous et votre putain de frère, » déclamait Moriarty. « Partout où je vais, vous me couper les vivres, interférez dans mes fonds, retirez mes pions… mon organisation est en ruines. » Il tourna à nouveau sur ses talons.

« Oh, je recommencerai à neuf, » promit-il. « Avec quelques soutiens de confiance. » Il sourit à Seb, que Sherlock vit se rengorger fièrement du coin de l'œil. « Ailleurs, peut-être, mais je reconstruirai. » Son visage se durcit. « Mais avant que je ne parte, je vais voir votre précieux John _brûler_… » Ses yeux étaient illuminés par la haine. « Parce que si vous ne jouez pas le jeu avec moi, alors vous ne le jouerez avec personne. »

Sherlock força son cerveau à passer sur les images cauchemardesques qui emplissaient sa tête. « Je viendrai avec vous, si vous laissez John tranquille, » offrit-il. « Je travaillerai avec vous tant qu'il ne sera pas blessé. »

Moriarty jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Oups ! » dit-il sur un ton jubilatoire. « Trop tard. »

La terreur devait s'inscrire sur son visage, mais Sherlock ne fit aucun effort pour la cacher. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez dit qu'ils l'amèneraient ici. Je viendrai avec vous. Laissez-le partir. »

« Oh, ils le ramèneront, » répondit Moriarty. « En grande partie, du moins. Il sera encore en vie, ça devrait compenser, non ? » Son ton était apaisant.

« C'est à cause des mains, vous savez, » dit Seb depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Sherlock sursauta presque tant il était resté concentré sur Moriarty. « Touchant ce sur quoi elles n'avaient aucun droit. Prenant des libertés. » Il haussa les épaules. « Jim voulait juste un feu, j'ai demandé les mains. »

Sherlock secoua la tête, luttant pour déloger les images qui se formaient derrière ses paupières. « Non, non, ça ne fait aucun sens, » nia-t-il. « À la piscine, vous m'avez tiré dessus. Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas vrai, rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Vous mentez. »

Le sourire de Moriarty était celui d'un dément. « Oh, ce n'était pas de mon fait, » expliqua-t-il. « Il semble que même un tireur entraîné ait l'index qui le démange quand un immeuble explose. Bien que ça ne l'ait pas démangé très longtemps, » ajouta-t-il. « Votre frère y a veillé avant que je n'en aie l'occasion. Il est absolument sans pitié, je dois le dire, malgré le fait qu'il soit si affreusement ennuyeux. »

Sherlock le dévisagea, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, mais peinant à réprimer l'horreur de ce qu'il entendait. Il le dévisageait toujours quand l'écho d'un coup de feu retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

Seb sortit immédiatement son arme et jeta un coup d'œil à Moriarty qui acquiesça. Il sortit, laissant un silence tendu derrière lui. Moriarty ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit une arme, puis revint se placer derrière Sherlock, saisissant une poignée de cheveux et lui tirant la tête en arrière.

« Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu vous trouver ? » demanda-t-il, pressant son arme contre sa nuque. « Helen a dit que vous étiez clean, mais peut-être n'a-t-elle pas été assez précautionneuse, hein ? » Sa main relâcha les cheveux de Sherlock et glissa sur son épaule, puis en travers de son torse. « Peut-être devrai-je vérifier plus profondément, moi-même ? » demanda-t-il avec suggestivité.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, réprimant un frisson alors que des doigts qui n'étaient pas ceux de John défaisaient le premier bouton de sa chemise. « On ne fait plus _semblant_, si je comprends bien ? » dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix égale et dédaigneuse.

« Je suis très adaptable, » répondit Moriarty en défaisant le second bouton et en glissant sa main dessous. « Nous aurions pu danser pendant des années, vous et moi, » dit-il en se penchant en avant et en parlant dans l'oreille de Sherlock, avant d'en mordre le lobe. Sa main remonta pour s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Sherlock, forçant sa tête en arrière alors que son arme appuyait contre sa nuque.

« Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Par-dessus tout, sans avoir besoin de se vautrer dans ce genre de comportements comme le reste de ces sauvages. » Ses mains recommencèrent à glisser. « Mais il semblerait que vous ayez appris à aimer ça. » Il lécha le côté du cou de Sherlock, et le tremblement se fit sentir cette fois quand Sherlock tressaillit.

La bouche revint à son oreille. « Ce n'est pas mon domaine préféré, » murmura Moriarty alors que ses doigts trouvaient et pinçaient le mamelon de Sherlock, « mais je suis sûr que j'y arriverai, si tu veux te faire baiser. »

Sherlock eut envie de vomir. Il essayait de réfléchir à quoi faire, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas passer au-delà du « NON ! » qui hurlait dans sa tête alors que le toucher qui n'était pas celui de John s'attardait sur son corps. Ses oreilles sonnaient et ça lui prit un moment pour enregistrer le second tir qui avait fait se redresser Moriarty immédiatement.

Sherlock força sa nausée à se calmer et écouta, mais il n'y eut pas d'autre bruit. Puis Moriarty le mit debout sans douceur, l'éloigna de la chaise, tenant ses poignets liés d'une main et gardant l'arme pressée fermement contre son dos de l'autre. Il fut poussé brutalement dans le couloir, puis traîné sur le côté alors que Moriarty avançait vers la balustrade, gardant son dos contre le mur et appelant Seb en criant par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Seb ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. Ils étaient presque à la balustrade, maintenant, et Moriarty regardait fixement autour d'eux et en bas des escaliers, tenant Sherlock devant lui. Il était étonnamment fort.

L'écho d'un pas de course dans les escaliers à l'arrière de la maison le fit se retourner, et alors John apparut à l'autre bout du corridor, leur faisant face – son arme à la main, du sang s'étalant sur sa joue mais semblant malgré tout intact. Malgré leur situation, pendant un moment, Sherlock ne ressentit rien d'autre que du soulagement.

Ça lui passa rapidement quand Moriarty tourna et les fit reculer un peu plus loin, empêchant John de tirer, puis il pressa le canon de son arme dans l'angle de la mâchoire de Sherlock et l'inclina. « Lâche ça, » dit-il.

John s'était approché d'eux mais il s'arrêta alors, encore à dix mètres, et Sherlock put voir les options courir à travers son cerveau. Pour la première fois, Sherlock souhaita ne pas être aussi grand pour ne pas bloquer complètement le petit avorton qui se cachait derrière lui.

Doucement, John baissa son arme, puis se pencha en avant et la déposa sur le tapis devant lui. Les yeux aiguisés de Sherlock le virent utiliser le mouvement pour appuyer sur le bouton panique attaché à son poignet – ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne l'utiliser qu'une fois la présence de Moriarty confirmée.

John se redressa en levant les mains et le désir urgent de s'éloigner de son geôlier pour aller vers lui fut si fort que Sherlock en trembla. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant les blessures, mais aussi juste pour se regarder – chacun avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir l'autre.

Moriarty marmonnait dans sa barbe. « Non, non, non, non, non, non, NON… C'est MAL ! » Sa voix s'éleva dans un cri et Sherlock resta immobile alors que l'arme bougeait contre sa nuque.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda Moriarty à John. « Seb était sûr que vous l'aviez cru et il ne fait jamais ce genre d'erreur. Vous ne devriez pas être là. »

« Oh, je l'ai cru, » répondit John sur le ton de la conversation, et Sherlock lui offrit un minuscule sourire. Ils devaient distraire Moriarty et parler aussi longtemps que possible, pour donner aux équipes de Mycroft le temps d'arriver.

« Il était très doué, votre homme. "Seb", c'est ça ? » continua John. Sherlock espéra que l'imparfait était approprié. « J'ai été complètement bluffé, détalant vers l'hôtel sur commission d'un imbécile. Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que Harry ne savait pas où nous étions. »

La prise de Moriarty sur les poignets de Sherlock devenait douloureuse, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair alors qu'il se tendait sous la colère, mais il ne sembla pas réagir à la mention de Seb, ni être concerné par son absence. Toute son attention était concentrée sur John.

« Mais Sherlock a deviné, bien sûr, » ajouta John.

« L'étreinte, » dit Moriarty clairement. « L'étreinte était une couverture. » Puis son attitude changea et il parut presque content. « Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas devenu aussi romantique que je ne l'avais craint, » dit-il à Sherlock. « Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour vous. »

Sherlock repensa aux mots qu'il avait murmurés avec hâte à l'oreille de John pendant leur brève embrassade. _« C'est un piège. Suis-nous, »_ était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, mais il savait que ce serait assez. La tentation de ne rien dire avait été forte, instinctive. Envoyer John en lieu sûr et risquer sa propre vie. Mais il avait promis. Le soulagement d'avoir tenu sa parole avait été la seule chose qui l'avait aidé à passer outre les menaces graphiques grandissantes un peu plus tôt. S'il avait suivi sa propre inclination, et donc été responsable de la torture et de la mort de John, seul le besoin de détruire Moriarty l'aurait empêché de retourner l'arme contre lui-même.

Moriarty secouait la tête. « Cette décision ne correspond pas, » se plaignit-il. « Ça ne va pas. »

John s'expliqua. « Nous avions compris que vous pouviez parfois anticiper les choix de Sherlock, » dit-il.

« Alors j'ai laissé John décider, » ajouta Sherlock.

« Règle numéro un… pas de secrets, » termina John, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Moriarty grogna et relâcha les poignets de Sherlock pour attraper ses cheveux à la place, le forçant à tourner la tête et brisant leur échange. « Ne le regarde pas, » siffla-t-il à John.

Sherlock réfléchit à un moyen pour continuer à faire parler Moriarty, sans pour autant trop l'énerver. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Regent's Park ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé puisque la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé était de toute évidence erronée.

Moriarty prit une profonde inspiration et fit rouler sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il avait légèrement bougé, maintenant que John n'était plus armé, et Sherlock pouvait le voir clairement.

« Pour vous faire revenir dans le jeu, bien sûr, » répondit-il. « Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser assis là à vous plaindre de votre sort. Les choses devenaient ennuyeuses. » Son ton se durcit à nouveau. « Bien que, si j'avais su comment vous occupiez votre temps libre, » il dévisagea John, « la rencontre aurait été bien différente. » John avait l'air surpris d'être le destinataire d'un regard aussi haineux.

« Vous êtes mon double, » continua Moriarty, ses doigts caressant maintenant le cuir chevelu de Sherlock. « Sous cette démonstration d'être à "haute performance" et cette dernière… distraction, vous êtes juste comme moi. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose se tenant entre nous, et bientôt elle ne sera plus là. »

Il ramena son attention sur John. « Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que l'affaiblir, » dit-il avec mépris. « Vous avez pris un joyau pur et beau et vous l'avez souillé avec votre normalité maladive et vos sentiments triviaux. Vous avez abaissé un esprit qui aurait dû monter loin au-dessus de vous. » Il se perdait, l'arme tremblait dans sa main.

« Mais vous avez seulement _cru_ que vous aviez réussi. Il a dû faire ce que vous appelez "la bonne chose", mais il ne le fera pas pour vos "bonnes raisons". Il résout des crimes parce qu'il aime le défi. Il attrape des assassins parce qu'il s'ennuie. Maintenant qu'il vous a dans les pattes, il doit le faire pour votre bien, mais il ne se soucie de personne d'autre. Il n'est pas un héros. »

La prise dans ses cheveux glissa sur l'arrière de son cou et Sherlock tourna à nouveau la tête pour voir John, qui rendait calmement son regard à Moriarty.

« Il me l'a déjà avoué, » dit John.

« Vous n'êtes rien, » cracha Moriarty. « La gentille petite chose dont il n'a pas besoin et sans laquelle il serait certainement bien mieux. Il n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'il est. » Moriarty assura sa prise sur les poignets liés de Sherlock et se pencha sur lui. « Supposons que je vous offre un choix, mon cher, » proposa-t-il. « Si je dis "vous pouvez sauver John, ou vous pouvez sauver cette famille, ou ce village, ou cette ville…", si la décision était réelle et inévitable, laquelle choisiriez-vous ? » Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le côté de la mâchoire de Sherlock, juste au-dessus de la pointe du canon qui y était pressée.

Sherlock tressaillit en tentant de s'éloigner et les yeux de John se plissèrent, son regard tombant sur les boutons ouverts de sa chemise, sa bouche se pinça. « Et soyez honnête, » ajouta Moriarty, « ou je ferai un trou dans son autre épaule. »

John le regardait maintenant, et Sherlock le dévisagea en retour, impuissant. Il ne voulait pas répondre. L'arme pointa dans son cou. « J'essaierai de sauver les autres, » dit-il à John. « J'essaierai, je ne suis pas un monstre. » Moriarty grogna. « Mais je te choisirai toi, » Sherlock baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de John. « Même en sachant que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais, je te choisirais… parce que personne d'autre n'est aussi réel pour moi que tu ne l'es. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, puis John prit la parole : « Est-ce supposé me choquer ? » demanda-t-il à Moriarty. « Parce que ça semble juste prouver qu'il _a_ besoin de moi, pour être honnête. »

Sherlock souhaita qu'il se taise. Parce qu'il pouvait sentir la furie de Moriarty comme une fournaise qui flambait dans son dos et John n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les profondeurs de la haine et de la jalousie qui était dirigées contre lui.

« Approchez, » ordonna Moriarty à John, le regardant venir à eux, laissant son arme derrière. « Arrêtez-vous. » Il était encore à une demi-douzaine de mètres.

« Je veux vous voir _brûler_, John Watson, » dit-il, sa voix débordant de malveillance. « Et je veux que _lui_, » il enfonça l'arme contre le cou de Sherlock, « le voit aussi. »

Le visage de John ne changea pas, peut-être ne comprenait-il pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, pensa Sherlock. Ou peut-être était-il seulement un trop bon soldat pour se laisser distraire.

« Donc, nous allons tous sortir dans le jardin, » continua Moriarty, « pour que je puisse _obtenir ce que je veux_. » John continuait de le fixer impassiblement. « Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ? » Moriarty parla dans l'oreille de Sherlock, la pinçant à nouveau. « Y a-t-il une limite à ce qu'il pourra faire pour vous sauver ? »

« Si vous pensez que vous survivrez longtemps à John, alors l'estimation de votre propre intelligence est extrêmement imprécise, » dit-il en essayant de donner à John un de ces regards "Ne joue pas les héros".

Moriarty l'ignora. « D'abord, vérifions que vous n'avez pas d'autres surprises pour moi, » dit-il. « Sortez vos armes, Johnny Boy. Tournez-vous. »

John leva lentement ses bras, puis tourna sur lui-même comme ordonné, mais Moriarty fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation. « Il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. « Quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que je voie. »

« Ouvrez votre chemise, » exigea-t-il. John était clairement réticent, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il déboutonna sa chemise et en écarta les pans, et pendant un moment Sherlock repensa à ce à quoi il avait ressemblé ce matin-là, ses vêtements encore humides de la douche de Sherlock alors qu'il les lui retirait. Seigneur, était-ce seulement quelques heures plus tôt ? Il avait l'impression que c'était dans un autre monde.

John essaya de le cacher avec son bras, et Sherlock toussa et marcha sur le pied de Moriarty, ce qui lui valut un douloureux coup de crosse dans la nuque, mais rien n'y fit.

« C'est. Quoi. _Ça _? »

« C'est pour les chauve-souris, » lui dit Sherlock.

Comprenant clairement que l'alarme avait été donnée et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de mettre à exécution ses menaces, Moriarty laissa échapper un grognement de rage… puis tout sembla ralentir sous les yeux de Sherlock, les sons s'étirant et les mouvements prenant trois fois plus de temps que la normale. Le flingue s'éloigna de sa tête et Moriarty commença à tendre son bras, son intention évidente.

Sherlock put voir John se tendre, prêt à se jeter d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Il se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, et les portes de chaque côté étaient fermées et très certainement verrouillées. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Les possibilités traversèrent l'esprit de Sherlock à toute vitesse pendant la demi seconde qu'il fallut à Moriarty pour bouger son bras, mais à la fin, la seule pensée qu'il retint était le nom de John. Il concentrait sa puissance dans ses jambes avant même que sa décision ne soit consciemment prise, et alors que le canon de l'arme s'arrêtait sur John, il poussa en arrière de toutes ses forces, faisant basculer Moriarty, son tir touchant le plafond alors que son dos cognait la balustrade. Il tenait toujours les poignets liés de Sherlock quand leurs poids combinés brisèrent la barrière.

* * *

« Sherlock ! » hurla John, alors que le bruit des débris de bois prenait le pas sur l'écho du coup de feu et les deux hommes tombèrent en arrière et disparurent de sa vue.

John s'élança en avant, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine – ne perdant pas de temps à la balustrade mais prenant directement la direction des escaliers, regardant sur le côté tout en se précipitant en bas et voyant deux corps allongés immobiles sur le plancher de bois dur en contrebas… Moriarty sur le dos, une jambe pliée dans un angle anormal, Sherlock face contre terre à quelques pas de là.

Le flingue était près de la main de Moriarty et John l'éloigna d'un coup de pied en passant, puis tomba à genoux près de Sherlock, désespérant de le rouler sur le dos mais n'osant pas le bouger. Ses doigts cherchèrent un pouls et ça lui prit une éternité pour trouver le bon endroit. Ses mains étaient engourdies, il ne sentait rien. _Respire_, se dit-il, puis il essaya encore… et il était là, fort et régulier, et Sherlock s'agitait déjà, le nom de John étant le premier mot sur ses lèvres.

« Ne bouge pas, » insista John, se penchant en avant et pressant un baiser anxieux sur sa tempe. « Tu me comprends, amour ? N'essaie pas de bouger, d'accord ? » Il reporta son attention sur la corde qui s'enfonçait dans les poignets de Sherlock, retirant les nœuds aussi vite que possible, gardant un œil sur Moriarty en même temps qu'il travaillait – mais le psychopathe était toujours immobile, apparemment inconscient ou mort. La dernière, espérons.

John baissa la tête pour se mettre au niveau de Sherlock, qui avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait légèrement ahuri. « Tu as mal quelque part ou des engourdissements ? » demanda-t-il, ses doigts courant dans les cheveux de Sherlock, puis dans son cou, cherchant des blessures. Sherlock ne dit rien et John continua, vérifiant son dos et ses membres, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure évidente – bien que cela ne veuille pas dire grand-chose à ce stade.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Moriarty, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, puis entendit la voix de Sherlock demander : « Tu vas bien ? » et Sherlock roula sur le côté, étirant ses bras récemment libéré et se mit en position assise.

John fit courir un œil averti sur lui. Apparemment aucun dommage vertébral, ses yeux étaient clairs, maintenant, les fonctions cérébrales paraissaient normales… il avait dû tomber sur Moriarty, ce qui avait amorti sa chute, le laissant juste essoufflé et hagard. Mon Dieu, en avaient-ils vraiment terminé avec ça ? Il sourit, le soulagement le rendant faible. Il s'affaissa sur le côté, écartant un bras pour se soutenir.

« Tu me piques toujours mes répliques, » dit-il, mais sa voix se brisa sur les mots et puis il était enfin dans les bras de Sherlock et ils serrèrent étroitement l'un contre l'autre, se retenant à l'autre en enfonçant leurs doigts dans leurs vêtements, les cheveux, tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper… puis s'écartant, les mains de chaque côté du visage de l'autre, les yeux scannant tout, et la main de Sherlock monta pour caresser l'écorchure sur sa joue, où un des hommes de Moriarty avait laissé un bleu et John haussa les épaules pour indiquer que ce n'était rien et il absorba le moindre détail de Sherlock qu'il pouvait voir et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et il détourna le regard en clignant des paupières, et… Moriarty les regardait fixement.

John se raidit et Sherlock regarda immédiatement dans la même direction que lui, son visage se durcissant. « Le revolver ? » s'enquit-il dans un souffle et John fit un signe de tête vers leur gauche, où l'arme avait rebondi contre une plante en pot et reposait sur le sol à quinze mètres d'eux, totalement hors de portée de l'homme brisé devant eux.

Sherlock se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis derrière John et face à Moriarty, puis il enroula délibérément un bras autour de la taille de John, le faisant se reposer contre lui, et l'autre autour de sa poitrine, sa main reposant sur son cœur.

« Je devrai vous remercier, » dit-il d'une voix très claire qui se répercuta à travers la pièce. « Si vous n'aviez pas enlevé John, je n'aurai jamais réalisé ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. » Les yeux noirs fous étaient remplis de haine et Sherlock resserra ses bras un instant dans un geste de protection instinctif avant de se lever, un peu chancelant, sur ses pieds.

Il alla récupérer le revolver où il était, puis revint sur ses pas jusqu'à se tenir près de Moriarty, baissant les yeux sur son visage. « Mais ma gratitude ne vous sauvera pas, » ajouta-t-il, puis il leva son bras, visant directement la tête de Moriarty.

« Sherlock, non ! » hurla John, et il s'arrêta, tournant légèrement sa tête vers John mais gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur Moriarty.

« C'est le seul moyen, John, » dit-il. « Tu ne seras pas en sécurité, sinon. » John ne dit rien et Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Regarde-le, John, » plaida-t-il. « Il est fou, mais il est inventif. Aucune prison ne le retiendra indéfiniment et, même si c'est le cas, son réseau est bien trop étendu. Nous regarderions par-dessus nos épaules tout le temps. Il n'a besoin que d'un jour de chance et je te perdrai. »

Sa voix craqua, puis il serra les mâchoires et tendit son bras. « C'est le seul moyen, » répéta-t-il.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » l'interrompit John en se levant mais en restant à distance. Sherlock semblait presque sonné de là où il était, John n'était pas sûr qu'il ait toute sa raison en cet instant.

« Vous avez raison. » La voix douce les surprit tous les deux, et John baissa les yeux sur Moriarty qui s'adressait à Sherlock. « Vous devrez me tuer. Je le détruirai si vous ne le faîtes pas. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et les yeux de John passèrent de l'un à l'autre.

« Tuez-moi, maintenant, » continua Moriarty, « de sang froid, alors que je suis allongé là, sans défense, à vos pieds. C'est ce que je ferai. Devenez moi, enfin. »

« Sherlock, ne fais pas ça, » insista encore John. « Tu n'es pas un tueur. Ne fais pas ça. » Sherlock lui lança un regard où se mélangeaient confusion et frustration.

« John, je ne peux pas le laisser vivre, tu dois comprendre ça ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » Il semblait déchiré… et Moriarty gagnait en confiance.

« Vous pouvez le faire, » murmura-t-il. « Vous pouvez me tuer. Nous sommes pareils. » Il ne semblait même plus ressentir la douleur de sa jambe brisée. John ne pouvait pas dire si c'était dû à une blessure de la colonne vertébrale qui causait cette paralysie, ou s'il était juste trop fou pour s'en rendre compte.

« La ferme ! » exigea Sherlock en levant un pied et en le posant sur la gorge de Moriarty, lui coupant la respiration.

« John ? » Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui. « S'il te plaît. Il n'abandonnera jamais. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment pendant lequel Moriarty commença à s'étrangler. « Je ne me disputerai pas avec toi, Sherlock, » dit finalement John. « Il doit mourir. » Il leva sa main vers l'arme. « Mais laisse-moi le faire. J'ai déjà du sang sur les mains. »

Sherlock le regarda et John pouvait voir son cerveau se mettre en branle une fois encore, reprenant le pas sur la confusion émotionnelle des dernières minutes alors que sa main retombait lentement le long de son corps. Son visage se fit lisse alors qu'il prenait en considération l'offre de John, puis il revint à Moriarty, relâchant légèrement la pression pour le laisser respirer… mais pas assez pour l'autoriser à parler.

Il tourna sa tête vers John. « Me quitteras-tu, si je le fais ? » demanda-t-il.

John n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. « Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Sherlock rabaissa son regard sur l'homme à ses pieds. « C'est la seule chose qui aurait pu m'arrêter. »

Il leva son arme et tira.

**À suivre…**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


	20. Ever After

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **Merci à Lycka, Rei Li-chan, Hanako Hayashi, InlovewithSherlock, Lawy, Clina9, Exces, Dupond et Dupont, titesouris, Egwene Al'Vere, Falyla, Ishtar205, lu, love FMA, missMadHatter SH et Ondatra zibethicus pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mords pas et réponds systématiquement !

Et pour vous remercier deux fois plus, vous avez droit aux deux chapitres finaux d'un coup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Tu me quitteras, si je le fais ? »_

_« Je ne te quitterai jamais. »_

_« C'est la seule chose qui aurait pu m'en empêcher. »_

_Sherlock leva son arme et tira._

Toutes les indications temporelles dans ce chapitre renvoient à ce moment, qui a eu lieu en juin.

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**Chapitre 20 – Ever After**

_**Une Minute Après Le Tir**_

John dévisagea Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui passait maintenant John en revue, son visage offrant un mélange de défiance et d'incertitude.

Défiant parce qu'il ne le regrettait pas, et incertain parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que John allait en penser, déduisit John. Il jeta un regard à ce qui avait été Moriarty, puis revint au visage de Sherlock.

« Joli tir, » dit-il.

Une grande partie de la tension qui habitait Sherlock se relâcha et il adopta son expression plus familière qui disait "Je suis entouré d'idiots". « Sérieusement, John – je ne suis peut-être pas un tireur d'élite selon tes critères, mais même un abruti aurait difficilement pu rater à cette distance, » fit-il remarquer, se détournant finalement et s'éloignant du corps.

John sourit et fit un pas en avant vers lui, tendant une main pour attraper l'arme que Sherlock abandonna sans protester. « Voilà, c'est bien, » dit-il. « Tu vas regarder _Life of Brian_, je me fiche que tu détestes ça. Au moins tu comprendras environ trente pour cent de mes références, et tu comprendras ce dont Lestrade et moi parlons – je sais combien tu détestes ne pas comprendre de quoi nous parlons. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « On devrait sortir d'ici, » dit-il. « Il y avait quatre hommes armés attendant près de l'hôtel pour t'intercepter, ils pourraient revenir. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa. « _Ou bien_… nous pourrions récupérer mon flingue à l'étage et voir s'ils attendent toujours ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sherlock sourit.

* * *

_**Une Heure Après Le Tir**_

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'abat plus personne ! » La voix de Mycroft était plus tranchante que d'ordinaire et Sherlock éloigna légèrement le téléphone de son oreille.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y _ait_ personne d'autre, » répondit-il. « John est très efficace. » Il regarda par-dessus la foule vers là où un des hommes de Mycroft examinait l'éraflure sur le visage de John et la nettoyait avec du désinfectant, jusqu'à ce qu'il note le regard de Sherlock et lui sourit.

« En effet, » rétorqua Mycroft d'un ton guindé, mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait qu'à peine. Il ressentit une puissante envie de s'éloigner de tous ces gens et de tout ce bazar. Juste lui et John. Ensemble. Seuls. De préférence nus et le plus tôt possible.

« Nous partons, » annonça-t-il, autant à Mycroft qu'au chef d'équipe à qui il avait emprunté le téléphone qu'il utilisait, raccrochant brutalement et lui rendant son bien. L'homme attrapa son bras comme il passait près de lui et Sherlock se hérissa de colère, se dégageant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, sentant la colère monter en lui d'être malmené de la sorte après son expérience avec Moriarty, mais une autre main invisible se posa sur son bras et toute sa rage s'évanouit. Sherlock souriait avant même de se retourner.

« Prêt à partir ? » demanda John.

« Pas encore, » les interpela le chef d'équipe. « J'ai besoin de plus d'informations avant que vous ne soyez autorisés à partir. » Son attention fut brusquement distraite et il leva une main à son oreillette, se concentrant sur quelque chose de lointain.

Restant debout, côte à côte, à attendre, John donna un coup de coude à Sherlock. « Ça nous fait ressembler à des avions, » murmura-t-il.

« On dit "aéroplane", John. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Tu peux parler, » se plaignit John. « C'était quoi ton "C'est pour les chauves-souris" ? » Il faisait référence aux mots que Sherlock avait balancés à Moriarty plus tôt.

Sherlock haussa des épaules. « Et bien, je _devais_ dire quelque chose, » se défendit-il. « J'espère que ça l'a troublé. Ca a marché pour moi. »

Quand le chef d'équipe se retourna vers eux, ils riaient tous deux aux éclats.

oOo

Il passa encore une heure avant qu'ils ne parviennent à s'échapper, mais au moins ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

Sherlock entra le premier dans leur chambre et avança vers le lit, mais il ralentit puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin comme si ses pieds avaient soudain oublié où ils l'emmenaient. L'adrénaline retombait, le laissant déconnecté de son environnement. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant presque incroyable qu'ils aient été ensemble dans cette même pièce plus tôt le jour-même… il avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

La porte se referma et il se tourna pour voir John marcher vers lui avec détermination, toutes traces d'humour ayant déserté son visage. Sherlock commença à lever ses bras, ne voulant rien d'autre que le serrer contre lui, mais John s'arrêta juste hors de sa portée. Puis il fit un pas en avant, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa délibérément le côté de la mâchoire de Sherlock, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et s'approcha de son oreille, mordillant et embrassant son pourtour. Puis il se recula légèrement. « Où d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock le regarda fixement, ressentant une sensation de picotement inexplicable derrière ses yeux.

« Il n'a pas… ? » John baissa les yeux, trahissant la direction que ses pensées avaient prises.

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Non, rien de semblable, » dit-il, haussant les épaules à cette idée avant de couper brutalement ce train de pensées.

Il leva une main à son cou, indiquant d'abord le côté que Moriarty avait léché, puis tout autour de sa gorge. John tira sur son col puis se figea, inspirant brusquement et Sherlock réalisa que la tentative d'étranglement avait dû laisser des traces de doigts sur sa peau. Se sentant soudain irrationnellement honteux, il recula, resserrant sa chemise autour de son cou.

« Je suis désolé, » dit John, ses mains retombant le long de son corps et Sherlock se détourna, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardant au-dehors sans réellement voir quoi que ce soit. Il leva une main contre le châssis et s'y appuya.

« C'était mal, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « C'était tellement, tellement mal. » Il pouvait encore sentir cette main bouger sur sa peau, glisser sur son torse et le toucher. La mémoire sensorielle était extrêmement puissante et résistait à toutes tentatives de suppression. Son estomac se tordit en protestation.

« Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? » demanda la voix tranquille de John derrière lui. « C'est bon si tu veux être seul un moment. Tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

« J'ai besoin d'un bain. » Il ne bougea pas, ni ne dit rien de plus et après un moment, il entendit John s'éloigner, puis le robinet couler dans la salle de bain. Une chance qu'ils aient eu droit à une chambre d'un niveau au-dessus, pensa-t-il. Une simple douche n'aurait pas suffit pour ce qu'il voulait.

Quand l'eau s'arrêta de couler, il se retourna, découvrant John faisant du sur place près de la porte de la salle de bains. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sherlock commença à retirer ses vêtements, les jetant sans précautions sur le lit à l'exception de sa chemise, qu'il mit directement à la poubelle. Il savait qu'il ne la porterait plus jamais. Gardant son boxer pour l'instant, il prit la direction de la salle de bains, attrapa le poignet de John en passant et le tira dans la pièce derrière lui.

Une fois dans la pièce, qui était déjà chaude et pleine de buée, il se tourna, agita un bras impatient pour indiquer la nature superflue des vêtements de John. John rectifia la situation avec une rapidité impressionnante, bien que ses mains hésitèrent sur la ceinture de ses sous-vêtements. Sherlock souffla et retira les siens et John suivit le mouvement, bien qu'il ait toujours l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Mais… tu es nu. Je n'y peux rien. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux. Ah.

« Je n'attends rien. Je ne suis pas… » John parlait toujours et Sherlock le coupa.

« Baignoire, » dit-il. « Maintenant. »

Ce ne fut que quelques vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Sherlock utilisait ses orteils pour ajouter plus d'eau chaude à cette baignoire incroyablement large, qu'il se dit que ça aurait sans doute été plus facile de dire à John ce qu'il s'était passé s'il n'avait pas pu le voir. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait la première fois parlé de sentiments et d'émotions quand il était aveugle. Puis, la pensée qu'il devrait avoir une baignoire comme celle-ci à la maison traversa un autre niveau de son cerveau. Il s'adossa contre le torse de John, sentant des bras chauds s'enrouler plus étroitement autour de sa taille.

« Personne ne peut me toucher sauf toi, » annonça-t-il avec détermination. « Jamais. »

« Jamais, » fit John en écho derrière lui, et Sherlock put facilement identifier la note de possessivité dans sa voix. Il sourit. Les lèvres de John caressaient prudemment son cou et Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté pour indiquer son approbation. Les baisers descendirent, s'arrêtant sur une marque de doigt qu'il espéra désespérément pouvoir effacer.

« Que penses-tu des suçons ? » demanda John, et Sherlock resta brièvement sans voix, stupéfait du génie de son partenaire, qui, bien sûr, reflétait bien son propre génie pour l'avoir choisi si sagement.

« Ceux qui marquent, » continua John. « Rien de permanent, bien sûr, mais assez pour couvrir d'autres bleus. »

« Hypothétiquement et de manière générale, je serai dubitatif, » répondit Sherlock. « En ce moment et dans ce but, j'en serai reconnaissant. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être excité par les actions de John, étant donné ce qui le motivait, mais il ne pouvait nier la réponse de son corps alors que John suçait son cou. Quand vint le moment pour lui de pencher la tête sur le côté, Sherlock prit les deux mains de John et les fit glisser sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es sûr ? » expira John contre sa peau. « Ne te force pas trop, c'est normal si tu as besoin de temps. » Ses mains étaient étendues, simplement posées où Sherlock les avait laissées. « Je sais que tu as dit que ce qu'il s'est passé est mineur, je sais qu'on a connu pire tous les deux, mais il s'agit de _toi_, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. »

Sherlock réfléchit. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait une part de lui qui ne voulait pas être touchée du tout, qui voulait être seule, comme il l'avait toujours été, enveloppé par la couche familière de la solitude qui l'isolait aussi sûrement que son cher manteau. Mais Sherlock n'allait certainement pas laisser Moriarty lui enlever ça. Ni à John. Il ne gagnerait rien à attendre.

« Seulement toi, John, » confirma-t-il. « Seulement toi, pour toute ma vie. » Ce n'était pas la peine de jouer les vierges effarouchées à ce stade.

John s'immobilisa derrière lui, et pendant un moment, Sherlock se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit.

« J'ai besoin de t'embrasser maintenant, si ça te va ? » demanda John, et Sherlock tourna la tête, levant son visage et fermant les yeux en acceptation du baiser de John… ouvrant la bouche pour l'accueillir, ne se retenant à rien alors qu'il levait les bras et les enroulait autour du cou de John, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux et grattant doucement sa nuque.

Le baiser était fantastique : profond, explorateur, réciproque. Une affirmation. Après un moment, Sherlock tenta de se tourner, l'angle étant un peu étrange, mais John recula progressivement… adoucissant son emprise sur la bouche de Sherlock en petits baisers séparés de peu de temps, cette pause augmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure : « Plus tard. »

Soupirant mais résigné, Sherlock reprit sa position précédente, se radossant contre John, sa tête posée sur son épaule droite. D'un point de vue pratique, c'était plus logique pour eux de s'allonger dans l'autre sens, étant donné leur différence de taille, mais c'était Sherlock qui avait besoin d'être réconforté pour l'instant… et il n'avait aucune honte à profiter de John pour ça.

John faisait quelque chose, réalisa-t-il, toujours allongé les yeux fermés. Il écouta le claquement d'une bouteille qu'on referme, puis sentit quelque chose de doux glisser sur ses clavicules. Une éponge, reconnut-il, avec un agent nettoyant dessus. Il inspira. Intéressant. John utilisait son propre gel douche plutôt que la marque que Sherlock préférait habituellement et qu'il savait être près d'eux sur l'étagère. Était-ce juste l'habitude de prendre celui-là, ou… il inspira encore. Non, c'était presque certainement délibéré. L'odeur était celle qu'il associait le plus à John. Ça le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

L'éponge faisait des cercles sur le haut de son torse, maintenant, descendant progressivement, et John reprit ses baisers le long du cou de Sherlock – plus doux que précédemment, mais toujours agréables. L'éponge frôla ses mamelons et les orteils de Sherlock se contractèrent contre l'émail de la baignoire… très agréable, même.

John continua à le nettoyer, faisant courir l'éponge sur chaque bras, levant ses mains et passant dessus et entre ses doigts, faisant des cercles sur ses paumes puis sur ses poignets et sur l'intérieur sensible de ses coudes – toujours doucement, mais avec juste assez de pression pour que ce soit un apaisement plutôt que des chatouilles. De retour sur son torse, il frotta avec un peu plus de pression sur un mamelon et puis sur l'autre alors que la respiration de Sherlock se saccadait, puis l'éponge descendit… mais seulement jusqu'à sa taille, et alors John la laissa tomber dans l'eau et remonta ses deux mains.

En quelques secondes, toutes pensées à propos de Moriarty – toutes pensées à propos de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs – s'étaient envolées alors que John faisait courir ses pouces sur ses deux mamelons en même temps, alternant les caresses appuyées et les cercles tout autour. Sherlock sentit son corps répondre de manière explicite et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant les mains qui ne pouvaient être que les mains de John et qu'il pourrait reconnaître parmi des centaines d'autres, alors qu'elles le touchaient.

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder vers le haut, juste pour voir que John regardait aussi… et Sherlock sentit ce regard sur sa peau, suivant sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux en train de regarder comment les doigts de John le pinçaient, voyant ses tétons se durcir et pointer sous cette attention, sentant la chaleur grandir dans son bas-ventre comme les doigts roulaient et malmenaient et les regardant faire en sachant que John regardait aussi…

Finalement, la tête de Sherlock retomba en arrière, ses orteils se crispant à l'autre bout de la baignoire, et la main gauche de John glissa, poussant doucement Sherlock sur le côté et levant son visage pour que John puis se pencher et l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit… profondément et voracement. Il n'était pas vraiment agressif, mais certainement plus vigoureux que d'ordinaire. Sherlock eut l'impression que John rétablissaient ses droits suite aux proclamations de Moriarty comme quoi il était "fait pour lui", démontrant combien il connaissait et comprenait chacune de ses réactions physiques et Sherlock ne lutta pas, ne chercha pas à dominer, il l'embrassa simplement et laissa John reprendre sa place.

Après quelques minutes, la main de John descendit précisément entre eux et, bientôt, Sherlock haletait dans le baiser, n'essayant même pas de se restreindre ou de se retenir, les mots se déversant hors de lui et il les laissa sortir parce que John était _là_, et Moriarty était mort, et ils avaient survécu, et il aimait John, et John n'était pas parfait mais il était parfait pour Sherlock… absolument parfait pour Sherlock en tout point.

* * *

_**Une Semaine Après Le Tir**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

John leva la tête de son journal à cette question, mais Sherlock ne le regardait pas – il avait le regard résolument baissé sur l'écran de son ordinateur, assis sur sa chaise avec les genoux remontés comme un clown prêt à bondir hors de sa boîte.

« À propos de quoi ? » s'enquit John, mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. Comme d'habitude.

John savait, de toutes façons, mais Sherlock ne parlait pas vraiment de ça… il se contentait d'éviter le sujet en posant d'autres questions puis s'éloignait encore plus loin. John soupira.

« Et bien, je lui aurai brisé le cou plutôt que de lui tirer dessus, » dit-il. « Ça aurait soulevé moins de questions. »

Sherlock leva les yeux, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. « Tu lui aurais brisé le cou ? » demanda-t-il. « Vraiment ? »

John haussa les épaules. Un bon choc semblait être plus efficace qu'une approche en douceur.

Sherlock le dévisageait, son regard descendant sur ses mains, puis revenant sur son visage. « Viens là, John, » dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'une façon qui accéléra le pouls de John. « Viens là, tout de suite. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat que John avait prévu, mais il s'en contenta.

oOo

Il était bien plus tard, et John était presque endormi quand la voix de Sherlock s'éleva dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre.

« Je ne regrette pas, » dit-il.

Le niveau d'alerte de John fit un bond, mais il garda une respiration calme et parla prudemment. « Je ne sais que tu ne regrettes pas. »

« Je le referai. »

John n'en doutait. « Bien sûr que tu le referais, » dit-il.

Ce fut silencieux un moment et John se demanda si c'était tout.

« Est-ce que tu me vois différemment, maintenant ? »

John soupira et roula sur le côté. « Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

« Alors, non, » dit fermement John. « Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse conseiller de faire quelque chose à moins de vouloir le faire soi-même. » Il leva les yeux pour regarder Sherlock qui fixait le plafond.

« On ne devrait pas voter pour la peine de mort à moins de vouloir appuyer sur le bouton, » dit-il. « ou manger du bacon si on ne peut pas tuer le cochon – pas que tout le monde doive tuer un cochon pour avoir droit à son petit déjeuner, mais si tu ne peux même pas supporter l'idée de faire quelque chose par toi-même, alors tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que d'autres le fassent pour toi. »

Sherlock était silencieux.

« Tu devais savoir que ton argument était spécieux, » poursuivit John. « Moriarty ne serait jamais allé en prison. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, je l'aurai certainement fait, ou la tâche aurait incombé à Mycroft. » Il tendit une main, la posant juste sur l'épaule de Sherlock. « Tu l'as fait toi-même. Je pense que c'était… courageux, » dit-il.

« Il a dit que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait, » indiqua Sherlock et ça frappa John que c'était le cœur du problème. C'était l'idée qui coinçait dans la tête de Sherlock et le mettait hors jeu, exactement comme Moriarty en avait sans doute eu l'intention.

« C'est peut-être vrai, » répondit John. « Mais en aurait-il perdu le sommeil pour autant ? »

« Je ne perds pas le sommeil. » Sherlock était sur la défensive. « Je ne dors jamais beaucoup. »

John essaya de rassembler ses pensées en quelque chose de cohérent. « Ecoute, dans les films, le méchant sort toujours un flingue au dernier moment, donnant miraculeusement raison au héros et tout se résume à de la légitime défense, » dit-il en se souvenant des interminables discours emphatiques comme quoi "Han a tiré d'abord" sur lequel un de ses camarades partait toujours après sa quatrième bière. « Mais la vraie vie n'est pas comme ça. Parfois, tu dois faire des choix difficiles… et tu dois vivre avec par la suite. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix sembla accrocher l'attention de Sherlock et il tourna la tête, regardant John avec insistance. « Je ne t'ai même pas demandé, » dit-il, apparemment consterné par lui-même. « Les gardes autour de la maison… Seb… Helen… tu vas bien ? »

John fit une grimace. « Bien sûr que je vais bien, » dit-il, puis il regarda au loin, roulant sur le dos. « Ils étaient tous des ennemis, tous armés, tous dangereux, tous se tenant entre moi et mon objectif. »

« Qui était moi. »

« Qui était toi. » Ça aidait. Rien n'était plus important que Sherlock.

Il s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Peut-être que son stoïcisme habituel n'aidait pas Sherlock en ce moment. John soupira. Il était plus ouvert que Sherlock dans bien des domaines, mais c'était là un sujet qu'il gardait généralement pour lui. Il leva un bras, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je me sens un peu mal pour la femme, » admit-il finalement. « Ce qui est stupide et Harry m'engueulerait sûrement, mais c'est comme ça. »

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Sherlock sur lui. « C'est sur elle que tu as tiré en premier ? C'est à cause de ça que Seb est sorti ? »

John acquiesça.

« Mais elle était armée ? » vérifia Sherlock.

« Oh oui ! » John se souvint du revolver étonnamment long que la femme avait sorti et pointé sur sa tête. Elle avait été très rapide.

« Et elle t'aurait tué ? »

« Définitivement. »

Sherlock ne dit rien de plus, mais il était confus. John soupira à nouveau. « J'aurai pu simplement l'handicaper, » dit-il. « Tirer dans l'épaule, lui prendre son arme. Je l'ai presque fait. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je ne savais pas combien ils étaient et j'étais seul. Même un ennemi blessé est potentiellement dangereux : il peut donner l'alarme, avoir une autre arme sur lui dont il serait toujours capable de se servir. C'était un risque et l'enjeu était trop élevé. »

Sherlock resta silencieux un moment. « Et pour Seb ? »

John renifla dédaigneusement. « Oh, lui, il ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, » dit-il. « Sale petit connard. » Il s'arrêta. « Désolé. »

« Non, c'est juste, » dit Sherlock avec animation. « Il n'était pas ton plus grand fan. Il disait être le "Docteur" de Moriarty, à cause de toi. »

« Son Docteur ? Vraiment ? C'est… bizarre. »

« En effet, » fit Sherlock. « Il était en colère contre notre relation. Il disait que tu avais pris des libertés. »

John se vexa. « Probablement juste jaloux, » dit-il. « Après tout, Moriarty n'a pas eu l'air de trop… s'inquiéter après sa disparition. »

Sherlock resta silencieux et John roula à nouveau sur le côté pour le regarder. Il fixait toujours le plafond, mais paraissait légèrement moins tendu. Il tourna la tête et sourit à John.

« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. « Seb était peut-être loyal envers Moriarty, mais l'inverse n'était pas du tout vrai. » Il roula sur le côté pour qu'ils soient face à face et passa son bras autour de la taille de John. « Je ne ressemble pas plus à Moriarty que tu ne ressembles à Seb, » décida-t-il.

Il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

_**Trois Mois Après Le Tir**_

« Tu fixes encore ma poitrine, » commenta Sherlock sans arrêter de pianoter sur son ordinateur. « Une raison particulière ? »

Sa vision périphérique remarqua la façon dont John se figea sur place, s'adossant contre la porte de la cuisine où il essuyait une tasse avec un torchon, l'esprit ailleurs. « Désolé, » dit-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça depuis une semaine, » observa-t-il. « Et quoi que tu aies essayé d'essuyer sur cette tasse ces cinq dernières minutes, c'est sûrement parti pour de bon maintenant, ou alors ça restera. »

John baissa les yeux sur la tasse dans sa main comme si elle l'avait trahi, puis haussa les épaules.

Sherlock attendit, un sourcil levé.

John se tortilla. « D'accord, » dit-il, abandonnant la tasse et venant s'asseoir sur sa chaise. « Je me demandais à quoi ça ressemblerait si tu te faisais percer le téton. »

Sherlock était abasourdi, ce qui lui arrivait rarement auprès d'autres personnes que John. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es très sensible, » indiqua John. « Ça pourrait être… stimulant. Et ça… m'excite, à un certain niveau, » admit-il. « C'est le seul moyen que je te fasse jamais porter d'anneau, après tout. Tu n'as pas trop l'air branché mariage. »

Sherlock grimaça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit John. « Ce n'est qu'une idée. » Il sourit. « Tu peux toujours y penser si tu ne sais pas quoi m'offrir à Noël. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Je suis certain que je peux trouver quelque chose de correct qui ne nécessitera pas que je m'auto-mutile, » dit-il, et il retourna travailler.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, la conversation refit surface dans son esprit alors qu'il était en chemin pour la morgue. Considérait-il vraiment une pratique aussi étrange, juste pour faire plaisir à John ? Il secoua la tête et allongea son pas, sortant l'idée de sa tête. Ridicule.

Les pas de Sherlock hésitèrent alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des vitres surplombant les tables d'autopsie. Ce n'était pas ce dont ça avait l'air, annonça immédiatement son esprit, se souvenant que John lui avait demandé de le retrouver ici et qu'il savait qu'il était en route. De plus, la loyauté était un des traits dominants du caractère de John. Il ne serait jamais infidèle – c'était hors de question.

Aucun de ces faits n'eut le plus petit impact sur le poids qui s'était installé dans l'estomac de Sherlock alors qu'il regardait John et Molly, dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la pièce au-dessous. Au moment où il regardait, John se recula légèrement, puis leva une main jusqu'à la joue de Molly, lissant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sherlock réalisa qu'il serrait les dents, mais contrôla sa première impulsion qui avait été de tourner les talons et de partir. À la place, il continua, descendit les escaliers et tourna au coin, envoyant valdinguer la porte contre le mur avec rien de plus que son habituelle brutalité. Son visage était parfaitement impassible.

John lui jeta un regard et lui sourit, mais il ne relâcha pas Molly. « Voyez, il a même trompé Sherlock, » dit-il en retournant vers elle. « Quelle chance avions-nous, pauvres mortels ? »

Pas encore ça. Cette saleté de femme n'arriverait-elle donc jamais à passer à autre chose ?

John recula, l'attrapant par les épaules. « Allez, levez la tête, » lui dit-elle. « Personne ne vous en veut. » Il se tourna vers Sherlock, un bras toujours autour des épaules de Molly. « N'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il étudia le visage de John, si ouvert, ne montrant rien qu'un intérêt honnête. Il imagina combien ce visage changerait s'il donnait corps aux mots qui se formaient dans son esprit. « Non, » dit-il. « Personne ne vous en veut, Molly. »

oOo

Plus tard ce soir-là, il broyait du noir dans son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que John cesse de faire du bruit dans la cuisine et vienne s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Bon allez, accouche, » exigea-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, cette fois ? »

Sherlock grimaça. « Sérieusement, John. Où vas-tu dénicher ces horribles expressions ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu regardes bien trop la télévision. »

John pencha la tête. « Vas-tu continuer et me parler ou devons-nous emmener ça dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-il, et ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme une proposition. John avait une théorie comme quoi les discussions importantes ou difficiles devaient avoir lieu au lit aussi souvent que possible, et de préférence nus, de sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait y échapper.

Sherlock se figea. Parler. Le gros inconvénient d'une relation, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, mais John ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il était déjà allé jusqu'à s'asseoir sur lui plus d'une fois pour l'empêcher de partir… et il n'y avait pas moyen de briser l'étreinte de John une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Bien que Sherlock _avait_ réussi à le distraire la dernière fois, se souvint-il. Le voir sans défense semblait avoir réveillé certains instincts de John, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il avait l'air parfaitement heureux que Sherlock soit au-dessus la plupart du temps. Il rangea cette pensée dans un coin pour y revenir plus tard.

« Tu es bisexuel, » dit-il finalement.

« Je suis au courant, » répondit John, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Désolé, » ajouta John. « Continue. »

« Donc tu apprécies le sexe autant avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. »

John le regarda bizarrement. « Plus maintenant, » indiqua-t-il. « Maintenant j'apprécie le sexe uniquement avec toi. »

« Mais les femmes ne vont-elles pas te manquer ? » demanda Sherlock. « Être avec des femmes, je veux dire. Si c'est une part de ce que tu es, de ton identité sexuelle, n'en auras-tu pas envie à nouveau à un moment ? »

John eut l'air surpris, et un peu blessé. « Je ne te serai jamais infidèle, Sherlock, » dit-il. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock agita les bras. « Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Bien sûr que je le sais. »

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda John avec perplexité.

Sherlock se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas assez, » dit-il.

John le regarda sans comprendre et Sherlock eut un étrange demi-haussement d'épaules. « Ce n'est pas assez que tu ne veuilles pas me trahir, » admit-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu en aies envie. »

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama John. « Tu places la possessivité à un tout nouveau niveau, hein ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je _vois_ à peine les autres personnes quand tu es dans la pièce… ça me prend toute mon énergie de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas toi. C'est sacrément bizarre sur une scène de crime, je peux te le dire. »

« Et quand je ne suis pas dans la pièce ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Sherlock en repensant à la scène avec Molly.

John souffla. « Alors je suis probablement en train d'admirer ton cul en poursuivant un suspect, » dit-il. « Désolé, ton postérieur. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Je pense que je peux supporter "cul", maintenant, John, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda John. « Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai percuté Andy l'autre semaine ? Oh, non, tu as dit des femmes… »

Il réfléchissait, mais l'attention de Sherlock avait déjà été distraite par la mention de l'ex de John. Un des ex de John. Un mec très social et ouvert qui faisait rire la moitié du pub quand ils étaient tombés sur lui dans une de ces sorties socialisantes destinées à le rendre malade. De courts cheveux blonds, des yeux marrons, musclé, mais pas trop. Aussi différent de Sherlock Holmes qu'il était possible de l'être. Il avait bruyamment annoncé que tout homme qui avait réussi à capturer John Watson était un bâtard chanceux et John avait poussé Sherlock dehors et l'avait ramené à la maison avant qu'il ne déblatère la féroce évaluation psychologique qu'il avait mise au point.

Les mots lui restaient encore sur le cœur. « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu passer de quelqu'un comme lui à quelqu'un comme moi, » objectait maintenant Sherlock, faisant sursauter John. « C'est un idiot. »

John soupira. « Il est architecte, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas du tout un idiot. »

« Il t'a laissé partir, non ? » Ça semblait presque décisif.

« Pas par choix. » John semblait vaguement nostalgique, mais il secoua la tête. « Donc, Andy est un problème ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou est-ce autre chose qui t'embête ? »

Sherlock se hérissa. « Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais parler, » dit-il.

« Non, toi, tu es celui qui boudes dans son coin, » rétorqua John. « Ne joue pas à ça, Sherlock. Quelque chose te tracasse alors crache-le. »

« Je n'ai pas autant envie de sexe que toi. »

John se figea pendant un moment. « Est-ce une plainte ou un observation ? »

« La dernière. »

« Donc tu n'es pas malheureux avec ce que nous avons pour l'instant ? Tu ne trouves pas que je suis trop demandant ou tu ne souhaites pas que je dégage ? »

« Non. »

John sourit. « D'accord, d'accord, » dit-il. « Donc, tu as une libido moins développée que la mienne. Ce n'est pas vraiment le scoop de la journée. Tu as l'air aussi motivé que moi quand j'en ai envie, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Mais c'est comme si tu en avais envie tout le temps. Quand je suis concentré sur une affaire, je ne veux pas être distrait. Ou parfois j'ai juste envie de jouer du violon. Ou de t'embrasser. J'aime t'embrasser et parfois ça me suffit. »

« Est-ce que je peux approcher ? » demanda John. « Je ressens une puissante envie de t'embrasser, là maintenant. »

Sherlock sourit, et il passa un moment avant que la conversation ne reprenne. Désormais, ils étaient sur le canapé, allongés de tout leur long.

« Et à propos du fait que je veuille toujours être au-dessus ? » s'enquit Sherlock comme les baisers de John descendait le long de son cou. « Est-ce que ça ne te manque pas ? »

John gloussa contre sa peau, puis leva la tête. « Bordel de merde, je m'en fous, » dit-il. « Je te prendrai à l'envers, de côté ou en train de te balancer au plafond si c'est le seul moyen. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Sherlock jeta un regard dubitatif au plafond, puis rejeta l'idée. « C'est ce que tu ressens pour l'instant, » dit-il, « mais si nous devons rester ensemble pour un long moment… »

« Ce que nous ferons, » interrompit John en l'embrassant encore.

Sherlock cacha son sourire. C'était presque trop facile. Puis il poursuivit. « Au final, est-ce que ça ne te manquera pas ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me manquera pas assez pour que j'aille voir ailleurs, ça je peux te le promettre. Si ça devient un problème, nous en parlerons, d'accord ? Putain, tu le sauras même sûrement avant moi. »

Il baissa la tête, embrassant cette fois la bouche de Sherlock, les mains glissant dans ses cheveux et Sherlock sentit ses pensées lui échapper jusqu'à ce que John s'écarte à nouveau.

« Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter de mon passé ou de ce que je pourrai faire ou ne pas faire dans le futur, » dit-il. « Aussi longtemps que nous communiquerons, tout ira bien. » Sherlock devait avoir l'air de douter encore car il insista. « Si tu tiens à emprunter cette voie glissante, alors je pourrai dire que tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu pourrais vouloir dans quelques années. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, peu sûr d'avoir compris, et John le regarda fixement. « Non pas que je sois pour, mais scientifiquement parlant, ne devrais-tu pas essayer de coucher avec d'autres personnes que moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Un homme ? Une femme ? Avec plus de part… »

« Arrête ! » exigea Sherlock, nauséeux. « Tu t'es fait comprendre. » Il attrapa John dans une étreinte, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de lui. « Personne d'autre que toi, John, » dit-il en appuyant son visage contre le cou de John et inspirant profondément. « Jamais. »

Après quelques minutes, il commença à réfléchir à nouveau à la demande de John. Bon, pas vraiment une demande, seulement une déclaration d'intérêt. Il décida que le mieux était de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de mettre en avant les problèmes les plus évidents.

« Mes chemises sont très serrées, » indiqua-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur John qui se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Je sais, » répondit-il en souriant.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris où Sherlock voulait en venir. « Un piercing se verrait au travers, » expliqua-t-il.

Le sourire de John grandit largement. « Sans doute, » acquiesça-t-il.

Ah. Ça n'avait pas eu l'effet dissuasif auquel Sherlock s'était attendu. Il se résigna à avouer ce qui était le cœur du problème. « Je ne veux pas que des étrangers me touchent. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté. « Quel dommage que tu ne connaisses aucun médecin qui puisse faire ça, » dit-il.

Sherlock s'inclina.

John sourit et l'embrassa encore.

Les pensées roulaient dans la tête de Sherlock. Il ne sentait toujours vaguement nauséeux. Tant mieux pour John s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il était heureux avec ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, mais cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement. Il avait l'impression que John donnait beaucoup plus qu'il ne recevait, et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait bien vouloir quelque chose qui ne l'obligerait pas à interrompre les enquêtes ou à se faire percer.

La demi-idée qu'il avait rangée plus tôt dans un coin lui revint et, dès que sa bouche fut libre, il demanda : « Tu sembles aimer me maintenir en place ? »

John eut l'air surpris et commença à rouler sur le côté. Sherlock le retint. « Je ne veux pas dire maintenant, » dit-il. « Évidemment. Je pensais à la dernière fois où tu as essayé de me faire parler… ah, je vois que tu te souviens. »

John rougissait, ce que Sherlock regarda avec intérêt. Il avait été persuadé, pendant sa cécité, qu'il serait capable de deviner tous les fantasmes de John une fois qu'il verrait son visage, mais en fait, c'était étonnamment difficile. Peut-être que l'implication personnelle était un obstacle.

John avait pourtant l'air prêt à en parler. « Tu te souviens du massage ? » demanda-t-il. « Non, ne réponds pas, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, » continua-t-il avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre. « Tu te souviens t'être étiré à un moment et avoir agripper les barreaux ? »

« Tu as mis tes mains sur les miennes, » se rappela Sherlock. « C'était presque comme si tu me retenais. »

John eut l'air légèrement décontenancé, mais il ne cacha pas son excitation. « Exactement, » dit-il. « Parfois… » Il semblait ne pas savoir par quoi commencer, mais il prit une grande inspiration et réessaya. « Parfois, je t'imagine attaché. » Il baissa la tête comme s'il était nerveux de la réaction de Sherlock, puis releva les yeux avec précaution. « Mais garder le contrôle est un tel problème pour toi que je n'ai jamais pensé que ça valait la peine de le dire. »

Sherlock se sentit quelque peu alarmé. Il avait été sur une affaire, une fois, impliquant ce genre de chose et divers équipements, la plupart douloureux rien qu'à regarder, tournaient maintenant en boucle dans sa tête. Il était presque tenté de revenir à la question du piercing.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, si c'est ce que tu penses, » dit rapidement John.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Sherlock, faisant son possible pour restreindre son soulagement plus efficacement qu'il n'avait caché son inquiétude.

John lui offrit un demi-sourire. « Je te veux contraint et sans défense, » dit-il, sa main s'enroulant autour du poignet de Sherlock et l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête, le retenant en démonstration.

« Je veux pouvoir te toucher où je veux, avec ce que je veux, aussi longtemps que je le veux. » Sa voix s'était abaissée, et il tenait maintenant l'autre poignet.

« Je veux te mettre en pièces et que tu ne puisses pas m'en empêcher. » Il leva ce poignet-là aussi et le maintint en place, s'agenouillant au-dessous de Sherlock.

« Je veux que tu oublies tout le reste et que tu ne te concentres que sur moi. » Il regarda Sherlock d'une manière qu'il estima être proche de la façon dont il avait parfois regardé John, avec possessivité et détermination.

« Je veux être ton monde, » dit-il.

Sherlock déglutit. Il leva les yeux sur un John plus dur que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à la maison, plus soldat que docteur.

« Je vais y réfléchir, » dit-il.

« Alors on sera deux, » remarqua John, expirant difficilement et relâchant sa prise. Il se rallongea, mais pas directement sur Sherlock cette fois, plus sur son côté, coincé contre le dos du canapé. Il semblait faire honneur à la proposition de "juste s'embrasser" faite plus tôt.

Après cinq minutes de calme, Sherlock se tourna sur le côté et poursuivit le plan. Il marchait plutôt bien.

« Je dois te faire une confession, » admit John après un moment, ses mots frôlant la mâchoire de Sherlock. Il n'attendit pas de réponse. « J'aime embrasser aussi, » murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Sherlock cette fois, son souffle chaud envoyant des frissons en cercles concentriques. « En fait, j'adore ça. C'est très important pour moi. Je déteste quand les gens prennent ça pour une bande-annonce, comme si c'était une chose par laquelle ils devaient obligatoirement passer avant d'obtenir la version longue. »

Sherlock était surpris. « Tu as dû regretter l'embargo sur les baisers, alors, » suggéra-t-il, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que l'attention de John descendait dans son cou. Il repensa à combien il avait trouvé ça difficile, et ça avait sûrement été pire pour John, qui avait une bien meilleure idée de ce qu'il manquait.

« Ça en valait le coup, » répondit-il, et Sherlock émit un son appréciateur.

« C'était une des raisons, en fait, » expliqua John, mordillant sa peau en remontant le long de la gorge de Sherlock. « J'espérais que la privation te motiverait davantage, comme les enfants à qui on refuse des bonbons et qui deviennent des drogués du sucre une fois adultes. » Il était revenu à la bouche de Sherlock à ce moment et la fouilla à nouveau, caressant du bout de sa langue celle de Sherlock. C'était magnifiquement intime.

Quand il s'éloigna et partit à l'assaut de l'autre oreille, Sherlock assimila enfin ses mots. « Donc, j'étais une expérience ? » demanda-t-il en se sentant étrangement fier. Il avait fait de John un scientifique.

« Pas seulement une expérience, » promit John, suçant le lobe dans sa bouche puis le relâchant. « Tu as été l'expérience la plus importante de ma vie. » Il releva sa tête et Sherlock lui sourit.

« Tout comme toi, » dit-il.

* * *

**Quatre Mois Après Le Tir**

« Sa tête quand tu… » John n'avait plus de souffle – rire et courir n'était pas une mince affaire, quand bien même vous étiez entraînés.

Sherlock s'appuya près de lui contre la porte d'entrée, ne faisant aucun effort pour mettre sa clé de la serrure. « Arrête ça, John, » supplia-t-il. « Je ne peux plus respirer. »

John se pencha en avant pour mettre ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je n'ai jamais vu personne baiser son flingue aussi rapidement, » souffla-t-il. « Tu as été génial. »

« Je suis toujours génial, » répliqua Sherlock, et ils repartirent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que John se redresse, leurs rires s'estompant lentement alors qu'ils se fixaient… puis ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Hall d'entrée, » dirent-ils.

Après ça, il y eut une bataille pour ouvrir la porte, que Sherlock gagna en piquant les clés de John dans sa poche et en les tenant haut et hors de portée, quand bien même ce genre de comportements avait été clairement désigné comme de la triche en de précédentes occasions. John décida que toute promesse était donc invalide et le chatouilla, ce qui fit pousser à Sherlock un cri strident de deux bonnes octaves au-dessus de son ton normal et ils se figèrent tous les deux alors que la porte s'ouvrait, tendant l'oreille vers la porte de leur logeuse.

« Ce n'était pas ta meilleure idée, John, » marmonna Sherlock, mais John se contenta de sourire et le poussa contre le mur, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Je ne savais même pas que ta voix pouvait monter aussi haut, » dit-il, chassant l'ennui du visage de Sherlock à coup de baisers comme il glissait ses mains sous son manteau et commençait à tirer sur ses vêtements.

Sherlock se tortilla pour s'éloigner. « Tes mains ! » objecta-t-il. « Elles sont gelées ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas les gants que j'ai achetés… »

John le fit taire à nouveau. Petit con méticuleux. Ses mains se réchaufferaient bien assez tôt et John avait bien l'intention de les poser partout où il lui plairait. Il sourit contre la bouche de Sherlock. La liste était longue.

Il y avait d'autres mains errantes, désormais, Sherlock adoptant sa méthode préférée pour amener John à sa hauteur, ce qui se résumait basiquement à saisir son cul et à le faire s'étirer sur ses orteils. John adorait ça. Il se pencha en avant, reposant de tout son long contre Sherlock et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant voracement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne les fasse rouler et ne pousse sa cuisse entre la jambes de John, ondulant contre lui dans leur baiser, une main tenant toujours fermement John en place, l'autre glissant entre leurs corps, sous les vêtements de John et remontant sur sa poitrine.

Il portait toujours ses gants, remarque John en grognant. Le cuir fin caressant sa peau était incroyable et quand il commença à malmener son téton, la tête de John tomba en arrière contre le mur et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Sherlock était dur et chaud contre lui – ce n'était clairement pas une nuit "juste à s'embrasser" - et John posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et prit appui dessus pour s'élever.

Comprenant l'allusion, Sherlock s'abaissa un peu, croisa fermement ses bras autour des hanches de John, puis se redressa, grognant légèrement sous l'effort, puis se penchant en avant pour prendre appui sur le mur alors qu'il levait John, qui enroula prestement ses jambes autour de lui… sous le manteau, nota-t-il avec les quelques pauvres neurones qui semblaient encore être irrigués. Sherlock avait toujours son manteau. Putain de merde, il adorait ce manteau. Il attrapa le col pour abaisser la tête de Sherlock et il s'embrassèrent encore, une main le retenant à son épaule et l'autre remontant le long de son cou et jouant avec ses cheveux une fois de plus, pendant que Sherlock ajustait leur position jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et ils gémirent tous les deux, John pris en sandwich entre le mur dans son dos et un Sherlock sérieusement excité devant lui. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux que ça, décida-t-il.

« Ahem. »

John était vaguement conscient que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne l'enregistra pas réellement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne recule, respirant difficilement.

« Le hall d'entrée, _encore _? » s'éleva la voix exaspérée de leur logeuse. « Vraiment, les garçons, vous louez vos propres chambres, vous savez. »

Elle eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur alors que John relâchait la prise de ses cuisses autour des hanches de Sherlock et qu'il glissait le long du mur jusqu'à être debout, quelque peu tremblant, de retour sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Mme Hudson et leva les yeux sur Sherlock à la place, tous deux rougissant mais essayant désespérément de ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau.

« C'est une zone commune, » continua-t-elle. « Commune. Ça veut dire partagée, vous savez. Publique. » Elle claque encore une fois de la langue. « Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente pour vous deux, mais franchement, Sherlock – je ne m'attendais pas à ce comportement de ta part. »

John haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire de lui, et regarda Sherlock qui suffoquait presque de ne pas rire de son expression indignée.

« Désolé, Mme Hudson. »

« Vraiment désolé, Mme Hudson. »

Ils s'enfuirent dans les escaliers, trébuchant, toujours sans regarder en arrière.

« Je serai chez ma sœur, le week-end prochain, » les interpela-t-elle. « Tâchez de vous débarrasser de cette sale habitude… »

Ils atteignirent le salon, puis s'effondrèrent sur le canapé côte à côte. « Ça fait combien de fois ? » demanda John en se couvrant le visage de ses main et en essayant de se calmer.

« Quatre et demi, » dit Sherlock en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en soupirant. « Nous n'étions même pas bruyants, cette fois, » ajouta-t-il avec indignation.

« Tu penses qu'elle a une sorte de radar ? »

« Seigneur, c'est une Mycroft en jupons. »

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes face à face, souriant tous deux, leurs regards verrouillés l'un à l'autre… et progressivement, l'atmosphère changea à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, » dit John en tendant sa main. Sherlock la prit, puis le regarda étrangement.

« Cette chose que tu voulais, » dit-il, et John ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

« L'autre chose, » fit sèchement Sherlock, et John releva les yeux sur son visage, conscient que le sien devait clairement présenter autant d'espoir que d'excitation.

« On peut essayer, » dit Sherlock. « Si tu veux. »

John était presque apeuré de comprendre, et Sherlock pencha la tête sur un côté. « Oui, je suis bien en train de le dire, » confirma-t-il. « As-tu quelque chose que l'on pourrait utiliser ? Je crois que j'ai des menottes quelque part, si tu veux. »

« Pas de menottes. » John secoua la tête. « Je veux que tu puisses tirer dessus sans te blesser les poignets. » Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent et John sentit son excitation grimper avec eux. _Calme-toi_, se dit-il sévèrement.

« Où… ? » commença Sherlock, puis il secoua la tête. « Ma chambre, bien sûr, » comprit-il. « Je suis lent, désolé. »

« Les barreaux, » acquiesça John. Il semblait avoir été réduit à des phrases monosyllabiques.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock était torse nu, ses poignets joints ensemble et retenus à la tête de lit. John s'accroupit, toujours habillé, chevauchant les hanches de Sherlock.

« Bordel de merde, » dit-il. « Tu es absolument magnifique. » C'était la bonne chose à dire. Sherlock sourit et arrêta de paraître aussi peu sûr de lui.

« Bien, » dit John. « Quelques bases. » Il ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose au-delà du fantasme vivant qui s'étirait sous lui.

« Évidemment, je ne vais pas te bander les yeux. En fait, je ne vais rien faire que nous n'avons pas déjà fait auparavant, probablement de nombreuses fois. » Il sourit. « Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai utilisé une ceinture pour t'attacher les poignets. C'est un cuir souple, donc tu pourras tirer dessus sans te blesser, mais je peux te libérer rapidement si tu en as besoin. » Il pensa à quelque chose. « En parlant de ça – tu as besoin d'un mot. Un mot qui, si tu le dis, voudra dire que je devrai arrêter immédiatement et te détacher, sans poser de questions. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dirai pas simplement "Stop" ? » demanda Sherlock d'un air ahuri.

« Ça ne va pas, » dit John. « Parce que tu pourrais très bien le dire si les choses deviennent trop intenses, sans réellement penser que tu en aies vraiment assez. Ça doit être quelque chose que tu ne dirais pas normalement dans la chambre. »

Il réfléchit pendant un moment, puis sourit sarcastiquement. « Je sais, » dit-il. « Si tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête, dis… _Mycroft_. »

« Certainement pas, » dit Sherlock d'un air dégoûté. « Je ne dirai pas le nom de mon frère quand je suis au lit avec toi, peu importe ce que tu fais. Absolument pas. »

« Bien, alors que… »

« Pas _Lestrade_ non plus, et ne pense même pas à suggérer _Anderson_, si tu veux jamais me toucher à nouveau. Choisis quelque chose d'inanimé. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois dans un état d'esprit très réceptif, » observa John. « D'accord, que penses-tu de… _coussin _? »

L'expression de Sherlock se fit légèrement plus aigrie à la mention des objets de décoration qu'il avait appris à détester. « Les coussins contre-attaquent, » marmonna-t-il, puis il parut surpris par le rire de John. « Bon choix, » reconnut-il. « Je ne vais certainement pas crier _ça_ à moins que je n'y sois obligé. »

John sourit. « Bien, alors, » dit-il. « Dernière question. »

Sherlock le regarda, dans l'expectative.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Il se fixèrent… et John put littéralement voir Sherlock plonger dans son rôle, abandonner son contrôle, laisser tomber ses défenses et se placer complètement à la merci de John.

« Aveuglément, » dit-il.

John ne l'avait jamais plus aimé.

* * *

**Six Mois Après Le Tir**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? »

John se retourna à la question de Sally, se sentant légèrement nerveux. Il faisait horriblement chaud dans le bureau des enquêteurs et Sherlock avait retiré sa veste. John espéra que l'attention ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû mieux savoir.

« Allons, allons, Sergent Donovan, » disait Sherlock. « Vous n'êtes clairement pas étrangère au piercing, vous-même. » Il laissa glisser sur elle un regard suggestif. « Comme peuvent en attester nombre des hommes mariés de cet immeuble. »

John essaya de ne pas rire alors que la mâchoire de Sally tombait.

« Pourquoi toujours les hommes mariés, Sally ? » demanda Sherlock. « Quand le seul homme avec une moitié de cerveau ici est célibataire et inexplicablement attiré par vous ? »

Il s'éloigna, laissant Sally bouche bée derrière lui.

John lui offrit un haussement d'épaule en excuses et un demi sourire. « Je suis de son avis, » dit-il, et il rejoignit Sherlock de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il s'était appuyé contre un bureau, haussant les sourcils alors qu'il attendait que le reste de l'équipe les rejoigne.

« De Détective Consultant à Conseiller Matrimonial ? » demanda John dans un souffle, quand il le rattrapa. « Et ensuite ? Organisateur de mariage ? »

« La ferme, John, » Sherlock semblait en avoir marre, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas naturel. Il était toujours inquiet de changer trop à cause de leur relation. « L'élancement est distrayant, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, » se défendit-il. « C'est ennuyant. »

John sourit. « Rien à voir avec Lestrade te laissant dans le Musée Noir la semaine dernière, alors ? »

« La ferme. »

John lui mit un coude dans les côtes et Sherlock regarda autour d'eux, remettant un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il était parti, se jetant de lui-même dans l'affaire avec le profond soulagement d'avoir défié ses émotions.

John sourit et resta où il était, le laissant gérer ça et suivant les procédures avec intérêt. Sherlock ne voudrait pas l'admettre, mais il _avait_ changé. C'était déraisonnable de s'attendre à autre chose – chacun est le résultat de ses expériences, après tout. Ce n'était pas réellement notable chez Sherlock, bien sûr. Probablement que personne d'autre ne pourrait dire quand il ravalait quelques répliques cinglantes, et il le faisait uniquement pour John, non pas parce qu'il avait découvert la politesse. Aucun danger pour ça, pensa John.

Ils avaient remarqué sur la dernière affaire, en fait, réfléchit-il. Un violeur en série… une très vilaine affaire. Sherlock n'avait pas dormi pendant presque une semaine avant qu'il ne l'attrape et il avait été inhabituellement gentil avec les victimes.

« Vous êtes bon pour lui, » fit la voix de Sally derrière lui comme elle approchait. « J'étais dubitative, mais je peux bien voir ça, au moins. »

« Merci, » dit John, la regardant de côté deux fois avant d'opiner vers le groupe en face d'eux. « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « La suggestion de Sherlock ? »

Sally soupira et secoua la tête. « Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, » admit-elle, ses yeux suivant Lestrade comme il tournait autour de Sherlock. « Mais les hommes mariés sont moins une menace pour mon indépendance, et j'ai travaillé bien assez dur pour la gagner. »

John acquiesça. « Vous avez raison, » reconnut-il, bien qu'il n'approuva pas vraiment son comportement. Pourtant… c'était les hommes qui étaient réellement fautifs, considéra-t-il. Ils étaient ceux qui brisaient leurs vœux – Sally n'avait rien promis à personne.

« Votre cœur prend moins de risques si le leur est déjà pris, » dit-il et Sally le dévisagea quelques instants.

« Vous êtes drôlement romantique, John Watson, » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

John haussa les épaules. « Ça m'arrive, » admit-il.

« J'y penserai, » dit Sally, et John sourit. Cette phrase menait généralement à de bonnes choses, d'après son expérience.

« Et vous alors ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant Sherlock du menton, qui agitait une des images du dossier et exigeait de savoir pourquoi ils employaient un photographe malvoyant. « Avez-vous son cœur ? »

John sourit à nouveau alors que Sherlock regardait autour de lui pour vérifier "Où est John ?", habitude dont il ne s'était pas encore complètement débarrassé.

« Oh oui, » dit-il. « Je l'ai, pour sûr. »

**FIN  
(ou presque ^^)**

_La traductrice accepte les commentaires avec plaisir… et vous offre la suite et fin immédiatement !_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Pfiou ! Bien, ceci est la fin « officielle », mais j'ai continué et écrit une chute à ce chapitre (la partie « Cinq Mois Après Le Tir ») quand j'enregistrais le podfic de cette histoire. Cliquez sur « Next » pour lire…

* * *

**Fanart pour ce chapitre **(Liens sur le profil de verityburns) :

_Only You_, de Haigidal

_Wash_, de tigerkatz

_The Hallway, _de K


	21. Podfic et scène coupée

**Auteur :** Verityburns

**Titre**** original :** The Heart In The Whole

**Statut ****de ****la ****fic ****originale :** 21 chapitres, terminée

**Traduction :** Shima-chan

**Note**** de ****l****'****auteur :** Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode _The__ Great __Game_, mais elle n'est en aucun cas la suite de ma précédente histoire, _The__ Road __Less __Traveled_.

******Note**** de ****la**** traductrice : **C'est belle et bien la fin, mes chers lecteurs. Profitez-en bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

******THE HEART IN THE WHOLE**

**PODFIC**

**Format :** mp3

**Taille du fichier :** 551 MB (zippé)

**Durée :** 10 heures, 21 minutes (_Mon Dieu !_)

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai enregistré une version audio de _The Heart in The Whole_, qui est téléchargeable depuis mediafire. On ne peut pas mettre de liens sur ce site, mais c'est ici que ça se passe :

_Podfic complète _: mediafire. com/?434ffvk1bo7zxci

Retirer l'espace avant le « com » - sinon il y a un lien cliquable sur la page de mon profil. Évidemment, c'est très lourd, puisque la fic fait plus de cent mille mots, j'ai donc fait un fichier séparé du premier chapitre seulement, l'idée étant que vous puissiez vérifier que mon style et/ou mon accent ne vous laisse pas au pied du mur avant de télécharger l'ensemble :

_Chapitre Un seulement _: mediafire. com/?a2xlvhoc6ob8dwy

Là encore, retirer l'espace avant le « com », ou cliquer sur le lien sur mon profil.

L'ensemble de la podfic est présenté comme un album avec vingt pistes (elle ne contient pas le hors-série).

_Musique_ – il y en a une très courte au tout début de l'histoire, mais ce n'est ensuite que quelques notes à la fin de chaque chapitre. J'ai utilisé (avec sa permission) la magnifique version de _Crazy_ de Jack Lukeman, que j'ai écouté de manière répétitive en écrivant cette histoire, et qui me semble donner corps à ce que je ressens face au phénomène de la version de la BBC de _Sherlock_, de combien ça m'inspire pour écrire, ce que je n'avais jamais fait avant et que j'adore vraiment maintenant. Découvrir une telle passion à mon âge… _est-ce que je suis folle ?_

_Remerciements_ – à ma merveilleuse amie staceuo, qui a monté tout l'enregistrement, et à son génie de mari qui m'a donné de brillants conseils. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas du tout fait la podfic. Merci également à matssloved1 et son adorable mari, qui m'ont aidé à commencer et m'ont encouragée tout du long, et à LadyMerlin, qui m'a donnée l'idée de la podfic.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Hors série**

_**Note de l'auteur**_

J'ai honnêtement eu l'intention de tenir compte des demandes avec ce hors-série/scène coupée, mais il s'avère qu'écrire sur commande est une chose de plus à laquelle je suis vraiment nulle. Donc, avec toutes mes excuses, je vous présente une partie que personne n'a demandée mais qui voulait être écrite – elle a sa place dans la ligne temporelle du chapitre précédent. Oh, et le film référencé est _Life of Brian_ des Monthy Python, avec lequel John avait menacé Sherlock précédemment.

* * *

_**Cinq Mois Après Le Tir**_

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le taxi, et la referma encore une fois sans parler. John était en colère. Très en colère. Ses poings étaient blancs tant ils serraient la poignée et il regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Sans hurler, sans crier… il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la scène de crime et il ignorait simplement Sherlock comme s'il était seul dans le taxi.

Sherlock n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, il paya le taxi, laissant John partir devant. Il était presque tenté de rester là et d'aller passer la nuit ailleurs, mais il en décida autrement. Il y avait des occasions où un John en colère se calmait si on lui donnait de l'espace et de "l'air", mais Sherlock avait appris à reconnaître ces moments-là, et cette fois-ci n'en était pas une. Il suivit l'écho des pas dans les escaliers qui foulait au pied tout espoir qu'il puisse être dans le faux.

John se tenait fermement au milieu du salon, bras croisés, face à la porte et Sherlock prit son temps pour accrocher son manteau et son écharpe, affectant une désinvolture qui ne dupait pas du tout John.

Décidant que c'en était assez, il se retourna. « Je suppose que du thé est hors de question ? »

« Nous pouvons prendre du thé. Nous pourrons prendre le thé dès que tu m'auras expliqué à quelle merde tu pensais. »

Sherlock réfuta presque la question, ayant l'intention de passer à côté de John et de se jeter dans son fauteuil, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'osa pas. Intéressant.

Il écarta ce sentiment et pinça les lèvres. « Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais suivre ? »

John fit un demi pas en avant. « Il avait un couteau, Sherlock. Un énorme putain de couteau. Est-ce que tu l'as vu, au moins ? Est-ce tes soi-disant pouvoirs d'observation ont au moins vu ça ? »

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il pouvait supprimer le besoin de retraite, ce qu'un certain niveau de son esprit trouva fascinant. « Ferais-tu référence à la lame qui était pressée contre ta carotide, John ? » s'enquit-il en s'efforçant de tenir le haut du pavé. « Serait-ce cette _putain de lame_ que tu as en tête ? »

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent au juron plutôt rare et il fit encore un pas en avant mais s'arrêta, tenant sa position au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu étais sa cible, tu le sais très bien. J'avais la situation sous contrôle avant que tu ne sautes devant moi. Comment as-tu pu être aussi _stupide _? » Il avait décroisé ses bras mais ses mains formaient des poings serrés à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sherlock ? » exigea-t-il. « Putain, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais un couteau contre ta gorge, » rétorqua Sherlock. « Excuse-moi d'avoir assumé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ! »

Il se força enfin à bouger, s'apprêtant à contourner John quand bien même ses instincts lui hurlaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, son dos était contre le mur et le bras de John était pressé contre sa poitrine, le retenant sur place. Ils se regardèrent fixement, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sherlock étonné et bizarrement essoufflé jusqu'à ce que la main libre de John se faufile à l'arrière de son cou et attire sa tête vers le bas.

Le baiser était plus puissant et exigeant que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter avant et la pensée d'y résister ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Sherlock. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour John sans hésitation, acceptant les doigts qui tiraient sur ses cheveux et la jambe qui se pressait entre les siennes et la main qui glissait sur son ventre pour s'enrouler autour de sa hanche.

Sa tête partit en arrière alors que la bouche de John descendait sur son cou et il gémit d'anticipation en sentant les premières éraflures de dents contre sa peau, penchant la tête sur le côté en un geste clair d'acceptation. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de cette soudaine explosion de _puissance_ venant de cet homme qui le traitait habituellement avec tant de douceur et de révérence, mais Bon Dieu… il _aimait_ ça.

Et puis soudainement, plus rien. John avait reculé, s'éloignant rapidement de quelques pas.

Sherlock resta affalé contre le mur, pas tout à fait sûr que ses jambes le porteraient. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Sa voix était très étrange.

« Je dois sortir. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai besoin… » John avait l'air fou, les émotions se succédant sur son visage à toute vitesse. Il y eut un éclat de honte juste avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai besoin d'air. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Stop ! » Sherlock se repoussa du mur. « Attends. »

John obéit immédiatement mais resta à moitié tourné vers la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » répéta Sherlock.

« Tu t'es presque fait tuer. » La tête de John était baissée. « Juste devant moi. » Il se tourna vers Sherlock et la lueur dans ses yeux était féroce… prédatrice. « Je veux te déshabiller, » dit-il. « Je veux toucher chaque parcelle de ta peau. Je veux me prouver que tu vas bien, que tu es toujours là, que tu es toujours… _mien_. » Il penchait vers l'avant, comme si maintenir la distance entre eux était physiquement douloureux.

Sherlock déglutit. « Ce serait… Je veux dire, je n'y serai pas opposé… »

John secoua la tête. « Pas bon. Je suis trop en colère. » Ses yeux balayait le corps de Sherlock avec appétit. « Si je m'approche de toi maintenant, je ferai bien plus que ça. »

Sherlock s'éloigna du mur d'un pas, son cœur battant à tout rompre. « Tu m'as parlé une fois du "sexe en colère". Tu te souviens ? » Il fit un autre pas en avant et John recula. « Il y a plusieurs mois, quand j'étais aveugle – dans tous les sens du terme. Quand je ne comprenais pas le sens de tes mots. »

John arrêta de reculer, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Sherlock qui approchait.

« Et bien, je ne suis plus aveugle, John. Et je ne suis plus inexpérimenté non plus. Je ne voudrai jamais personne d'autre, mais tu es toujours si prévenant avec moi et parfois je… » Sherlock s'interrompit, puis s'arma de courage pour faire son aveu. « Parfois j'aimerai que tu ne le sois pas. » Sa voix était basse et il pouvait sentir la couleur qui gagnait ses joues, mais il garda la tête haute, laissant John lire son visage.

Le silence entre eux était lourd, puis Sherlock vit que la décision était prise. Des ailes battirent dans son estomac alors que John s'installait dans une posture bien plus militaire que celle qu'il adoptait habituellement à la maison.

« Débarrasse la table, » ordonna-t-il en montrant la cuisine du menton.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil – il n'allait pas rendre les choses _aussi_ faciles. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais te baiser dessus. »

oOo

C'était comme être pris dans une crue subite, pensa vaguement Sherlock un petit moment plus tard.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les hanches sur le bord de la table et les jambes tombant par-dessus bord. Il sentait son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements qui se balançaient toujours à une de ses chevilles. John avait libéré son autre jambe et se tenait maintenant entre elles, les yeux baissés sur lui. Sherlock lui rendit son regard, fasciné par ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de son amant, qu'il avait suspecté mais sans jamais réussir à le provoquer.

John avait enfoncé deux doigts en lui. Sherlock avait été trop distrait pour remarquer ce qu'il avait utilisé comme lubrifiant, mais ça lui semblait être de l'huile. Il se tortilla alors que les doigts tournaient, caressant exactement au bon endroit. Il voulait plus de contact, mais John ne le touchait nulle part ailleurs, se tenant simplement debout devant lui… à le regarder.

Sherlock essaya de se concentrer, accordant une brève pensée à ses expériences qui étaient maintenant dispersées au sol depuis qu'il avait débarrassé la table par la méthode la plus simple en envoyant tout valdinguer. Il pourrait toujours en continuer une ou deux, mais rien d'aussi intéressant que ce que John faisait actuellement.

« Déboutonne ta chemise, » ordonna John, toujours entièrement habillé lui-même. Il n'avait même pas remonté les manches de sa chemise et Sherlock pouvait sentir le tissu caresser la peau nue de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, augmentant la distension entre eux, rappel constant de qui était aux commandes. Il hésita. La chemise était longue et couvrait son ventre pour le moment, lui donnant une illusion de modestie, aussi ridicule soit-elle.

Plissant les yeux devant le délai d'attente, la main libre de John attrapa le devant de la chemise et tira. « Défais les boutons ou je te l'arrache. » Il n'y avait aucune pointe de doute dans sa voix et le corps de Sherlock se resserra autour des doigts envahissants comme il réprimait un gémissement. Il se souvint que la chemise en soie violette était la préférée de John et il leva ses mains pour commencer à la déboutonner, prévoyant déjà laquelle mettre la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait énerver John – la vert pâle que Mycroft lui avait offerte… ça ne l'ennuierait pas de la voir en morceaux.

« Ouvre-la. »

Sherlock baissa le regard, prenant une inspiration. Puis il releva les yeux sur John à travers ses cils et porta ses mains sur les bords de sa chemise, les écartant lentement, la soie serpenta sur sa peau et glissa sur les côtés de son corps alors qu'il s'exposait complètement. Il vit les yeux de John s'assombrirent.

« Tu es époustouflant. » La main libre de John s'éleva et releva son menton, penchant sa tête en arrière puis descendant sur la peau offerte de sa gorge, d'un toucher doux mais ferme. « Es-tu… »

« Oui ! » Sherlock coupa court à toute considération, arquant le cou contre la main de John.

« Tu es sûr que tu… ? »

« N'arrête pas. »

La main de John bougea, passant sur les bras et les épaules et la poitrine, et ce n'était même pas sexuel, c'était John qui se rassurait, mais la respiration de Sherlock se hacha tout de même comme le bout d'un doigt passait sur son téton. Il plia une jambe et la leva, ses orteils nus s'agrippant au bord de la table alors qu'il sentait un côté de sa chemise être refermée, puis John se pencha en avant, refermant sa bouche autour d'un mamelon à travers la soie violette.

Sherlock ne put retenir son gémissement, cette fois-ci, fermant les yeux et imaginant à quoi il devait ressembler, allongé nu avec John complètement habillé et penché sur lui. Il déplia sa jambes, essayant de s'éloigner un peu de la stimulation permanente de sa prostate qui rendait difficile le simple fait de réfléchir, mais l'autre main de John bougea rapidement pour attraper sa hanche, l'épinglant sur place et Sherlock frissonna sur la table.

Il se tortilla encore et John pressa plus durement en lui, le pouce de cette main caressant la peau tendue autour de là où ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés, et Sherlock dut se forcer à ne pas lutter… les sensations étaient écrasantes. Il ouvrit et leva ses bras, souhaitant amener John au-dessus de lui, enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, obtenir plus de friction là où il désespérait tant d'en avoir.

« Non. » John avait lancé le mot sans le relâcher et Sherlock se mordit la lèvre parce qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à _quelque chose_… Il écarta les bras à la place, agrippant les bords de la table alors que John frottait avec sa langue, suçait à travers le fin tissu et picorait la peau dessous, sa bouche chaude et juste un peu dure, et Sherlock leva la tête pour regarder son propre corps, là où son érection était remontée contre son ventre, dure et tendue.

« John… je t'en prie… » Il se fichait même de supplier.

John leva la tête. « Tu n'as pas à exiger quoi que ce soit dans cette situation. » Il repoussa la chemise pour exposer les résultats de ses efforts et Sherlock regarda. Son téton était brillant et humide de la bouche de John et il s'attendait presque à le voir battre en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. L'attention de John changea et il ajuste sa position, allant vers l'autre côté de la poitrine de Sherlock, puis il leva les yeux sur son visage, et Sherlock réalisa que son regard allait des yeux déterminés de John, bouche ouverte, à son évidente destination.

« Oh, Seigneur… » Sa tête retomba en arrière sur la table, son corps tremblant en réponse alors que John léchait son autre mamelon, sa main libre glissant de la hanche de Sherlock, le long de son côté, autour de son cou et puis dans ses cheveux, le tenant en place, la tête rejetée en arrière, ce qui poussa sa poitrine plus loin dans la bouche demandeuse de John. Toute tentative d'évasion ne faisait que l'empaler plus profondément sur les doigts de John… et c'était trop.

Sherlock ne pouvait se concentrer. Son esprit revint à cette lointaine course de taxi, quand il s'était demandé ce que ça donnerait si John abandonnait tout contrôle et le _prenait_ simplement, et maintenant… _enfin_, ils y étaient. La main entre ses jambes était suprêmement possessive, la stimulation constante construisait une pression que Sherlock ne pouvait relâcher, il ne pouvait y échapper, et il y avait des dents maintenant, qui le pinçaient, des flèches pas vraiment douloureuses étaient tirées dans toutes les directions et sensibilisaient sa peau si bien que même le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient étaient insupportables. Il fit tomber son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements de sa cheville et enroula sa jambe autour de John, essayant de l'amener plus près de lui… et John leva la tête.

Il se fixèrent l'un l'autre, Sherlock bouche ouverte et pantelant, incapable d'empêcher ses hanches d'essayer de se soulever au rythme des mouvements de John, ses phalanges blanches là où elles agrippait les côtés de la table pour empêcher ses mains de se tendre, se retenant sur place comme John le voulait. La main dans ses cheveux relâcha sa prise et glissa pour se poser sur sa joue et Sherlock tourna la tête immédiatement et pressa un baiser contre sa paume.

Il y eut une brusque inspiration et le pouce de John caressa sa pommette, puis les doigts qui l'avaient étiré se retirèrent, il y eut un bruissement de mouvements alors que John retirait son haut, un bruit de braguette, puis John poussa en lui et Sherlock arqua le dos dans un cri.

Il baissa les yeux alors que John parlait, la voix serrée par le contrôle et la détermination. « Lève tes jambes, » indiqua-t-il, sa main courant sur le torse de Sherlock et sur sa poitrine, partout sauf là où il la voulait, comme pour dire "ton corps est à moi, pour le toucher ou l'ignorer comme il me plaît" et Sherlock fit ce qui lui était demandé, passant ses jambes par-dessus les épaules de John et John prit ses hanches et le tira juste au bord de la table, le retenant quand il trouva l'angle parfait et établit un rythme qui semblait spécifiquement destiné à rendre Sherlock complètement fou.

Il était déjà aussi excité physiquement qu'il était possible de l'être, et de regarder maintenant John, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il garda ses yeux fermés pour essayer de regagner sa concentration mais ça n'aida pas – son esprit était toujours distrait par les images de John, les muscles de son torse et de ses bras tendus alors qu'il tenait Sherlock exactement où il le voulait, le soulevant légèrement pour passer ses mains sous lui, empoignant le cul de Sherlock comme il aimait le faire et Sherlock gémit et pressa ses talons, essayant d'amener John plus près de lui.

« Arrête ça. » John ajusta rapidement sa prise pour pouvoir supporter Sherlock d'un bras, puis se pencha en avant et donna une brève claque sur sa fesse.

Sherlock le dévisagea, clairement choqué, pendant une… deux… trois secondes. Et puis il vint.

Son corps trembla et frissonna sur la table et il oublia les règles du jeu avec tout le reste et jeta un bras autour du cou de John, le tirant vers lui, disant son nom encore et encore, secoué et tremblant et puis finalement… finalement John l'embrassa, et Sherlock resserra ses bras et ses jambes et le pressa jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans un grognement sourd, le dos arqué si fort que son buste s'éleva de la table, ses bras supportant son poids mais aussi celui de Sherlock qui ne l'avait pas lâché, qui était étroitement accroché autour de lui comme une moule à son rocher, toujours tremblant et complètement dévasté, mais il tenait. Il tenait comme si c'était la pensée la plus primitive dans son esprit, et la seule qu'il pouvait encore formuler.

Comme John se calmait, il les reposa et resta étendu sur Sherlock, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Sherlock pouvait sentir les tremblement du corps au-dessus de lui et savait que John analysait sa réaction, pas seulement au sexe mais aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'allée plus tôt et, il devait l'admettre, ça n'était pas passé loin.

Après quelques minutes, John se releva et s'éloigna, remontant son jean et le reboutonnant.

« Tu ne risqueras plus jamais ta vie de cette façon, Sherlock. Pas pour une raison aussi stupide. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Sherlock baissa le regard sur son propre corps, puis s'assit lentement et non sans quelque difficulté. Ses membres étaient toujours faibles. « Et bien, si c'est là ton idée d'une punition, John, » sa voix n'était pas très stable, « j'ai peur que tu n'aies pas bien calculé ton coup. »

John le fixa, puis s'avança près de lui pour que la tête de Sherlock vienne se poser sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Le rire de Sherlock fut étouffé contre le côté de son cou. « Juste là, je pourrai te dire "Tout ce que tu veux". » Il sentit John embrasser le haut de son crâne, puis il le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda John, plus gentiment. « Je ne t'ai pas blessé, hein ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Pas du tout, » dit-il avec un sourire un peu tremblant. « S'il te plaît, sens-toi libre de me baiser sur la table chaque fois que tu te sentiras énervé. »

John rit d'étonnement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera vraiment pratique, » dit-il. « Mais je vais garder ça en tête. » Ils se sourirent, puis l'humour quitta le visage de John. « Je suis sérieux, Sherlock. Tu t'es presque fait tuer, et pour une raison complètement ridicule. Tu ne peux plus refaire ça. »

Sherlock lui rendit son regard. « Si quelqu'un tente de te voler, » et son ton était sérieux, maintenant, « tu ne donnes pas ce que tu as de plus précieux en essayant de te planquer derrière. »

« J'avais la situation sous contrôle, » insista John. « Il aurait été désarmé en quelques secondes. Tu as bien dû le voir ? Tu vois tout. Mais tu as quand même sauté. C'était stupide. Et dangereux. »

Sherlock obligea son esprit à se repasser l'image perturbante de John avec un couteau sous la gorge. A posteriori, il pouvait voir que John avait raison. Alors que la scène se rejouait dans son esprit, il pouvait se rappeler des muscles bandés de John et de sa confiante stabilité, déduire les mouvements prévus qui auraient sûrement réussi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ça à ce moment-là ?

« Je n'ai vu que le couteau, » reconnut-il. « Le couteau sous ta gorge. » Il secoua la tête, déçu de lui-même. « Je n'ai pas observé. »

Il releva la tête. John avait levé un sourcil. Il vint à l'esprit de Sherlock qu'admettre qu'il avait aimé sa "punition" avait peut-être été la _seconde_ pire idée qu'il ait eue aujourd'hui.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-il avec défaitisme. « Va la comédie reptilienne. »

oOo

Dix jours plus tard, Sherlock était assis sur le canapé, tenant avec détermination son ordinateur pendant que John et Lestrade se démenaient, préparant les plats à emporter, sortant le DVD que Lestrade avait apporté avec lui. Il entendit le cliquetis de bouteilles de bières et retroussa la lèvre, gardant sa tête baissée alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

Une assiette fut déposée sur la table devant lui mais Sherlock l'ignora, puis Lestrade parla, d'une voix chaleureuse. « Voilà pour toi, Sherlock. »

Il leva les yeux. L'homme lui tendait une bouteille de bière décapsulée. Il vérifia l'autre main de Lestrade mais elle portait deux autres bouteilles, aucun signe de verre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester de ce comportement si peu raffiné…

John toussa.

Sherlock prit la bouteille.

Il se concentra sur son ordinateur aussi longtemps que possible, le repoussant avec réticence quand le film commença. Avant longtemps, John et Lestrade gloussaient alors qu'un groupe d'homme prétendant être des femmes prétendant être des hommes laissait tomber un énorme rocher sur un autre homme pour une raison complètement insensée.

« Joli tir, » dit l'un d'eux, et John lui jeta un regard accompagné d'un sourire complice, qui s'évapora rapidement quand il vit l'assiette toujours intacte. Il le fixa et Sherlock attrapa son assiette de mauvaise grâce et commença à manger. Le marché était de passer une "soirée normale" avec de la nourriture, de la boisson, un ami commun et cette "comédie" étrange. Et Sherlock aurait bien argumenté la définition du mot "comédie". Et quand il disait _argumenter_, il voulait clairement dire _ridiculiser_.

L'heure suivante marqua l'apparition d'un vaisseau extra-terrestre, qui semblait s'être égaré sur le plateau depuis un autre film. Les personnages principaux du film étaient pris à bord et brutalement emmenés dans l'espace. Sherlock souhaita pouvoir faire de même. Il tendit la main vers sa bière.

Une éternité plus tard, John et Lestrade chantaient ensemble sur des paroles douteuses, _"La vie n'est qu'une merde, quand tu regardes bien"_. Au final, il sembla enfin y avoir des crédits de fin défilant sur l'écran pour distraire la cacophonie, et Sherlock soupira de soulagement.

Pénitence terminée. Il avait survécu à la comédie reptilienne (qui s'était révélée manquer singulièrement du moindre reptile, sans parler de pythons) et maintenant les choses allaient revenir à la normale. Il colla un sourire soulagé sur son visage et se rassit. Dès que Lestrade serait parti, il sortirait son violon, décida-t-il.

Son attention fut divertie par le babillage incessant de son amant et de son… il n'était pas sûr de comment définir Lestrade. John aurait clairement dit "ami", mais Sherlock ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour cette définition. Peut-être un jour.

Cette progression sembla soudainement bien moins envisageable quand il comprit les paroles de Lestrade.

« Alors que fait-on la semaine prochaine, John ? » disait-il. « _Le Saint Graal _? Ou plutôt un de la série ? »

John fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, et Sherlock eut une déplaisante sensation, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. « Il y en a d'autres ? » s'enquit-il, horrifié.

« Oh, oui, » répondit Lestrade. « Il y a plusieurs autres films, et une série télé de quatre saisons – je pense que la boîte de DVD complète doit compter pas loin de cinquante disques. Il faudra que je vérifie à la maison. »

Sherlock calcula rapidement. Cinquante disques. Il factorisa la durée normale d'un disque avec combien ils voudraient en regarder par séance, trouvant à combien de samedi soirs comme celui-là il devrait potentiellement faire face.

Des visions de John et Lestrade gloussant ensemble, lui à côté ennuyé et exclu, lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se tourna vers John.

« Je prendrai le piercing. »

oOo

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après que Lestrade se soit remis du choc et soit rentré, et après la partie de jambes en l'air véritablement spectaculaire à laquelle avait mené l'excitation de John concernant la décision qu'il avait prise de se faire percer, Sherlock se laissait confortablement aller au sommeil quand John soupira, puis parla doucement. « Je ne te ferai pas regarder _Monthy Python_ si tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça. Tu n'as pas à te faire percer. »

Sherlock fut tenté d'utiliser une des expressions qu'il avait retenues d'une des émissions de John, mais se retint. Il garderait "Sans dec'" pour une fois où John serait fatigué, ça devrait le faire rire.

« Je sais, » dit-il plutôt.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, puis John roula pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillants de curiosité dans l'obscurité. « Alors pourquoi ? »

Sherlock regarda au loin. Les choses entre eux avaient changé subtilement depuis… _l'affrontement_ sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'était inquiété que l'étrange réaction de son corps soit mal interprétée, puisqu'il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas que John commence à le frapper, mais John avait su calmer son esprit, comme d'habitude.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que je t'aie fessé, » avait-il dit avec un sourire. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Mais, avec toi, c'est autant dans la tête que dans le corps. Je pense que – assez souvent – tu veux juste que _j'ose_. »

Cela faisait sens pour Sherlock, qui s'était immédiatement senti mieux, et John avait par la suite perdu son hésitation sporadique qu'il avait affichée auparavant. Il suivait toujours Sherlock où qu'il aille, ça ne changerait jamais, mais il prenait maintenant un baiser quand il en voulait un, il ne semblait plus avoir peur que Sherlock se volatilise s'il le tenait trop serré. Et il le tenait vraiment serré. Et Sherlock n'allait nulle part.

« Parce que tu le veux, » répondit-il finalement. « Parce que ça te ferait plaisir, et que depuis que tu m'en as parlé, ça me travaille. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Sherlock le fit taire. « Ce ne me dérange pas, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'aurai pensé de moi-même, mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, » ajouta-t-il. « Je sais que j'exige beaucoup… » Il s'interrompit. « Non, » se reprit-il, « j'exige _tout_ de toi et je ne te donne pas toujours tout en retour. »

Il roula sur le côté et plaqua John contre sa poitrine, ses mots sonnant comme une promesse. « Mais je te rendrai heureux si je peux. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

C'est positivement et absolument terminé ! Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps à sortir la podfic : tout allait bien, étant donné la longueur ridicule de cette fic, puis je suis tombée malade et j'ai perdu ma voix pendant trois semaines. Le boulet. Donc si vous vous demandez pourquoi on dirait que j'auditionne pour un job d'opératrice du téléphone rose à partir du chapitre 16… c'est parce que j'avais abandonné l'idée d'attendre d'avoir à nouveau une voix normale.

Enfin bref, c'est le moment de dire _MERCI_ à ceux qui m'ont encouragée et supportée tout au long de cette énorme histoire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Pour ma part, je remercierai du fond du cœur, pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements tout au long de cette aventure : Clina9, _bruderlein_, Jessica630, _Petite Amande_, ARnoFool, _anksenamoon_, TheLauloo, _Dupond et Dupont_, Mimy111, _Lilas Heiress_, CherryHitomie, _witsnape_, Cicou, _Ondatra zibethicus_, Elodie, _Sissi83_, Yumi-chan, _Egewene Al'Vere_, ., _P'tite-Yume_, AnthaRosa, _klipotitatum_, Rei Li-chan, _love FMA_, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, _loow_, SLASHAGOGO, _Shmi_, Ezekiel Soulshaker, _Falyla_, Lawy, _ambroisine_, Lily-la-belette, _arthemisdu44 et SFgirl_, Gael, _lumibd_, Leyla KTK, _Fuyu Potter-Malfoy_, titesouris, _missMadHatter SH_, Aliyela, _Elisa Sookie Cullen_, Charlie888, _Habbocea_, Norkia, _English's Flag_, Lycka, _Elfy_, senga, _Sevy-Dyan_, hopeless mitsuki, _Ishtar205_, Gwen Holmes Watson, _InlovewithSherlock_, Hanako Hayashi, _Exces_ et lu.

J'ai été très contente de faire découvrir cette excellente histoire et son adorable et talentueuse auteur au fandom français, et votre accueil a largement dépassé mes espérances.

J'espère vous revoir bientôt au détour de FFnet :)

À bientôt !

Shima-chan ^_^'


End file.
